Project: Love NaruHina - Season 1
by blukmage19r2
Summary: What happens when Keitaro has another sibling that was adopted into the family? What changes will it make into the Akamatsu world? Chapters will be uploaded at a non-regular schedule. Naruto/Harem and Konoha HS Naruto elements with a twist. Featuring guest appearances from other stories. Temporarily on Hiatus.
1. Chapter Full Summary and Prologue

**Love NaruHina**

 **OR...**

 **Naruto and Keitaro's Excellent Mis-Adventures**

A Naruto and Love Hina Crossover Story

Retold and Re-arranged by _blukmage19_

Characters Suggested from **Naruto** by Masashi Kishimoto

and **Love Hina** by Ken Akamatsu

* * *

 **Rating** : T - M (For Slapstick Comedy, Violence, Horror Moments, Language, Implied Sexual and Non-sexual Nudity, Sexual Themes, and Romantic Scenes)

 **Language:** English

 **Genre** : Romance, Comedy/Humor, Parody, Sci-fi, Slice of Life, School, Adventure, hint of Tragedy

 **Tags:** Modern/Ninja/Smarter/Strong/Brother/Naruto

 **Pairings:** Naruto/Shinobu/Kaolla/?/Harem

Keitaro/?

? - To be determined, no unnecessary spoilers

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** This is a work of fiction. Deal with it. Any similarities of people (living, dead, or somewhere in between), locations, and characters used in this story are entirely coincidental.

However, the sounds for comedic tendencies are intentionally real.

* * *

 **Table of Contents**

 ** _New Landlord and Brother Arc:_** Chapters 1-10

 ** _New Tenants and the School & Study Wars Arc:_** Chapters 11-( _ongoing_ )

 _ **RtAN: An Urashima Perspective (Side Story):**_ Between Chapters 16 & 17

 _ **Arc**_ : Chapters (TBD)

* * *

 **Tools for Speech Dialogue:**

"Speech" - Regular Talk

 **"Speech"** \- Bold, Used for characters of non-human perspective

 _"Speech"_ \- Italic, Generally Used for Flashbacks in the middle of story (in parentheses) or in certain side notes.

( **Name** )» - Used for multiple people conversing at once

{Speech} - pointed brackets, Inner Thoughts of said person

[Speech] - box brackets, Used for descriptive content

«Speech» - Double-point, Used for different language transliterated, translated, and/or used in English

* * *

 **List of Main Characters: (!)**

Naruto "Ruto" Uzumaki \- 10/10/1985^ (13, 1st year Junior High), a young orphan who lost his parents since the day he was born. Currently living with his father's family that lived in the Tokyo region. Has relatives and frineds living in Hinata City.

Shinobu Maehara \- 11/15/1985 (12, almost 13; 1st year Junior High), a shy and meek girl that is having problems with her divoring parents. Lives in Hinata-sou since the beginning of Junior High. Best friends with dormmates in the Hinata-sou, but hangs around with Su and Ruto for support and comfort. Knows Ruto during grade school years before becoming better friends since the beginning of 4th Grade.

Kaolla Su \- 1/11/1985 (13, not yet 14; 2nd Junior High), foreigner from different country), a princess from the Oceanic Islands in the Pacific. Currently staying in Hinata City to learn higher education. Best friends with her dormmates and Ruto. Loves eating bananas (much like a certain wild child in Green Hell), is a bit of a computer genius, and loves to experiment with many things, including explosives. She also has personal fling with Ruto involving marriage because of her family's laws.

Keitaro Urashima \- 1/5/1979 (19, not yet 20; 2nd Year Ronin in candidacy for Todai), a loser who knew of failures all too well. His family is well known to have bad luck and hardships since the Sengoku Era, until a nobleman straightened their troubles out and gave them a piece of land in Modern-day Hinata City. Currently, he's jobless and has nothing better to do until that fateful day. He has memories of an incident near a sandbox near the Hinata-sou with 2 different girls; one slightly older than him and one that is just a toddler.

Naru Narusegawa \- 3/25/1981 (17, 3rd Year Senior High, 1st try in candidacy for Todai), a young woman with personal issues of her own. Staying at the Hinata-sou for over 2 years since the former hotel was rededicated as a dormitory for women. Has family members living elsewhere: her mother, stepfather, and stepsister Mei (currently at about 7 years old)+. Goes to K' Academy Senior High. She has a faint memory of a boy and girl a few years older than her mentioning about a promise of going into Todai.

Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno \- 8/31/1979 (19, Freelancer/Jobless), a alumnus from K' Academy. Basically bums around as a flatmate in the Hinata-sou while trying to make ends meet. She was Ruto's former baby-sitter whenever her mother dropped her off at Ruto's house.

Motoko Aoyama (Delayed Appearance) - 12/1/1982 (15, not yet 16; 1st Year Senior High), a overzealous swordswoman trying to surpass her older sister, Tsuruko (27)+, in the art of swordsmanship. She has her personal issues involving men and a certain reptilian species, after witnessing an incident with her sister and her newlywed husband. Has a rather friendly rivalry with Ruto in both swordsmanship and psychological warfare.

Mutsumi Otohime (Later Appearance) - 3/23/1978 (20, 2nd Year Ronin in candidacy for Todai)+

Sarah McDougal (Later Appearance) - 12/10/1990 (7, not yet 8; Elementary Grade 2)+

Kanako Urashima (Mentioned throughout the story, has a much later appearance) - 8/1/1983 (15, 3rd Year Junior High)+

^ - Naruto was born on Health and Sports Day in Japan before the date change in 2000.

\+ - Current time at the start of the story

 **! -** Based on the original story's data

* * *

Time at the start of the main story: Late October 1998 (Heisei 9)

Place: Hinata City, Kanagawa, Japan

* * *

 **Full Summary**

We know what happened in the story Love Hina, but happens when the Urashimas have Naruto as one in the family? What different scenarios will happen when our favorite blonde hero already has friends and family by his side and the power he holds to make it possible to help protect those dear to him? But the most important question is: How did Naruto have all the luck with some of the ladies!?

Story based from the manga and anime scenarios with original sections tossed in. Mostly follows canon.

* * *

 **Prologue**

[13 years before the start of the story]

Life was simple at the Urashimas' family-owned inn. Keitaro (6½ years old at the time) still has the memory of the Promise Girl and a younger kid-sister figure that used to play with him a few years ago as he is trying to sleep. It was a time when a day before the special event known as Health and Sports Day for people in Japan to have a good time to enjoy the activities of sports. However, in the middle of the night, a strange and unfamiliar sound was heard near the inn and then a voice of a newborn baby is crying outside on the front entrance. Keitaro and his mother rushed to see what was the matter and found a swaddled baby boy crying the stone floor. Next to him is what appears to be a giant scroll with a letter attached to it. What else is striking is that the baby has blonde hair (which is a little abnormal in Japan) that isn't dyed like a Yankee gangster; it was really a natural blonde color. He has some birthmarks on his cheeks that resembles a beast's whiskers and a tattoo of a whirlpool with strange patterns on his navel area, to which it disappeared as it camouflages into the boy's skin. And the missus carefully lifts up the baby, she noticed that he has a name "Naruto" on a locket around his wrist. The other relatives of the Urashima, including Grandma Hina and Haruka, also came and see what was the rumpus and soon were surprised to see that a baby boy named Naruto being left behind in front of their own home and is in the arms of Keitaro's mother.

The family knows that this boy has to have nourishment and soon. And without a mother's care, the babe would then perish. So they later requested Child Welfare Services to help prepare the boy for an official adoption to the Urashima family.

After a few months of meticulous paperwork, inoculations, and baby issues, the bouncing baby boy was officially adopted as Keitaro's little brother and life begins for the boy now known as Naruto Urashima.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I've been thinking up this project for some time. There were some stories with Naruto and Love Hina that are interesting. But currently, hardly anybody has ever tried to complete a good story, yet. This time, I'm writing this in my own time to see how this story panned out.

Like the original Love Hina, expect some unexpected and possibly unwanted bashing to some unfortunate people that I won't mention, yet. You'll just have to find out for yourself.

Note that Hinata Hyuga is not directly involved in this story, in spite of a lot of places named Hinata.

So read and review, and no unnecessary flamers. Positive reinforcement is the thing.

And the heat of the moment will be on!

-BlukMage


	2. Chapter 1

**The New Ronin Landlord and Brother Arc**

 **Chapter 1**

 _This Is the Hinata Inn!? The All-Girls Dorm with the Hot Springs - Part 1_

* * *

 **§**

October XX, 1998 (Heisei 9).

[At the Urashima Residence]

Keitaro Urashima (19) has a bit of a nightmare after waking up with a bad taste in his mouth from what he thought it was Grandma Hina kissing him. Currently, he has failed the Todai University Test for the second time in a row and hasn't have a girlfriend to be with, yet. Keitaro has some few hobbies; such as drawing, confectionery, and is a print club fanatic. _(Most of the pictures are just by himself, while some of the photos are with him and his younger brother.)_ He has a younger stepsister named Kanako (15) that is acting a bit peculiar lately. She's preparing to be on a journey with one of her relatives while furthering her education. And his little brother, on the other hand...

Naruto "Ruto" Urashima, recently turned 13, got out of bed early since he goes to Junior High and is getting dressed and cleaned up before having breakfast. He came a long way since he's part of the Urashima family. He has a hobby of gardening, ninja tactics, and dabbles with multiple jobs; which is a bit unusual for an average 13 year old. He has learned many techniques from the inherited scroll that has given him the backbreaking work that no average human being can handle and Ruto is above that.

Ruto is good to his family and his brother and is doing great with schooling and has friends that kept him good company, especially with his two girl-space-friends that are very dear to him. He has plans to go to Todai in the near future, so he decides to help his big brother (Aniki) on his prep work.

Keitaro got to the washroom a little later and brushed his teeth when his mother is still concerned about her oldest son going to Todai. She thought that Keitaro should move on because they can't afford feeding him forever. _(She and Keitaro's stepfather just simply wanted Keitaro out of the house.)_ Just then, Keitaro's stepfather told his oldest stepson that he has a call from Obaa-chan (Grandma) that wanted to see both grandsons at her residence near the inn for a good and urgent reason.

Baa-chan... That name is enough to make the oldest Urashima gag from the nightmare all over again...

And for Naruto, who was eating his breakfast, "Do I have to pack, too, Kaa-san?"

- **LNH** -

[At the former Hinata Inn; which is now the current Hinata-sou Dormitory for Women]

"...and so, I'll be retiring from this job as manager here and will be leaving, because of my health concerns. I'll be doing the bucket list before I pass away in a few years," Hina (64) explained to her tenants.

Of the tenants living in the dorms are Haruka Urashima (27, Cafe Owner, Dorm Manager, and Keitaro's 'Aunt'), Mitsune 'Kitsune' Konno (19), Naru Narusegawa (17), Motoko Aoyama (15), Kaolla Su (13), and Shinobu Maehara (12).

They were utterly shocked that their elderly landlady is leaving so suddenly. "You're retiring?" Naru asked, "Then what's going to happen to the building, Obaa-chan? Without a supervisor, what will my parents say after you're gone and the others' families will..."

But Hina halted Naru's complaint and sweetly said, "Now, do not worry yourself. I'm sure it will work out. Besides, I've contacted some family members to help managing with the dormitory."

And then, all of the sudden, Motoko decided to leave the dorm, carrying a kendo sword and a gym bag full of her clothing and toiletries. Naru asked her to wait, but the kendo girl said, "Forgive me, but I have training camp with the club from my school today. Naru-sempai, I'll probably go along with your decision." And then she walks out the door with fangirls from her school waiting for her outside, but Motoko made good her escape. _(Motoko is popular with some unwanted attention; not quite in the same class as the certain ducktailed fan-waver.)_

Su (who goes by her surname) waves Motoko goodbye and she guilelessly and shamelessly slinks around the hall and goofs off, Kitsune is still having a hangover from a bar party that she went into and has to sleep the booze off. As for Shinobu, she has homework to finish even though today is a day off for 3 days (today, Friday, and the half-day on Saturday).

Naru is left holding the bag for the dorm's future.

Later, Hina has her luggage in a knapsack on her back while Haruka is sending her grandmother off on her journey with Kanako waiting for her. "One more time. Just this once..." Hina murmured.

"I'll never figure Obaa-chan and Keitaro out..." Haruka grumbled through her cigarette.

- **LNH** -

[At the Preparatory School in Sasaki]

Keitaro was daydreaming about being one of the highest in the rankings, but then reality sets in and he inadvertently holds a hand of a girl with brunette twin braids wearing coke-bottled glasses, wearing an orange SALEM hoodie, and a short beige skirt and then they looked at each other in a slightly awkward manner. That was when at goony-looking, taller man named Haitani shows Keitaro a long list of people ranked from the highest to the lowest and said, "Actually, Keitaro, you're ranked 27th from the bottom of the list. Must you be hitting on girls that way?"

"You know, at this rate, we'll end up as 3rd Year Ronin," a shorter, chubby man named Shirai commented.

 _(Shirai and Haitani are Keitaro's childhood friends who are really flat-faced, stool-pigeoned, knob-knee'd, blubber-headed, tubs of lard for cowards that love to simply annoy the Urashima. With friends like them, Keitaro definitely won't need enemies.)_

"Th-th-third Year Ronin?!" Keitaro and the geeky girl stuttered at the same time and then the latter suddenly shrieked from her captive's grip and exclaimed, "Let go of me! I don't want my grades become contaminated with your bad karma!"

Keitaro apologized as he releases his grip, but the girl accidentally tripped herself and fell down on her seat; which left her in a precarious position, giving the male onlookers a 'free shot'. Keitaro, unfortunately, was the closest to her. So she quickly and blushingly got up on her feet and hid her skirt and then reactively belted the hapless Urashima with a right cross. sending him flying across the hall and crashed into the wall _(and right into where the cameraman is at, cracking the camera lens and giving him a black eye. Ouch...)_.

"Pastel Pink... I mean 'that hurts'..." Keitaro mumbled while seeing stars.

Haitani sees his 'friend' twitching from the pain and said, "Yep, he's still alive. But what's with that woman?"

Shirai explained to his partner-in-crime while the geeky girl angrily walked away, "Didn't you know? People say that there is somebody from our cram school that has one of the top scores in Japan. And that's her."

"What?!" Haitani exclaimed, but then shrugs off and said, "Oh, well. It's none of my business, anyhow." He then turned to Keitaro and stated, "Come on, why don't you face the facts and find another university?"

"But..." Keitaro was about to say something, but then realized that he forgot his pocket change to get to his grandmother's inn. That was when he got a ring from his cell phone in his pocket and answer it, "Moshi moshi (Hello)?"

»"Aniki?"«

"Yes, Ruto?"

»"I'm waiting for you outside the cram school. You've been forgetting to keep tabs on your to-do lists again, 'ttébayo! So Kaa-san and Gifu-san (stepfather) decided that I should move in with you, since it's closer to my school. I'll see you downstairs. Bye."« * **beep** *

Keitaro didn't know what to believe. First, the parents kicked him out of the house and then his brother comes over with him to Obaa-chan's residence. Shirai and Haitani didn't know that their buddy, Keitaro, has close family members. So, Haitani asked, "Since when did you have siblings? I thought that you were an only child!"

"In a way, yes. I was an only child, until my mother adopted my little brother, and then later, her new husband married into our family and I have a stepsister that is a bit younger than me," Keitaro explained, but then said that he has got to run as he left his 'friends' and get to the streetcar with Ruto on their way to the family's inn.

- **LNH** -

It was unusually warm for an autumn afternoon in Hinata City as the two Urashima brothers were walking down the streets leading to the direction to the family inn that their grandmother owned.

"Say, Aniki? Why is Hina-obaachan wanting to bring us to Hinata Inn?" Ruto asked, "I'm beginning to think that she is trying to set up with something that we are going to regret or something-ttebayo."

"I don't know," Keitaro said with uncertainty, "But I'm sure Haruka-obasan would likely be there to help put us up for the night."

"Don't count on it yet, Aniki. And let's not forget the time when Kanako-neechan has been awful quiet lately and why she starting to have a taste for the gothic lolita fashion, why is she beginning to have a strange affection on us {I still shiver from that uneasy feeling, dattébayo}, and why she left with one of our relatives on a journey. We should try to write a letter to her at least once, 'ttebayo."

"Yeah, we should, nii-san." Keitaro was lost in thought about meeting some long lost friends that had long since moved about 15 years ago, until Ruto caught his attention, "Aniki? You're not thinking of the girl you've made a promise with again, have you?"

"No! No, I wasn't thinking anything perverted!" Keitaro blurted out but covered his mouth, feeling like a jackass.

Ruto sweatdropped and exasperatedly said, "Aniki, I thought I told you to get your mind off those perverted reflexes. Don't you ever learn about respecting women without the need of those smutty books and videos?"

Keitaro was miffed and embarrassed that at the point that Ruto had made, so he remarked, "Oh, yeah‽ And what about you? I bet you don't even have a girlfriend for a little squirt like you!"

"Dattébayo!" Ruto exclaimed with his verbal tic, "Don't call me little! I've yet to reach a growth spurt and I'll have you know that I have 2 best friends that are both girls. It's just..." The younger brother paused for a moment because of his life with his close friends and classmates.

"Just what, Nii-san?" Keitaro asked.

Ruto answered, "It's just that we haven't gotten to the next base yet, and one of them has a birthday coming in the next few weeks." And he slightly blushed from his relationship with the girls while Keitaro was touched (and a bit jealous) that his little brother is growing up. But then Ruto cleared his throat and said, "Anyhow, let's find the Hinata Inn. I just can't wait to see Haruka-obasan and Obaa-chan again after all this time missing them." And Keitaro agreed.

Ruto followed his older brother to the places he used to go as a kid, all the way towards the inn.

- **LNH** -

[At the Hinata-sou]

Both brothers said their formal greeting as they entered the front entrance and removed their shoes. While Keitaro was looking for Grandma Hina, Ruto noticed something is off. There's not a soul in sight, but yet there are recent scents of tobacco smoke lingering in the halls. and there are other shoes in the shoe rack, mainly women's shoes. So he said, "That's funny, Hina-obaachan isn't here. Her shoes are gone. Why is that, Aniki?"

"That's Baa-chan for you, nii-san," Keitaro remarked, "She always wanted to do something before she kicked the bucket. And there's no sign Haruka-obasan, either."

"Well, since no one is about, how about we drop our luggage in Obaa-chan's room?" Ruto sighed in relief.

"Since when did you carry a huge suitcase?" Keitaro exclaimed as he did not see anything heavy that his brother is holding.

"Simple, Aniki. Since Kaa-san and Gifu-san kicked you out while you're gone for the cram school, I packed your belongings in this nifty little package." Ruto shows a bound scroll labelled Keitaro's, "All you have to do it to touch the seal and say, "Kai (Release)", and poof!, your belongings are ready to be set up. But we should wait until we find Haruka-obasan first."

"Sure... You sure surprised me on that one," Keitaro's jaw dropped from his younger brother's unusual packing arrangement.

"Oh, and Kaa-san said I should come over here because it's much closer to the school route," Ruto explained, "So we'll never be too far apart from where we'll be staying."

- **LNH** -

Later, Keitaro decided to cool off at the Landlord's Room while Ruto decides to wait at the adjacent part of the room. They reflect upon themselves on what went wrong with their lives. The former was thinking about the last test (and his life) and grumbled, "Dumb friends and parents! They always treat me like I'm a big dunce with absolutely no faith in me. My parents were even saying, 'The sky will be falling before you could get into Todai!' Geez!"

"Aniki, your so-called friends are nitwits, but don't you dare think about our parents like that!" Ruto scolded, "It's just that you're either not trying hard enough or you must have enemies."

"Sorry, but it's true that my average score is 49, and I'm not good at Japanese, Math, Literature, English, History, and Biology... * **groans** *" Keitaro is a born loser in schooling.

Ruto sweatdropped and figured to himself, "Yep, he definitely has enemies: bad karma and bad luck. In fact, poor Aniki is bad at school, sports, is a bit of a slob, and hasn't any good special talents... * **sigh** * What a drag."

"I don't understand how my little brother has a way of attracting women and I don't," Keitaro further reflected, "* **sigh** * Oh, how I wish I could date a girl... No. I think I should try to talk to one...in all of my nearly 20 year old life..." Sure, Keitaro has a semi-type of a rough life; from kindergarten to high school, girls just simply avoided the poor guy and even jeered at him. In the athletic festivals, he had to be the benchwarmer before he was called out. And at the dance rituals, he was forced to dance with a male partner. (Gloom, despair, and just plain agony.) But worst of all is that he has a bad habit at being a Print Club fanatic, because most of the pictures are basically just himself (other than with his siblings). This kind of melancholy is enough to make the elder Urashima very upset. "Aaaugh! Rats! Rats! Rats! I just gotta take my chances on Todai, otherwise, I'll never get a date at this rate!"

That was when it occured to Keitaro about the girl that he promised long ago and another girl that is like a kid sister to him. Of all the girls that were being nice and even talked to him, they were the ones.

- **LNH** -

As the brothers were walking along the hallway, there still no signs of activity, yet. While Keitaro was thinking about getting a job that will make him stay out of his parents' home, Ruto called to his brother, "Aniki! Get a good look at this-ttebayo!" And he pointed to the door that said [Bath] on the sign. Goody-goody for them, now they can relax after walking for so long.

The brothers got undressed and put their clothes in separate baskets and they took a soaking from the showers before they go into the onsen (hot spring) with towels around their waists. "Ah!" Keitaro breathes out a sigh of relief, "I forgot that there's an open-air bath in here."

"I agree," Ruto complied, "That Obaa-chan sure knows how to this place luxurious."

* * *

 _(What Keitaro didn't know is that there's something bothering Naruto's senses, so he uses his Shadow Clone Art to do reconnaissance while in camouflage to observe any incoming targets approaching. Right now, the double spots a girl coming at 3 o'clock and then dispels itself. * **poof!** *)_

* * *

Ruto senses his double poofed itself out, and then relays the message to Keitaro by whispering, "Aniki, hey! We got company."

Just then, a peculiar brunette girl with the long antennae-like bangs, named of Naru Narusegawa, walked into the bath, all-nude with a small towel, not enough to cover her front, in her hands, and she sat down in the hot water, giving the brothers a quick wink and said, "Hi."

Keitaro and Ruto became the 'shock absorbers' when a beautiful girl came in at wrong place and the wrong time. Inwardly, Ruto pulled a famous Elder Joseph Joestar and silently yelled in English, "«OH...MY...GAWD!»"

§

 ** _Intermission_**

* * *

 **Omake:**

 _How Ruto Decided to Move Out of the House_

It was a day off from school for 2 & 1/2 days (Thursday, Friday, and Saturday Morning) when Naruto 'Ruto' Urashima sees his brother forcibly leaving the house. "Do I have to pack, too, Kaa-san?" he asked his mother about his brother's situation. At first, his parents objected about him going to Grandma's Inn at Hinata City by himself. He's just a boy in the streets of the sleepy little town, they said to each other. But, his school is closer to the inn than from here at home, and he gets closer to his classmates. Not to mention, Keitaro needs somebody to put his klutzy self back in his place.

So the mother asked her son, "Before you make your decision, can you tell me about your friends that you hang around with?"

Ruto mentioned about his good friends that are both girls. One is in his year and in the same room as he is. Her name: Shinobu Maehara. The blond mentions that she is prone to nervousness, at first, but she is kind and gentle soul that just needs a bit of courage to move forward. She has a talent of cooking meals in the kitchen.

And then, there's another girl that's one year ahead of him. and she's a bit of an oddball. (And no, it's not her looks.) Her name: Kaolla Su. She sometimes like things mechanical, jungle and tribal arts, and bananas. One time Ruto asked Su if she's from a foreign country like India (because of her dialect). But she said that she's not from there. Then he surmises that Su looks more Aboriginal with Indian-style looks and accentuation, and lives in a distant Pacific Island somewhere. The dark-skinned girl was stunned that her friend had deduced where she originally lived, but she promised to keep her family origin a secret until she is ready to tell. Ruto (as well as Shinobu) decided to made a solemn vow between each other as close friends.

Ruto also said that he's been friends with Shinobu since the 4th Grade and with Su, a year later.

(The Missus remembers the first time she met the island girl a few summers back...)

The parents, however, are getting a bit anxious about their youngest child getting the wrong impression with his best friends, more like absolutely worried that their little boy would cross that line of having a "too close of a relationship" with the girls and end up being grandparents to their kids too sudden, since the cases of teenage pregnancy are on the rise. So they decided to give him "The Talk" about men, women, sexual relations, and raising children. It took a while to sink in, but Ruto managed to understand (or at least the gist of the scheme of things) on what to do with girls that are soon to be women.

Later, Ruto uses his ninja art to pack Keitaro's and his belongings into 2 separate scrolls, via Sealing Arts (Fuuinjutsu), and put them in his backpack. He has some extra pocket change for the streetcar in case his big brother forgets to bring some, like he usually do.

Just before Ruto leaves the house, his mother promised to send him money for his rent, groceries, and a little nonsense until he is able to hold a career. She also told him not to overdo on eating ramen, keep his nose clean, do his homework, be in constant contact by phone and mail, be good to his neighbors, and try to keep Keitaro in line as he tries to study for the university test for Todai for the 3rd time around. Since cram school is about a few hours away, he decides to take the initiative before the session is over. So the teenage Urashima finally said goodbye to his parents and then went to the train station to Sasaki.

All that left now is practically an 'empty nest' for Mr. and Mrs. Urashima as they see their youngest child leave the residence. However, the one thing that they learned now is that 'goodbye' isn't really forever.

* * *

 **Author's Notes (A/N):** Naruto in this story still has some elements from his side of the story, with a twist. This time around, he has a family to love with and has two best friends that are girls that will be revealed later on. He also has an older sister figure, other than Kanako, and soon would have a rival in a form of sports.

Why does Naruto have a nickname 'Ruto'? Because his name would get confused with a lot of people with Naru in their names, (i.e.: Naru Narusegawa). So, he goes by a shortened version of his name to avoid the confusion.

Ruto currently stands at 5 feet, 1 inch (which is about the same height as Su's). He hasn't had a growth spurt, yet...

His Zodiac is Libra.

His favorite meal is ramen (any good variety).

Favorite Series: Mutant Hero Terrapins (parody of The Ninja Turtles series), Secret Agent Inspector (parodies of Inspector Gadget and James Bond series), and Jojo's Bizarre Adventure series (the real thing).

His dream is to become a doctor (doesn't matter how minor or major it leads to be) and help with the less fortunate.

Ruto has a fox-like expression similar to Mitsune Konno (or more like Yakumo Fuuji from 3x3 Eyes), has 2 birth marks on each of his cheeks (that looked almost beast-like) were there since the day he was born to the world. There was a woman in traveller's clothes who recommended him to join the kendo club to hone in on his fighting skills. Since then, he's one of top tier of his school's club.

* * *

 **Extra Backstory:** In this story, The school where Ruto goes to is surprisingly called Konoha Junior High. Konoha Senior High is next door to it, by means of the overhanging hallways. _(Think of it as the same kind of building as Karasumori Schools from Kekkaishi.)_ The school grounds were founded by the headmasters Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha since 1903 (Meiji 35), but the records of the land are dated back to circa early 12th Century A.D. (Toba eras) and were claimed by Hagoromo Ohtsutsuki and his brother Hamura. The Junior and Senior High buildings were rebuilt in 1984 (Showa 58), and the conjoining of both buildings wasn't actually fully set until 10 years later (Heisei 5).

Ruto is in Class 7-3, with Shinobu sitting next to him. (Kaolla's class is in the 8th Grade floor, but she comes by with Ruto and Shinobu during lunch and study hall.)

The head principal for Ruto's middle school's name is Hiruzen Sarutobi (65), the Senior High's head principal is Tsunade Senju (47). The advisors are Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, and Danzo Shimura. All of them, excluding Tsunade, were either veterans or witnesses of the 2nd World War.

But that's another story for another time...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

This Is the Hinata Inn!? The All-Girls Dorm with the Hot Springs - Part 2

* * *

 **§**

 _Previously..._

 _Keitaro is in a slump. His parents relatively kicked him out of the house before going to cram school. However, he's not going to do this alone, as Ruto decided to go to the Hinata Inn with him, to which that their grandmother gave the boys an open invitation to help with their studies. Little did they know that they getting more than they are bargaining for when they decided to take a soak in the onsen and found a girl named Naru Narusegawa walking in completely unaware of the upcoming trouble (with a cute wink in her smile)._

 _Let's just hope that there isn't going to be murder..._

 _-_ **LNH** _-_

Now...

Naru is stretching her arms as she is enjoying a midday bath _(while giving the boys the unintentional free shot, courtesy of her bare C-cup breasts)_. "Mmm! Nothing like a good bath to wash all your worries away."

Keitaro can't help but gawk at Naru's naked beauty while Ruto uses the steam to try to at least look away from the excitement and wondered to himself, {Yabai... We're in trouble if we get caught.} As Naru moved blindly closer to Keitaro, she mistakes the elder Urashima for one of her friends in the misty terrain and said, "Say, my breasts seems to be getting bigger recently. Care to have a look?"

Uh-oh! Keitaro's manhood is getting harder to hide behind the waist-covered towel as the antennae student is skin to skin to the hapless idiot and murmured, "Aw, but mine just can't quite compare to yours, I'll let you touch them." And that's when things go totally south as she touched the wrong spot...on Keitaro. "Kitsune?" the farsighted woman questioned the wrong person while Keitaro just couldn't utter a sound during the big rush. So Ruto explained in the mist, "Ano... Nee-chan? That's not Kitsune-oneechan."

Naru puts on her eyeglasses to fix her vision and sees clearly that this is not her roommate and learns that there are 2 men are in the bath with her, in a truly compromising position. Keitaro tries to explain to the disillusioned woman, but... "Eeeeeek! Somebody!" Naru shouted in fear as both brothers got out of the water; Keitaro with only a towel on while Ruto has a pair of swimming trunks on. _(The blond Urashima wore them for just such an occasion.)_

Keitaro tried to apologize, but was socked with a left jab by Naru, sending the victim flying towards the wood and glass shoji door. Then she turned to Ruto, who was surprised by the aggressive impact coming from Naru's fists. The angry woman then says, "Well? What do you want, you little sneak?" And she bashed the blonde with a well-aimed Hammer Arm on his head, but something went a bit odd. Instead of the impact of hitting bone, she hit a substitution; a towel that Naruto has in his hand instead. Ruto said from behind the attacker, "Sorry, but I got to find Aniki before anything else happens-ttebayo. Bye-bye." And the 'ninja' made good his escape, via Shunshin (Body Flicker).

Naru growled in frustration and muttered, "I'll get that little **** later. Right now, I'm too mad with that no-good *********** and smash his ****!"

( **A/N** : - Intentionally censored for comedic reasons.)

- **LNH** -

Ruto is racing down the long halls of the inn, searching for his wayward brother until he came upon the kitchen area and found... "Shinobu-chan?"

"Ruto-kun?" the meek girl named Shinobu gasped as she recognized her friend from school, wearing a swimsuit and is bare-chested. She blushed so much, she panicked and fainted while dinner is cooking on the stove.

"Great," Ruto interjected, "She's unconscious again..." And he takes over Shinobu's cooking with his doubles while the original cool off the shy girl's fainting. He can't help but remember how many times that he found Shinobu collapsing and had to pick up the slack that the love-struck classmate has done, and the times when she had ran away from her problems, just like a track & field star. He hopes that she can get over her personal issues soon.

That was when Shinobu finally woke up and sees 3 Rutos (with shirts on) finishing the cooking and then sees the original holding her in his arms and that was when she stammered, "Ru-Ru-Ru-Ruto-kun! How did you get here?"

"Would you believe that Hina-obaachan invited me and Aniki to come over to this place, but I haven't seen her yet," he explained, "Anyhow, how are you doing, Shinobu-chan?"

"Just doing fine, Ruto-kun, thank you for asking," she answered, but then Shinobu gasps as she is worried about the food being overcooked. Ruto calmed her down and said, "Take it easy. Don't worry yourself. Your dinner is just about ready to eat."

"You're too kind, Ruto-kun," the meek student thanked and hugged her good friend.

"You're welcome, Shinobu-chan," he said while being embraced, "Oh, just a minute. I still got to find Aniki."

"Can I come with you, Ruto-kun?" she asked as she put away her apron.

"You're welcome to come," he answered, "I just hope that Aniki doesn't run into Kaolla-chan and those machinations of hers." And he and Shinobu made their way around the halls.

- **LNH** -

The two Junior High students later found Keitaro downstairs in the foyer, still half-naked with a towel covering his pride, as he faces off with their sempai and close friend, Kaolla Su (who is wearing militaryish clothes and goggles) and her army of small toy tanks. She was playing Army with her toys when the hapless wet fool ran into her and was about to walk towards her when Ruto came shouting, "Aniki! Don't step on it!" But too late, Keitaro just did and the crushed toy tank suddenly exploded, knocking him back from the blast.

"Whaa~‽ Mega Pervy Monster, feel the wrath of the Hinata SDF! Uté-ya (Fire)!" Su declared as she commanded her tanks to open fire on Keitaro and their shells bounced off him, while some caps hit him below the belt and then exploded around him.

Su giggled as she escaped outside and Ruto is carrying Shinobu, bridal style, as the hall blew up from the blast of a bomb...

 ***Ker-plow!***

...sending Keitaro flying and tumbling in the dirt. Just as the Ronin managed to get up, he sees the fully-dressed and very angry Naru and Kitsune on one side and Su (with her destructive toy tanks), Ruto, and Shinobu on the other side; Keitaro shrieked in fear, realizing that he is a dead duck.

Naru then notices that her other foe is hanging around with the younger girls and exclaimed, "Ack! You're that little blond sneak hanging with that pervert! Wh-what are you doing here with Su-chan and Shinobu-chan‽"

"Ruto-kun, long time, no see!" Kitsune waved to her close friend from childhood.

"Kitsune-oneechan! It's been too long!" the blonde responded with the same fox-like expression.

"What, what... What?" Naru stammered as she is stupefied from her friend's 'turncoat', "Et tu, Kitsune?"

"You got me there, Naru-san," the vixen said with a playful tease.

Ruto then said with resignation to Keitaro, "Aniki, we might as well tell them the truth..."

Then Naru got to the point and said to the brothers, "You two won't get away this time. First, you've been sneaking into the dormitory for women and then you saw... and felt... my breasts..."

"Dormitory for Women‽" Keitaro questioned and turned to see a sign in front of the former inn and it read, [Hinata-sou Dormitory for Women]. "What happened to the place after we've been away for so long?"

Su turned to her classmate with a cat-like tease and asked, "Ruto-ya, your face looks like it's pale and your nose was bleeding-ya. You've been a naughty boy, haven't you?"

"N-not really, I was just was taken aback from the unexpected meeting, 'ttébayo," Ruto tried to make an excuse from what had happened to his best friends.

"You do?/Ya do?" Shinobu and Su gave their boy-space-friend the Baby Doll Eye treatment that he just CAN'T win with.

 **[[Cue: Piano Chords from Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki 1, Episode 4]]**

"I'm very sorry for being naughty..." Ruto admitted with his head hung low.

"That's my pumpkin./Good boy, good boy," Shinobu and Su said as they patted his head, forgiving his mistake.

"Ahem! Ladies, stay on topic!" Naru called for attention.

"That guy is a panty thief," Kitsune was talking about Keitaro, who is in a state of panic.

"So, so, what should we do with him-ya?" Su asked while holding the tanks' controller.

"Wait, l-l-l-let's not be hasty about this..." Shinobu tried to object.

"We should hang this lout on a crucifix and torture him, cut out his tongue and sent him to Jigoku (hell)." Naru suggested while being imagined wearing a crimson, skin-tight, sexy suit with a hat saying in English, [DEATH] on its brim.

"No! Not that! Please!" Keitaro begged until somebody else came forward from the teahouse area stairs that said, "Oh, you've finally arrived. If it isn't my favorite nephews."

It's Haruka Urashima, Co-manager of the Hinata-sou and the teahouse Café Owner that still has that habit of having a cigarette in her mouth. Then she asked an awkward question, "What happened to your clothes?", as she sees Keitaro wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and Ruto in his swimsuit and shirt. That was when the boys ran to the manager and cried, "Haruka-basan!/Oba-san!" and then they hugged her affectionately. _(Keitaro is hugging his 'aunt' in a rather perverted manner by putting his head on her chest and Ruto is about a head shorter than Haruka, so the fault isn't clearly his.)_ Then she cobbed Keitaro on the head with her elbow, knocking him to the floor, and then gives Ruto a one-handed noogie with the other hand and said to them, "Just call me Haruka-san."

"Hai," Ruto replied.

- **LNH** -

[At the Manager's House]

Keitaro and Ruto managed to get dressed in clean clothes after going through the big hullabaloo with the girls of Hinata-sou. They've considered themselves lucky to be able to come to the former inn, but...

[At the lounge]

The boys, the manager, and the girls are sitting the couches, facing each other on 3 sides; Naru and Kitsune are on one side, Su, Ruto, and Shinobu are on another side, and Keitaro is on the last one (with Haruka behind him). At first, Naru objected about the Urashima boys being here after they peeped at the girl's bodies and touching their breasts, Keitaro stealing their underwear and doing shameless things and Ruto was hanging around with Shinobu (who is only 12 ½) and was worried that she would get emotionally hurt.

But the meek girl naively said, "I am okay, Naru-sempai. Ruto-kun was wearing his swimsuit at the time. But his brother, his was so small, I couldn't see it really..."

Keitaro is utterly crushed about his pitiful manhood. Ruto cringed from that low blow done to his brother's pride and he chided, "Now I wouldn't say that, Shinobu-chan, because I think it really did hurt his 'testimony', 'ttébayo."

Kitsune agreed with Naruto's advice while she drags an argumentative Naru away to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, Ruto-kun," Shinobu said, feeling ashamed, but Ruto pats her on the shoulder and said, "It's all right. It was our kinda our fault for coming here at a wrong time, anyways." The middle school student felt relieved from her close friend's comforting words. And Su gave her support by hugging both of them guilelessly.

Keitaro shook off the depression and said, "This is not good. We came here when Obaa-chan called us from home. We were sure that she'll let us stay... So we don't have much money to bring with us. By the way, where's Obaa-chan at, anyway?"

"...She's just left recently," Haruka explained while puffing her cigarette, "She left this morning with Kanako for a vacation around the world. They are probably in the plane by now. I'm sure they'll fax us sometime."

"Touring the world?!" Keitaro exclaimed, "You don't mean..."

"Yep. Obaa-chan is already passed the retirement age, but still wanted to seek out romance, or something, ever since Ojii-chan (dear Grandfather) passed on," Haruka casually stated, "So she took the opportunity to turn this place into a dormitory for women about 2 years ago."

Ruto saw his brother's spirit feeling drained from what their aunt has said. 10 hours and 28 minutes into their intended trip into their grandmother's place and now they had to go back home. What a drag...

Then Keitaro decidedly said, "I understand. It's not right for men to live in the women's dormitory. Forgive us for our intrusion..."

"Just a minute, Keitaro," Haruka objected, "You know, living here would save both of you rent money. It's just that the commute would be kinda hard, that's all."

Keitaro agreed with the proposition, somewhat.

"So, are you a 2nd Year in Todai University now?" the manager asked.

"Todai University!?" the tenants exclaimed.

( **Kitsune** )»: "You go to Todai, buddy?"

( **Su, clinging to Ruto** )»: "What's a Todai? Some kind of food-ya?"

( **Shinobu, with her hand over her mouth** )»: That's amazing!

"No," Ruto said and the girls looked at the younger Urashima as if they heard a record scratched, "No, he isn't. Can you tell them, Aniki?"

"Certainly, nii-san," Keitaro said as he shows his school ID to the girls and confessed, "Actually, I'm a 2nd Year Ronin student trying to get to Todai, but so far, my luck is all bad. We were supposed to come over here because Obaa-chan invited us, but we didn't get a chance to even give her a big send-off for her trip."

That was when Ruto reminded himself to do one little errand, so he asked the manager, "Haruka-san, is it okay if I can use the house phone? I just remembered something that is rather urgent."

"Sure," Haruka obliged, "The closest phone should be at the front desk. You can't miss it."

Ruto thanked his aunt and head towards the phone to call his parents. Haruka then slapped the back of Keitaro's head for his honesty and said to the tenants, "Hina-obaachan wanted to call these 2 guys to come over to arrange living quarters for the new landlord and tenant. Once my bonehead older nephew gets his studies straight for his cram school session, he'll make a fine, good, new landlord. And Ruto will have to pull his weight, too.

"Manager‽" Naru objected to Haruka while pointing to Keitaro, "There's just no way a twerp like him to be the landlord of an all-girls' dorm and that little brat as my new neighbor! It's totally unacceptable!" And she stomps on the floor like a spoiled little kid, until...

"Hey, Aniki!" Ruto's voice reverberated in the hall, "Kaa-san would like to talk to you. Like, now!"

"Coming!" Keitaro said as he gets up off the couch and politely spoke, "Would you girls please excuse me for a minute? It's my family..." And he walks to the phone and Ruto walks back to the couch with Su and Shinobu.

Naru nearly sweatdropped from the embarrassment in front of the younger Urashima. So she then asked, "Can you please tell me the truth. Are you really that guy's younger brother?"

"Yes, that's right," Ruto answered as Naru sat back down on the couch, "I'm actually Aniki's adoptive younger brother. My full name is Naruto Urashima. I recently turned 13, and am in the 1st year in Junior High. My friends call me Ruto because, at the time, there were a lot of kids named 'Naru' in grade school."

It's no surprise that the boy and she shared the same given name, Naru has thought to herself, and she then said, "Well then, 'Ruto-kun', my name is Naru Narusegawa." And they greeted each other in formality. "Can you tell me about how managed to know about Kitsune, Su-chan, and Shinobu-chan?"

Ruto explained that Kitsune is his good older sister figure and baby-sitter when he was little. Shinobu was his classmate since the 4th grade and frequently got stuck together in the same class in Junior High. And Su met him and Shinobu about a year later, when she had trouble speaking Japanese and English. They've been good friends ever since.

* * *

 _( **A/N:** Su was assisted by Kitsune in learning the Japanese language during her stint at the Hinata-sou when her friends weren't around to help her. Shinobu lived at the dorms later; right around at the start of her Junior High term when her parents have their personal issues. To avoid any further dragging into the argument, they sent their daughter away to start a new life.)_

* * *

Naru was somehow impressed with the blond Urashima's honesty. Maybe one day, he would be a fine husband to a lucky, yet wonderful, kind-hearted woman some day. But enough daydreaming. She then asked, "What is your current dream, Ruto-kun?"

"My dream right now, is to take the initiatives before going to take the Todai test, Naru-sempai."

"Sempai?"

"Well, we all wanted to try to go to Todai some time in the future, hence why I called you 'Sempai'. Anyhow, I wanted to find ways to get scholarships to help waive the bill for tuition. And maybe, just perhaps, I may help you and Aniki be on your way to Todai this year."

Naru is thankful for the boy's vote of confidence, so asked Ruto to help make a promise as future students for Todai. He consented. And then, both students did a pinky-promise, vowing that they will find a way to Todai. The other girls, acting as witnesses, are in awe.

Soon after, Ruto noticed that there's one person short in the residence of the dorm. "Naru-sempai, where did that kendo woman went off to?" he asked, "I heard about her in the letters from my friends."

"Motoko-chan? Oh, that's right. She's gone to training camp with Raika High's Kendo Club that morning," she answered, "Why'd you ask?"

"I didn't properly thank her and her sister for giving me the inspiration to join the kendo club in my school." Ruto loves to do sports to help burn off his excess energy, while he managed to complete his homework and keeping up with good scores.

Just then, Keitaro returned from the phone, feeling a bit dejected. "Did everything go well, Aniki?" Ruto asked as his brother sat back down on the empty couch.

"Well, Kaa-san is a bit upset because of my recent failures, but she said that we'll pull through this year," the ronin answered.

Kitsune then asked Keitaro, "So, what do you plan when you for your major in Todai, buddy?"

"My plan? I was thinking pre-law," he replied.

"Did you hear that, guys?" the vixen excitedly asked her friends, revealing her brown eyes, shining brightly, "The path to become a bureaucrat, a politician, or even a lawyer! Wherever he goes, he can be totally corrupt if he wants to, and make tons of money!"

"You must be joking," Naru rebutted while feeling annoyed by her former classmate's suggestion.

"Why not?" the vixen questioned, "We could let them stay and be our tutors."

"Come on, what's a Todai?" Su asked from Ruto's shoulder and he whispered to his friend's ear that what they are talking about is the University nearby.

That's when Haruka made her decision, "Anyway, how about we let them stay for the night here while you talk this out. You see, I have my hands full at the teahouse, so we needed a dorm manager."

Naru understood what the manager has said, She turned to Keitaro and asked, "Say, have we met before?"

Keitaro remembered the two girls years ago. He answered, "I'm not quite sure. All I remember was being friends with two girls that used to be here at this place years ago before it became a dormitory. When I was 5, there's this one girl who was about my age and there's another girl that's barely 3 years old that used to play with me. All I remember was a plushy named Liddo-kun that the older girl gave to the younger. The problem is that I just can't put my finger who those 2 girls are."

(Naru is contemplating about what Keitaro was talking about, as the suspense builds...)

- **LNH** -

[Some time later, in the Landlord's Room (Room 204)]

Keitaro is sitting at the corner near the window, thinking about whether he should take the job as the dorm's new landlord since Grandma Hina went on a globe-trotting trip with Kanako and if his little brother has to live in one of the empty rooms. But more importantly, it's just him living in an dormitory full of different varieties of women. Ruto, on the other hand, is sitting on a different side of the room, with his thoughts on which empty spot would be what he has to take; Room 202 (which is next to Shinobu's room) or Room 203 (next to the landlord's room). So he decided on a coin toss and, on the best of 5 tosses, he chose Room 202.

"I'm glad I made my decision," both brothers said at the same time.

"Glad because of what?" Kitsune suddenly appeared at the room entrance.

"Oh, uh... nothing," The ronin replied while trying to resist the vixen's temptation, "W-what is it, Kitsune-san?" _(Ruto's Special Sense is tingling... Danger...)_

"Oh? You must have heard about my name, didn't you?" the sandy-brunette questioned as she sits next to Keitaro, "But that's just my nickname. You see, my real name is Mitsune Konno. Pleased to meet you, Keitaro, future Todai Student."

Keitaro tried to talk, but then the vixen interrupted, "But you know, we haven't actually come to an agreement of you staying here and Naru Narusegawa hasn't agreed to it, yet."

"Ah, you mean the girl with the long hair and antennae?" Keitaro questioned as Kitsune begins to blush and made some small talk, "Keitaro-kun, you like girls with long hair?" And then the vixen clasps the elder Urashima's hand, while Ruto's senses are in overdrive when she cooed, "The truth is, I just can't wait any longer. And everything's all started when you saw me naked."

 _(Earlier, when Naru smacked the hapless Keitaro through the glass shoji door, he landed near the towel-covered Kitsune, who wanted to join her neighbor in the baths. Basically, what the vixen woman had said was practically a little white lie.)_

* * *

 _( **A/N** : When Kitsune was in Senior High, she used to have shoulder-length hair, put into twin pigtails, before she cropped it down to a manageable short fashion, hence why she was being flirty about the long hair part.)_

* * *

Then she moved Keitaro's hand towards her one of her D-cup breasts. However, something seems to be a little off; Keitaro's hands aren't that small and gentle. That's when she heard a younger man's voice saying, "Gee, I'll bet you say that to all the boys, dattébayo." She looked down and blinked a couple of times before gloom sets in as the vixen's hands are grabbing Ruto's hand instead of Keitaro's and then she saw a flash and a sound of a camera. And then, she gasps at the sudden surprise and loosens her hand from Ruto's.

 _(What really happened is that Ruto's built-in instincts are showing a 'trouble alert' and secretly planted a Polaroid camera that he has in his pack and the old-fashioned substitution art, switching his and Keitaro's places.)_

"Now I know I'm must be imagining things, but how did Nii-san..." Keitaro questioned after the sudden switch as Ruto removed the camera from the hidden location and took the developing picture.

"Ru-Ru-Ruto-kun! How did you- -" Kitsune stammered while hugging her chest in utter embarrassment, just like a rat- er... fox caught in a trap.

"Kitsune-oneechan, how many times did your parents and I had to tell you not to go chasing men and let them grope you like that. You could get hurt or worse," Ruto said as the picture on his hand, showing the evidence in front of his former baby-sitter, "Now, here's the proposition: you must pay the rent in our humble family estate with legal tender, or else my brother and aunt will have to forcibly kick you out of the premises without most of your possessions to pay your debt."

Kitsune is behind the 8-ball and is at the risk of being black-balled out of her living quarters by her friend that she knew since he was in kindergarten and who helped him in the baths a few times, so she has occasionally seen him naked and vice versa. _(She wondered how far Ruto had grown in the last few years.)_ Now her mind games against the Urashima brothers had considerably backfired, she then pulls out one last trump card to save her goose, "What must I offer you, ototo-chan (little brother)? My body?" And she removed her shirt and pants, "My dignity?" Kitsune removed her undergarments and kowtows in front of Ruto like a naked slave, "What do you want in return?"

Keitaro is NOT seeing this. 'Kitsune' Konno (who is about his age) is pleading, butt-naked, in front of his little brother like he's the maharajah of a kingdom, until he sees Ruto lays his hands on her shoulders, telling her to look up and has a bedsheet that he swiped from the storage room, and said as he covered her innocence, "Nothing of the sort, Onee-chan. {At least, not now.} No, all I ask is to let us be friends like we once were, and you to be more honest in your upbringing and...", he confides in her ear, "...go a little less on the flirting and the booze. And please put some clothes on. You're in the presence of menfolk, dattébayo!"

Kitsune blushingly covered her breasts with one arm and grabbed the sheet with the other as she admired her little brother-figure for his integrity. She knew that Ruto wouldn't stoop that low, especially since he's just 13. As she covered herself with the sheet and then asked with an honest smile, "Then, can you forgive your onee-chan?"

"Yes," Ruto answered as he puts his hands on her shoulders, "And can you forgive your ototo-chan?"

Kitsune agreed and then they hugged each other in a brotherly/sisterly manner; just glad that it's been said and done.

And Keitaro just sat there, absolutely lost in fantasy about the many things between his brother and his former baby-sitter. However, he manages to get back into reality and asked Ruto as he was about to leave the room, "Hey, nii-san. I think we should go back to the teahouse and ask Haruka-ba... I mean, -san. and maybe have a look of the agreement papers."

"Sure," Ruto said as he returned Kitsune's clothing, "But you may want to watch where you're..." Keitaro bumped his face on Naru and her breasts again, "...going."

Naru growled as the embarrassment after she and Su were just about to enter the room and scolded, "What you do three think you're doing!?" And she slammed her fist on Keitaro, knocking him back, near the window. She ran towards her glasses-wearing target and demanded, "You realize what position that you're in?"

"Stop this, Sempai!" Ruto commanded with the force flowing around him. Naru suddenly stopped and sees that her kohai (underclassman) is trying to make a point. "Kitsune-oneechan was just trying to pull a fast one on us, but I managed to put a cork on that problem."

"Then tell me, Ruto-san. why is Kitsune wearing a bedsheet around herself?"

"She tried to pull a fast one, Sempai. However..." Ruto whispered to Naru's ear, "I actually declined from letting her go too far. So we managed to settle the matter in a more reasonable and diplomatic way."

Naru blushed at what the boy had said. However, Kitsune decides to take a different approach and pretended to sob, "Ruto-kun is innocent of all this, but his brother kept on saying, "Can I, can I?" when he grabbed by breast..."

"Why me?!" Keitaro screamed.

"Kitsune, let's just go! Sakes alive, hanging around with a roisterer like him," Naru grumbled and the vixen left with her and Su. She turned to Keitaro and said, "Sukebe (Pervert)! You loser!" And then the girls left the scene.

Keitaro is left bewildered as Ruto remarked, "A fine 'landlord' you turned out to be."

"What is this!" the older brother exclaimed, "They didn't even let me explain! What's with that Naru woman? Does she have a reason to hate me or something?" But then he's getting lustful ideas after seeing Kitsune naked and sees a tissue box. Ruto sweatdropped with what his brother is going to do and said, "If you excuse me, Aniki, I'm going to move my luggage to room 202 while you go and do your stuff." And he left the landlord's room.

Keitaro was getting a bit too hot wearing his pants, so he takes it off and folded them to the side. Just as he was taking the tissue out of its box, Naru walks in to the opened room and said to the undressed man, "Excuse me, but I forgot to tell you about the toilet..."

 ***Smack!***

Naru chased Keitaro with a broom across the halls after seeing the wrong impression.

- **LNH** -

Ruto was about to enter the toilet room to relieve himself, but couldn't take the risk of entering the tight room so sudden. So he politely knocked on the door to see if anybody is in there and hears Naru telling him to wait a minute. So he did and patiently wait until Naru is finished... That is, until, Keitaro was about to go to the toilet when sees Ruto waiting near the door and foolishly opens it and sees Naru on the seat (with her panties sticking out). Ruto shuts the door immediately to let her finish her 'business', while he said to Keitaro to stop sniveling and to hold still until Naru is properly ready.

And then Ruto asked Naru through the door, "Are you all set?"

"Yeah," she replied after cleaning her hands and grabbed her broom and opens the door and Keitaro is being chased by the dorm resident, who is swinging at him with the straw end, again.

* * *

( **A/N:** Note that there is a washroom that is separated from the toilet room for obvious and cleanliness reasons, although it's technically one room.)

* * *

- **LNH** -

Naru is stalking the annoyed Keitaro across the dorm for a while. "Why the heck are you following me?" he asked while catching his breath.

"Because it's my right to," Naru answered; she, too, is a bit exhausted from the running, "I have to make sure you're not doing anything lewd again."

Keitaro is thinking to himself, {What's the matter with that woman? Why does she treat me like I'm her mortal enemy? Are all the girls the same way? And how did my brother managed to get out that mess?} He was feeling a bit down when he sees Ruto hanging around with Shinobu, helping with her math homework. "Hey, Aniki! Would you come over for a bit? I need a little help verifying her work."

And Keitaro did.

After everything's straightened out, Shinobu gave the brothers some homemade cookies. "They're great," Keitaro said after he ate one.

"Scrumptious," Ruto cheerfully said, "Thank you, Shinobu-chan."

Shinobu blushes joyfully as she was complimented as felt the words of encouragement. Keitaro was glad that some girls aren't really all that bad... That is, until Naru got his attention with the straw end of the broom on his head.

"What are you doing here, Sempai?" Ruto asked Naru who behind him and Keitaro.

"To make sure that you, Shinobu, and your perverted brother aren't getting any wrong ideas," Naru explained.

"What do you mean 'pervert'?" Keitaro exclaimed, "I didn't do anything wrong!"

( **Naru** )» "Well, you did a lot of things!"

"Naru-san!" Shinobu said to her neighbor, "Ruto-kun and Sempai are really teaching me."

Then Naru got an idea that can be used to her advantage. "Then, why don't you boys help teach me, too?" She shows a book for this year's Todai Study Guide. Keitaro didn't believe it; she is studying for the upcoming for the Todai Exams alongside him. "If you wanted to go to Todai, this should be a piece of cake, right?"

Keitaro sees Shinobu giving her dreamy look at him, so why not give it a try? So he looks at the guide, in the mathmatic section that Naru had her finger on. After a few seconds of reading, the ronin gave out the answers, "Alright. Question 1 is 3, Number 2 is 2 and then number 3 is 4 and the fourth question is 1. How's that?"

Ruto, Naru, and Shinobu checked the guide and much to their surprise, Keitaro had them absolutely correct and he didn't even look at the questions. And Keitaro... he hit his head on the wall for his awful, dumb luck; he just had his answers out on a whim. Shinobu wants to call her studying sempai as a teacher, but Naru pointed the bald end of the broom at the hapless ronin and said. "However, that doesn't mean that you should be hitting on Junior High girls."

"I'm... sorry," Keitaro choked just as Su popped by next to Shinobu.

"What? You already lost?" Su curiously asked Naru.

"Shut up!" Naru denied.

During the commotion, Shinobu took the brothers to roof access, where the laundry is hanged out for drying. "This is the favorite place where I like to be," she said.

"Wow, you can see the whole city from here," Keitaro declared.

"Yeah, I haven't seen the view from here for a long time," Ruto said while remembering the last time he was here.

Then Shinobu walked along the rooftop without much of a care and Ruto soon followed. "Sempai," Shinobu asked Keitaro while balancing on the roof, "I know it sounds silly, but I want to ask you a question. Ano... What does it feel like if we make it into Todai on the first try?"

Keitaro wondered about that himself as Shinobu continued talking while making path to the railing, "You would be very happy. But I... I'm so stupid... Even if I were to study my whole life, I would never make it into the university."

Ruto looked at Shinobu who was feeling humbled to what she had said about the hardships of being a college student. So he puts his arms around his classmate and said, "No, Shinobu-chan, you can do it. I believe in you."

"But you and your brother are very smart. You wouldn't understand," Shinobu doubtfully replied.

"No, it has nothing to do with just being smart, really," Keitaro explained, "You can't begin the test with a mental aptitude like that. If you try hard enough, just about can make into Todai! Even people like me can do it!"

Ruto helped Shinobu over the railing as the latter said, "Thank you. The truth is that I've been having trouble with my grades in school and I was very nervous about it. But you two gave me hope. Thanks again." And she and Ruto walked hand-to-hand down the stairs. Ruto then said, "I'll see you in a little bit, Aniki." And the Junior High students left.

As for Keitaro... His big mouth seems to be getting him into trouble again. In the fact of that matter, he should be getting back into his paperwork for studying.

- **LNH** -

[Room 202]

Meanwhile, Ruto is in his temporary room with his doubles as he unseals his scroll, revealing his luggage and futon. The original and one of his doubles are double-checking his homework and found that everything is in order. Being able to stay here has its advantages, but now and then, he'd be a bit homesick from his parents' home in another part of town. At least the rent is reasonable. However, he wants to do his part for the inn, so his brother wouldn't have to do all the work. Whether to clean the halls, repair broken areas, help with the cooking, coach his brother and Naru with studying. But with that and juggling with his schoolwork and attending his kendo club, Ruto's going to have his work cut out for him and there's little rest for the weary.

That was when Keitaro knocked on his door and asked him if he can come with him to the teahouse. "Sure, Aniki," Ruto said, but then he makes one of the strangest looks when his brother accidentally stepped back and felt something... soft. Keitaro weakly asked, "Don't tell me, I bumped into some girl from behind me, right?"

The blond ninja nodded, answering to his question.

True to his word, Keitaro is starting to cry when Naru came by at a wrong time and his fingers accidentally groped her breast, and he squeaked, "Not again." Naru is in a state of high tension and she clobbered the hapless pervert out of the nearby window and into the courtyards. By the time the now dubbed "Amazon" calmed down, she looks into Ruto's room and finds that it's already filled up and organized, as if he's starting to live here. But for some strange reason, the boy left; only a letter was left on the squared table with an unusual pattern of a circle with a whirlpool drawn inside (more specifically, an Uzumaki (spiraled) pattern) and it read,

 _To Naru-sempai,_

 _We're off to the teahouse to have a briefing with Oba... I mean, Haruka-san. What really happened is that my poor older brother, whom I addressed as Aniki, is feeling a bit down. Our parents literally kicked him out, his test scores are dismal, and our grandmother called us to come over, but she just left us in the dark. Please don't treat Aniki so badly. He may be a pervert at times, but he's trying hard to make a living. So, please try to give him some respect as a future landlord._

 _Regards from your kohai,_

 _Naruto 'Ruto' Urashima_

Naru felt sorry that she somehow ill-treated Keitaro, since he was just a simple man trying to make his way into Todai and he's becoming the new landlord in his grandmother's place. Maybe if she wasn't so high-strung, then she would understand him and Ruto better.

But then, she noticed the post script on the letter.

 _P.S.: This message will self-destruct in 30 seconds after you read the last word. I suggest you to crumble it and and throw it outside. Don't say I didn't warn you._

Then the letter started to smoke and heat up as Naru quickly crumbled up the hot letter and throws it outside far enough and then it exploded, just like one of Su's prank explosives.

The other girls went to where Naru was and saw part of the grounds blackened from the blast. Shinobu was surprised that her classmate has the capability do such tricks, Kitsune is glad that her roommate is still in one piece, and Su is somehow enthused that she has a rival in her line of work.

Trying not to get off track, Naru decides to find Ruto and Keitaro at the annex.

- **LNH** -

[Nightfall, at the Teahouse (Annex)]

Haruka met the boys at the stairs; Keitaro's still has a bruise on his cheek from earlier and Ruto is putting some ice in a container to let his brother hold it.

Keitaro told his aunt that he was trying hard to try to handle the exam tests and thought of confessing the whole truth to the girls. He has never meant to do any harm, let alone any deception towards them.

But then, Haruka said, "I don't know if they (the girls) are going to take the news very well. It'll be hard for them to accept to trust you about being a examinee for the university. And if you returned back home so soon, your parents aren't going to let go any further on your journey there and had to make you get a job. It'll be a shame to do that, for when we needed you for being a landlord to manage the dorms, or else we might end up losing this building and property. Sometimes, it's just important to just let things go and let people believe what they will about you and your brother." Ruto nodded in agreement to what his aunt had to say while Naru overheard what Haruka had said from outside the door when Café manager continued, "If you put your mind on your studying for Todai this time around, then it would never be such a bother, now would it?"

The Narusegawa then noticed that Keitaro is that same man that she met in the cram school.

-LNH-

Keitaro and Ruto (wearing his homemade headband) decided to start cleaning the halls, windows, and the onsen while the tenants are getting ready for bed. They have a promise to keep their family's legacy alive. While they were brushing the onsen grounds, Keitaro is lost in thought as he sees a towel-covered Naru begging him not to leave. But then, reality sets in and the boys see the peculiar geeky girl with the same fashion from the exams calling for Keitaro's attention.

"What are you doing here, Sempai?" Ruto asked the woman.

"Sempai‽" Keitaro questioned as he was stumped on who that woman with the coke-bottle eyeglasses was, when she was holding the test results in her hand.

"In the Sasaki Preparatory School, out of 200 people, you were 27th from the bottom ranks (173rd place)," the geeky girl explained, "I'm surprised that your brother saw through my incognito appearance." And she lets her twin braided hair down and removed her eyeglasses.

(Ladies and gentleman, 'the mysterious geeky girl' is... Naru Narusegawa.)

Keitaro was in utter disbelief; the same girl that he met in the cram school was the resident of the dorms. And Naru said, "You weren't being completely honest with us."

"Sorry," Keitaro apologized, "But it's never my intention nor my brother's to deceive you for this to happen, so I wanted the honesty to be the best policy!"

"And you expect us to forgive you if you clean this place?" the Amazon objected.

"No," Ruto answered, "It the least we can do for our transgressions toward you and the girls. Besides, we had cleaned up the floors and the windows around the dorms in record time-ttebayo. But the real problem is that we may have to leave this place."

( **Naru** )» "Leave? You don't mean..."

( **Keitaro** )» "Aunt Haruka said that not lies are that bad, but it just doesn't seem right at all."

"But, wait! What's going to happen if we don't have a landlord?" Naru questioned, but then Ruto shouted, "Be careful! The ground's not dry, yet!" And just as the blonde Urashima warned, Naru slipped on a wet area, while wearing her house slippers, and fell forward and crashed into Keitaro and both landed on the ground... hard. And what Ruto had witnessed is rather tantalizing; Naru is on top of Keitaro, just close enough to be kissed. Keitaro's glasses were knocked off, but he is blushing from the closeness of the situation. "Can... you move?" he stammeringly asked Naru.

She smiled and said, "You know, when you remove your glasses, you're actually pretty cute. So, how does the real world compare to?"

Keitaro just couldn't believe his eyes. He wanted to fantasize, but this is as romantic as it gets. So, just to be sure, the ronin inadvertently grabbed Naru's arm in the wrong manner... and made a boneheaded mistake.

Naru reactively asked, "What the *cuss* do you think you're doing‽" And she lands a hit to Keitaro's face like she was in the MMA.

Then suddenly, Kitsune and Su came the scene from hearing the ruckus. While the latter is riding on Ruto's back (to his brief dismay), the former asked Keitaro and Naru what they have been doing.

(Shinobu is fast asleep in her room.)

"It's not what you think!" Naru denied as she got back on her feet, away from Keitaro.

"Then, Naru, what were you doing behind our backs?" Kitsune argued.

While they were talking, Keitaro was worried if he stays here, he'll just make more unnecessary trouble for everybody else. Ruto can handle living in the dorm, but he'll be alone in the realm of women. So then, just he was about to speak, Naru spoke up first and said, "The truth is... I was asking them about helping me getting into Todai. We can learn many sorts of useful things from somebody who tried to go there. I was lost in thought, I somehow slipped and fell."

"Yeah, that's what happened, 'ttébayo," Ruto agreed to this little white lie. (Eh, more or less.)

Keitaro wondered why Naru sold the girls the story as she winked at her 'classmate' and said, "Lying is bad... Right?"

-=-=-LNH-=-=-

[The next morning, at the upstairs bath]

There was a sign saying:

 _[Temporary Men's Bath]_

 _"You men stay right here!"_

 _\- Narusegawa_

Keitaro is relaxing in the wooden tub full of hot water. Ruto had just finished his bathing without the need of a swimsuit and has a towel around his waist and drying off with a dry, clean towel. They were watching the sun rise, since the corner room is facing east.

"So, the outdoor bath is girls-only, huh?" Keitaro wondered to the situation.

"Well, it's better than no bath at all, Aniki," Ruto retorted as he was drying off.

( **Keitaro** )» "Oh well, We should be thankful for letting us stay. But come to think of it, that's was probably the first time in my life that a girl has helped us out."

Ruto agreed as he drinks his carton of milk that he grabbed from the vending machines in the dorm. (The residents use them for their convenience that was paid for as part of their rent agreement and with limitations, that is. They also recycle their used containers to help cut the costs.)

Then Keitaro remarked about a certain person, "I just wish that Naru woman wasn't so violent. She should try to be a little bit... vulnerable, as in she needs somebody to protect her."

( **Ruto** )» "Aniki, you know, I wouldn't say that..."

"Is that any way to treat a girl who saved your skin?" Naru said from out of nowhere. Keitaro looked around to where the voice is from, but Ruto hollered at his brother and Naru with a comedic tone borrowed from a certain person, "Don't look, Eseru (Ethel)!"

Ruto mapped the landscape from his observing doubles and learned that the women's onsen is facing southwest of the cornered bath hall. And it was too late, both practically naked subjects saw each other from there; Keitaro's been mooned while Naru was incensed and she throws a rock and knocked the unintentional peeper out cold.

Ruto hollered to Naru, "Gomen'nasai (I'm very sorry), Sempai, We'll leave while you and the girls do your own thing, dattébayo." And he drags his brother by the ankle, across the hall. He then says to himself, "I think that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, believe it..."

§

 **To be continued...==»**

* * *

 **A/N:** There you have it. Keitaro and Ruto are now residents of the Hinata-sou. The dormitory for women has been established about more than 2 years prior to the story. Naru and Kitsune were the first residents, followed by Su, then Motoko, and then Shinobu. More of their origins will be determined at a later date.

Motoko was away during the school's kendo club event, and Shinobu was living in the dorm contrary to the anime scenario. Ruto had told the other roommates that he is already close friends to the youngest residents. Kitsune can empathize with that, but we're not so sure about Naru the 'Amazon'.

Hopefully, they'll get along in the end.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _The Hinata-sou's Resident, Shinobu: Signs to a New Direction_

* * *

 **§**

Early November XX, 1998

Shinobu Maehara, Age 12, going on 13. 1st Year Junior High student and she is in a rut. Why, you ask? Because her parents are still squabbling about divorce issues and who will have to take custody of their only daughter. What's worse is that they are trying to take her away from what is dear to her, or more appropriately, from her best friends, Ruto Urashima and Kaolla Su.

-LNH-

[Present time - Morning at Konoha Schools, Junior High side]

Shinobu sees her classmates having different chats with each other; whether is girls' talk, messing with make-up, the conversing in boys' affairs, or any other small, rather insignificant details. The meek girl tries to have a conversation with her classmate, but with her timidity seems to get in the way as she tries to enter classroom 7-3 and sit in the back row, next to Ruto's seat.

Ruto tries to ask Shinobu on what's wrong with herself lately, despite what the other students say about him being no good to the meek girl. But unfortunately, the class bell rang as his teacher, PAIN-sensei, is approaching the main desk, with his intern and fiancée, Konan Kamibara-sensei.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yahiko Uzumaki (27), who is preferred to be called «PAIN», has orangish red hair in an unkempt fashion, strikingly purplish eyes that can see right through a unwilling student's demeanor, has black piercings on the bridge of his nose, his bottom lip, and his ears (much like Deva Path), and wears a pendant around his neck.

Konan Kamibara (26) is Yahiko's partner for the Class 7-3. She has black hair that's in a more midnight blue tone, with part of her hairstyle tied to a very small bun and a paper rose attached to it and has gold-ish orange eyes that makes the person think that she's an angel of a higher plane of existence. She also has a piercing on her bottom lip (in a less painful manner than her lover's). Her given last name is based from the translation on "paper rose".

At first, the faculty objected to the teachers having their 'wild looks' in front of their students, but after a brief trial period, Principal Hiruzen Sarutobi decided to let them stay (much to the chagrin of the 3 advisors). And that was 2 years ago.

* * *

Later, PAIN-sensei and Konan-sensei are briefing with Shinobu outside the classroom about her parents trying to take her away from her school and her friends. While they were in the middle of the conversation, they hear hoof-beats... Hoof-beats‽ In the hallways?

It turns out that it was Su riding her mechanical horse from one of her inventions at a quick rate of speed. PAIN-sensei and Konan-sensei had to put a stop to the 8th Grader's little game, leaving the meek girl by herself, until Ruto finally managed to meet. His kendo team has the day off due to homework issues, so there won't be much worries today. Shinobu is glad that she has close friends like him and Su. So they walked back en route to the Hinata-sou.

 _(Meanwhile, Su was reprimanded for her childish tricks by the teachers, so she gets a 'slap on the wrist' and a session on formal seating.)_

- **LNH** -

[At Hinata City]

Ruto and Shinobu are walking along the bridge to the outskirts of town, talking about what's been going on with her family lately. The meek Maehara is feeling awful sad that her parents are forcing her to move out of town after whichever parent gets custody of their daughter. Not to mention, her parents just didn't seem to get along with each other and just didn't care about their only daughter's feelings. But ever since Ruto and Keitaro came into her short 12 ½ year life, she felt warm inside, like she is feeling stronger and more courageous than she ever had before.

[Near the Hinata-sou]

After walking the long steps to the Hinata-sou, Su, who managed to reach the dorm earlier, was hanging around with Kitsune in the balcony, wanting to play with her tutor and her classmates. (Motoko is still away at a secret location for her kendo club.) The 8th Grader jumped down from the balcony to the lower rooftop and shamelessly landed, with her panties showing... onto Ruto's face and they crashed to the ground.

"Seriously‽" Ruto grumbled as he pried the island girl of his face. Shinobu blushed from her neighbor's guileless act while he brushed off the dirt and stated, "Kaolla-chan, do you have any idea why do you just jumped onto my face like that, especially with your panties, 'ttébayo? Your family from who-knows-where is going to have a such a 'cow' if they knew about this predicament."

Su scratches the back of her head and made a cute, childish face. Naruto sweatdropped and said, "Yeah, I guess you're sorry. But right now, we have a long way to go before we could even think about raising that particular bar. So, any homework, today?"

The long since dubbed '3 Musketeers' decided to go to Ruto's room (with his door opened) to review their paperwork, while they still hear the sound of Keitaro, the new landlord, taking his lumps from Naru; most likely from his mistakes and the accidental peeping in the upstairs room above his via the hole in the ceiling.

Later that night, Shinobu has just finished making dinner. Keitaro was starving after working on the dorm's maintenance, with Ruto's doubles. Ruto was invited to the table, but the landlord ends up being given a ramen cup instead. "Go boil your own water," Naru said while Kitsune and Ruto sweatdropped because of the Amazon's devilish and impulsive action and Shinobu is indecisive of what to do. However, Ruto, being a good brother, decided to let Keitaro switch meals and he'll take the corner bath first; he also told Keitaro to pretend to Naru that he ate the ramen. The ronin is grateful for having a little brother in his family as he teared from the heart-touching moment.

- **LNH** -

[A little later, at the corner bath hall]

Ruto is in the bath, wearing his swimsuit, because he can't shake that premonition of something that is bound to happen, He is eating the Ichiraku's Brand ramen cup that he swiped earlier and is thinking about what will happen to Shinobu and her parents. Sure, he can cook, but Shinobu is the better chef around the house. He just hopes that her parents didn't come at an impeccable timing, since he hears the girls that are coming to the onsen.

Keitaro is wearing a towel around his waist and has entered the room just as Ruto finished with the noodles and leaves the room to take it to the trash can. The girls worked the poor ronin (and Ruto's doubles) so hard, there wasn't much time to study with the upcoming Todai exams. "All I did was doing the hard work, but I don't even get to experience any good in it, other than Nii-san helped clear up most of the old building. ***sigh*** Didn't even give me enough time for going over the papers. And that woman, why does she want with me? It wasn't exactly my fault when I saw her bra through her wet clothes and in her underwear when I look at the hole in the ceiling. It's just an honest to goodness accident, for crying out loud!"

Then the ronin overheard the girls making a conversation in the steaming fog from the onsen. He can barely make out what the girls are saying as he leaned over on the railing.

* * *

( **Naru** )» "He's so tough to break."

( **Su** )» "Maybe he lost all his senses-ya?"

( **Kitsune** )» "Kya ha ha! I would agree with you doing these things. But somehow, it seems that Ruto-kun is caught up with helping his brother cut down the work time."

( **Naru** )» "I was just hoping that the current landlord would quit sooner or later. The "Operation: Kick-out" just doesn't seem to go according to plans."

* * *

"Operation: Kick-out‽" Keitaro gasped at what he had just heard. At first, the girls wanted to throw him out, just to keep his brother all to themselves, until he hears more of the conversation.

* * *

( **Kitsune** )» "But you know, it's kinda hard to forgive the Keitaro guy and then leave his brother alone at the dorms."

( **Su** )» "Why is that-ya? Please tell me?"

( **Naru** )» "That ronin is a shameless pervert. He's as good as gone as far as I'm concerned. Even Motoko would kill him if he doesn't cut it out."

( **Su** )» "Is that so? He's so funny, and Ruto-ya is still nice to us and his brother. That's why I like about him-ya."

( **Shinobu** )» "You know, girls? If... if you try to look at Sempai... in another way, he does... he does show his good points."

( **Kitsune** )» "Shinobu's right. For one thing, Keitaro and Ruto-kun managed to do just about everything we told them do, without complaining. And no matter how much we humiliate the ronin, he still won't give up."

( **Shinobu** )» "Kitsune, don't say it like that. It's too harsh."

( **Kitsune** )» "But what an unusual guy he is, He even had his picture of himself recopied 200 times. I wondered if that counts as having any good points?"

( **Naru, panicked** )» "Ki...Kitsune-san‽"

* * *

Keitaro banged his head on the railing from his embarrassment since the vixen spread his secret around. But then...

* * *

 _Hold it!_

 _What you're about to see is a representation of Murphy's Law, a case of sheer bad luck and mentions of female skinship and one naked girl._

 _Viewer discretion is definitely advised._

 _Thank you._

* * *

The railing that Keitaro banged his head on, broke apart and then he started falling down from a great height. Thankfully, a nearby pine tree broke his fall, but his screaming from the big drop echoed to the onsen. At first, the ronin was worried that he'll be seen practically naked until he hears Kitsune said with a drunken slur, "Oh, hey. Naru's breasts seems to be getting bigger again, aren't they? Com'mon, let me see them!"

"Hoo-ho-ho-hoo! Stop it, Kitsune!" Naru hollered as she was tickled.

( **Kitsune** )» "Pa-lease? You let Keitaro paw them the other day, haven't you?"

"This looks like fun-ya! I want in on this, too!" Su said as she laid her hands on Naru's chest before moving to Shinobu's.

And while they were busy with their personal issues, Keitaro was lost in thought as he witnessed the risque scene, until suddenly, the top branch of the tree began to lean over and snap!, making him fall on his back, busting right into the outer bamboo fence where the girls are at. And what Keitaro saw (from an inverted point of view), utterly shocked him; all the girls are wearing their towels to cover their modesty... except one: Shinobu's. The Maehara feebly tries to hide her A-cup chest and then she ran right over Keitaro's face as she dashed out of the onsen. The other girls, minus Su, gave the hapless ronin a 'schulacking' he'll never forget.

 _(Don't worry, Keitaro won't die from that beating. He just get really big boo-boos.)_

-LNH-

Shinobu is still butt naked and was sobbing while she was still running across the hall until she ran right smack into the robed Ruto and both fell to the ground in a rather precarious manner. Ruto finds himself being hugged by his classmate like he was a security blanket and she won't seem to let go. Ruto quickly takes his adult-large shirt that he has holding on his shoulder to cover Shinobu's body.

He then worryingly asked, "What happened, Shinobu-chan? Are you all right?"

Shinobu answered, "Oh, Ruto-kun, ***** sniffle ***** I was in the onsen with the girls, when Keitaro-sempai came by and... and he... he saw me naked! ***sobs!*** "

Just as Ruto was about to give his brother an earful, he senses from the tags that he set up near the front gates of the property. So he uses the Shadow Clone Art to send out his doubles to spread the word to his dressed-up dormmates that they got company and to tell them to stall for time until Shinobu is ready. And then, he carried the shirt-covered Shinobu (bridal style) and said, "Your parents are coming and you're not fully dressed. I'm going to let you go to your room to let you get ready before they can give us the wrong idea." The meek girl reluctantly agreed and Naruto shunshin'd to the her room to at least put some underwear on, but decided to keep the baggy shirt for just a little longer.

- **LNH** -

[At the dining room]

Yasuharu Maehara and his ex-wife (dubbed "Miyabi") were once regulars at the former inn (the wife was also a former employee). They had just entered the room and demanded Keitaro and company to tell them where their daughter is at. Su almost blurted out, but Kitsune stopped her and said to the parents while chuckling, "Beats me...", while Keitaro and Naru search for the kids.

[In the 3rd Floor Hall]

While they were looking for Ruto and Shinobu, Naru was asking Keitaro, "Look, I know that it's tough when the kids' parents had to split up, but this should be nobody's business but theirs. Why must we be involved in this?"

"I know it's unfair, Naru," Keitaro said with the voice of experience, "Divorce is about parents had to handle and it's not like the children want for it to happen. Believe me, I've been through this before Ruto arrived. However, what I don't understand is why didn't their children let them have a say in the matter when that happens. And Nii-san is probably hiding in the roof access to give Shinobu some time to think it over." And then, he told Naru to stall for more time while he finds the two kids. Naru didn't like this idea because is concerned about Shinobu like she is her kid sister (other than her younger stepsister). Not that she would care, at first...

- **LNH** -

[Meanwhile, at the Rooftops]

Shinobu and Ruto are exploring the roof access and they hopped over the railing to the roof. Ruto says while clasping her hands, "Shinobu-chan. About what my brother did, it was just an unfortunate accident. It wasn't all his fault, other than busting down the fence. Can you find the strength to forgive Aniki?" The meek girl saw the light in her close friend's eyes and agreed.

Then Shinobu said, "Remember the time when Hina-obachan was around, I used to play on the rooftops all the time? But this one time, when I was starting 4th Grade, I slipped and almost hurt myself when you came by and rescued me when I was about to fall off. After that, my parents wouldn't let me come around here anymore."

And the Junior High students are hand-in-hand as they watched the city lights, the sea, and the full moon in the distance; it was a beautiful night for them to remember.

Then she asked her boy-friend, "What's it going to be like to be in Todai in the future? My grades aren't that great and I just can't seem to be good at anything other than cooking. And the only other friends I have are Kaolla-san and you, Ruto-kun. But I just don't have your kind of courage to get into Todai, not in a thousand years. That's why I wanted to ask someone who's good at learning from mistakes."

"Shinobu-chan..." Ruto softly said as he looked into his girl-friend's obsidian eyes, "You can go to Todai if you want to use your skills, 'ttebayo. Even my bozo of a brother can get in, and I know that you can smile like you did before. We'd be happy people if you can believe in yourself, because I do, dattebayo."

Shinobu blushed from Ruto's encouragement and they shared some cookies that she baked earlier that she had in her side.

- **LNH** -

[Back at the Third Floor Hall]

Yasuharu and Miyabi are looking for their daughter and ran into the wrong door and found Kitsune as a spooky, yet sexy Kitsune-onna; to which the move failed. They tried to go to the room in the 3rd floor access, but they were spilled over by a collection of Liddos that Su stuffed inside the room. This made Yasuharu burn up in an unstably high tension and demanded that they'll call the police; while the hidden Su was disappointed that her trap failed to hold the uneasy parents back.

Haruka and Keitaro managed to find the kids, but then the extremely worried parents ran ahead and found Shinobu and Ruto, facing them.

"Please come on down, Shinobu," Miyabi begged.

"You can stay with me, Shinobu!" Yasuharu insisted.

"You still don't get it‽"

"She ran away, Miyabi, because she didn't want to go with you!"

"What the *cuss* are you talking about?!"

"ORAAA~!" Ruto exclaimed with a state of super-high tension. The two parents and the Hinata-sou company were stunned at what the blond Urashima is showing as he says with gritting his teeth like a fox, "You words may be strong, but my anger is stronger, 'ttébayo! So unless you act like decent human beings and listen to what Shinobu-chan is trying to say, we are going strictly nowhere. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, sir," Yasuharu and Miyabi reflexively said as the tension on both sides began to calm down, while Su and Kitsune walked up the stairs to catch up with the residents.

Then Ruto climbed over the railing and helped Shinobu up and then the latter said to her parents, "Okaa-san, Otou-san. I... I'm not going."

"Shinobu‽ What do you mean by that?" Miyabi questioning her daughter's motive.

"I love both of you, Okaa-san. Otou-san. But I love this town, my school, and my friends, too! Especially, Ruto-kun!" Shinobu passionately said.

"But we heard that you being bullied over there!" Yasuharu exclaimed, "So why..."

"I wasn't being bullied!" Shinobu declared, "But I just don't want to run away without making good friends!" She turned to Keitaro and asked, "I've decided to stay right here. If this is okay, can I stay, Landlord-san?"

Kitsune and Su are glad that Shinobu wanted to stay here.

"Did you promise her that?" Naru asked Keitaro with a strange look, but he said that he didn't; not entirely.

Miyabi objected, "What‽ This is unacceptable. I can't allow this! Especially with this boy!" She turned to Haruka and demanded, "Well, don't just stand there, do something!"

But the café owner said while hold a cigarette in her mouth, "Listen, lady. If our manager agrees with it, then there's no objection that I can state with." She turned to her nephews and said, "Keitaro, Ruto, she's your responsibility, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," the brothers obliged while Shinobu is glad that she is staying here in the dormitory as she said to her parents, "Don't worry, Landlord-sempai's a training student for Todai and he's very reliable."

Just as things have finally cooled off, Yasuharu suddenly pulled out a pistol hidden from his coat pocket and has a bead on Keitaro, wanting to make this a real NAY-sayer, but then his gun was knocked off by a well-aimed kunai toss by Ruto (one of his nail-cleaners which was hidden under his sleeves) and he uses one of the many ninpo techniques: "Illusion: Nirvana Temple!" Yasuharu is seeing feathers in his vision and then fell asleep in the genjutsu, pacifying the would-be killer.

The residents plus Haruka were impressed and relieved by Ruto's tactics as he tied the insidious father and asked Keitaro, "Aniki, would kindly take the ex-Mrs. Maehara to the lounge while I place Mr. Maehara on hold until the cops take him?"

- **LNH** -

[The next day]

Yasuharu Maehara was under the police custody for the charge of the violation of the Firearms Act and attempted murder. Miyabi decided to support her only daughter's decision while she and the moving van drove out of town. It was the last time that the Maehara divorcees squabble over insignificant things, especially with their only child.

[At Konoha Junior High]

Shinobu gathered her courage and told PAIN-sensei and Konan-sensei that everything has finally been settled and she promised to do better. The teachers agreed. Then Shinobu begins her first step towards making new friends at school. And Ruto is glad that his best friend isn't so shy anymore.

[Meanwhile, Back at the Ranch- er... Hinata-sou]

Haruka, Kitsune, and Naru are having a relaxing time of skinship in the onsen.

"Hey, I think this'll work out," Kitsune said to Haruka, "We still get to keep our cook in the house. And with Ruto-kun helping her, we don't have to worry."

"Yeah," Haruka agreed, "But you still have to take turns helping." Then she looked at Naru, but is worried that she'll be like a prune from bathing too long.

Naru was looking at the photo book that she 'borrowed' from the landlord and was thinking about Shinobu. She is glad that Shinobu found herself in a new direction and guessed that she is tired of running away from her problems.

 **§**

To be continued...==»

* * *

 **Omake: Shinobu's "Unusual" Sleepover**

After the officers took Yasuharu away and Miyabi is sent back to the house, Shinobu is still frightened that her father is aiming his protective sidearm at Keitaro-sempai. But what really changed her is that her boy-friend managed to save everybody's lives.

Shinobu woke up with an awful gasp in the middle of the night. She was sweating from the nightmare that she had. It was about a man that resembled a snake was trying to take her friends and Ruto into the darkness while she is drowning in the floor where she was lying on.

The young girl felt that her panties felt a bit 'wet', thinking it's one of those accidental days. She changed her out underpants and put the dirty pair in a basket nearby. She walked by to Ruto's room and knocked, asking if she can sleep with him and told of that nightmare she had. He consented as the Maehara was lying next to him, feeling happy that she had her trusted friend by her side. As for Ruto, he is glad that he didn't want to take complete advantage of Shinobu's weak moments. But then he hears his dormmate slowly falling asleep in his arms, facing him; so he softly said to her, "Good night, Shinobu-chan."

The next day, just as the dawn breaks, Naru notices that Ruto isn't in his routine. So she looked into his room and is shocked to see as she finds Shinobu sleeping next to Ruto, without her panties, just as he innocently woke up, saying good morning to his sempai. Naru is in her casual clothes as she pointed out to Ruto and demanded, "Ru-Ruto-kun, what the *cuss* have you been exactly doing‽"

While Ruto is rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Shinobu's hand is reaching out towards him in her sleep and mumbled, "Ruto-kun... More..." The blond ninja started to shudder as he looked at Naru tugging at her mini-skirt trying hard not to lose her temper as he tried plead about the misunderstanding; but too late, her temper has reached the boiling point when the testimony just doesn't exactly hold due to more of Shinobu's moanings.

"Ruto-kun, you... BAKA~!" The whole dormitory shook from the Amazon's loud scream and somehow woke everyone up.

(Later, when Shinobu was cleaning her laundry, she noticed that her previous pair of strawberry patterned panties that she wore last night did not have signs of bed-wetting, but is found to have a unusual red spot. Something tells her that "the path to womanhood" is just started. Maybe she needed advice from the older residents...)

* * *

 **Omake: The Results of the Trial of Yasuharu Maehara**

On November 30th, trial was held at the Municipal Court of Yokohama, in and for the prefecture of Kanagawa, Japan.

The suspect, Yasuharu Maehara, has pled guilty to the charges of violating the Safety Arms Act: one count, and the lesser charge of attempted manslaughter: one count. Since it was his first offense, he was sentenced to a 3-year probation on the condition that he needed to take regularly psychiatric exams until the sentence is fulfilled and a fine of 200,000¥. He also confessed that the two particular men that he was coerced with because of their ulterior involvement that will crack a very cold case wide open.

Miyabi Maehara is not charged with the crimes.

The divorce case was remitted to the courts and decided that the parents must visit their daughter on a regularly visit, unless otherwise stated.

* * *

 **Omake: Elsewhere in Konoha Schools**

Yahiko Uzumaki and Konan are having a secret meeting with their fellow workers at the library annex one night. Of those attending were Hiruzen Sarutobi, Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya (no last name, Senior High Vice Principal, 46) and Shizune Kato (Nurse for the Senior High, 24), Asuma Sarutobi (Class 9 teacher, 27), Kurenai Yuuhi (Class 8 teacher, 27), Might Guy (Boys' Gym Teacher, 28), Anko Mitarashi (Girls' Gym Teacher, 24), and Yugao Uzuki (Head of Security, 22). They made a promise to their fallen friends, comrades, and most importantly, family: Kushina Namikaze (deceased at 24) and her husband Minato (deceased at 25).

Yahiko was Kushina's younger brother and Tsunade was Kushina's distant cousin; surprisingly, both of the faculty members are related to Mito Uzumaki (Yahiko being the great-grandson on one branch and Tsunade her granddaughter from a different side).

Years ago, they promised to help look after Naruto as he was growing up. But when they have a 'Warthog' of a Shimura trying to kidnap the boy and trying to poison the town with an detestable arraignment of sorts, along with an involvement of the infamous "snake in the grass" that is vying to use politics, they no choice but find a home for the baby boy. So they trusted Hiruzen's decision to let baby Naruto stay with the Urashima family to keep him safe from harm. The reason the Junior High principal requested this, is because Hina Urashima is a well-known acquaintance of his for a long time, even when his wife of over 40 years had passed on.

When they heard that a boy named Naruto Urashima is entering Junior High, they were enthralled for the boy to make a significant progress and has good friends. And yet, they knew that someday, he'll have to meet with his own kind.

The selected group of people vowed to keep the wretched Danzo Shimura (64) from doing any more harm to the boy and to other people, or die trying. For they kept track of the Warhawk and his dirty deeds and he is still pending a charge of solicitation of the murder of Naruto's parents. For that, Hiruzen have hired a undercover investigator to find evidence that one or more of his administrators are actually involved in the plot for Naruto's well-being.

 _However, that's another story for another time..._

* * *

 **A/N:** Kakashi, who wears a dust mask, didn't join the group, because he a vandetta, not towards Danzo, but against Naruto for jealousy issues. We'll see him in a later chapter.

I don't know if it's true or not, but when I watch one of the videos on Youtube about the review from Anime America about one of those Netflix movies such as the adaptation of "Death Note", you may realize that though it wasn't a great adaptation of the series, but it has its interesting points. However, there was a big problem I heard about with the case of extreme negative reviews; it's so bad that it makes the person feel like he/she will never show one's face in the accounts again.

If this don't convince you, take add the section while searching at Youtube: { /watch?v=X39eCuQClyU }

And remember: "perfection" is only done when you are done fixing or improving.

\- blukmage19


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Kendo Girl Falling in Love!? The Long-awaited Return of Motoko Aoyama_

* * *

§

Early to mid November XX, 1998

[Secret Location, in a former monastery]

Today is the last day for training for the Raika Senior High Kendo club. Motoko, standing at an unusual height of 173 cm (5 feet, 8 inches), is sitting in front of a Buddha statue, with the other students sitting parallel to each other. (For some strange reason, their faces were blurred out while their hairstyles are still intact.) The trainee is preparing herself for the mastering of her family's secret technique as she is seated next to her shinai (kendo sword), waiting for the battle royale to begin.

After a few tense moments, Motoko got up and turned around as she armed her weapon and charged through a group and takes them down one by one with head shots, body blows, back attacks, and hand counts. She ran through the hall, using the walls and ceiling as leverage as she avoid the rather deadly traps: bladed walls and floors, swine... (Just don't ask how they brought them here), ... and mini bombs as the maiden crashed through the wood and paper shoji screens.

As Motoko dashed across the bamboo pass, she had one thing in mind: smash a 'sacred' stone to prove her strength. She hopped over the river-flowing rocks without a hitch and she jumped across the waterfall and the target is in her sight. The sword maiden raised her shinai, attempting to break the stone in two. The hit connected, but Motoko felt the shock that the stone is tougher than her and she fell into the lake.

It was a huge disappointment that Motoko didn't quite succeed in her goal of leaving her older sister's shadow as she sees the clouds beginning to rain, washing the Aoyama with its grief in this November day.

- **LNH** -

[At the Sasaki Preparatory School]

The result from the previous test has been posted. Shirai (the white), Haitani (the gray), and Keitaro looked at their papers.

Shirai - 0% D

Haitani - 0% D

The examiners suggested them to change to a different university, because they are so hopeless. Not to mention, it's madness.

The dubbed "Color Boys" are in despair from their dismal work. But when they looked at Keitaro's paper and found that his score improved significantly, barely reaching the C-rank. And he is crying tears of joy, thanks to Naru's and Ruto's disciplinary training and sharing the load of maintaining the dorms. Shirai and Haitani, who are slightly jealous, then decided to take the hapless Keitaro outside, much to the Urashima's dismay.

[Outside of the academy]

As the exam students take their umbrellas and protected themselves from the rain, Ruto, wearing his casual clothes and a slightly oversized jacket with a headband and red fingerless gloves attached to the itself (the kind of jacket that simulates the look of Ryu from Street Fighter), came by to meet his brother from the exams. Shirai and Haitani couldn't believe that this blonde 13-year old is Keitaro's brother and the one training with him. When they meet and walked across the overhead pass, Shirai and Haitani introduced themselves, as did Ruto. The 'Color Boys' then shamelessly asked the Junior High student if he has a girlfriend and Ruto saw right through their demeanor and replied, "Oh, you two nitwits wouldn't be interested."

That was when the boys walked into a group of schoolgirls, who are fanatics to the taller girl named Motoko Aoyama, who was passing by. The kendo maiden just doesn't want any of this publicity at all.

Keitaro doesn't want to get involved with what's going to happen and Ruto agreed. But when the Color Boys are trying to make fancy of the schoolgirls, they were immediately rejected. And Ruto says that he and his brother were just passing through. But when the boneheaded Haitani puts his hand on Motoko's shoulder, the stakes went higher when the kendo maiden swings her umbrella like a sword and blasts the boys back with a strong gust. The Color Boys were knocked far away while Keitaro fell on his back and Ruto defended himself from the attack.

Then Shirai and Haitani ran away like the cowards they were, and Ruto helped his brother back up on his feet and said to him, "Some friends you have, Aniki..."

"Oh, shut up," Keitaro groaned.

But then, Motoko points her umbrella at Ruto and said to him, "Little boy! It is the act of hooligans with ideals of lust to take the hearts of innocent young women and stain their unblemished skin with unclean hands! Have you no shame?!"

Ruto pointed his finger and said to the tall girl with a calm demeanor, "Sorry, onee-san. But I really do not wish to have a quarrel with you, 'ttebayo."

"Are you talking back, little man?" Motoko questioned as she struggles to push Ruto back with the pointed end, but with little avail.

"Now I have a quarrel with you," Ruto said, "But I'm afraid that we'll have to cut our meeting short, so we'll hold it off for another time." And he carried his brother and shunshin'd to the bottom of the other side of the pass, leaving the schoolgirls surprised that the blonde middle schooler made good his escape as he said to them, "Sorry about it, girls!" And the Urashimas left.

Meanwhile, the fangirls resumed grouping with their idol, who is blushing for some unexplained reason. One of them asked Motoko about her face being beet red, but the kendo maiden just shrugged the matter off as she walks back to her residence at the Hinata-sou.

- **LNH** -

[At the Hinata-sou]

Keitaro and Ruto are wet from the passing shower and they removed their coats. The older brother has a bit of a head-cold after the being beat up by the kendo girl. Ruto suggested to his brother to take an effervescent with some water while he takes the wet articles to the laundry room, to which Keitaro obliged.

Ruto was carrying his Tachibana-style **[ _monohoshizao_ ]** (Clothes drying pole, but with a hidden Ninjato blade for deceptive purposes. It's also reversed edged.) that he inherited on his birthday from his summer school teacher to practice his skills while hauling the laundry in the hamper over. But when he noticed the laundry room is left opened and then sees that same woman from earlier being butt-naked near the machines, they looked at each other in the eye; Ruto dropped his basket and exclaimed, "«OH NO!» Not you again!" And then Motoko looked away and saw that she was still naked and then made a very high-pitched scream as she knocked Ruto back against the wall.

Ruto didn't expect that Motoko wouldn't be back so soon. But right now, he's in deep trouble with a girl that is considerably taller, older, and possibly be as strong as him; just as got into a battling position and Motoko is drawing her blade from its sheath.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Note that both Ruto and Motoko have the license to bear arms with the blades used for training, on the condition that they don't use it for evil tendencies; so there no bad consequences with the repercussions of the law._

* * *

"You stalked me here, didn't you, Alkaid?" Motoko questioned with a severe blush on her face.

"It was just coincidental, Dubhe-chan," Ruto explained as he parried, "Besides, we just moved here, since Hina-obaachan let me and Aniki stay. And Aniki is a bit unwell just now, 'ttébayo."

"I need not of your feeble lies!" Motoko declared as she readies her blade, "This is the women's dormitory! Prepare yourself!"

And the sword-fighters crossed blades, neither of them are willing to back down, until suddenly... Shinobu came by looking for Ruto, when they saw the residents clashing blades together and then sees the image of a beast behind the blond Urashima and a warrior behind the kendo maiden. Ruto then immediately jumped back and sheathed his blade into the rod. Shinobu and a passerby Kitsune wondered what was going on. Then Su came by and said, "Hey, Motoko! Hee hee hee... Nice clothes-ya." Then Naru investigated what is happening and finds Motoko pointing her blade at Ruto and said to the former, "A stalker! That stalker just came in!"

"Stalker‽ That's our landlord's brother," Kitsune said to the swordswoman.

"Keitaro's the manager-ya! Our apartment manager," Su commented.

Ruto uses his middle and index finger to carefully move to sharp blade away from him and said, "We need to talk in the dining room, but first things first... Put some clothes on!"

Motoko nearly forgot that her clothes are in the dryer as she shrieks once again while she hides her modesty with arms and hands and closes the laundry room door. And Ruto is covering his eyes with one hand and mumbles in shame, "This... is... embarrassing."

- **LNH** -

[At the Dining Room Table]

Everyone and the recovered Keitaro are present at the table when Motoko pounds on the top and argued, "This is absolutely unacceptable!"

( **Naru** )» "Come on now, Motoko, Don't get so excited."

( **Motoko** )» "Excited‽ Who's excited about this, dammit‽ It just that... it's outrageous for 2 young men to take residence in a women's dormitory, especially since that there are children (that is, Su and Shinobu) living here!"

• • • • •

( **Shinobu** )» "Um, excuse me, Motoko-san? If you're worried about me, I don't mind if Ruto-kun and Urashima-sempai staying here..."

( **Kitsune** )» "I don't mind, either. The landlord's going to be a successful businessmen someday. I'm sure that he and Ruto-kun won't do anything stupid."

( **Su** )» "Plus, Keitaro's a student and Ruto-kun's my classmate-ya!"

( **Motoko** )» "But how you vouch for that guy just because he goes to Todai?"

( **Kitsune** )» "Call it a hunch."

( **Su** )» "Yeah, and he's Keitaro-ecchi!"

( **Motoko** )» "I'm not convinced!"

( **Kitsune** )» "Then if they do anything wrong, we'll just make them pay, okay?"

( **Ruto** )» "I promise that I won't do anything stupid, girls. I just hope that Aniki doesn't cross that line..."

( **Keitaro** )» "Make me pay‽"

( **Motoko** )» "Naru-sempai!"

( **Naru** )» "Well, what choice do we have? Nobody else wanted to be our apartment manager.

( **Motoko** )» "Impossible!"

( **Naru** )» "And besides, didn't you say that you would agree with my decision?"

Motoko has gotten herself into a corner, but when she looked at Keitaro and then at Ruto, she blushed in utter ridiculousness and then she left the table and the room, defeated.

"Man, oh man... This is gonna be trouble," Kitsune complained about Motoko and the boys.

"Um... If we don't do something..." Shinobu worryingly stammered.

"Keitaro, you better watch ya back!" Su excitedly warned.

"If I don't know any better, I say that Motoko-sempai reminds me of my kendo teacher," Ruto remarked, "Aniki, if try to raise cain with her, you'll be dead meat, 'ttébayo. She is one of the daughters that came from a long line of swordmasters that live in the deep mountains of Kyoto, Her kendo skills are second to none. It's so great, they say that a good swing of their swords and boulders will be smashed into rubble! What's even more phenomenal is that the elders of her Alma Mater grant her mastership half a year ago at the tender age of 15."

"But what's that kendo witch doing here in the dorms," the ronin asked.

"Motoko Aoyama," Naru corrected, "Anyhow, she really good with her skills, but her dad thinks that her spirit is lacking. So, she stayed here over a year ago and goes to Raika High."

( **Keitaro** )» "Is she for real‽"

( **Ruto** )» "You better believe it. However, I've heard that Motoko-sempai has trouble with socializing with the opposite gender. In other words, men. She says that men distract her from training. I'm beginning to think that whatever she witnessed, must have made her have a dislike for men."

( **Naru** )» "Real or not, if you want to value your life, don't cross her."

- **LNH** -

[Hinata-sou Roof Access]

Motoko is practicing her sword by slicing the falling leaves on the landing. Kitsune, Keitaro, and Ruto are climbing the stairs. At first, Keitaro is turning chicken from the kendo maiden's personality. But the vixen persisted that it's the job of the landlord for the consensus among the tenants. That's when Ruto said decided to go first to break the barrier of Motoko's heart of ice and stone. He knew that she has her pride as a front. His brother and Kitsune reluctantly agreed.

So, just as Ruto was about to reach the top of the stairs, Motoko sensed him coming up and launch a wind attack from her blade and it connected, sending the boy flying... but then, she sees something else caught in the blast and found that a piece of a log took Ruto's place and was split cleanly in two. The real Ruto was standing on the corner side of the railing, holding his clothes-rod and thought to himself, {Fate may be on my side, but that was too close, 'ttébayo.}

Motoko then declared as she pointed her blade, "You! You have some nerve coming here, Alkaid!"

"It's unfortunate that we meet like this, Dubhe-chan. However, Aniki and I simply wanted to talk with you," Ruto explained while standing on one foot.

Keitaro and Kitsune remembered those names from somewhere in Senior High and those two characters are from the Septentrions of the Big Dipper, Alkaid and Dubhe are on the opposite ends of the constellation and they spell trouble when they meet.

Then Motoko venomously replied to Ruto, "I'm not interested in talking with you. I already told your brother that I will not accept him as our apartment landlord!" But then she started to collapse from the unexplained blushing and he catches Motoko from falling onto her own blade. The blond ninja touches his opponent's forehead and said, "Oh, no! Aniki, Kitsune-oneechan! Help me take Motoko-sempai over, she's got a fever!" And the onlookers agreed to each other and helped carry the tall student to her bedroom, while Ruto puts away the dropped blade.

- **LNH** -

[Later, in Room 302]

Motoko's room is rather old-fashioned, Keitaro thought to himself as he sees various decorations such as blades, lanterns, a divider, a tea set, and even a samurai's full armor on display. He left Motoko in Ruto's care.

The kendo maiden woke up and found that it was sunset and felt a draft in her futon and found that she was practically naked and she sees a basin full of cool water and a washcloth on her forehead. Somebody must have been taking care of her after she fainted so suddenly. That's when she heard the melodious voice of none other than... Ruto, wearing a medical mask, as he calmly said to her, "Boy, you had us worried, Motoko-sempai. We thought you didn't make it through the day after having a terrible fever."

Motoko was about to get up, Ruto then said, "Take it easy, you overworked yourself in getting into this mess."

"I'm sorry," Motoko apologized, "But can you help me up?" Her stomach growled, knowing that she didn't have her dinner yet. Thankfully, Ruto brought some leek soup and some medicine to alleviate the fever.

While Motoko was eating, Ruto asked, "Sempai, I have a question. What makes you hate men so much? Aniki and I wanted to know about why you attack us the moment we see each other."

* * *

 _Wait a minute!_

 _What you're about to read contains content that is disturbing to some readers, namely a case of a detailed flashback involving a 'citrus' moment._

 _Viewer discretion is strongly advised._

 _Thank you._

* * *

Ruto pulls out a notepad and pencil to help with his client's psychology.

 _Motoko explained that she lived with her family in Kyoto and had lived most of her life training, trying to live up to her older sister, Tsuruko (13 years older than Motoko)._

 _One day, when she was little, she and her family are on their monster hunts to keep the people safe from the enemy. That's when she was encountered by a demon adamantoise. She was absolutely frightened when the monster was about to tear her apart, when her sister defeated it._

 _But then some years later, just as Motoko was starting to get over her fear of turtles (and her fellow allies' disappointment), she peeked in and sees that her Ane-ue (elder sister) is with her new husband and what happened next, really scarred her for life. She sees a 'turtle' from the man's naked body and lower region and her disrobed elder sister was sucking and playing with the "turtle's head" and then she started putting the "turtle" between her legs and started bouncing_ _on it and she was making strange noises that the kendo girl don't even understand why._

 _What's worse is that Motoko has this strange urgeness to herself like her hand is being possessed and reached inside her pants and started ministrating her womanhood and her developing breasts with a feeling of intense pleasure until she felt something wet and her hand is full of "Scented Motoko"._

 _But when Tsuruko sees her curious sister watching her and her husband in a most inopportune moment, she gave off an extremely ferocious look that made her scream as she hides her privates,_ _"Kyaaiiii~!"_

Ruto looked at the notes and found that what Motoko had witnessed about a "turtle's head" on her brother-in-law's body must be his penis. From what happened from her wanton case of chelonaphobia is actually called something else that he read from the book about phobias and fears, he has a wild guess about if Motoko has had "The Talk" or not.

So he asked her, "Before I go any further, did your parents, sister, or even your school ever taught you about 'The Talk' or sex education?"

Motoko blushed from the hesitation while still eating her meal.

"I'll take that as a 'NO'," Ruto remarked and shook his head, "Apparently, Sempai, you have two different fears that may have gotten you all mixed up. You say you have a case of [Chelonaphobia]..."

"Chelona...what?" the kendo maiden interruptingly asked.

( **Ruto** )» "[Chelonaphobia], or to put it bluntly: the fear of turtles. This fear is often confused with your case of [Phallophobia] or fear of man's erected penis or masculinity. And just to let you know, I'm a guy.

 _(Motoko realized that Ruto is really a boy and then she hear more of the bare facts.)_

( **Ruto** )» "However, it's high time for you to wake up and smell the roses; one of these days, you may end up falling in love with a man and start a family like your sister had done. Also, based on what you had said, your sister had [sexual intercourse] with her lover and you have been getting lustful thoughts that made you masturbate with yourself, am I right?

That's when Motoko froze up when she hears what her 'psychologist' had just said. She had lost herself in nasty thoughts that Ruto explained with glimpses of the past and then she imagined herself in the same situation as Tsuruko's, only with Ruto in the place of her sister's lover. This made the kendo maiden feel uneasy as she shivers from the draft on her back.

While Ruto calmly rubs her back, he then says, "Alright, let's change the subject for now. Remember that time over the roof access and we called ourselves the Alkaid and Dubhe, and end up as mortal enemies, right? I don't know if it's the fault in the stars or not, but we must bury the hatchet in these rather peaceful times and we must work together for our common goals. Understand?"

Motoko Aoyama, who is not yet 16, begins to realize that her mantra to hate men is likely her problem with her spirit; in this case, it was wounded pride, until Ruto and Keitaro came along and they tried their best to get along with her, but she just had to reject their friendship. Maybe she should ask for forgiveness as soon as she get back on her feet.

After Motoko took her medicine, Ruto took the dishes and said, "Sempai, I'll let you think it over if you want to get back to rest or not. I'll be in the onsen. That place isn't going to be clean on its own." And he left the room with disinfectants to clear the air, while Motoko lied back on the futon. She is having uneasy, yet warm feelings toward a certain person; as if she could be falling in love...

(The suspense builds...)

- **LNH** -

[At the Women's Onsen]

Ruto (in his swimsuit and gray T-shirt) and his doubles have just finished cleaning the onsen and re-checked the fence to make sure it's stable. He rests his feet into the hot water to rest after a hard day's work. But 2 minutes later, he hears some girls chatting in the dressing room. He thought he put down a caution sign saying, "Men at Work", telling them that he's still in the vicinity. Apparently, somebody must have took it down and forget about him in here.

The voices in the dressing room turned out to be Motoko and Su, both completely naked and are carrying their towels for drying. This is going to be trouble as he tried to leave, but then Motoko spotted him and said, "You're not going anywhere, Alkaid-san, until you spend a little time with us!"

And Su flirtatiously said, "Shinobu told us that you saw her naked-ya. We're here to return the favor."

Ruto sighed in resignation as he reluctantly obliged. The kendo maiden then requested him to help wash their hair and backs and to remove his outer clothing beforehand.

Ruto secretly pointed his fingers together in embarrassment, because he's in the presence of womenfolk, knowing that he's going to regret doing this, as he disrobed himself and put a towel around his waist, just to be on the safe side.

The three students are in the showers; Motoko, with a sporty C-cup bust, is on one side, scrubbing her slender body; and Su, with a growing B-cup chest was on the other side; washing her platinum-blond hair. Naruto plus his double are washing the girls' backs, while inadvertently giving them a massage on their aching joints. Motoko felt relief from the relaxation method, while Su felt rather ticklish from her best friend's fingers.

After they rinsed each other off, the students then took a soak in the hot water. They talk about things like their family and what they like to do with their future in the dorms. It turned out that they have one particular goal in common: Reach for the Todai Exams and succeed by passing the grade.

But then, just as Ruto was about to get out of the water, Su prankishly yanked the towel off his waist and was exposed in front of them. However, what's striking is that Ruto seemed to be looking more grown-up in his manhood than Keitaro's (his wasn't that small at all); and it's circumcised. Su blushed redder than she used to show on her baby-faced looks and Motoko... "Tur-tur-tur...turtle-" Well, she blacked out from what she had just saw. Ruto grabbed his towel and summons his doubles to grab his swimsuit and carry Motoko to the bench in the dressing room, with Su following them.

Keitaro ran to the dressing room and found a towel-covered Motoko cooling off from Ruto's and Su's fans. Ruto is not very happy; so he asked, "Aniki, whatever happened to the sign I put up?"

"I thought you had finished cleaning the onsen already," Keitaro answered.

Ruto, trying not to lose his cool, asked his classmate, "Kaolla-chan? Tell Motoko-sempai that I'm borrowing one of her shinai. What I'm about to do is strictly for brothers only, so don't say I didn't warn you. It's for your own good."

Su curiously agreed as she took over cooling off Motoko. Ruto grabbed the shinai, just as he said and then the chase ensues, with an angry little brother not far behind, "Aniki! You slime! You fat-goose idiot! You worm! You made me get some unwanted attention, you... you... you... where's my dictionary?"

- **LNH** -

[When Night Falls]

The other girls are relaxing in the onsen. Kitsune is glad that things have settled down, Naru is happy that everybody has returned back home, and Shinobu is determined to work harder from now on.

However, there's one thing still bothering them. How did Keitaro get those awful lumps on his noggin?

*Aaaaah-choo!* Keitaro is in his room studying his next test while having an ice pack on his head. Let's just say that he deserved to pay the penalty for causing that unwanted accident by his brother, including not studying with him for a week.

And for Motoko? She's resting in her bedroom from overwork on both body and mind. She mumbles in her sleep, "I'll have you yet, Ruto Urashima..."

Ruto somehow replied with a sneeze of his own...

§

To be continued...==»

* * *

 **Omake: Did You Ever See A Girl Falling? (A-side)**

Ruto had just finished with his exercise before going to bed on his soft futon and pillow. But just as was about to fall asleep, until he hears somebody walking in from the upstairs room and down the stairs, heading towards his room. Ruto looked and much to his dismay, Motoko stumbled inside. She was mumbled in her sleep, "Al... kaid... you are... mine... ZZZ...", and she stripped off her robes, down to her panties, and then she lowered herself and hugged Ruto's face in her chest. The blond Urashima nearly had a nosebleed from the experience; he begins to sweat from the fear that she wouldn't think she was doing as she unconsciously lie down on the futon, practically cheek to cheek. Then the sleepwalking Motoko moved down and started to kiss his neck and rubbed her thighs against his shorts-protected legs and she began to moan as she cries, "Please... Ane-ue... don't... don't leave... me... Help... me... ohh!" The ninja's hands were forced to touch Motoko's firm breasts and was about to move into her sweet spot, until... Ruto thought fast and carefully wrap his arms around the sleepwalker's neck and back and kisses her on the lips to calm her down. Then he hears the words, "I love you..." from Motoko's lips. And he softly said, "Good night, Motoko."

The next day, Motoko woke up and found herself not in the room where she supposed to be. It's too modern to be her room despite the number of ninja objects arranged in the area. Then she noticed that she was lying next to... a dummy; a Ruto-sized dummy with a note attached to it. She rubs the sleep from her eyes and reads the note:

 _Motoko-sempai,_

 _I am terribly sorry about last night. I saw you walking in your sleep and Nee-san, you were moaning as if you wanted your sister and me at the same time from that nightmare, and then you muttered, "I love you."_

 _I don't know if you're talking about her or me when you snuggled up, but that was too close for comfort when you almost done something that would make us both regret. Anyhow, I decided to let our 'closeness' wait until then._

 _By the way, I placed your dropped clothes next to you and the training dummy._

 _Again, forgive me for my transgressions. We should try to get to know each other better more often._

 _Signed by your kohai and downstairs roommate,_

 _Naruto 'Ruto' Urashima_

 _P.S. - You should definitely try asking your parents, your elder sister, and your teacher about 'The Talk' or sex education. It's for your own good._

 _P.P.S. - Also, this is not a self-destructive message. No need for that, today._

"You silly boy," Motoko said to herself, "I was saying it to you... Alkaid-kun..."

* * *

 **Omake: Did You Ever See A Girl Falling (B-side)**

Motoko is in a terrible nightmare.

First, she dreamt of a monstrous adamantoise that was ferocious as it was mean when she was younger and felt like her clothes were torn apart by a her fellow classmates in her Alma Mater. And then she sees her elder sister walking away from her with her lover, while Motoko begged her not to leave her as she felt a strange sensation deep within her body.

And then, the kendo maiden sees the past lives of the Alkaid in front of her and the past incarnations of Dubhe beside her, and then she meets a grown-up version of Ruto in front of the Alkaid group and he forgave her for every mistake and conflict from between both ends of the Septentrions. And she accepted the apology, along with the past selves shaking hands in agreement. And then she felt that her body is embracing Ruto and started to feel like they can kiss each other; mouth-to-mouth, tongue-tying and breath synchronizing together as she felt her breasts and she said to vision of Ruto, "I love you." And she fell into a dreamless state as she hears the voice saying, "Good night, Motoko."

The next day, she awoke, completely naked and lying next to a training dummy...

(After that, you can guess the rest...)

* * *

 **A/N:** If notice this scenario, the elements of the manga and anime scenarios are combined, without the Motoko chasing Keitaro part.

Motoko arrived at the Hinata-sou after Naru, Kitsune, and Su resided and before Shinobu came along. As explained, the kendo maiden has an unusual height that is above the average 15-16 year old Japanese schoolgirl; probably from genetics. She has issues involving turtles and accidentally saw her sister Tsuruko and her new husband during their consummation of their secret wedding night (2 years prior to the story), and the psychological fear from the past event addle-brained her line of thought; in other words, letting her feelings override her logic.

And what's even worse is that when Tsuruko left the family home, this made poor Motoko live up to her name and felt all alone in a world of bushido, mysticism, and reality. That's when her father sent her away to the Hinata-sou to try to make new friends while improving her arts. Little does the kendo woman realize, her sister and her father had future plans for her; particularly involved in being put into an arranged marriage. ( _But that part will be told at another place, another time._ )

Also, while Motoko was away, she didn't know that Tsuruko had a her first child during the spring month; a boy named Ken (Coincidental, isn't it? After the famous author of the books the mother read, no less). The child hasn't seen his aunt, yet.

As for Motoko getting over her turtle troubles? Unfortunately, she may be safe from a 'nasty situation' by Ruto, but I'm afraid that she'll be falling into another 'nasty situation' in the near future.

Also, I tossed in a reference or two from Mortal Kombat X/XL, Hero Tales, Rurouni Kenshin, Final Fantasy, and Samurai Shodown/Samurai Spirits series.

Another thing in the story is that the Indra/Asura legacies are not actually used in this story, so instead, we have the Septentrional legacy (the 7 stars of the Big Dipper) for Naruto and Motoko.

Instead of the feuding battles between the two, the last group of septentrions (including the Alkaid and Dubhe), they buried the hatchet of their fighting as they evacuated the citizens from the tragic events from the Second World War (the Hiroshima bombing), but they were killed by the time the blast and its radiation. They hadn't appeared again for a number of years, that is, until Motoko and Ruto were born.

How those two were acquainted? That's another story for another time...

\- blukmage19


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Don't Cry, Shinobu! The Milestone of A Young Girl's Life_

* * *

§

Mid November XX, 1998, On a Saturday night

[The night before the special day at Hinata-sou]

Keitaro Urashima explained to the girls, (with Ruto having a 'monkey' (that is Su) on his back,) that he's really a prep-school student for the entrance to Todai, because he unfortunately slipped his mind that he didn't fully told them the complete and honest truth. (Shinobu is in the kitchen with one of Ruto's doubles, preparing dinner; so she heard about the news through the hallway.) It wasn't that he was trying to hide the fact, so he stood firm and started talking. The results...

"I know all along that there's something definitely not right here," Motoko declared as she points her blade at the ronin, "A villain like you don't deserve to be a student at Todai!"

( **Su** )» "No, no!"

"So, trying to fraud us with more of your lies, huh?" Kitsune questioned.

( **Su** )» "Frog and fries‽ That won't fill my stomach up much-ya!"

Keitaro was backed into a corner while Naru gave him a doubtful look and Ruto said, "Might as well tell them, Aniki. You can't wiggle your way out this mess."

The ronin broke down and confessed, "I'm sorry! I'm still trying to get in Todai! It wasn't my intention to deceive you for the trouble I gave to you and I was about to tell you sooner. Hina-obaachan did call us to come over, but she left so suddenly before we even got here. Please forgive me!"

Ruto move closer to his brother and sees that he is contrite for his shortcoming, So the blond Urashima turn to the girls and asked, "Can you girls give my brother another chance? He admitted that he's sorry, so can you at least show some mercy to him, just this once?"

Just as Motoko was planning to off Keitaro's head with her blade, Naru stepped forward in front of the group and said to her roommates, "If he makes it to Todai this year, he won't be such a liar. But there's a catch; Keitaro, you have to at least pass the qualifying tests for the next 3 months."

"No problem," Keitaro obliged as he kowtows, "I hope..."

Then, the residents hear a horn blaring loudly throughout the hall and hear Ruto's double shouting, "Dinner is served! I repeat. Din-ner is served!"

-LNH-

[In the Dining Room]

Everyone in the residence, sans Keitaro, are looking at the food that Shinobu cooked and prepared (with a little help from Ruto's Ninpo).

( **Kitsune** )» "Wow... This is delish! Unlike a certain somebody's cooking."

( **Naru** )» "And who is that certain 'somebody' that you're referring to, Kitsune?"

( **Ruto** )» "This is great, Shinobu-chan."

( **Shinobu** )» "Thanks, Ruto-kun..."

The residence said their grace and began eating. Kitsune is munching some food with her chopsticks and asked Naru, "What do we have in mind for the weekend?"

"Aren't you always bored?" Naru retorted.

( **Kitsune** )» "Well, I am a freelancer. Don't treat me like I'm a fool. Besides, my dates are lined up until next year."

Motoko said nothing as she eat her meals.

"Hey, Shinobu. What are you planning this Sunday-ya?" Su asked her classmate.

"Me?" Shinobu nervously replied while eating her share, but then she to be lost in thought until Motoko asked, "What's wrong, Shinobu-chan? You seem to be out of it."

"Wha-? Oh, nothing much," Shinobu replied with a blush. Actually, Shinobu is minding her own business as she was listening to her roommates talking while Ruto is wondering what is on Shinobu's mind.

Elsewhere, Keitaro is eating ramen (and humble pie) at the 3rd floor and was forced to miss out on the big table and banquet again. "Compared to them, I'm always left out," the lonesome loser sobbed to himself, "And Shinobu-chan still hasn't opened up into talking to me after that one incident in the baths. Is she still mad at me? * **sigh** * All this studying with flash cards make me feel tired. Maybe I should take a bath..." But while the landlord was about to prep himself to go to the corner bath hall, he bumped into Shinobu and she was knocked to her seat, with the laundry scattered in the floor.

"Shinobu-chan‽ Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going," Keitaro apologized, "I'll... I'll pick it up..."

"No... No thanks," Shinobu said while picking up the clothing and then, she hastily ran away.

Keitaro felt downhearted, thinking that Shinobu still doesn't like him. But then, the landlord found an article of clothing left behind. Much to his bad karma, it was a pair of bear-print panties with her name on it.

That was when Ruto came from behind to see what was the rumpus about, "Aniki? I saw Shinobu-chan rushing by. And why are you holding a pair of girl's underwear in your hand?"

Keitaro thought fast and gave the bear-print panties to Ruto and told him to give it to its rightful owner. As soon as the blond Urashima left the hall, Motoko and Su came by asking him about what the devil was he doing and why Shinobu is crying again before the landlord gets his "just desserts".

- **LNH** -

[At Room 201, Shinobu's Room]

Shinobu had just finished sorting the clean clothes and found that one of her articles is missing. Just then, she heard a knock on the door and it was Ruto in front of her. He asked his classmate if she had dropped her piece of clothing (her underwear). She blushed slightly and thanked him for returning her possession. Then she asked Ruto if she meet in the upstairs bath hall, in private.

"Why over there? My brother is taking his turn over in the baths," Ruto stated.

"I need a helping hand... on talking with your... older brother," Shinobu answered, "I just want to talk with you, alone. Nobody else. Please?"

( **Ruto** )» "If that is what you want, but can you convince Naru-sempai and the others. They'll be suspicious if they see us together like that."

( **Shinobu** )» "I'll... I'll find a way, some... somehow, Ruto-kun."

And then they decided to wait until Keitaro is finished with the bath session.

- **LNH** -

[Later, at the Corner Bath Hall]

Ruto and Shinobu are alone in the upstairs wooden bath. They shyly undressed themselves as they were about to go into the water. During that time, Shinobu saw Ruto and his swimmer's physique: the back, muscular chest and abs, the hind, and most surprising: a brief look at his manhood. Ruto tried his hardest not to see Shinobu in her naked beauty, even though he saw it once before... by accident. The students of different genders washed themselves with their sets of shampoo, conditioner, and soap. And then they rinsed themselves before they got into the hot water in the wooden tub, back-to-back, without much clothing to themselves.

Ruto then asked his bath-mate what the real matter was. Then Shinobu said, "The truth is, my birthday is coming up. I don't know if our roommates know about this."

"Yeah, it's also a shame that your parents couldn't come tomorrow," Ruto replied as he slowly held hands with his girl-friend's own, "Look, Shinobu-chan, don't blame yourself just because some people didn't know that your birthday."

( **Shinobu** )» "But what about your brother? Will he know about my birthday?"

( **Ruto** )» "Don't give up hope, yet. When my bonehead brother figure out about your special day, I'm sure he'll come, 'ttebayo. And I'm also certain the other girls will want to join in on the fun."

Then Ruto felt that his back felt something soft(er) as he sees Shinobu turned and hugged him, feeling grateful for her best friend for supporting her. Then the meek girl asked, "Ruto-kun, can you turn around and see me?"

"You sure we want to do this?" Ruto asked, "I don't want to break the trust between us and our friends."

( **Shinobu** )» "Please, Ruto-kun."

* * *

 _Stop_ , _stop!_

 _What you're about to read is somewhat graphic in nature and may be disturbing to some viewers._

 _Keep in mind that Ruto and Shinobu are close off to 13 years old and possibly in love. They won't go that far into crossing the line into having sexual ideas. (At least, not yet.) I'm sure of it._

 _Viewer discretion is advised._

* * *

Ruto turned around and see Shinobu get out of the water in her naked glory showing in the moonlight. From her bob-cut ebony hair, to her obsidian black eyes, to her pretty... no, beautiful face, and her growing and changing body. Her bust is still in progress as they are small, yet not really flat and her nipples are rather inverted and in a slightly dark pink. Her hips are were a bit wider since he's known her for a while. And her womanhood that is showing, is also still in progress, yet they are beginning to form a mound in a current Ψ (psi) shape and there are little to no sign of hair covering the area. Last, but not least, she has a 'forbidden diamond' that defines her legs.

Ruto begins to wonder at what the beauty of a woman is like in front of him. Then he asked Shinobu, "Then do you trust me, Shinobu-chan?"

Shinobu consented and then she sees Ruto, a boy her age, get out of the water himself and shows his swimmer's build physique in front of her. She sees his unkempt blond hair, his baby blue eyes. the foxy expression, his muscular chest and arms, the abs, and his manhood. His was more presentable than Keitaro's and his penis is uncircumcised. (Shinobu's nose was almost about to bleed out from imagining her boy-friend's member being aroused.) And there are little signs of brown-to-red wild hair covering his manhood.

Then suddenly, their teenage hormones are starting to rage inside their bodies as they slowly clasp their hands together. Ruto begins to question, "Before we go any further... I want to ask is... Will you be my official girlfriend?"

Shinobu noticed that this a hard pill to swallow, but nothing ventured, nothing gain, "Ruto-kun, are you sure that Kaolla-chan and Motoko-chan want to know about this as well? I heard what they had said about you seeing them naked. Is this true?"

( **Ruto** ) "Yes. It was the time I was finishing the clean-up at the onsen-ttebayo. I was for certain to have a sign telling them to be no entry, but then Kaolla-chan and Motoko-sem- uh... -chan came by just as I was briefly resting my aching feet. And if they want to join in, then that will be their wish."

He told Shinobu about he ended up being stuck with 2 naked girls (of completely different cultures) being washed and cleaned before bathing in the onsen and just as he was getting out of the water, Su yanked off his towel and exposes his manhood to them. However, Motoko fainted from her personal issues, something involving turtles. After that, he gave his brother a whipping for carelessly taking down that sign. Shinobu laughed from Ruto's story.

And then, Ruto asked again if she can be his official girlfriend and Shinobu consented. Then the suspense is building with the young teenagers' hearts beating louder. Just as she was starting to kiss her now dubbed "boyfriend" (with no space marks) on the lips, they heard Naru calling for Shinobu from the downstairs onsen.

"Shimata (Dang it)!" Ruto grumbled and he carefully guides his girlfriend out of the water and said to her, "We'll have to cut this short, since it's late. And I promise that I'll bring a gift to you tomorrow. You'll understand. Right, Shinobu-chan?"

And he kissed her on the forehead, promising them that 'heaven' can wait for the 13-year old students as Shinobu quickly gets dressed and said good night to each other.

The blond Urashima sank back into the tub, contemplating from what his parents had taught him from 'The Talk' and is thinking if one day when some girl or girls will return his love and then become a family man.

"Guess my parents were right. The best of the good things will come to those who wait, believe it," he said to himself as he grinned.

- **LNH** -

[The next day, in Room 201]

Shinobu (wearing her hoodie that is long enough to be a one-piece dress) is up rather early, with a lot of things on her mind. She is worried that her roommates, except Ruto, have probably forgotten about her birthday. So to get her something to do, Shinobu decided to do the laundry. And Keitaro was passing by at the same moment Shinobu was leaving the room and they bumped into each other by accident. She remembered what Ruto had said and then told him, "Sempai, I'm sorry, but I got laundry to do. Excuse me." And she left the hallway, leaving the ronin utterly defeated.

[Hinata-sou Roof Access]

Shinobu took the laundry from the washer and folded them into the basket before hanging them out to dry on the platform. Keitaro came by and tried to help the younger student by holding the laundry rod and insisted that he can help her with the laundry. But Shinobu doesn't want any help until the ronin goofed up and the clothes-drying rack fell to the ground.

"Nice going, Aniki," Ruto sarcastically said as he climbed the access stairs, "You ruined the act! Better let me help Shinobu with her things."

"But... but, Nii-san! I didn't mean to..." Keitaro tried to explain, but Ruto said with a glare, "Aniki, today's an important day for Shinobu-chan. Pray that I don't alter this day any further, you get me?"

And Ruto helped Shinobu reassemble the laundry drying rack while Keitaro 'turned to stone' and felt crushed from what his younger brother had said. What's so important for Shinobu to have a special day specifically for her when one's honor is on the line? Keitaro thought to himself as he retreated down the stairs.

- **LNH** -

[Later, on the Hinata Streets]

Ruto and Shinobu managed to help split holding groceries from the local supermarket. Things were swell until the meek girl noticed that one of her sacks started to fall apart and the fruits and vegetables, all in plastic holders, spill on the sidewalk. Thankfully, nothing but a little washing won't fix the produce. As they picked up the groceries, Ruto can't help but feel impressed that Shinobu, who is still in the 1st Year Junior High (7th grade), already knows how to cook a feast and does her own laundry by herself. She reminded Ruto of himself, especially with skills of cooking and handling laundry, among other things. Both students are what they called themselves independent.

Thankfully, Ruto managed to have an empty tote bag in his hand for just such an emergency. And Shinobu is grateful for her boyfriend for lending her a hand.

- **LNH** -

[Meanwhile, back at the Hinata-sou, Room 204]

Keitaro is having conflicting emotions on why Ruto is helping with Shinobu and said that it's her special day. What in the world could the attraction be? So then the landlord/ronin looked into the profile book on its residents and stopped on Shinobu's page and the inscription reads:

* * *

 _Room: 201_

 _Shinobu Maehara_

 _Birthday: November 15, 1985_

 _Blood Type: O_

 _Lives here at Hinata-sou due to family problems._

* * *

It must be hard for a young girl like her to be living alone at a young age, and she's a good friend to Ruto-niisan for a while. Hm? Wait a second. November 15th‽ Why, that's today! Wake the kids and phone the neighbors! Keitaro has a lot to making up to do with his tenant.

So he climbed up in the hole on the ceiling _(yes, the one with a wooden covering and a Liddo-kun doll on top)_ ; and tried to have a talk with his upstairs neighbor, Naru (who wears her gaudy autumnal clothing). She was in the middle of her studies when Keitaro ask her if she's busy, but she doesn't want him around, thinking that she would catch the landlord's jitterbug of failure. But Keitaro said, "No, it's not that! It's something to do about Shinobu-chan!"

Naru stops and listens to what he has to say.

- **LNH** -

[Later, at Hinata-sou Roof Access Platform]

Shinobu is feeling awful sad that her friends have forgotten about her birthday as she watches the sunset from the railing. Then she hears a voice that sounds familiar. "Shinobu-chan? Are you all right? I was worried that you would catch a cold or something." She turned and see that it's Ruto who just came by from the stairs. The meek girl began to run towards her friend and started to sob on his shoulder and he slowly hugs her to give her some comfort.

A few moments later, Shinobu was given tissues from Ruto to clear her sinuses and her tears. She also has a case of the hiccups from crying so much. The meek girl stammeringly said, "Ruto-kun... I... I..."

"Shh, easy there, Shinobu-chan," Ruto softly said as he look into Shinobu's tear-stained eyes, "I know it's sad for you that you're having a birthday party all by yourself. So I decided to join in with you, if that is all right."

"Thank... thank you, *hic* Ruto-kun," Shinobu said as she slowly regains her countenance. The blond Urashima then pulls out a present from the hood of his jacket and shows his best friend a orange topaz necklace and earrings and said to her, "Happy birthday, Shinobu-chan."

Shinobu was surprised to see that Ruto didn't forget her birthday after all. And then she was about to give him a kiss, when they hear a sound of party poppers going off and then the residents said in a loud voice, "Surprise! Happy birthday/Congratulations, Shinobu-chan!"

Both 13 year olds were definitely surprised as they embraced each other from the excitement. _(It even scared the hiccups out of Shinobu._ ) They see Motoko, Su, Kitsune, and Naru holding the used party poppers and Keitaro finally show up for the occasion. The girls said their condolences to their youngest roommate in the dorm and Shinobu thanked them in return.

"Actually, Keitaro was the one who figured out about your birthday and dragged us here," Naru explained, "He did try very hard, you know."

"Oh, it's nothing, really," Keitaro chuckled from the flattery.

Ruto then said, "Well, come on, Aniki! Hurry up and apologize!"

Keitaro took a deep breath and said, "Shinobu-chan, I'm sorry. Even though I'm uncertain that I'll make it this year, I'll do my best to get into Todai to make it up to you. So, cheer up."

Shinobu felt determined from her sempai's encouragement. "I will, Keitaro-sempai," she cheerfully said.

"Oh, yeah. I brought you a birthday present," Keitaro said as he brought out a wrapped present. He's glad that he has a brother to cover for him, especially when it involves with a pair of bear-print panties.

The only tears that Shinobu is crying right now are nothing but tears of joy.

 **§**

To be continued... **==»**

* * *

 **Omake: Naru's and Kitsune's Reminder of Their Past**

The day after the birthday party, Naru was watching the scene below from the balcony and sees Ruto with Shinobu and Kaolla by his side. That's when Kitsune came by and asked her former schoolmate what is on her mind.

"*sigh* Kitsune, does this scene look familiar?" Naru questioned as she pointed out the younger tenants having fun outside.

"I dunno," the Vixen replied, "I keep thinking about a certain teacher from our school whenever I see the kids being together."

That's when Naru remembered an old crush of a teacher that she used to know before he moved to Todai as a professor. She briefly has glimpses of a picture of him with Haruka and a beautiful blonde woman being around with him and a young blonde-headed girl, who is the spitting image of her mother, that also hangs around with the said person, like he's a parent figure to her; she's probably in 1st or 2nd grade by now.

Just when Naru and Kitsune were about figure out who their teacher was, Motoko came by and asked Ruto to help her spar with their fighting prowess. To which he consented.

That's when it clicked. "Oh, my gawd, Ruto-kun's too much like Seta-sensei!" Both girls exclaimed at the same time.

* _Suspense_ *

* * *

 **Backstory**

Before Kaolla Su came along into the daily lives, Shinobu and Ruto had just met before the 4th grade, although they frequented in the Hinata Inn now and then, before it became a dormitory. But before they start the new school year, it all began on that night in March when Shinobu's parents and Ruto's family (including Keitaro)...

( **Keitaro** )» "Huh‽"

...were in the teahouse trying to have a conversation with the inn preparing to close its doors and the kids are not to leave to the inn, so the boy is responsible for his new friend's safety.

So Shinobu and Ruto were playing around at the halls, thinking what kinds of games they can play. They decided to go to the roof access to have fun on the platform and rooftop. Shinobu is enjoying herself for a while at the roof, but then suddenly, she missed that one step and sprained her ankle and then started to tumble down the roof, knowing that this could be her doom 3 stories below. It would have been so, if it hadn't been for Ruto and his quick reflexes that kicked in from the sudden danger as he grabbed Shinobu from the ledge and with all his current strength, the blond Urashima managed to save the Maehara girl; she had a swollen ankle, and a few scrapes, but otherwise, she's okay.

After the sudden rescue, Ruto carried the crying Shinobu on his back, over the platform, while trying to look for assistance. But there's no place to let her rest, except for Grandma Hina's room. By the time Ruto easily lets Shinobu down, he noted to himself to find a first-aid kit and some ice for the sprain. So, remembering the techniques that he read from his giant scroll, Ruto utilizes the Shadow Clone Art to find the required items and notify their parents of the incident. The doubles obeyed the original while Shinobu was surprised that her friend is more than what he seems. A few minutes later, the items were brought and the original Ruto tended to Shinobu's wounds. The doubles were then dispelled with a * **poof** *. Shinobu thanked Ruto with a hug and a kiss on Ruto's cheek; it was his first experience that a girl gave her gratitude that way (other than his baby-sitter).

After a few minutes of waiting, the parents of both families and Grandma Hina came by and see that kids are unscathed. But the Maeharas scolded their daughter not go to near the rooftop ever again and when they looked at Ruto, Yasuharu suddenly slapped the boy out of anger, but then the hand of the striker felt that the boy was like a wall of solid steel and busted his fingers and part of the palm and the Maeharas saw that Ruto was guarding his left side; the boy didn't take kindly for Yasuharu's actions. However, he generously fixed Mr. Maehara's fingers (the hard way).

To settle the matter, Grandma Hina decided to give Ruto the penalty of cleaning the onsen before the next group is ready; her grandson willingly took the job... in 10 minutes flat (thanks to Shadow Clones and thorough inspection).

After that, Ruto is joining with his family, along with the repentant Maeharas, for a mixed bath. While the adults were chatting and Kanako is having a bit of a 'rebellious phase' about getting into some sap's pants, Shinobu and Ruto are in one side of the pool, with having their towels on and are blushing madly at each other after being in the onsen at the same time. But, slowly but surely, the two kids broke the ice of awkwardness and talked about their livelihoods and school life.

Ruto is a smart student in his class and helps his classmates whenever the need is necessary. Shinobu, on the other hand, is a timid girl with emotional issues and her grades are average. Then the steam of the onsen from being in the water too long is starting to get into the kids' heads and they confessed their secrets to one another; Ruto tries hard to not let slip of his tongue of his ninja secret, but Shinobu confessed to him of being a secret fan of Ruto since 1st grade and his charismatic courage to make the meek girl feel more determined. The blond Urashima didn't know that Shinobu is an admirer of him, but didn't feel quite like it's on the term "stalker". He wonders if in another life, he would have experienced it the same way with a particular young girl.

But then he snaps back into reality, just like the sound of a record discordantly scratched, Shinobu felt woozy from the steam and fainted Ruto's shoulders after seeing his 'boyhood' under his towel that suddenly got bigger. The blonde Urashima called for his parents for help getting Shinobu to the dressing room to help cool her off.

Shinobu later woke up with a cold washcloth and found herself in the lap of Ruto waving a fan and is relieved that Shinobu didn't suffer heatstroke from being in the onsen steam. In fact, she's almost like a boiled lobster. Shinobu was covered with a dry towel to cover her innocence (while she was resting) and then she hugged him for saving her life from more than a simple embarrassment.

A few days have passed, when the new school year orientation for 4th Grade has started, Ruto and Shinobu ended up in the same class together. After a few hardships, the two grade school students are the best of friends, despite of their differences.

* * *

 **A/N:** Now don't you worry about Naruto raising the bar so soon, he'll be in a deeper relationship at a later date. I must confess that I was sorta borrowing some elements from other fanfiction stories to inspire this scenario; particularly that one with the DBZ stories with a Gohan/Videl pairing and the Naruto/DBZ crossover with a Naruto/Hinata/Sakura pairing by the same author. DbzpreteenGohanfan87 was the name. Yeah, that's the one. You should try reading some of the author's stories and you'll find how good those stories turn out. Be warned that the romantic scenes are not for the faint of heart.

That's all... for now that is.

\- blukmage19


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Let's Have A Sleepover! A Tale of Kaolla Su_

* * *

§

Early to Mid December XX, 1998

[At the Hinata-sou, 3rd Floor]

Kaolla Su: foreigner and in Junior High, 2nd Year (8th Grade); 13 years old, 14 in the next month. She usually wears her school uniform (the set that shows her midriff and her long legs) and barefoot in the cool, brisk weather, playing with the birds outside.

"Such nice weather. Winter in Japan is so relaxing-ya," Su said to herself, knowing that she had never experienced winter or cold weather in her native country, until she arrived in Japan 2 years ago. But then, she overheard three people arguing with each other about something in the hallway.

- **LNH** -

[Inside the Hinata-sou 3rd Floor Hallway]

( **Keitaro** )» "Come on, guys! Help me out here!"

( **Naru** )» "Stay away from me!"

( **Keitaro** )» "Why are you giving me the cold shoulder? Ruto-niisan?"

( **Ruto** )» "Uh-uh. I already gave you enough pointers, Aniki. Besides, I got to find Kaolla-chan to help her with the homework, 'ttébayo!"

( **Naru** )» "Yeah, and I've been trying to help you for the last few weeks. I just want to do my own studies, you know. And it's almost the final countdown for the Todai Exams. There's not enough time for this nonsense!"

( **Keitaro** )» "Come on! Studying with you is so~ much easier!"

( **Ruto** )» "Not on your life..."

But suddenly, hears the sound of footsteps coming from the rooftop outside as Su gave her usual greetings, "Ruto! Naru! Ronin!" Keitaro turned around and then was given a * **boot!** * to his face as Su said, "Heyas!" while dangling from the window. Naru was shocked from the dynamic entry, but then Su lost her grip and landed, with panties flaunting, on Ruto's face and both students crashed to the floor.

"Again‽" Ruto muttered as he pried Su off his head, while the island girl chuckled while scratching the back of her head, "Oopsie! Messed up my landing-ya."

( **Naru, sweatdrop** )» "Ruto-san? Does this happen to you... a lot?"

( **Ruto, sweatdrop** )» "Naru-sempai, when you know your classmate since grade school, this is practically the norm. She simply loves to mess with people, just to be friendly. Besides, Shinobu-chan and I were the ones that helped her in learning our language before Kitsune-oneechan did the rest."

( **Naru** )» "She must be energetic, that's for sure."

Keitaro stands back up, with his nose bleeding, and then exclaimed to the island girl, "What the *cuss* are you doing, you crazy Indian girl‽"

"How do you like my salute?" Su remarked with a chuckle.

Naru gave the ronin a suspicious look and said, "It's just a Junior High student's panties. Why were you having a nosebleed for?"

"Well, excuse me for having a flying kick in the nose!" Keitaro exclaimingly retorted.

Then Su is starting to act very guileless and asked, "What? Keitaro-ecchi, you want to see my panties-ya? Go right ahead!" And she was about to flaunt her short skirt in front of Keitaro, but Ruto quickly stopped her from doing it and said, "You better not, Kaolla-chan. This is not the time nor place for your naïvety. Please try to understand, 'ttebayo."

"Ah, phooey," Su grumbled, knowing that her jig is up.

Keitaro recovers from the nosebleed and asked Su, "Are... are Indian girls this liberal?"

"I ain't from Indi-ya, silly," Su answered.

( **Keitaro** )» "Then where are you from?"

( **Ruto** )» "I believe that she is from a far-off island nation somewhere in the Pacific."

( **Su** )» "That's a secret that I don't want to tell... yet."

Naru turned to Su and reprimanded, "Su-chan, you may be comfortable around Ruto-kun, but you should stay away from Keitaro. There's something * **blyackk!** * about him that makes him dangerous."

"Why? Does it matter-ya?" Su questioned her sempai's motives, "But I like Keitaro, he reminds me of 'Big Brother' back home."

Keitaro was surprised that some girl said that she like him for once in his miserable life. But then Ruto said, "Come on, Kaolla-chan. We got to get your homework finished before your teacher Kurenai-sensei is going to be all over you. You know you don't like her when gets awful mean, 'ttébayo."

"Right," Su singsonged as she climbed onto Ruto's back, just like a monkey, and they walked to Room 202 _(the room next to Shinobu's)_.

- **LNH** -

[Later, at the Lounge]

Motoko told the residents that she'll have to take a trip with her kendo club for the next 3 days. Su was shocked that her close friend has to be away for a while. And the kendo woman reminded Su to stay alert for Keitaro, because she still doesn't like the landlord with a passion. Then she left while the residents wished the kendo woman good luck.

Su waved a silent goodbye and then Kitsune instantly knew that this going to be trouble. So she takes Shinobu away into the dining room to hide from what's next.

"Poor Keitaro will have to be the sacrifice for what's bound to happen," the vixen said to her roommate as Su was having 'that' particular feeling with Keitaro.

"What do you mean, Kitsune-san?" Shinobu asked.

( **Kitsune** )» "You know, Su likes to "cling" to other people for support. It can get really tiresome. I'd rather not go through with that again. And I helped taught her to learn Japanese."

( **Shinobu** )» "Now that I think about it, Kaolla-chan always seem to get attached with Ruto-kun for a while before she went to you and Motoko-san."

( **Kitsune** )» "Being with her takes a lot of stamina and that's Motoko's and Ruto-kun's specialty. The real problem is what happens in the middle of the night... And * **ugh!*** , I still quiver whenever I think about it."

( **Shinobu** )» "Eh‽ At night?"

- **LNH** -

And Su was following Keitaro everywhere he went (along with Naru and Ruto), whether it's walking, piggybacking, or just plain goofing off.

"Argh! Will you stop following me?" Keitaro exclaimed to Su, "I got to study for the exams!"

Ruto is feeling somewhat sorry for his brother, so he said, "Hey Aniki, why don't I take Kaolla-chan for a bit? She's more attached to me-ttebayo."

Keitaro is glad that the monkey is off his back as Su climbed onto Ruto's back.

- **LNH** -

[Room 301]

Su invited Ruto into her room and inside was extremely unusual. The room is like a jungle in there (without the fauna). The place also has a lot of technology and some propaganda that is unique to her home town. The two students decided to help each other into Su's devices and small projects. It turns out that Ruto and Su have creative minds on how to put different parts and build different objects. It was great and all, but the environment and the project-building and the playing have made them feel rather sweaty. So, the two students decided to take a bath before checking on Keitaro. For now, they'll have to go their separate ways...

But secretly, Su has other ideas.

- **LNH** -

[At the Corner Bath Hall]

Ruto had his dirty clothes in a hamper and a set of clean ones in a basket. As he was about to go the wooden tub, he felt a towel-covered * **plump** * from behind his back. He swallowed his pride for a moment as he use his special senses and said, "Don't tell me. Kaolla-chan?"

"Aw... How'd you know it was me, Ruto?" Su asked while hugging her close friend.

( **Ruto** )» "Well, for starters, you have the scent of... bananas and curry powder. None of the other residents have the same scent as you."

Su giggled as she childishly breathes on Ruto's neck and said, "Say, Ruto. Remember the time that you saw me naked in the hot baths-ya?"

"Yeah, and I never forgot the time that you had mistaken the men's side with the women's and I was with the boys at the time when you suddenly jumped me, 'ttebayo," Ruto sighed as he reminisces the day when his class and Su's class went to that one inn where the students were having fun together...

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _It was during the autumn field trip for the elementary students, when Su (11½, 6th grade at the time) didn't quite understand Kanji (the katakana part) completely, so she looks for Ruto (11, 5th grade) for guidance (or this case, some skinship) in the indoor onsen._

 _The boys, except the blond Urashima, developed a nasty case of the nosebleeds from seeing the island girl's beguiling and prepubescent body while she was jumping into the water and clinged to a beet-red, blushing, and completely embarrassed Ruto (who's trying to hide his growing manhood), without a care in the world._

 _After that, both students got scolded by their respective teachers that said to them that this isn't a mixed bath day and they had to sit on their legs for 10 minutes; it was nerve-wrecking in more ways than one._

 _What's even more shocking is that when both classes have to share the same gigantic room. Ruto (positioned at the end the row, facing the window) was about to have his shuteye when he saw Su, (who's bed was parallel to his,) wearing her pajamas and nightcap, came crawling along and lie next to him, crying for her big brother figure, Lamba Lu. Not to mention, she is also a 'squeezer' in her sleep; at least there are no bones being broken or taken out of alignment on his conditioned body since Ruto did learn the old-fashioned law of Physicality 101: "No pain, no gain." The teachers objected to the unusual predicament at first, but since Ruto and Su are just kids, they've decided to let this slide._

 _Since then, the 2 students became closer friends, along with Shinobu... until Su has to go to the Junior High. However, they promised to meet after school from time to time._

* * *

Now, Ruto is surprised that two girls from school seemed to like him for who he is. Motoko is still rather iffy on the communication with the opposite gender, along with a certain reptilian species. Kitsune is more of an older sister figure that currently is starting have deeper feelings for somebody. And Naru can only be like a sister to him, and besides that, she is more involved with his older brother than she realized.

And then Su talked with Ruto about their dreams while they were in the tub. He has a dream to become a doctor and help the unfortunate for their wounds and their well-being. And Su then told him her dreams by becoming an inventor and one day perfect better ideas for different projects.

Then both students clasp their hands and made a promise to try to go to a university to help make their dreams come true.

* * *

 _Not so_ fast!

 _What you're about to see is somewhat graphic in nature and may be disturbing to some viewers._

 _Viewer discretion is advised._

* * *

Then Su gets a little too curious. and then she asked Ruto, "Ruto. Can I be your first patient. I don't understand why my chest feels a bit warmer than usual and so is down there. I think I see a 'spider' that I don't know what kind it is-ya."

Spider?! At first, Ruto thought he cleared the house full of vermin and bugs, but then he realized that the 'spider' was probably something else.

So he asked, "Is this what you wished, Kaolla-chan?"

Su consented with a blush on her cheeks as she gets out of the tub and sat down on the floor and then unfurled the towel in front of her classmate. Ruto is trying to keep his nerves steady as they permit while he stepped out of the tub and examines Su's physique. She has a lighter aboriginal-dark (not quite Gal-tan colored) skin and blonde hair that is a natural color like he has, forest-green eyes that sparkle like emeralds and a cutest baby face that gave her a childish expression. The island girl has an hourglass figure (that is still in progress); a pair of low, yet still growing B-cup breasts that are on the firm side (from being very... active) with unusually light pink nipples that are neither inverted nor mounded, thin waist and wide hips from all the time clinging to some unfortunate sap or patsy that she hangs around with and from her swinging around from sections of the dorms and she has a small patch of smooth dark brown hair covering her Π (Pi) shaped womanhood.

So Ruto examined her body for anything out of the ordinary; such as bruises, moles, or blemishes, etc. And then he carefully looked at Su's womanhood and then said to his friend, "It's all right, Kaolla-chan. There's no spider on your body. It's just hair growing down there that usually happens to us teenagers, believe me."

Then Su got up and hugged Ruto (with her bare chest and all) with hearts showing in her eyes and gave him kisses on his cheek and lips and thanked him for helping out her problem. Then Ruto sheepishly asked, "By the way, Kaolla-chan. Had any of your relatives told you about... 'The Talk'? Ever?"

Su just gave him a goofy grin, telling signs that she didn't learn about the facts of life, let alone what they really are. Ruto slaps the upper part of his face in frustration and said to her with a sigh, "Kaolla-chan, what you need is to ask someone we can trust about this issue. Otherwise, we'll be popping children right and left without any considerable conscience at all, or worse. Also, it wouldn't give our family members good merit if we take too soon of a dive. Understand?"

But Su just hugged him while rubbing her skin towards his towel-covered manhood without much question. She doesn't mind if she wanted her wish right away... or not.

As Ruto helps Su get dressed, he says to himself, "Oh, well... How jolly can she get?" Then he gives out a small grin, knowing that his sempai of a girlfriend has a long way to go about life skills. They then dressed themselves in their clean clothes and Ruto used his ninjutsu to summon two clones to move their dirty clothes to the laundry room.

"Ho! (Yessir!)" the doubles replied and they did.

And then Su asked, "Hey, Ruto? Why don't we pay your brother a visit-ya?"

"Sure," Ruto answered, "I think we definitely should check if he's working with his... 'studies'."

- **LNH** -

[In the Landlord's Room, Room 204]

Keitaro felt like his progress is being rather sluggish after his younger brother took care of Su. He says to himself with studying his exam book, "I wonder they are doing? I bet those two are having a wonderful time playing with games and such."

"All I see in your hands is a porno mag which I thought I had sent into the recycling bin!"

Keitaro was surprised to see an angry Ruto and a nosy Su (messing up the room) who swapped the book for one of the hidden risque magazines that he stashed somewhere. Su was reading the story over the ronin's shoulder that is very graphic in nature. This made Keitaro very ashamed as he chases Su around the room.

However, the racket somehow disturbs the upstairs neighbor, that is Naru. She opens the cover and finds Su clinging to a standing Ruto and Keitaro was in a compromising position with the magazines.

Su asked Ruto, "Ya don't think Naru is still mad at Keitaro, is she?"

Naru dangled from the ceiling and booted Keitaro in the head, again.

"Yeah, she's still mad," Ruto answered the silly question.

- **LNH** -

Su prepared a kettle in the portable thermal water heater to make some tea. Keitaro was trying to ask a question... that quickly went awkward, "You... why... Why are you studying here, Naru?"

"To make sure that you three don't try and to do anything Heaven knows what," The glasses wearing Amazon replied.

Su kept showing a magazine full of sexy, half-dressed or completely women (showing off their shameless feminity) in front of the speechless Naru, but the Amazon declared as she tossed the magazine, "Su, Keitaro and Ruto are guys, so it's normal, okay? What we're after is studying. STU-DY-ING!"

"That was a boring response-ya," Su said to Ruto.

"Kaolla-chan, you should be doing it too, if you want to make your dreams come true," Ruto chided as he puts away the mess, "But right now, I think you broke Aniki..."

Keitaro was utterly defeated from Kaolla's careless beguilement as she hugs the ronin to try to attempt to calm him down and said, "Getting all embarrassed from having a girl see your centerfold collection, You're just too cute, Keitaro."

The ronin was glared by Naru's superstitious looks when she asked him if he's really studying his guide.

"With a girl like Kaolla-chan? I don't think so," Ruto retorted while sipping his tea.

Then, what Su was about to say is probably the most damning of all the silly questions, "Keitaro, is it true that you never had a date?" The question just pierces at Keitaro just like a sniping arrow to the brain. (And that's gonna leave a mark...) "Wh-wh-WHAT?" he stammered as Su is acting flirty-birdy towards him.

"Your hair smells nice-ya," Su sniffs through Keitaro's hair.

"Su, stop it," Keitaro blushed from the island girl's besetment.

"...and your face is super smooth-ya, just like a baby's," Su rubbed her cheeks. (And why not? Ruto did notice that Keitaro never has a moustache nor beard growing on his face at all); "And Keitaro. Will you be my brother?"

Naru, Keitaro, and Ruto didn't expect for this to happen. They were expecting the word 'boyfriend' from Su, but 'brother'? Then the older exam students begin to argue at each other.

( **Naru** )» "Okay, are you done yet, you blockhead?"

( **Keitaro** )» "I told you, it wasn't my fault!"

( **Naru** )» "Stop your fidgeting! Su-chan's just a kid! Are you asking to become jail-bait?"

( **Keitaro** )» "I should be asking you!"

 ***Bam!* *Bam!***

Ruto smacks the both of them with a harisen (paper fan), giving them comical lumps each and said, "All right, I heard enough bickering out of you."

Then Su said to Naru, "Oh, well. Too bad I was already taken. But it seems that Naru got to Keitaro first-ya."

"Ehh‽" the exam students gasped at what Su had said. She already has a boyfriend... at 13 ...? But more importantly, the island girl was thinking that the two older residents are a couple!?

"Well, you two do make a fine, charming pair, believe it," Ruto sarcastically remarked.

( **Naru** )» "What are you saying, you two?! Why should I like this dunderhead!"

( **Keitaro** )» "As if I would get along with a violent tomboy like her!"

Then Su suggested an idea, "Let's try it this way then." She place Keitaro and Naru cheek to cheek. "The 4 of us can be family together! I like ya'll."

Uh-oh... Naru and Keitaro are in such a calamity, they keep on arguing, fussing, and 'ox-ing' around in the room until suddenly, it's nightfall.

- **LNH** -

Keitaro and Naru are practically worn out while Ruto (who was reading his brother's Todai Exam Guide) and Su are still energetic. The exam students just can't seem to be able to study today.

( **Keitaro** )» "Shouldn't you know how to deal with Su-chan?"

( **Naru** )» "Ah, shut up! I think I oughta go to bed."

But then, the older students and Ruto saw Su promptly wearing her pajama set.

"Wha-what‽ Su-chan, why are you changing?" Naru questions her roommate.

"I'm sleeping with Keitaro tonight," Su answered, "I just can't sleep without somebody next to me since Motoko was always nearby."

"You-you-you-you want to sleep here?" Keitaro stammered.

"Nooo~!" Naru exclaimed in despair.

"Somehow... I beginning to think that this isn't going to turn out right, dattebayo," Ruto murmured while reviewing the guide.

- **LNH** -

"Huh? You're sleeping here, too?" Keitaro asked Naru.

"What else can I do?" Naru replied with a sweatdrop.

Naru, Su, and Ruto moved their futons to Keitaro's room: Keitaro's futon is placed at the right, Su's in the middle, Naru's to the left, and Ruto's in front of the three.

"Yay~! Just like a class field trip!" Su excitedly said.

Keitaro is 'blessed' (or whatever form of elation it was) that in the 2 months of living here, he never slept in the same room with a girl. Everything is swell... until he got hit with a pillow by Su.

"Pillow fight!" Su declared and she and Ruto are throwing pillows at each other and Keitaro. Naru tried to stop the match, but she was hit by a stray pillow. She charged at Su until Keitaro dizzily stumbled and accidentally uncovered the Amazon's top part of her kimono. _(Surprise! No bra!)_ Naru uses the nearby table to bust Keitaro's idiotic head and the 'fight' kept going until they are tired out.

"You're pretty good-ya," Su said to her exhausted friends, "Hee hee ha ha... You know, being with you reminds me of my older brother and sister from far away. Today is the happiest day of my life since coming to Japan."

Naru and Keitaro are glad that things have quieted down... for once. And Ruto is glad that Su is feeling much better than she ever was.

- **LNH** -

It's a peaceful night with a waning crescent moon outside. Everybody practically asleep, except for one restless Keitaro.

{Aaagh! It's already December! Is it right for me to play with a Junior High student at the turning point in my life? *sigh* Can't a guy who's being too soft and indecisive ever try to make it to Todai‽ But... with 2 girls and Ruto-niisan in the same room, it's just nerve-racking, I just can't sleep!}

Then suddenly, the ronin landlord felt somebody crawling towards him from behind and is starting to hug him. Keitaro thought is was the Narusegawa embracing him after all the insults; he was hoping it wasn't one of the those 'night raids' he was expecting. But when he turned around, the person next to him was none other than... Su.

Naru just woke up and was thinking that Keitaro is making a wrong impression of being 'too friendly' with the sleeping island girl as she cracks her knuckles. Keitaro tried to plead to Naru that Su was the one grabbing him while still snoozing. And then, they hear Su moaning in a different tongue, "«Bhaee Lamba» (Brother Lamba). «Bhaee»..."

Then Naru and Keitaro realized that no matter which way they put it, poor Kaolla Su is still 13 and is a long way from home. Her feelings of dependence are just the sign of being lonesome.

But then Su began to wrap her legs as she was getting a nightmare. "«Main itana nahin kha sakata ... kela!» (I can't eat so many... bananas!)" the island girl cried in her sleep as she was squeezing Keitaro's ribs and back tighter... until suddenly, * **quiet poof!** * Ruto swapped into Keitaro's place just as she was about break a few bones in the poor landlord's body.

Naru then blurted out, "What just happened?"

Ruto answered, "I forgot to tell you that Kaolla-chan is a 'squeezer' in her sleep, 'ttebayo. Just be grateful that I can take it from here."

( **Naru** )» "And how do you know about Su-chan, Ruto-kun?"

( **Ruto** )» "Let's just call it 'experience'. Believe me, she feels much calmer when she's with me, and I can take it from here."

Keitaro was relieved that Su didn't completely break his back and then the brothers decided to return to their original spots while Ruto carried a more relaxed Su in his arms. "Mmm... Ruto... «Mera pyaar» (My love)."

Ruto can't help but smile as he falls back into blissful slumber.

- **LNH** -

[The Next Morning...]

Keitaro and Naru looked like they are nervous wrecks from the antics of last night. Ruto and Su, on the other hand, are refreshed from a good night rest. And the older residents wonder how did Ruto ever calmed the hyperactive island girl down.

Then Su cheerfully said to Keitaro and Naru, "We sure had a wonderful time playing and sleeping together."

When Su wants to think of an another sleepover. Keitaro was praying for Motoko to come back from camp soon, because he and Naru just can't handle one more night with the restless island girl.

While Kitsune and Shinobu are speechless of what had happened last night, Ruto is being hugged endearingly by Su while he pats her head and then remarks, "Kaolla-chan, we're going to need to find a way to channel that energy of yours, 'ttebayo..."

Then Su rubbed Ruto's cheeks with hers and then the blonde ninja began to purr like a cat. She knew that she always liked him and Naruto "Ruto" Urashima had learned this important lesson. And it's, "No good deed goes unpunished."

§

To be continued...=»

* * *

 **Backstory**

Su, in this scenario, came to Japan about less than 2 years prior to the current time. She was... How do I put it?... "exiled" by her older sister because she isn't ready to handle the duties of her homeland, instead of running away; not to mention it's for good intentions. Ironically, the location in the middle of her kingdom is the same name as the university, but that's another story for another time.

When Su arrived to Hinata City in her jungle fashion (bikini with a grass skirt, cloth top, armlets, grass top, tribal make-up and no shoes) on July XX, she tried asking somebody for directions, but with the problem of her hyperactive nature and carefree personality, along with a language barrier (Hindi), it hampers her progress while searching for answers. Just as she was about to lose hope, she ran into none other than... Ruto (10½, in the 5th Grade at the time), by accidentally misjudged her landing with her _gluteus maximus_ on his face, Not bad for a first "impression".

The meeting got off... to a slow start and Su and Ruto tried to understand each other and learn different words and their names and how it's written out. But suddenly, they realized that she has to find the one place to let her stay at the Hinata-sou, but it was getting late, so Ruto decided to let her stay at his house for the night, since its closer.

When the Urashimas (excluding Keitaro, who has to stay at a hotel for the exams) saw that Ruto has a girl that wants to stay for the night, they were utterly surprised. But Ruto said that "«Kaora Suu»" (the way he pronounced it) wanted to find the Hinata-sou that her 'brother' had considered. It seems that she wants to have an education in Japan and get away from the disciplinary, military life of her homeland.

After some negotiating, the family decided to let the foreigner stay for the night. While Su was exploring the house, (sometimes getting into things that she shouldn't), and had her dinner with the family, she went into the bathroom and found a shower room and bathtub. She's been on the ship for about a week and she was getting rather dirty from not having been able to bathe. And she doesn't know what a soap bar, the shampoo, or what "feminine wash" is, for she can't read Japanese nor English. That's when Ruto came by with his towel and was about to take a bath and was surprised to see the naïve Su inside the bathroom, dabbling with the detergents. She asked him in a broken language and a form of hand signals, "Ruto... me wash with Ruto? Me use wash with Bhaee Lamba. Me feel... safe... with Ruto."

Ruto's mother, who was nearby, was a bit concerned about Ruto being with an unknown girl, but she made him promise not to do anything that will do her harm. So this was the first time Ruto had to take a bath with a girl other than his mother, stepsister, and baby-sitter; and Su learned more different words including some that is difficult to say in context as Ruto helped wash her back and hair, while Su messes with a little of his mother's feminine wash and (with the mother's help,) and use the specific soap to where it's supposed to go.

But when they finished bathing, Ruto senses from Su that is having feelings for him as she sees his developing manhood and vice versa with the young womanhood and a blood-red blush; thankfully, no nosebleeds had happened.

 _(What Ruto didn't know was that when when the first male, that is not of kin, sees Su naked, because of the laws of her land and as princess, the said male is declared to be her lover, if not as her husband. It's been that way since the founding of her country. But Su's not telling him that; just not in the lawful sense.)_

Then Ruto quickly grabs a towel and covers Su's modesty and taught her the words about apologies and forgiveness. Su, who's still just a young girl, affectionately embraced her bath-mate with her smooth bare skin and then rubbed her cheeks with his, inadvertently making him purr like a cat. And they dried off together.

The Urashima used some of Kanako's hand-me-downs and some of spare clothing that Su has to wear until she settles in her new location at the Hinata-sou. (She insisted on not wear shoes due to her lifestyle.)

Then, at night, while Ruto and the family were asleep, Su, who was sleeping in Ruto's bed, is crying in her sleep, mumbling in Hindi that she misses her brother and sister from her homeland. And she began to sleepwalk until she feels warmth of a body nearby. Unfortunately, it was Ruto who was nearby on the floor in his spare futon and he felt somebody lying next to him, crying. And then she squeezed him in her sleep, nearly giving him a rather unwanted form of resistance training but then Su finally calmed down and murmured in Hindi, "«Mera pyaar»". All is well through the night.

Then, Ruto got up early and helped prepare breakfast, while being 'forced' to carry the sleeping 'monkey' on his back named Su. Among the meals for breakfast are a sliced toast with jam, fried egg (omelet style), pork sausage links, and a banana. When Su smells the banana, she finally woke up and grabs 2 bananas from the banana holder on the cabinet nearby and ate them. Ruto's double was busy preparing his and the guest's lunches.) She then learned more new words and learned about new foods to eat. But then, he realizes that school semester isn't ready until September. So, there's not much time left before they get to the Hinata-sou (which is a few hours away by train and streetcar.

On the way there, Ruto bought Su some flip-flops to let her have the proper admittance through the transportation. As they exited the stop near Sasaki, the two kids were not far from Hinata City. They experienced what it's like in the city and the sleepy little town ahead. Ruto also explained about the currency used in this country and why her form of money is possibly exchangeable to their rates (much to Su's gleefulness).

They then see the Sasaki Preparatory School for the exams where Keitaro goes to for the preparation of learning in higher education known as universities. He also mentions that Todai is one of the places that his big brother wants to go to. Su gasped and excitingly said in her broken language that there is a Todai in her homeland that is in the desert region. It has mystical qualities in the hidden location. But there's a problem that Su admitted: she has very little sense of direction and she could easily get lost in the city. That's when Ruto suggested to find an trusted older person to help her with her vocabulary and geography of where she stays and where she goes to places such as the school, grocery store, hobbies, hardware, etc, etc.

And then, Ruto stops at the Hinata-sou (Dormitory for Women) where his newfound friend's destination is at. To thank the blond Urashima, she kissed his cheekand thanked him with some of her currency and a promise that they'll meet again someday. Ruto blushingly accepted her thanks and told her to find Grandma Hina and Aunt Haruka and mention his name on the paper in her hand that he had handwritten.

And then, in their brief, short day of friendship, the two kids parted ways, vowing to meet again on some other day.

 _(When Grandma Hina and Haruka read the paper, they were glad that Ruto kept in touch with them. That's when the news broke in to the current residents, Naru and Kitsune, that they have a new resident. How the Hinata-sou handles the energetic girl is anybody's bet, until Motoko came along. Thankfully, Su stayed at Ruto's house now and then whenever she needed some comfort with her 'bestie' and to further communications in Japanese.)_

A few months have passed. Just when Ruto and his classmate Shinobu didn't get to expect somebody to come to this school, they end up meeting Kaolla Su from the Class 6 classroom and they introduced themselves. From then on, the now dubbed 3 Musketeers (named by the students at the Elementary School) are able to help study and exchange the lessons of cultures.

They became the best of friends.

* * *

 **A/N:** The timeline that I put in for the characters to fit in the story is a bit different from the canon. Also, Su has an affection for Ruto ever since they first met. Whether it's love at first sight, being bound by the laws of the land, or it's blinded by amorousness, the island girl loves him anyway.

That's all, for now.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _Goodbye So Soon? A Christmas of Farewells_

* * *

 **§**

Early to Mid December XX, 1998

[The Hinata-sou, at night]

Keitaro and Naru have just returned to the dorm after a long session at the cram school in Sasaki. When they arrived, they saw that the nearby evergreen tree is decorated with Christmas ornaments. Kitsune, Shinobu, Su (who wears a fake moustache), Motoko (who looks ridiculous), and Ruto were present.

They were asking why the examinees have less time off for Christmas. Then Keitaro pulled out his test score out of his coat pocket. It shows that Keitaro's grades have improved for the better.

"I've been doing well, lately," Keitaro said to the girls who were stunned (with a sweatdrop) at Keitaro's score.

"No duh, doofus," Naru sarcastically remarked, "You've done it with my help and Ruto-kun's."

"This is with assistance‽" Motoko gasped as if she was anticipating her own exam.

"Well, like they say, 'This is just the darkest before the dawn'," Kitsune jokingly quoted.

"Hey, come on!" Keitaro exclaimed, "Tomorrow's the mock test for Todai. I will use this chance to make the grade."

( **Kitsune** )» "Mock test?"

( **Keitaro** )» "It's a practice test that is based on the actual exam required for the admittance to get into Todai."

( **Naru** )» "You see, Kitsune, our study group is well renowned in this mock test. In other words, if you do better than the average in the test, you could stand a good chance of making it into the university."

( **Keitaro** )» "Yeah, what she said!"

Then Kitsune has a splendid idea, "Ya know, the test score will be ready on Christmas Eve. If Keitaro does well with the test, then we'll really have a party to really celebrate!"

"Then I'll help bake a cake," Shinobu suggested while holding an ornament.

"And I'll help make some Indian-style food-ya!" Su declared, but Motoko...

"Forget it, Su." Even the serious kendo master can't withstand Su's cooking.

"Kaolla-chan, I think I should handle it," Ruto said with sweatdrop, "Remember the last time you tried cooking on a hot stove?"

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _One time, Su tried to make a cuisine known as curry rice. (Ruto was in charge of preparing rice, in rotation, as part of his duties.) Everybody, except a nervous Shinobu, ate some of the food, but then their faces turned red and their mouths and tongues are on fire from the intense heat of the spices, including the curry powder. It was so disastrous, the victims ran to the sink and grabbed nearby cups from the cabinet and drank water to cool off. And then they fainted from the fiery dish._

 _As they got back up, they noticed that Su and Ruto actually enjoyed eating the curry, the traditional way (no utensils). The spicy dish inspired Ruto to try out Katon (Fire-style) jutsu as he enjoys the meal. The residents sweatdropped from wondering how did Ruto handled Su's cooking._

 _(Or the better question is that how did Ruto manage to endure the spiciness in the first place... but that's another story.)_

* * *

"I think the problem was that Kaolla-chan used too much spices, even though it's a great looking dish, 'ttébayo," Ruto said and Su gave him a cute, mischievous look from that unforgettable event. That's when the blond Urashima got an idea; combining the best of both worlds of curry and ramen, and top it off with a special drink.

Then the residents decided to give Naru and Keitaro good luck and a sendoff for tomorrow's test, and the ronin landlord is determined to try (even though Kitsune, Motoko, and Naru have serious doubts).

But then, Haruka Urashima, the teahouse cafe owner, appeared from the front entrance of the dorms and said, "Hey, Keitaro! Your mother is on the line trying to call you."

"Alright, I'll be right over," Keitaro replied.

"It's the phone on the front desk," Haruka added while puffing a cigarette in her mouth.

- **LNH** -

[Hinata-sou Front Desk]

Keitaro picks up the phone and it was Mrs. Urashima on the phone trying to contact him as he speaks, "Moshi moshi?"

 **»*Hello, Keitaro.** *«

"Kaa-san!? Why did you call me so sudden? I had just returned from the cram school, you know?"

 **»*phone mutter** *«

"Ano... I'm doing fine if that's what you're concerned about. Ruto-niisan's doing okay, too."

 **»*phone mutter** *«

(Naru and the others just walked into the dorm and saw Keitaro on the phone.)

"Yes, yes. I plan to take the Todai exam this year."

 **»*phone mutter!** *«

"What‽ Come back home? You kicked me out months ago! What are you saying?"

 **»*phone mutter!** *«

"Don't worry about it! I'm doing better than before especially with Nii-san helping me out."

 **»*phone mutter** *«

"Seriously, Kaa-san, I'm doing my hardest on trying to make it into Todai this year!" _(exaggeration_ )

 **»*phone mutter** *«

"What is that, Kaa-san? Ruto? I'll get him."

Keitaro asks Ruto to answer the phone.

While Keitaro is busy being a fool of himself and should have listened to his conscience, Ruto speaks on the line (with a few unwanted ears eavesdropping on the conversation),

"Hello, Kaa-san."

 **»*phone mutter*«**

"I've been doing well."

 **»*phone mutter*«**

"We're planning to have a party on Christmas Eve at Hinata-sou. You're welcome to come in, if you want."

 **»*phone mutter*«**

"What's that? You can't come?"

 **»*phone mutter*«**

"Man. That's too bad. I have friends over here that wanted to see you and Gifu. And we got news from Obaa-chan and Kanako-neechan that they are in France in the middle of the day. Just wished that they would come here for Christmas, too."

 **»*phone mutter*«**

"Yes, Kaa-san. My friends have treated me well and I the same to them."

 **»*phone mutter*«**

*blushes* "Ka-ka-kaa-san‽ Wha-what are you getting at, 'ttébayo?"

 **»*phone mutter*«**

"No, I wouldn't dare cross 'that' yellow line. I've heard about what happened with this... "epidemic", dattebayo."

 **»*phone mutter*«**

"Ka...Kaa-san, I take care of the Kaolla-chan and Shinobu-chan and the other tenants, since I'm their neighbor. I did make good on my promises."

 **»*phone mutter*«**

"All... alright. I'll take good care of the Hinata-sou. You want Aniki back in the phone?"

 **»*phone mutter*«**

"Alright. All I want to say is that we wish that you, Gifu, Kanako-neechan, and Obaa-chan were here on this Christmas season and possibly New Year's. I'll get Aniki. Bye-bye." Ruto turned to Keitaro and asked in a deadpan manner, "Are you done 'hating' yourself?"

Keitaro exasperatedly sighs as he takes back the phone from Ruto and answered, "Yeah, Kaa-san?"

 **»*phone mutter*«**

"Yes."

 **»*phone mutter*«**

"How about this? Tomorrow, there's going to be a two-week long mock test for the exam and if I flunk it, I guess I'll come home for now. I still have responsibilities as the landlord, you know."

 **»*phone mutter*«**

"Alright, Kaa-san. I understand."

 **»*phone mutter*«**

"Bye." ***Click* *boop* *boop***

{Heh, I'll show you people the new me!} Keitaro thought to himself as he heads for his room.

The girls and Ruto are getting worried that the ronin landlord is starting to lose his determination for Todai. Ruto then decides to check on his brother and clean the dorms at the same time. "Kage Bunshin! (Shadow Clone!)" Naruto used his katas and 10 doubles are formed and the original barked out his orders while he checks on with Keitaro.

"Ho!" the doubles obeyed and they scattered.

"Does this happen a lot, Naru-sempai?" Motoko asked with a sweatdrop, for she was a bit out of the loop on how the dorms were kept spic and span.

"When you hang around with a boy like him, nothing is what it seems," Naru answered.

"He helps me with my homework and the cooking," Shinobu mentioned.

"And Ruto is a good with different projects-ya!" Su added.

"Mm-hmm," Kitsune agreed.

"Okay... I'll just have to take your word for that," the kendo girl begrudgingly obliged.

- **LNH** -

[Later, in the dining room]

Keitaro is sporting a bandage on his cheek from trying to check on his upstairs neighbor Naru. He unintentionally peeked in on Naru getting dressed in her leggings, hence the incident.

This time, Keitaro was joining the residents and Ruto in the dining table. While Naru is still mad from the earlier scene, Su asked the landlord about the bruise on his cheek.

Kitsune answered to Su with a chuckle, "Must've been from peeping on Naru."

"It was just a simple accident! Honest!" Keitaro begged for mercy,

But Motoko... "Aren't you being too frequent on having accidents?" The kendo girl was aiming to slit the landlord's throat with her blade, however Ruto protested, "*Jeez, Motoko-chan! Put that apple-slicer away! Are you trying to ask for more trouble, 'ttebayo!?"

And the kendo girl sighed as she obeyed without question and sheathed her weapon. Then she asked Naru, "Sempai, why didn't you fix that hole?"

"Because that room below used to belong to Hina-obaachan," Naru answered, but then she gave it some thought and and then turned to Keitaro and asked, "You're the manager, Keitaro, you go fix that hole up."

"Hey! I tried a few times, but you just kept... interrupting me," Keitaro explained, "Besides, don't you think that the hole is really convenient?"

"Not for me, it's not!" Naru exclaimed.

Then Kitsune has a strange theory, "This means the only thing separating the rooms is a piece of wood - -" The vixen is thinking of a rather raunchy idea and suggested, "...you don't suppose that you make 'unusual' moanings in the middle of the night are you?"

"What unusual moanings!?" Naru and Keitaro exclaimed while Motoko, Shinobu, and Ruto sweatdropped and blushed like a sailor; Su just didn't quite understand the politics of an embarrassment.

- **LNH** -

[A little later, at the route to the local supermarket]

While Keitaro was busy with the hole between his and Naru's rooms (and inadvertently read his upstairs neighbor's diary), Ruto decided to go to the store to pick up a few things, along with some much needed food supplies. While he was going there, his senses are tingling, feeling danger as a suspicious man trying to tail Ruto as he was recording through his camcorder (with an infra-red lens). Ruto decides to outwit the half-wit by hiding in the grocery store and play it cool and prepare a Shadow double to draw his attention.

Just when the man incognito was trying to confront Ruto with ill intentions, the man had him right where... the boy wanted him. The blond Urashima then said, "If I told you once, I had told you a thousand times. Tell your damn boss to leave me and my friends alone, Mizuki, you traitorous swine!"

The disguise didn't fool Ruto, since he knows the man now named Mizuki Ichiyarou, former teacher substituting for the class 7-3, who was caught in the act of trying to sabotage the students (preferably against Ruto) while PAIN-sensei and Konan-sensei were away as were tying the knot and had a brief honeymoon together for a week. The teacher was not only fired, the alerted Hiruzen socked the disgrace in the face for his complete and utter insubordination. Now he is hired by Danzo to try to blackmail the blonde Urashima and his friends for the admittance of cheating (which is an absurd thought and a front), but more importantly, for trying to make the boy give up his secrets to his success.

"You think you had me, Alkaid-demon?" Mizuki begins to bluff in his deranged, befuddled, little peabrain, "You and that Dubhe-bitch are nothing more than nuisances to society! Danzo-sama and Orochimaru will kick you all out of business and turn your places into parking lots!"

This make Ruto's blood boil that some bigwig is trying to raid the sanctity of his family's land and Motoko's family's property and want his own secrets that were justifyingly given to him by his deceased biological parents. So Ruto said to the scurvy scum, "If you dare to come at my family and trusted friends, I will be waiting. And don't you ever call me that awful name like I'm a demon, you lowlife." And he made good his escape.

Just when Mizuki thought he has the evidence, he checked the camcorder for the tape but much to his chagrin, the cassette was gone! Instead it has a message and it addressed:

 _Okay, Mizuki. You asked for it!_

 _P.S. - This message will self-destruct. Have a nice life._

Then the letter exploded, blackening him from the blast and destroyed the tapeless camcorder. The noise also attracted the attention of the police. The big fool tried to escape, but then he felt that both his shoelaces were tied together, tripping the lout down to the ground. The police managed to capture Mizuki for his outstanding warrants for the suspicions of espionage, blackmail, and the A-class murder of Iruka Umino. It'll be a cold day in hell for him to get acquitted.

[Mizuki Ichiyarou, former teacher. Arrested. «RETIRE»]

And Ruto went about his business getting the groceries, with the assistance of his doubles.

- **LNH** -

[Meanwhile, at the headquarters of the mayoral candidate building]

Danzo Shimura (sporting a sling on his right arm and the bandaged right portion of his face due to radiation burns... or so it seems) is trying to gain candidacy for the next mayor of Hinata City, is sitting in his office chair and got wind of the news that Mizuki got careless and was arrested. His mission to capture Naruto Uzumaki has hit a snag. He puffs a big stogie and curses, "That miserable scurvy brat! I'll get his secrets and take the Urashima land if it's the last thing I'll do..."

And he will, too.

- **LNH** -

Orochimaru (47), the candidate for the parliament, also wants Naruto for his own sick pleasure and his subordinate of a doctor, Kabuto Yakushi (18), secretly plans to push the young community into heinous acts such as doing drugs, barbiturates, and unprotected sex among minors to flush out Naruto's hiding place. Their plans are starting to hatch real soon...

 **-LNH-**

[The next morning]

Keitaro is up and ready for his mock test. Naru went on ahead while still mad at him for looking at her diary, Kitsune and Shinobu wished the landlord luck, while Su and Motoko gave their regards in an Asian cultural fashion; namely a flint rock. Ruto gave his brother advice to not to flunk the mock test, or else he'll really be begging for mercy and be crawling back to the dorms, but good.

[At the Sasaki Preparatory School]

Keitaro manages to find his seat that is behind Naru. He was greeted by Shirai and Haitani who still gave the Urashima a hard time as they find their seats, but he's onto more important things. Keitaro knows that Naru is still mad at him for reading her diary, but when one of the entries mention "First Love", could it mean a special somebody? However, those plans are put on hold as Naru passed the test papers. Apologies to Naru will have to wait.

And so from sunrise to sunset the tediousness of the mock test begins...

[Meanwhile, Back at the Hinata-sou, Roof Access]

Shinobu is hanging the laundry out to dry, Ruto and Motoko are practicing their kendo routine, and Su is on the rooftop playing with the birds. Kitsune walked up the stairs and asked where Naru and the landlord went to.

"They said that they are grading their own exams at the cram school," Shinobu answered.

"Grade their own exams?" Kitsune asked.

Ruto replied while swinging his shinai, "Yeah. They are checking all of the answers on the preliminary exam and how they perform for what schools they applied for."

"But after studying so hard, It'll be terrible if they couldn't take the Todai exams," Shinobu worries about the situation.

Ruto, too, was getting anxious about those long and arduous tests.

- **LNH** -

[Two Weeks Later, At the Shopping District]

Keitaro is buying some gifts for his dormmates, but he hasn't been able to talk to Naru during the stint. He also felt that he sort of whited out from his fear of failure from reading the results. It was a D rank; at least it wasn't a score of anything lower than 49. But how will he face the girls and Ruto for this disaster of a test? And worse? It's beginning to snow and his corn hurts.

[At the Hinata-sou]

The residents are in their winter and festive fashion enjoying the sight of snow falling outside. They got their wish for a white Christmas, but it's not the same without Keitaro. Naru thinks that the loser has probably fell down in some sewer.

Keitaro who stopped short of the Hinata-sou decided to say goodbye for now and head back home. But he forgot one thing... Okay, a lot of things. The goofball forgot to take his belongings such as his ID, the insurance papers, the photo sticker album, and his diary that are back at the dorm. So Keitaro puts on a typical thief's hood (a hand towel around his head and being tied between the nose and upper lip). That's when he heard Shinobu worrying about the missing landlord must have gotten into an accident.

( **Kitsune** )» "He must have gotten a bad score, he's probably too ashamed to show his face, more like."

( **Shinobu** )» "You mean he didn't make the grade?"

( **Kitsune** )» "I bet he bombed it! Totally blown it!"

( **Motoko** )» "Of course. No one like him get into Todai."

( **Su** )» "He'll be an applicant for life-ya!"

Keitaro felt insulted by Kitsune's and Motoko's words and he secretly managed to enter his room. But unfortunately, Keitaro didn't get to hear what Ruto had to said, "Girls! Listen! This is no laughing matter at all, 'ttébayo. You got to remember that Naru-sempai has her hand on the test as well. Besides, I'm sure that Aniki, boneheaded as he is, will probably be dragging his sorry butt back here and begging us to take him in, believe it. Or have you forgotten that the real test is not until next few months? Huh?"

The girls stopped laughing and realized that Ruto was right.

- **LNH** -

[At the Landlord's Room]

Keitaro hastily packs his valuable belongings in a makeshift pack. He makes up his mind on leaving the wacky, screwball dorms and let his brother in their mercy. He makes his movements as quiet as a mouse to not attract any attention... It's just that he didn't count on Shinobu coming by through the halls.

Yabai...

Shinobu screamed in fear of Keitaro's shady appearance, thinking that he was a burglar. Motoko, who was half-dressed, instintively attacks the so-called burglar with a Zankuusen attack from the swing of her bokken; Keitaro shoved Shinobu aside and both people dodged the slash as it busted part of the walls. Then Kitsune commanded Su, who carried a bazooka (Just don't ask how the island girl got it...), and fired on the hapless Keitaro. The girls, except Shinobu, kept attacking throughout the halls until Keitaro ran into the unsuspecting Naru. Unsure of what to do, Keitaro ran outside the open window, but he accidentally dropped his diary and the test results.

Ruto joined the group when Kitsune said, "Dammit, that guy sure can make his getaway..."

The blonde Urashima saw Naru pick up the book and papers and ask, "What happened? What's going on here?"

"It's Keitaro," Naru answered as she shows the test scores first and the group was utterly shocked.

"I'm not surprised," Ruto commented with a sigh, "I knew that this would bound to happen, 'ttebayo."

"Keitaro-sempai had all his things!" Shinobu exclaimed, "He's not planning to run away, is he?"

"Uh-huh. He probably did so poorly on his exams, he didn't make the 'beheading' («kubikiri»)," Kitsune commented.

"That's 'cutback' («ashikiri»)," Shinobu corrected, "I'm gonna go look for him!"

"Shinobu-chan, wait!" Ruto commanded, "We should leave Aniki alone for a minute. If he decides to give up on his dream of getting into Todai, then there's nothing we can do about it."

"Ruto-kun..." Shinobu concernedly said.

"There's nothing you can do about Keitaro's dreams, huh?"

The group turned and see that Haruka just passing by during the commotion. She then turned to the main culprit and said, "Naru, remember the time you were just like him almost 3 years ago. Your grades were so bad, you worry that you didn't stand a chance of reaching to Todai."

"But... I studied with Seta-san, and I..." Naru argued.

( **Haruka** )» "Then you should have understood on how Keitaro feels. It is a bit heartless to just leave him like this, don't you think?"

Naru begins to understand on how to treat her fellow neighbor and landlord better.

( **Haruka** )» "Besides, we don't want to find out if he'll be freezing to death."

Su decided to go search for Keitaro, with Shinobu right behind her. Motoko then followed the younger girls, worrying that they'll catch cold in this wintry weather.

"Oh, well. It's not like we have Ruto-kun or another manager being lined up so soon," Kitsune remarked as she found a present on the floor that Keitaro also dropped and gave it to Naru which said, "I'm sorry", and then, she left.

Ruto then disappointingly said to Naru, "Well, I'm very certain that you are proud of yourself for your lack of action, Sempai. Because I'm not." And he shunshins off in the distance. And Naru decidingly follows her roommates, through not as fast as Su, Motoko, and Ruto. And Haruka? She's standing watch for seeing that the tenants have learned their lesson.

- **LNH** -

[Hinata City]

The Hinata-sou residents searched far and wide and anywhere in between for their lost landlord. So far, they have no luck finding Keitaro. That's when Ruto suggested the one particular location they hadn't tried.

[Todai, Kanagawa District]

 _(There are 5 known locations where Todai is located. The Kanagawa Prefecture is the closest location to where this whole thing has started.)_

Keitaro looks at the studentless building and location; it was a huge place. Just as he was about to leave the place with the promise unfulfilled, he turned and saw Naru a few feet away. {How did Narusegawa know where I'd be?} was the older Urashima's question. It takes about an hour to get from the Hinata-sou to the Todai campus grounds.

As Naru steps closer to Keitaro, she says to him, "I didn't think you would be really here."

"No kidding," Keitaro remarked but was hit with a thrown diary with the test results inside as Naru explained, "You dropped that. Now close your eyes."

Keitaro did, with a bit of doubt, at first. Then Naru takes a deep breath and smacked Keitaro with right jab, sending the hapless victim flying across the snow, giving him a much needed wake-up call.

"I feel better now," Naru said with a slightly sore wrist, "Now I'll forget that you read my diary."

"Sorry, but I didn't do it on purpose. Honest!" Keitaro explaind as he brushed the snow off.

( **Naru** )» "It's okay. Isn't Ruto-kun?"

"Yes," Ruto replied as he made his snowy appearance, "We know that you did your hardest in the dorms and the test. But I have a favor to ask of you. Would you kindly bend over for a second?"

Hoping that it's not a trick, Keitaro bends down and Ruto gave his brother a * **boot** * to his pants, sending him skidding on the snow and says as he got a loose, thick branch in his hand, "You dope! Don't you know that running away like that can make us very angry..." Ruto snaps the branch in two with ease, with the two older residents gasping, "...and we would do terrible... * **snap!** * * **snap!** * ...horrible things to you?" The blond stows the pieces of wood in his scroll and then said, "Now I want you two to make up for your mistakes and put the past behind us. What do you say?"

Keitaro and Naru finally agreed to Ruto's proposal and then they talked about the events that happened nearly 16 years ago. The trio then went to the nearby sweet potato stand and bought some for themselves and the girls and just when they finally got back to the Hinata-sou, they get a sudden...

"Surprise! Merry Christmas!"

Shinobu reheated the food, Ruto had delayed preparing the ramen part of his dish long enough to get it ready instead of letting the noodles sit in the curry mixture. The residents enjoyed the dishes that Shinobu and Ruto prepared. And the curry ramen was 'HEA-VEN-LY!', almost as if they tasters have lost their clothes for a moment and went into a 'food-gasm' moment (a form of orgasm from the sense of taste); even Motoko, Su and Shinobu felt this new sensation that is perfect for the winter season. Even his Lassi Yogurt Drink complemented the palette.

Then the girls promised their landlord to not do that again and then Su started a snowball fight that is rather enjoyable to play, even at night.

 **§**

To be continued...=»

* * *

 **Omake: Consequences at the Hinata-sou Christmas Incident**

The girls responsible for wrecking the second floor area were later fined and disciplined for their actions by the Urashimas. Motoko's training is forcibly re-doubled for a week because of nearly injuring Shinobu and ruined the floors and walls, Kitsune will have to surrender some of her booze to the kitchen to be used for cooking reasons (and to make some much needed vinegar) for her participation of her actions, and Su will have less merchandise and will have to work harder in her studies because of using explosives inside the former inn.

* * *

 **Omake: The Results of Mizuki's Trial**

On January 2, trial was held in Dept. XXX, Supreme Court of Japan at Chiyoda; in and for the Prefecture of Kanagawa.

The suspect, Mizuki Ichiyarou, was tried and found guilty of A-Class Murder, Espionage, Blackmail, Sabotage of Education, and Conduct Unbecoming of a Teacher. He was sentenced to life imprisonment without parole in Yokohama Prison, Yokosuka Branch in Yokosuka, Kanagawa, Japan.

Upon his sentencing, however, he confessed to being part of the big racketeering ring that was involved in the drug wars that started 13 years ago. But during that time, the tattoo on his arm began to glow when Mizuki tried to mention the name of the perpetrators and caused him to envelop seizures until he dies from a delayed poisoning from viper's venom within the tattoo.

The investigation of the tragic event is still continuing...

* * *

 **Extra Story: Motoko's Birthday Gift**

 _(Warning! Contains descriptive nudity that may be disturbing to some readers. Viewer discretion is advised.)_

November 30, 1998

[Hinata-sou, Room 302]

It's nighttime at the Hinata-sou. Motoko Aoyama check her calender and sighs that tomorrow just had to be that milestone in her life. She didn't want to talk to her friends down at the onsen today and residents are wondering what's been eating the tallest resident. Motoko decided to take the Corner Bath Hall to have her privacy. (What she didn't know is that Motoko forgot to read the sign that the corner bath hall is under maintenance. And it had to be Ruto that's in charge of the duty for this week.)

Ruto, in his cleaning clothes, hears footsteps coming from the hall as he was finishing the last section. Its sounds are too soft for his brother to make. He was about to leave when Motoko bumped into him and then she asked the young man a favor (with the power of Dubhe), "Alkaid-kun, I need some assistance in the bath. You see, lately, my body muscles and joints seem to be a little sore. Can you give me a massage session?"

Ruto reluctantly agree, but then, the kendo girl said with a wicked grin, "And you must bathe with me, little man..."

"Eh‽"

 **-LNH-**

Ruto is stuck in a rut; his rival is totally all-nude in front of him. While Motoko was busy admiring at the boy's physique (even though it's covered by a towel around his waist to help Motoko from trying not to freak herself out), and Ruto (still a head and a half shorter than Motoko) is still trying to steady his nerves as he sees Motoko's slim curvatures and her long ebony hair. He also was blushing from seeing Motoko's low, firm C-Cup breasts from her athleticism (plus her pantone pink nipples), her hourglass figure, her Upsilon-shaped (Υ) pubis with black, soft hairs covering her womanhood (just not enough to cover the bikini line), and a thin, but visible 'forbidden isosceles' that defines her legs.

Both students went into the tub and Ruto is facing Motoko's back as he asked this all-important question, "Is this really what you wanted, Motoko-chan?"

"Yes," the kendo girl agreed.

Then Motoko told Ruto to start with her shoulders, to which he did. Then he slowly go to her elbows, then her back, the lower part of her thighs, the calves, and then her feet. But all the while, Motoko begins to experience a strange and unusual sense of pleasure flowing through her body. She hasn't felt that sensation before. Maybe this is the kind of feeling that her older sister has done with her husband.

Just as Ruto was finishing her feet, Ruto stand up from the water and get out the tub. Unfortunately, the knot that the towel that hides his manhood came undone and inadvertently exposes in front of the relieved Motoko and she started to panic from her turtle fits again and then blushes madly and has a bit of a nosebleed and she fell forward on top of Ruto's body, almost to where her mouth is near his manhood.

"I knew it's a bad idea, 'ttebayo," Ruto sighed as he carefully moves the naked Aoyama away from his body and she's surprisingly light for her stature. He puts the bathrobe on Motoko's body and he carefully uses his Kage Bunshin to use his double to help with her laundry. While he was carrying the fainted Motoko, his mind is busy hatching a way to help the Chelonaphobic to stop being afraid of turtles and man's penile structure. But so far, he had no luck. If only the Hinata-sou has a turtle in the house; a kind and a very gentle turtle...

The next morning, Motoko woke up and found herself naked under the bathrobe and utterly embarrassed from her fears again. As she was fully dressed, the kendo girl then went into the dining room and...

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Motoko-chan!" Everybody cheered at the unsuspecting Aoyama.

There was a cake with Motoko's name, the residents wore party hats leftover from Shinobu's birthday, and gifts for the now sweet 16 year old Motoko. Among the cards that the swordswoman was reading, she got a card written by Ruto, and it read,

 _"It's like that song from the Americas, "Hold on to 16 as long as you can,_ _because changes will come real soon that will make us women and men out of ourselves." Have a sweet 16th birthday, Motoko-chan."_

 _-from Naruto Urashima_

Along with the card, Motoko was given the Turquoise earring and necklace set. For the first time in forever (to the other residents), the serious Aoyama finally cried tears of joy as she hugs Ruto in return. (Maybe the shrew known as Motoko Aoyama can be tamed, after all.)

* * *

 **A/N:** I bet you noticed the references from many shows and songs I personally selected.

Just gotta love how I tossed them in sometimes.

Also, I nearly forgot to mention that Mizuki already off'd Iruka Umino instead of the unnamed character in the filler of the animé scenario. Forgive me for putting that tragic section in this alternative story.

And the plan for having a turtle in the Hinata-sou will be shown at a later date.

That's all... But the heat will be on!

\- blukmage19


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _A Good Run of Bad Luck at the Lucky New Year's Festival!_

* * *

 **§**

December 31st, 1998

[At the Hinata-sou, Landlord's Room]

It was cold in Hinata City. Keitaro had just cried tears of joy as he collapsed on the floor next to kotatsu-covered table; he had just finished the 48-hour run of (practically) non-stop studying of vocabulary and felt a sense of accomplishment. He then climbed on the rooftop and declared to the city, "Work! Work! Work! So what if my chances of getting into Todai is zilch! I'll show you!" Then the landlord tried to think of doing his math studies, but suddenly felt woozy from the fatigue and fell in down into a group of trees, breaking his fall.

"I'll admit one thing," Keitaro said to himself, "I still can't walk straight even with my glasses on from studying so much."

Then, for some strange reason, bird droppings landed on Keitaro's forehead. What a way to end a year right...

As the landlord wiped the droppings off his face, he met Kitsune and Su in their formal fashion: in designable traditional kimonos.

Keitaro was amazed at how the girls looked like and Kitsune replied, "Your aunt Haruka loves kimono, so she let us wear them every year."

"Hee hee - Feels so nice-ya!" Su excitingly said and then she holds a weird costume in her hands, "Here's something for the Lion Dance."

{Su-chan, that ain't a lion...} Keitaro thought.

Then Kitsune tried to invite Shinobu, who was embarrassed from being seen in a cute kimono of her own.

"Happy New Year," Shinobu shyly said to Keitaro.

The landlord tells Shinobu that her kimono is rather cute.

Then he sees Ruto coming from the hall, dressed in a formal fashion of his own. (Think a certain fighter from Samurai Shodown, in an orange alternative color.) He wears a hakama that is a Spanish Orange color, a whitish kimono, a black haori, and some straw sandals that he made since the change. His unkempt hair turns out to be that his spiky blond hair has gotten a bit longer in the last 2 months or so.

"Everyone, Happy New Year!" Ruto said to the present crowd, "It's too bad Motoko-sempai left early. She said that she had to prepare the Fortune booth with her classmates from Raika."

They agreed that Motoko has duties, but more importantly, Keitaro asked, "Why are you dressed like that, nii-san? And why do you look like that Yagyu-someone?"

"That's because I seemed to have grown a few inches and most of my wardrobe probably needs changing... a lot. This is the only formal oversized set I have."

And he's right. Ever since his stay at the Hinata-sou, Ruto went from a growth spurt from 151 cm (5'1") to 168 cm (5'6"); a head taller than Su and Shinobu, but just shy of Motoko's tall stature. You might say that Ruto is not so little anymore.

"Fortunately, I have extra funds numbered for just such an occasion," Ruto had a big wad of Yen by the 2 thousands and 10 thousands... Wait a second! Two Thousands and Ten Thousands‽ Keitaro asked his brother of how he saved so much.

The blonde Urashima explained, "Part of it is when I saved my money. The rest? Well..."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _The day before New Year's Eve, Ruto got a phone call from Kitsune at the gambling hall in Sasaki known as Han-Cho Casino that she has been stuck here, being too drunk and hasn't a yen to pay up._

 _While in the hall, Ruto secretly uses his Kage Bunshin to search for any loose change and tried their luck in the slot machines incognito while the original looked for Kitsune. It turned that the Vixen is stripped bare; down to her panties and bra. The men hanging are giving strange looks at the practically bare 19-year old as she is starting to feel like there's a draft blowing in. Just as one thug was about to strip Kitsune even further until he was grabbed by the throat by a disguised (or rather in transformed) Ruto, as a familiar samurai with an apple tucked in his clothes and asked the thug, "Enlighten me. Just what do you think you doing with that barenaked woman?"_

 _"She... she lost big time at the poker table and she lost everything except her wallet and she our new - -" the thug stammeringly explained before he felt a draft blowing at him when Ruto said as time stood still,_

 _" You can hear it, too? _

_The voice of the winter air_

 _Chills down to your soul "_

 _Then time marches on, and the thug's clothes were ripped off from Ruto's speedy attack, down to his bare skin; even his manhood is a bit on the small side as he ran away from the casino like a streaker, with the crowd laughing at the thug's shame._

[Unnamed Thug, unable to continue. «RETIRE».]

 _Kitsune thanked the disguised Ruto and he gave her some food, a cup of water, and a vitamin pill to help alleviate her hangover. He retrieved her clothing and belongings and then they left the casino; but not before the blonde Urashima and his doubles broke the bank._

 _(Later, the casino closed its doors, but good. Such is the luck of a devil.)_

 _As the undisguised Ruto and Kitsune managed to return back to the Hinata-sou, the Vixen was tired from partying too much and wanted to sleep it off, so Ruto guided her to her bedroom and help her into her nightgown (much to his regret ofseeing his barenaked friend) and guided his sister-figure to bed. They had a real swinging party that night._

 _But not before the vixen gave Ruto a more-than-sisterly kiss on the cheek..._

* * *

And that's how Ruto got this much money and saved Kitsune's life in the process.

Then Kitsune asked Keitaro, "Hey, Landlord-san! Want to go to the shrine?"

"Go to the shrine?" the ronin questioned, "It doesn't seem like praying will get me into Todai. Maybe I should stay home instead and study..."

"Aniki, don't be a spoilsport!" Ruto poked at Keitaro with his elbow.

"Yeah, and studying on the New Year's Festival won't do you any good," Kitsune added, "And it seems Naru is going, too."

"Hey, it's Naru-ya! Happy New Year!" Su addressed to her neighbor.

Keitaro was expecting the Narusegawa wearing her fancy kimono, but instead...

"Happy New Year and whatnot..."

The ronin face-faulted in exasperation seeing Naru in her geeky clothes.

"It's the New Year's Festival! Why the *cuss* are you dressed like that?" Keitaro demanded after being totally disappointed from his colleague's appearance.

Naru deadpanned, "There's no rest for us examinees. So let us pray and get this over with..."

 **-LNH-**

[At the Hinata Shrine]

The Hinata-sou residents are in the crowd, waiting in line for the sending of their prayers to the shrine. Ruto was carrying Su on his back while holding hands with Shinobu as they see the sights of the location. Keitaro is feeling downhearted as he wasn't really a religious man, but he prays that his grades will get better for Todai, but Kitsune dragged the wishful thinker for staying near the shrine too long. Ruto, Shinobu, and Su prayed for not only for their fortune, but for they to be the best of friends and then they followed the older dorm-mates.

[At the Fortune Booth]

"Oh, you guys are here?"

Motoko, wearing her miko's clothes, is running the booth as part of her duties, along with some of the Raika High students.

"Working hard, Motoko?" Kitsune chatted, "Whoo-hoo! Lucky me!" (She got good luck.)

Su is also glad that she got good luck as well; Naru got medium luck; Shinobu got a little good luck. And then it was Keitaro's turn, but Motoko warned, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

The ronin didn't understand this at first, but the kendo girl explained, "The fortune telling talisman is really accurate. If you come across an unlucky one, however..."

"Ha ha ha. It's just a talisman, I'm not afraid of simple nonsense," Keitaro interrupted while being pessimistic. But Ruto deadpanned with a sweatdrop, "Aniki... Never mock the talisman..." He saw his brother got the short end of the straw by getting the worst luck of the bunch.

While Keitaro was having anxiety problems from the bad luck that just coincidentally happens to him and the other girls are having fun, Ruto and Motoko finally meet eye to eye without messing with their necks and the kendo girl blushed at him secretly and softly said with barely a sound, "So, finally hitting your growth spurt, Alkaid-kun?"

"At least it saves both of us the unnecessary trouble, Dubhe-chan," Ruto shamelessly flattered, but then the atmosphere of war lifted as he asked, "So, is there one available?"

"Gladly," Motoko gave the unopened fortune to what is revealed to be... Unusual luck. It also reads, "Danger looms in your future. The 'danger' will affect your family and friends. It involves an unsolved mystery about your past that may change your entire future. Solve the mystery and more than great fortune will smile upon you."

"So what did it say?" Motoko curiously asked.

"'Something about my past that may affect my friends and family'. What could it mean?" Ruto softly and rhetorically questioned, "I think about my (biological) parents' murders are likely involved with the same somebody that wanted to see me dead." That's when Ruto changed the subject, "Anyhow, I think I'll keep it with me. I'll see you later, Motoko-chan."

 **-LNH-**

Later, as Ruto was looking for his possé, he ran into Shinobu, who was feeling sad, again. "Don't tell me," he said as patted his friend's back, "Aniki did something stupid, right, Shinobu-chan?"

"Mm-hmm. *sniff!*" Shinobu answered.

After a few moments of comforting, Ruto then said, "You know Aniki didn't mean that. It's just... he had overworked himself again and is rather superstitious of his bad luck. I'm sure you'll forgive him for making you feel bad. You'll understand."

Shinobu felt relieved from her boyfriend's consultation. And just as she was about to kiss Ruto, they heard an explosion from down the stairway with Keitaro screaming. The younger Urashima grumbled loudly to himself, "Not... again!" And he carried Shinobu, princess style, and they shunshin'd to the incident.

Su is stuck in her festive pseudo-lion costume when Ruto and Shinobu came by. They helped their confidante back on her feet, to which she gave them her thanks in her own way. Then Ruto asked, "How did you get down here anyway, Kaolla-chan?"

Su explained, "Keitaro ran into me and was surprised by my costume-ya. He seems to be afraid of girls for some reason of bad luck. So I suggested to let my costume bite him to give him good fortune-ya. But then, he ran away until we crashed down the stairs."

Ruto looked at Su's lion costume and suggested, "Maybe Aniki is afraid of those fangs of your costume. The costume is only supposed to have straight teeth all around its maw. We're gonna need to fix that little problem."

"Yeah," Su resigningly agreed, "I'll get it right in the end-ya."

"Kaolla-san, do you know where Sempai went to?" Shinobu asked.

"Methinks that Keitaro must have went to Motoko's place-ya," Su answered as she was brushed the dust off her kimono.

Then Ruto determinedly decided, "Alright, girls. Let's find Aniki before something else happens, and Motoko-chan is a girl, too." The two classmates agreed and they went on their way to Motoko's booth.

 **-LNH-**

[Outside the Fortune Booth]

Ruto and company ran into Naru who has footprints on her back and her head; her glasses were dropped and the examinee's talismans scattered on the ground near her. She heard the voice of Ruto helping her back up, "Naru-sempai, what just happened to you, 'ttébayo?"

"It just happened so fast, it was like 'zooo~m!' and then I saw your brother being chased Motoko-chan who looks like she was shoot-to-kill with her archery," She explained and pointed to the loose arrows that were left behind.

"Something tells me that Aniki is going to run into another nasty situation, Sempai," Ruto predicted as he utilizes his doubles to clean up the mess and the shot arrows, "I suggest we should teach Aniki a lesson about his 'bad luck', because this has gone on far enough, believe it."

"I agree," Naru complied, "I just wanted a piece of my mind for running me over."

 **-LNH-**

Ruto and the girls ran into Motoko along the way and soon enough, they came a sight that shouldn't be seen in public. Kitsune is disrobing her kimono, doing flirtatious acts on Keitaro (and the public); there was a breath of liquor in the air, says Ruto.

When Keitaro gets the "caught in the act" look and sees Shinobu starting to tear up, Kitsune putting her kimono back on, and the others (including Ruto who's cracking his fists) are itching for a much violent payback; to which they did as Naru furiously asked Keitaro, "What the *cuss* do you think you're doing on New Year's Eve!"

Then Motoko, Su, and Naru gave the loser what for as he land on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

And Ruto dragged the KO'd Keitaro back to the Hinata-sou...by the ankle again...

 **-LNH-**

[Back at the Hinata-sou]

Keitaro was in his room, feeling humiliated and complains to himself while still holding the Ultra Bad Luck paper, "What a worst way to start off the New Year! The talisman must be really accurate or something... I'm definitely failing for sure."

"You idiot."

The person that said to Keitaro, turned out to be Naru (finally) dressed in her fancy kimono and she swiped the ill-omened slip and said, "I heard about it from Motoko-chan. Let's tie that thing onto the tree."

Keitaro was amazed at Naru's sudden change of scenery as he asks his neighbor why, and she answered, "Watching everyone wearing a kimono makes me want to do it as well. How's that?"

"Wow. It really suits you, Naru," Keitaro positively said.

And Keitaro is glad that to meet Naru into a kimono as they walked back to the festival. Of course, the landlord still has to make up for his mistakes with his tenants.

(At least, he'll have time for the preparation for the Seijin no Hi ceremony after his birthday is coming along real soon...)

 **§**

To be continued...==»

Later, after a bit of respite, the Hinata-sou group plus Haruka went to the easternmost side of the building to watch the sun rise for the official day of the New Year in 1999. The group enjoyed themselves as they prepared for the second half of the festival.

But Ruto said to the audience with a hinted anticipation of trouble, "Well, here we go again..."

* * *

 **Omake: Su's (Crazy) Birthday**

 _Warning: Contains content that is disturbing to some readers. Viewer discretion is advised._

January 11, 1999

Early in the morning, Ruto was getting out of bed to start the day for school, when he felt something weighing him down on his legs, hidden in the futon. When he uncovered the covers, it was revealed that Su was sleeping in his bed, absolutely butt naked. He sees a strange fluid that has an odor of bananas and curry flowing on his bare leg. _(He was wearing shorts and an A-shirt for bedtime.)_ How did this happen?

 _Flashback to 8 hours earlier_

 _Su is whimpering in her sleep, crying for her brother and sister, saying that her father is walking away to a different place and her mother was singing her a lullaby before she joins her husband (and the princess's father) in the heavens. Then she was freezing and shivering cold in a dark plane; worse than the weather she ever felt, since she once lived at the location where winter never sets there, and was crying out for her family in her native tongue. And then Su embraces the closest warm body she can blindly find and then felt like her womanhood is starting to feel that sensation that she doesn't comprehend nor compute. So she continued rubbing the sensitive area onto a long, smooth object, making her give out a moaning as she feels an experience of pleasure far different than the joy of making her mechanical experiments. Then she kept going until suddenly, she reached her peak and then collapsed onto the warm body, feeling absolutely satisfied._

Ruto smiled as he carried the still sleeping Su in her arms to her bedroom. He wonders if some smart woman had that same experience as the island girl's.

 _(Elsewhere in the Code Geass world, a certain Einstein was sneezing while having a private session with a table(-kun). She stopped before one of her classmates entered the hall just in time...)_

Then Su woke up on her hammock and sees that she was naked and felt like her hyperactivity is less than she thought he had. Then why does she feel... wet?

[Later, in school]

Kaolla was having her usual meal, but then begins to feel woozy from a juice box that she recently bought at the cafeteria, like it something new's been added. Then one of her classmates requested to send her into the infirmary.

Later, as she was lain down on the infirmary bed, Kabuto Yakushi, a student nurse, was checking that the course is clear with plans to do harm instead of helping Su, who is helpless from the Mickey-Finn'd juice box. The false doctor covered the area with the curtains and was stripping Su bare, down to just her bikini underwear with evil intentions. And just as he was about to remove the last article of clothing, the fake doctor was taken by surprise by a passing Ruto and his danger senses.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite patient, Naruto Uzumaki," Kabuto sneered, "May I ask why you are interrupting my client?"

"Drop the act, Kabuto!" Ruto declared, "You drugged Kaolla-chan with your sleeping pills that were in her drink. She's crying for help, despite her disabled state and I can smell your intentions and hoochie (marijuana) from a mile away!"

 _(Ever since_ _Kabuto was hired, there were news of students feeling unwell and the schools were littered with trace amounts of prescription pills, barbiturates, marijuana, cocaine, methamphetamine, (the whole dirty works); all of this supplying from his workcase, along with cases involving rape. Ruto has been trailing the dealer since his arrival in the Konoha Junior High. And this time, he has enough._ )

Kabuto is secretly drawing out his scalpels as makeshift throwing knives and said with a sickly grin, "So you think you're the Lone Ranger, huh? Well, whatever. It looks like the jig is up for me. I admit defeat." Then opportunity came and the phony doctor speedily throws the scalpels at his target and they made their mark... or so it seems. Ruto's body was replaced with a log with the scalpels that struck it. Then Kabuto was struck from behind and followed by being grappled and slammed with an Izuna Drop (a technique he watched on TV), bashing the phony doctor's head on the floor, knocking him unconscious.

Yugao immediately came by after watching through the surveillance, came by and managed to move into the infirmary and saw the downed Kabuto all bandaged up, the evidence of a log and Ruto use the 'smelling salts art' to revive the fainted Su and she hugged Ruto for helping her. The security officer then arrests Kabuto as she found various illegal drugs on his worktable matching the statements from the victims' testimonies before the police arrived.

[Kabuto Yakushi, student nurse. Temporarily out of commission and one less pusher is out of the city... I hope...]

The real nurse was found tied up, stark naked, and was stashed in the closet.

(Thankfully, Ruto sends his double to take over his school life for a while. He later creates another one to the Hinata-sou that Su's birthday is coming. "Give her the works," he passed the message along.)

After a session from his kendo club, Ruto takes Su (who had to wait at the audience section from the after-effects of the sleeping pills) to Sasaki to do a little shopping while the double takes Shinobu back to the residence to relay the message. The blond Urashima didn't tell his neighbors about the incident, yet.

When they got back from the shopping trip, Ruto covers Su's eyes with a clothband and he guided the blinded Su to the dining room. And Ruto removed the cloth and the residents surprised her with a birthday party. It was a chocolate cake with candied banana chips and tropical fruit.

It truly was a blessed moment for the now 14 year old Kaolla Su.

However, the next day, Ruto woke in bed and sees Su, Shinobu, and Motoko clinging to him in their sleep. Some days, (so it seems), just don't pay to get out of bed...

But it's worth it.

As for Orochimaru, his subordinate may be captured and is put in prison and was bailed out at a very high sum, but the battle for the sanctity of Hinata City has just begun.

* * *

 **Omake: Ruto's Lessons in Love**

 _Warning: Contain scenes not appropriate for younger audiences. Viewer discretion is advised._

A Few Days After Su's Birthday

[Hinata-sou Onsen, Nighttime]

Ruto had just finished with his duties with homework, housework, and some hobbies in between. He just finished giving the finishing touches to the outdoor onsen and decided to relax into the hot water. But just as he finished undressing, wrapping a towel around his waist and then set foot in the springs, he hears the cheering voice of none other than... Kitsune and her naked glory.

(She has a full-at-the-top D-cup bust, a true hourglass figure, a standard (big) V-shaped pubis with a visible forbidden isosceles that defines her legs, and a thin airstrip-shaped patch of dark hair that covers her womanhood.)

It's as if she was deliberately wanted to show off her 'new clothes' in front of her close family friend, since this wasn't the first time they saw each other naked. Then she said as she exits the dressing room, "Ah, Ruto-kun! I needed some company. How about we scrub each other like we used to? What do you say?"

Ruto remembers the times when the vixen took a bath with him after having wonderful times together...

 _Flashback to a few years prior to the time before Kanako came into his life_

 _As Kitsune (Age 11) and Ruto (Age 6) were in the bath room, they undressed themselves before they take a soak in the tub. Unfortunately, Ruto is having unusual feelings as he sees his baby-sitter's prepubescent body in front of him. What's worse for him is that he's seeing 'two little hills' showing on her chest. He never blushed this badly in his young life and he has a peculiar ache in his boyhood. And apparently, Kitsune has no shame in her modesty whatsoever. Poor boy._

 _As the young boy is scrubbing his baby-sitter, he accidentally touched her budding breasts by mistake and Kitsune felt soreness, but then begins to have a new sensation of ecstasy. The boy apologizes to Kitsune, but she thank him for relieving her stress on her chest. Then she asked Ruto about the difference between boys and girls. Being only a 1st grader, Ruto naively got curious about this new subject, so he consented. So the young vixen faced her friend and said things that she learned in school and the library about the same things that both genders have and some that aren't. She also shows her 'flower' and its functions and then tells Ruto about his 'boyhood', his testes, the inner workings, and how there's a part where it should be saved for someone they loved with. And then she did one particular thing: Kitsune kissed his cheek, saying, "One day, you'll understand about love and relationships. You'll see." Ruto felt the sweet kiss on his cheek, wondering if this could be what a kiss is for. Soon after, they got out of the tub as they dried off and put on some clean clothes and then they later part ways._

And now, here they are, 7 years later, the two friends have been changed a lot; Ruto is becoming a man and Kitsune has become a more developed woman. And so, the two dorm-mates scrubbed their bodies as they reminisce the time they spent together. That was when Kitsune embraced Ruto and said, "Ya know, I haven't properly thanked you for saving me earlier." And she kissed Ruto on the lips, followed by a little bit of tongue wrestling (better known as french kissing). After a few moments, she turned her back and then guided Ruto's hands and lets him grope her D-cup breasts, every square inch of it. The magic touch of Ruto's fingers that she missed for so long made her feel this form of ecstasy as felt the smoothness her of her skin and then the vixen moaned in the climax, with a scent of a true bona fide woman in the air.

Their hearts are rapidly beating in the form of lust as they were about to take next step, but suddenly, they realized that this may be a bit too soon for this to be allowed. And why not? It turns out that Kitsune felt a bit of a headache from one of those hangovers from earlier from drinking saké so much. That's when Ruto cut his relaxation short as he takes Kitsune into the dressing room and cover her with a towel and guided her to her bedroom. Before she lies down on her bed, he gave her some B-Vitamins to alleviate her hangover and some water.

Some time later, in the middle of the night, Ruto has just finished his routines as he crawls into his futon. But just as he was about to fall asleep when he sees a womanly figure in a red negligee walking into his room. She crawled into the same futon that the blonde Urashima was lying on. She was shivering cold from her room and she needed a warm body to comfort her. So, she chose Ruto as a logical (if not illogical) guess. As she lies next to him, he feels the shivering body of his former baby-sitter's cold body (the negligee didn't quite help with the wintry condition) and then hears the words drawling out of her lips from behind his back, "Please. Please let me help warm ourselves up, Ruto-kun."

"And why are we doing this, Onee-chan?" Ruto casually asked, "You're not after what I think your after, are you?"

"Don't be like that," the vixen cooed at his ear, "My room got drafty all of the sudden and you're just the person to help me. If that's alright with you."

{*sighs* What am I ever going to do with you?} Ruto slightly smirks as he surmises that there's something wrong with Kitsune's room to be cold so easily. He'll probably fix it before the weekend is up, but for now, he'll have to sleep on it, with Kitsune snuggling next to him.

The next day, Ruto woke up at the break of day and summons a few of his doubles to investigate the draft inside and outside Kitsune's room while he (the original) tries to wake his bedmate up, but she is clinging to him with her exposed breasts on his face like a mistletoe to a tree; she won't let go so easily. And her nightdress and sexy panties are already taken off in her bed habits.

 _(Thankfully, Ruto's usual nightclothes are still intact, so no 'funny business' was involved.)_

One double returned to Ruto and reported, "Boss, it seems that there's some walls that are rotten from the spilt liquids that needs replacing and windows need some TLC, 'ttebayo." And then he gave some clothes and her undergarments and garterbelt to the still sleeping Kitsune. * **Poof!** *

Unfortunately, somebody unintentionally walked near Ruto's bedroom calling him for breakfast that is ready. And that person turned out to be... Keitaro. He opens the shoji doors, but was met with a hand from the other side of the passage as the younger Urashima said, "Don't come any further. We'll be ready in a few, dattébayo."

The landlord wonders what does Ruto mean "we" and he sees a silhouette of a woman getting dressed. He was shocked as he questioned, "Nii-san, why is Kitsune in your bedroom?! Surely you didn't..."

"What do you think, Aniki?" Ruto deadpanned as he closed the door for a second as he helped Kitsune with her bra. And Keitaro vividly and wildly imagine his younger brother having sexual relations while he still couldn't get a date, let alone a one-night stand. But then the fully dressed Ruto said, "It's not like that, Aniki. Kitsune-oneechan just had a problem with her room having a slight case of disrepair and she was cold. You really think I would do something like that to her, other than keeping warm, now would I?"

And then Ruto whacked his brother with his trusty fan for being a doofus and then the boys and the dressed Kitsune walked towards the dining room for a hearty breakfast.

* * *

 **A/N:** Now you wouldn't think that Orochimaru would be this overpowering Sannin would do such dirty deeds, now would he? Well, parallel to the curse mark in the original story, he is a drug smuggler, embezzler, kidnapper, chiseler (crook), welsher (debt evader), a spy, and one of the suspects wanted for an unsolved crime; the public doesn't understand his atrocities, yet. He sent his sidekick, Kabuto Yakushi, to Konoha High Schools to spread discord, destruction, and despair by posing as a student nurse. Basically, all they want to do is to simply more than to annoy Ruto, but they want the secrets of his biological family's legacy, alongside Danzo's.

And for Kabuto Yakushi, imagine that he has the series Shippuden - Power's hairstyle with a typical nurse's scrubs. He has the air of an ordinary person that isn't the likeliest suspect in the scenario, despite manufacturing illegal drugs.

However, something is cooking in the works that Orochimaru is hiding his other intentions that is worse than his corruption. But's another story for another time...

Also, I hadn't quite had a chance for a relationship origin with Ruto and Kitsune before, until now.

And in case you're wondering why I had to delay more of the story? Well, let's just say I needed some personal time as the Holidays are around the corner. The gears of storytelling are still turning and I haven't even begun to fight.

(Note that Naruto's scenarios outside the main canon is hard to plan sometimes, so it won't go into complete details, let alone to write up with the best ideas. So I'll have to make the connections short and sweet. (So don't complain, folks.)

That's all, but the heat will be on!

\- blukmage19


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _Valentine's Day Madness!_

 _A Broken Heart with a Name Inside_

* * *

 **§**

February 13th, 1999

[Nighttime, Near the Path to the Hinata-sou]

It was nippy in the city. Naru and Keitaro had finished their run at the Sasaki Preparatory School and had returned home.

"Darn," Keitaro interjected, "This exam test didn't go so well..."

"With your kind of effort, those results are already kind of a miracle, don't it?" Naru sarcastically questioned, "But you know, tomorrow is February 14th. Got to work harder."

February 14th... Something about that particular date makes the landlord ronin flinch for some reason. He tries to hide his reasons in front of Naru.

 **-LNH-**

For an rather unattractive guy such as Keitaro, that day had to be the worst.

However, that's not quite true. The only Valentine's day gift that he got, is from his stepsister Kanako. At first, she gave to him and Ruto were giri-choco for casual reasons, but since 2 years ago and onward, Kanako started to give the boys Honmei-choco and she is becoming more and more fond of the older brother for some forbidden reasons that are yet to be explained.

And Ruto, he somehow got some chocolates from Su and Shinobu, along with other girls from his class. On White Day (March 14), he generously gave them a white form of object in return; whether it's personally made marbled fudge, white chocolate bonbons, or whatever it was. Gad! Keitaro is soooo~ envious, he wishes that he should have done this when he was younger.

But right now, these odd feelings will have to be cast aside as Keitaro secretly goes to the kitchen late at night. He's in his chef's attire as he prepares a confectionery that is sure to please... himself.

"Who's the idiot that invented Valentine's Day and White Day in the first place?" the loser asked himself as he gathered the necessary ingredients and prepares them. After a few hours, Keitaro's chocolate cake made with 100 ingredients ( _which is a bit of an exaggeration_ ) is finally done. "Girls can't match this kind of chocolate!" he proudly said to himself, "Hohoho! Because I never receive any chocolates from my old schools, I had to make my own chocolates instead, every year. My skill can easily match any real confectionery chef! We'll see who has the idiot this time!"

( _FYI, Keitaro's the idiot with that habitual idea_.)

And Keitaro trotted along the hallway, he didn't notice that his brother was hiding in the shadows the whole time; he was thinking of a good gift for the girls next month. However, he slaps his own face in exasperation from witnessing the crazy idea from his idiotic brother. "Aniki, that part should have been saved for White Day, 'ttébayo..."

 **-LNH-**

[The next morning]

Naru is in the dining room, doing her studies when she sees Shinobu in the kitchen making something peculiar. So when she asked her roommate what she's been doing. But Shinobu lost her mojo for a second and dropped her bowl of melted chocolate and Naru managed to catch it in time.

"Thanks, Naru-sempai," Shinobu said with a blush.

Naru got curious and questioned, "What's this? Chocolate?"

"Oh... To-today is Valentine's Day... I want... eto... It's exam time for Keitaro-sempai and for Ruto already... I want to cheer them up."

"Oh! For Ruto-kun and the idiot?" the Narusegawa guessed and the blood-red blushing from Shinobu told her so, "I forgot all about that." Naru was wondering how Ruto and the idiotic landlord will fare on getting chocolate, (Keitaro would most likely end up not getting any form of chocolates). As she was preparing tea from the thermal heater, Shinobu asked an awkward question, "Naru-sempai, are you going to give Keitaro-sempai chocolates?"

Naru facefaulted badly on the table. "Now why on earth would I do that?" she exclaimed from accidentally spilling the hot water.

"Be...because... You and Keitaro-sempai were always together," Shinobu kindly pointed out the reason

"Shinobu-chan! It's not like that! I'm just studying with him. This had nothing to do with this. Why should I give him chocolates!?"

"Is that so? It would be nice."

( **Naru** )» "?"

"You have your kind of charms with Sempai and Ruto-kun likes me the way that I am... Oh! No, no, no, no, no! What am I saying!?" _(Shinobu is flustered from being lost in thought.)_

( **Naru** )» "Hey, calm down, Shinobu-chan!"

After the roommates relaxed themselves from the excitement, Naru then said, "I understand. I know that I can't cook that well, so I can't help with that. So, more power to you."

"Thanks, Naru-sempai," Shinobu cheerfully replied.

Naru couldn't understand why the dormmates like the birdbrained landlord. At least Shinobu is really trying her best for the boys. Come to think of it, she's always been busy studying for the past 2 years. She never thought about Valentine's day for some reason... But then, she gasped as she realized that she has 10 days left until the real exams begin.

Work, work, work... Sometimes taking the University Exam is more trouble than it's worth...

 _(Meanwhile, Ruto was given 'supplementary training' from his supervisor. He told the neighbors that he won't be able to return until sunset, to which the latter are dismayed that their friend had to go away for a while.)_

 **-LNH-**

[Later into the night]

Keitaro returned from the streetcar and walked back to the Hinata-sou. He's jealous of the Color Boys showing off their chocolates and somehow, Shirai and Haitani fell for that beautifully crafted lie: hook, line... and stinker. That's how the asinine landlord got them off his case... But right now, Keitaro wants to have a taste of the real homemade chocolates from his tenants instead of eating his chocoholic creation.

Shinobu saw Keitaro coming towards the front entrance and she looks at her finished chocolate boxes (one for Keitaro and the other for Ruto) and her nerves are jittering for her landlord-sempai as the entrance exams approaches. Maybe he'll work hard after this. So she is determined to do her best as she tries to approach Keitaro... If it weren't for her neighbors' impeccable timing, that is...

 **-LNH-**

Ruto had just returned later than usual from the long session with his kendo club's supervisor along with a stint of babysitting her baby boy. _(They get along rather well, despite of changing diapers and witnessing 'motherly love'.)_ He could use a nice hot bath after the effort, sweat, and a bit of a terrible 'odor' from all the hard work.

As he declared his return, Ruto heard a crash from the 2nd floor halls and then hears crying noises. He quickly removes his shoes and shunshins to the unsuspecting Naru and Keitaro and asked them, "I just got back from the club and here you are holding a genuine fake, Aniki!" Ruto grabs both sides of his brother's face like an angry panther holding a sloth bear's cheeks and sternly growled, "Now, what happened? Where's Shinobu-chan, 'ttebayo?"

 **-LNH-**

[Hinata-sou Roof Access]

Shinobu is crying at the edge of the roof, holding her 2 boxes of chocolates that she made; her poor heart is hopelessly crushed once again. She sees Keitaro's chocolate cake, thinks that a girl gave it to him and she's a better cook than her. Not to mention Ruto is late from his appointment. She was about make a vow to never make homemade chocolates again... That is, until Ruto whispered in her ear, "Don't cry, Shinobu-chan." And a gentle hand helped move her away from the ledge. Then, the meek girl let her sorrow out onto Ruto's chest and he comforted her.

"It's all right, I'm here," Ruto said, "I was a bit held up from Sensei. Tell me, did Aniki do something foolish again?"

"Y...yes," Shinobu answered with tear-stained eyes, "The girls gave him their chocolates and then just as I was giving him mine, he has a big chocolate cake that a girl makes and I can't even match her quality... And I... *sniffle* *sobs!*"

No doubt about it, Keitaro just had to break Shinobu's little heart again. And just as he was about to explain, Keitaro and Naru were telling the younger residents to come down from the rooftop. But then the other residents came along, asking what was the fuss about.

 _(Unfortunately, if Keitaro 'fessed up, he'll be more humiliated than he already has...)_

Shinobu yelled, "Go away! Please... *sniff!*"

But then, a sudden gust flaunts Shinobu's skirt and leggings, and while she tries to hide her modesty, she almost tripped in her slippers... almost. Ruto swapped places and he became a human cushion as he catches the falling girlfriend. In the aftermath, their lips met and Ruto quickly grabbed the dropped chocolates with great timing. They wanted it to make the moment last a little bit longer, but there're people present. _(All of this happened in a brief 5 seconds.)_

After the butterfly engagement, both 13 year-old residents said sorry to each other at the same time. "Shinobu-chan," Ruto said as he wiped the sweat off his brow, "We were afraid that you were doing something... dangerous. That's what it was. So don't ever do that again, please?"

"I promise, Ruto-kun," Shinobu replied as she stopped crying.

"Shinobu-chan, that chocolate is..." Keitaro began to explain, "That chocolate is something I cooked up to show off to the other guys! I made it myself!"

Ruto commented, "Like I said, dattébayo, Aniki made a genuine fake, since he hadn't had a gift from his female classmates."

The other residents laughed at the landlord's idiotic ideas. ("Just as I was expecting," the loser resigningly said to himself.)

Then Shinobu blushingly said after she retrieved one of the boxes, "Keitaro-sempai, It was kinda my fault for putting you through this incident... Please accept this chocolate and good luck on your exams, Sempai." She gave her box of honmei-choco to Keitaro and he thanked her.

"What about this one, Shinobu-chan?" Ruto asked while holding the other box.

"This box is yours, Ruto-kun. Please accept it," Shinobu answered.

"Thanks, Shinobu-chan," Ruto said and he hugged her endearingly. The meek girl felt a whole lot better as she mended the pieces of her already broken heart.

When Keitaro opened the chocolate box, it was a honmei-choco saying «Toudai Goukaku» (Success (for) Todai), but it was broken in two from the falling incident.

"Waah~! I'm so sorry! What should I do‽" Shinobu panicked from seeing her project for her hope of giving good luck to her sempai.

Kitsune sweatdropped as tries to calm Shinobu, "Don't worry, it's okay! It's all the same after it's been eaten."

"See? It still tastes great, Shinobu-chan!" Keitaro said after eating the broken chocolate.

Shinobu finally calmed down and said, "Exam Prep must be really hard and it's only 10 days left... So please, Sempai, try your best."

Then she turned to Ruto's chocolate, worrying that his chocolate would get broken, too. But when it opened... Thank goodness, the heart-shaped honmei-choco was still intact. It read, «Koi» (a form of the word, [love]) and he accepted it.

Kitsune then gave the blond Urashima a 10 yen chocolate (because she's not the woman to be in the kitchen), Motoko gave him a bag of cocoa powder (for she has no clue about chocolates or how to make them), Su... Well, let's just say that she has her unique tastes as she gave Ruto a bar of coconut curry milk chocolate with sea salt that she learned to make online (she gave a bar to Keitaro earlier, even though it's a bit on the spicy side), Naru then gave Ruto her gift-wrapped chocolate (the do-it-yourself variety) as she retires in the landlord's room and have briefing with the aggravating Keitaro. But before she left, Ruto asked Naru if can use the outdoor onsen. He admits that he does have a pungent odor from hanging around at the kendo club.

 **-LNH-**

[Outdoor Onsen]

Ruto had his set of clean night clothes in a basket and removed his dirty garments in a different basket. And he showers himself to remove the work and sweat that he had done, along with baby-sitting his sensei's kid. At least, Shinobu didn't smell the odors on his shirt after all the crying had happened.

As he puts a folded towel on his head and slowly sinks into the hot water, he reflects on how this special day almost turned into a huge disaster. Not to mention that Shinobu had put her heart and soul into making the chocolates. {At least Aniki is grateful for Shinobu-chan's chocolate, despite having a case of bad luck,} Ruto thought to himself as he reclines in the hot water and stretches his arms, he looks at somebody from the mist and it revealed to be Shinobu in her all-nude fashion.

 _(She had recently noticed from her full-bodied mirror that she is slowly, but surely becoming a woman, hence the slight change in her breasts and the sight of hair covering her womanhood. The Maehara wanted to show off her looks to Ruto, because she trusted her best friend without any need for caution.)_

"Is...is it alright if I can sit here, Ruto-kun?" the Maehara nervously asked.

Ruto nearly lost his balance when he sees his girlfriend's naked glory, but then he blushingly consented.

After a few moments of awkward looking at each other's eyes (and bodies), Ruto broke into the conversation, "About what happened, Shinobu-chan, I'm sorry for kissing you like that, 'ttébayo. It's just that ever since we used to come to this place as an inn, I never knew that you or any girl would like me because of my looks, my verbal tic: 'dattébayo', or my honesty."

"Yes," Shinobu agreed, "I wasn't sure if I can live my life being shy and introverted. But ever since you saved me from the bullies from the inn all those years ago, I felt that there's more to you than just being an Urashima." She clasps her hands with his and looked into his blue eyes and said, "And now, I never felt so happy in spending my entire life being with you."

"Thank you, Shinobu-chan," Ruto gladly said, "And you know, your chocolate is delicious, I just couldn't eat it all in one setting. The other girls' chocolates are good, too. Especially Kaolla-chan's, I mean, *whoo!*, hers was super spicy."

Shinobu can see the effects of the curry chocolate on Ruto's lips and she giggled from the comedic effect. And then, both lovers start laughing at each other about what happened throughout the day. Then they looked into the moonlight for this rather romantic setting, but then Ruto whispered into Shinobu's ear and said that they got 'snoopers'. She nodded and the former said, "Why do you two come and join us? There's a wonderful moon out tonight."

"Aw, shucks!" the voice belonging to Su said.

"How did you know that we were here, Ruto-kun?" the other voice belonging to Motoko asked.

"Elementary, my fine neighbors," Ruto explained, "You just can't contain the excitement from the dressing room. Besides, have you forgotten about my special senses?"

The two girls then reluctantly joined Ruto and Shinobu as they enjoyed watching the moonlight that reflects onto the onsen.

( _We'll just let them have their moments in private as we go ahead and end the episode_.)

 **§**

To be continued...==»

* * *

 **Extra Story: A Day in the School Life I**

[The day after Valentine's Day]

School in the Co-ed Konoha Academy was pleasant at times. Sometimes, it can get a little rough, due to the unwanted trouble brewing inside its doors. The school had decided to delay their Valentine's Day event until today, since it fell on a Sunday. This gives plenty of time for the girls to prepare their sweets for that extension.

Some sweets from the female students were either have been personally given to their beaus or close friends and some were secretly hidden in the selected friend's shoe locker. Of course... There are cases of the 'cuckoo chick' throwing their unrequited's stowed chocolate from other girls wrappings by either eating them or are being tossed in the rather empty rubbish bin. However, there are a few 'hawks' managed to swipe the unsoiled wrappings and have the replacements to themselves and returned the originals back to where they were.

But let's go see what's happening with class 7-3 before we go to the gym.

- **LNH** -

There are some students from the neighboring class of 7-1 that don't seem to like Ruto Urashima with a passion. Everyone except Sakura Haruno, who was Shinobu's good friend before she moved away to another neighboring part of town until they reconnected after the last summer vacation.

Besides Sakura, they were Karin Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Suigetsu Hozuki, Juugo Tenjuin, Hibachi Daimon and the b****** himself, Sasuke Uchiha; as well as the head teacher: Kakashi Hatake (wearing a dust mask all the time due to his airborne ***ah-choo!*** allergies).

Earlier, before the start of the next class, Sasuke crossed Ruto's path and said, "Well, if it isn't 'Yurashima'!"

"Hey, 'Uchiwa'-teme," Ruto countered with the mispronouncing, "I was worried about seeing how you managed to get out of the hospital bed with the case of overwork from getting away from too many girls."

"Shut up, stupid!" the duck-tailed teme exclaimed, "You who I am‽ I'm an - -"

"Yeah, yeah. You're an elitist. Gamu gamu gamu and all that jazz. Why don't you just shut up and do me a favor and never bother me again. I don't have time for your bullcrap and the bell is going to ring for the next class. So, get lost or your record will really begin to show in public."

"Very well, stupid. I'll bide my time, but I'll get you and your little pretties soon enough. I assure you."

And both sides went on their way, knowing that the trouble is beginning to boil.

 **-LNH-**

[Current time]

The 7-3 students were doing some warm-ups and light exercises as Guy-sensei and Anko-sensei were watching them as the do their stretches together. When Guy saw Ruto and Shinobu working together, he says to his colleague in a rather loud, expressive manner, "Ah, the visualization of youth! I see that there seems to be some students that are helping each other like they are a charming couple!"

"For once, Guy-sensei, I agree with you," Anko said with dango stick in her mouth, "Those two 'brats' must have worked together like they have gone through thick and thin."

Guy then turns to his students and declared with a friendly grin, "Alright, everybody! Let's give ourselves a 110%, show our youth, and burn some muscle!"

"Hai!" Ruto and the other students determinedly obliged.

And then the students of both genders prepared for their daily workouts.

 **-LNH-**

[Over an hour of tort- - err... training later]

After a good workout, the students are entering the classroom 7-3 before PAIN-sensei and his intern are back on the desk and saw that Shinobu and the girls changing out of their uniforms, but Ruto came shouting, "All menfolk leave the room, NOW!" and he forces the male students to vacate the room until the girls are done and they take turns changing.

In the midst of changing, one of the girls, Ino Yamanaka (Class Representative of 7-3) was asking Shinobu about her sharing her chocolates with some people and about a boyfriend.

The Maehara stammered and said that she has friends back at her dormitory that are very dear to her.

Then Ino said about some rumors that her dormitory has men living there, despite being segregatively female and she wants an explanation. Just as Shinobu and the female were fully dressed and was about to loosen her tongue until Ruto knocked on the door and asked, "Are you all set, ladies?"

"Yeah," Shinobu answered.

"Okay, all ladies, amscray! Unless you want to see our manliness," Ruto said as the men dressed themselves out of the gym clothes while the girls were kindly asked to be outside in the halls, much to their chagrin. Later, Ruto then gave the signal to let them back in before PAIN-sensei and Konan-sensei arrived. (It's routine for this to happen.)

 **-LNH-**

[After school and a kendo section]

Ruto was looking for Shinobu and Su before they returned home, but something's amiss. It's too quiet until he hears a scream coming from the shed near the track & field. So he quickly shunshins near the trees to scout the location before setting things in motion.

A group of 6 qualmless thugs had kidnapped some of the girls and tied them up near the shed. Sakura Haruno, Shinobu, Ino, and a few other girls were among those being unlawfully captured. (Su managed to escape.) Then the thugs started removing the girl's articles of clothing and chatted among themselves about what to do to which damsel and why their boss is getting desperate on finding Naruto Uzumaki like he's the key to a treasure trove or something, but the head of the group told them shut up before anybody hears them.

But what they didn't realize that Shinobu was wearing a hidden microphone that Ruto and Su put together; it's so small, wireless, and acoustically sensitive, it was hotwired and broadcasted through the receiver, recording everything that they heard.

Then, just as they try to get to Sakura and her unborn child, Ruto is on the roof of the shed, disguising himself as the dubbed 'Masked Ninja' (Spanish orange and black ninja garb that blends into the sunset, and a mask similar to Racer X to hide his blond hair and most of his face) carefully planning when to strike... Now!

Ruto sets up a group of Shadow Clones to ambush the unsuspecting thugs and rescued the hostages. One enemy was left with a burn mark of a footprint on his cheek as one double pulled a successful Falcon Kick (F-Zero's Captain Falcon's move).

Enemy number 2 swings his baseball bat at another double, but was taken by surprise with a rushing Spark Finger (Brocken's move from World Heroes with a G Gundam twist) that leaves him utterly shocked with electricity.

Thugee number 3 tried to charge at the double like a raving wolf, but then Ruto's double countered with a Kamehameha blast (borrowed from the Dragon Ball series), just enough to non-fatally put him away.

( **A/N** : Note that the powerful Ki technique that he learned can be deadly against people if one doesn't learn self-control. Thankfully, it didn't, so it won't affect Ruto's conscience.)

The fourth thug, who is a bigger person, tried to cross-chop at a different double, only to be hit with a well-timed body blow and followed with a Shōryuken (Ryu and Ken's move from Street Fighter) on the chin, knocking the big brute out.

The 5th foe turned out to be a woman who somehow willingly surrendered without much conflict.

The last enemy then shows his face to reveal that it was Sasuke Uchiha, as the ringleader, who says to Ruto, "Why, you m***********! How dare you muscle in on my racket! You've ruined my chances to restore my family's bloodline and you are responsible for my family's murder!"

"No!" Ruto said and pointed his finger at the crooked student, "It's 'how dare YOU' harm our school's brightest students' futures! And you're pointing the blame on the wrong person. I know about your mother clinging to life and your father with being killed by the shrapnel, along with the rest of him by a explosive blast. She was close to my friend as if she's family to him.

But you know, I have friends that tell me not to lose my temper, and I tried... Really, I tried... But when I see those beautiful young students so degraded... And when my fellow classmates are going to think in the number of years they have to carry in their memories of the savagery of this... idiotic moment of yours..."

In the middle of the diatribe, Sasuke reached for his high-voltage tazer (the close combat variety) and slowly began to charge at the masked Ninja as he said, "...I just go ber-SERK!" And begins the swing of the masked ninja's back hand...

 **(We're skipping the brutality of the scene to where after all the violence is over.)**

Sasuke was beaten up by the captives that were released as his humiliating punishment. Shinobu and Su were told to meet at the kendo club entrance and Ruto-san will meet over there. He also said to play along. The fully dressed Su and Shinobu willingly agreed to the masked ninja's request.

Then the masked ninja revealed the faces under the ski masks and revealed to be:

1) Hibachi Daimon (Class 7-1, a delinquent student and first time loser. His dad (a salaryman) was also been given an earful from the authorities for his ignorance and the reminder of his son's foot-shaped burn. His grades are really in the lowest tier in the whole 1st Year group from all the cheating and sabotaging of others' tests. «RETIRE»)

2) Suigetsu Hozuki (Class 7-1, Juugo's friend. Has scorch marks and singed hair from the electricity. His adopted parents (Water Management Workers) are disappointed for him to be hanging around with the wrong crowd. Grades are in the below average tier. «RETIRE»)

3) Kiba Inuzuka (Class 7-1, Son of the Inuzuka Pet Shoppe owner. His mother and older sister (a veterinarian) disciplined him for his humiliation and forced him to take frequent baths for hygienic issues. Grades are near the lowest in the tier. «RETIRE»)

4) Juugo Tenjuin (Class 7-1, Friend of Suigetsu) lives with adopted parents who run a woodcutting business. They are angry at their son for deliberately disobeying his parents' warnings the same way as Suigetsu's. Grades are above average. «RETIRE»)

5) Karin Uzumaki (Class 7-1, Friend of Suigetsu and Juugo, PAIN's baby sister; and ironically, Ruto's aunt (older than him by less than 4 months). Even if her punishment is the lightest, that doesn't mean that her older brother isn't letting her off the hook so easily. Her grades are in the high tier.)

And then there's the "Oh! Sweet Lovin' Sasuke Uchiha" as Ruto said to the teme, "Mikoto-sensei was like an aunt to me and then she died in my arms as I grieved for their deaths..."

* * *

 _What really happened is that on a tragic day on the first days of summer vacation, a few years ago, Ruto was invited to dinner at the Uchihas' house since Mikoto (35) was his former teacher. (Itachi and Sasuke were having to do some errands away from the house.) But then, just as they were about to have curry for dinner, Mikoto protected Ruto from a pipe bomb that killed her husband Fugaku (Chief of Detectives, 40) and she defended the boy from the blast. As Mikoto lies there on the ground in the broken house, dying, the sudden horror triggered the awakening of his Hagun (Alkaid) powers. And then he fainted from its surge of energy, just as the emergency crew arrived._

 _(Itachi tried his best to take care of his foolish little brother after the incident occured, despite being 15. But it seems that Sasuke has a bad rebellious streak, even though his parents tried their hardest for him to behave.)_

 _Later, Ruto is in his hospital bed recovering from the burns, shrapnel, and having a blood transfusion from the late Motoko's body (for she was_ _a documented donor and is the same blood type and polarity as his) when an acquaintance of his biological mother named Tsuruko Aoyama who came by and with his parents' permission, decided to go to Kyoto for the summer to help ease the pain of the loss of his 'teacher/aunt-figure'._

 _From then on, the innocent and carefree life of Ruto Urashima will never be the same again._

 _(And whenever he has spicy curry for his meals, the heat of the seasonings reminds him to move along as he handles the burn.)_

* * *

"Mikoto-sensei's last words are 'Protect your family and your virtues and then your efforts will be worthwhile. And to beware of Danzo Shimura'."

But Sasuke's in nowhere-land and probably is still fixated on revenge on the Masked Ninja. Then the disguised Ruto heard the sounds of the sirens going off and he used the Nirvana Temple Art to knock all bystanders out safely as they see feathers. Then the ninja made good his escape along with Su and Shinobu before switching to his civilian clothes.

[We won't be seeing the last of the rebellious Uchiha, yet...]

 **-LNH-**

Head Principal Sarutobi witnessed most of the incident as he was leaving the school and he called the Police. Immediately, Sgt. Ibiki Morino (29) of the Hinata City Police Dept. was the first to arrive and called the investigators to check the crime scene as the 3 Musketeers return to the crime scene and gave the officer their statements.

Then they returned home and life in the Hinata-sou still brings the students peace of mind.

 **-LNH-**

[Back at the electoral offices]

"Blast that meddling brat!" Danzo grumbled through his stogie, "I don't know how he managed to capture Sasuke, but I know he's that Naruto Uzumaki that slipped through my fingers! ***Fuming smoke!** * That scurvy little s*** has messed with me for the last time!"

He buzzed at the intercom and said, "Prepare the [ROOT FOUNDATION]! We're going to get Naruto Uzumaki by using the election board come April! Now, get moving!"

* * *

 **Omake: The Results of the School Trials**

On February 16th, a hearing was held for the 6 people responsible for the kidnapping of the female students of Year 7 classrooms, at Konoha Junior High. Here's what as follows:

The suspects, Suigetsu Hozuki, Kiba Inuzuka, and Juugo Tenjuin were reprimanded to the school board and are to serve 40 hours of community service to society and will have to be held back a grade for their crimes.

Hibachi Daimon was forcibly kicked out of the school program for his involvement and for making scenes of unwanted disruptions. The psychiatrists proved the subject to be sane as he intentionally caused trouble for his class, the other students, and the school despite not heeding the reprimanding from the teachers and principal.

The suspect, Karin Uzumaki, pled guilty to the charges and was given 20 hours of community service. She also was reprimanded to her older brother to serve out her punishment. She won't be held back a grade.

The suspect, Sasuke Uchiha, was evaluated by 2 psychiatrists and found to be sane at the time of the kidnappings. He was placed in a Youth Facility for Juvenile Offenders for a time until he's 20. The custody to Danzo Shimura has been revoked.

The suspects, except Sasuke Uchiha, gave up their associated clients, Orochimaru and Danzo, as the conspirators for the promise of their desired wishes and Sasuke as a fence for their embezzlements, improper spending, and other violations.

The victims were given psychiatric care before moving on to their daily lives.

* * *

 **More of the Backstory**

Sasuke Uchiha is the last of the 2 survivors of the 'massacre' that killed almost his entire family. The house didn't burn completely down, but the inside of the front room was dyed in red, charred burns and ashes from the double homicide (plus one attempted). He thinks that his older brother Itachi Uchiha (19, 'Renegade' bounty hunter) was also involved, but he has bigger fish to fry; namely with Ruto Urashima and his lust for his lovely young ladies.

He was currently under the ward of Danzo Shimura until he can earn a living and graduate Senior High, but when the case came into light, he was sent away to the youth authorities to get straightened out.

It turns out that Sasuke and Sakura secretly had 'flings' together back when they were 'in love' without the latter's parents' knowing and they had protection... That is, until the end of July/early August when they went too far; the condom broke and Sakura had to tell her parents Kizashi (Salaryman, 37) and Mebuki (Female Wrestling Coach and former Yankee, 36) that she's likely to be pregnant and confessed that she and Sasuke had occasionally had premarital sex together and he left her high and dry after she made the announcement. The parents are worried about being one of the youngest grandparents in Hinata City and they have a beef with that Uchiha brat and his guardian, Danzo.

Later, Sakura took a few pregnancy tests with a urine sample to prove that she's wrong, but found that she's tested positive for pregnancy. She's in utter distress about being a mother and not be able to get a diploma at the same time.

Thankfully, Ruto and his trusted schoolfellows decided to help pitch in for a makeshift baby shower for Sakura's well-being and her bundle of joy.

Currently, Sakura is 7½ months along with her first child, which happens to be a girl from she learned from OB/GYN. And Sasuke continues to ignore and deny the paternity of baby Sarada (the name that Sakura chose).

With this outrageous claim, where's a paternity show when they needed it?

* * *

 **A/N :** Now normally the story of Love Hina wouldn't have tragedies, but when you add Naruto into the equation. Well, it's like a saying goes: If one can experience true happiness, the same one must a share of unhappiness. In this case, Naruto's unhappiness was a lot worse than losing a chance to go to the university or anything else.

Also, I incorporated many different special techniques for Ruto to use from other stories and games to utilized the 4 symbols that were used in the Love Hina story among the many other attacks. The same will somewhat affect his swordplay along with other techniques..

That's all for now as the heat will be on!

\- blukmage19


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _The Day of Reckoning!_

 _The Official Todai Test Begins!_

* * *

 **§**

Late February XX, 1999

[Morning in the Hinata-sou, Dining Room]

After weeks of studies, cheerful days, unfortunate events from bad days, and a case of Keitaro having a fever, the big day has come as the Japan Public Universities Entrance Exams are vastly approaching.

Ruto, Keitaro, and Naru are sitting at the table eating their breakfast. The Narusegawa is doing last minute preparations, Ruto was reading the newspaper on the headlines, and Keitaro drinks his cup of coffee. (It was also the day off from school for the students today.)

"Today's the day that I make good on my promise 16 years ago," the landlord determinedly declared.

"Don't talk to me right now," Naru shushed.

"Listen, Naru. There's no point in cramming your head on the day of the exam," Keitaro saying his voice of reason.

"I agree," Ruto said after munching on toast, "It's the same with our school's tests. Cramming like that can make us panic from the sudden excitement, believe me."

Then Keitaro and Ruto hear a sound of an alarm ringing in the dorms. "A fire‽" Keitaro gasped and then the men looked at the kitchen where smoke is billowing from there. And what they found was that Shinobu had accidentally burnt the fish for a later meal.

( **A/N:** Just one of those days, I guess.)

Then the men ran across the kitchen hall and sees something red showing at the door. Keitaro opened the latch and finds that it's Kitsune in her red translucent négligée, still tired from her nightowl ways. Ruto smacked the gawking brother with the harisen and told him to check out the 3rd floor. And inside Room 302, the men, Shinobu, and Kitsune are seeing Motoko trying to swat down the heavy-sleeper Su's flying alarm clock with her bokken, without much success.

Ruto managed to take down the alarm clock that made the swordswoman wake up on the wrong side of the bed. Then he pulls a trick on the sleeping Su by saying the word to wake her up, "Bananas!"

But the plan worked a little too well as she sat up and hugged Ruto, thinking he's her brother.

 **-LNH-**

[Outside the Dormitory, 8:00AM]

"Ya go for it, Keitaro!" Su cheered and waved in her pajamas.

"Give it everything you have," Motoko sternly said.

"Both of you! Please do your best!" Shinobu encourages her upperclassmen.

"Right. Take it easy, guys," Kitsune optimistically said while holding her coffee cup.

"We will," Keitaro said as he waved the group goodbye while Naru moved on ahead.

But then the residents saw Ruto going with Keitaro and Naru and asked him why. He answered, "I have a few errands over where Aniki and Naru-sempai are going. Besides, I want to see more of the city before I can think about taking the University Exams. We'll be back by sunset." And he left with the examinees.

 **-LNH-**

[At an undisclosed campus]

The trio arrived at the front gates for their Liberal Arts test for Todai. While Naru is still reading her English to Japanese vocabulary, Keitaro is ready to challenge with the promise 16 years ago. But Ruto asked, "You sure that is the right campus, guys?" And then he ran into a gateman who told them that they don't belong here.

Keitaro thought that they don't have admittance to the campus, but Ruto explained to the guard (with a sweatdrop), "Sorry, but we seem to be kinda lost, 'ttebayo. Those two are looking for the Liberal Arts exam."

"This is the Hongo campus," the man explained, "Students trying for Liberal Arts need to go to the Komba campus. That's 2 transits from here."

Naru and Keitaro realized their mistake and quickly ran to the respective train to their destination. Ruto thanked the guard and shunshins away from the scene, leaving the watchman stupefied as if he's seeing things. Little do the trio know, that there's a certain minivan and a pair of eyes watching them.

 **-LNH-**

[At the Komba campus (Saitama)]

Examinees are gathering at the main entrance for the forthcoming exam. Keitaro is frantically trying to find his ticket in his coat. The ticketman asked Ruto if he has a ticket, mistaking him for a candidate, but just as the blond Urashima was about to answer, he sees a white minivan roaring towards him and Keitaro.

(All the while, Naru is busy sticking her nose into her book, completely oblivious of the action.)

The van was chasing the Urashima men until they escaped into an entrance. As they continued through the hallways, Keitaro bumped in a woman with long ash-brown hair (and antennae) with a small turtle on top of her head and she fell backward, with a precarious result. (She was wearing a long dress and her legs were spreading open from her collapsing). As he tried to apologize, the dum-dum saw the "ides of March" on the woman's face. (In other words, she's dropped-dead with a gorgeous look.)

Then Ruto noticed the turtle and carefully puts it on his head, to which the half-shelled reptilian trusted the blond with a confident "Myuu!", and then he said to the unconscious woman, "Come on, onee-san! Don't be dying on me, 'ttébayo! You still have a test to take before you could even think about kicking the bucket so suddenly..." And he unbuttons the top section of her dress to give her some air and checked her pulse and airways. Then he did something that Keitaro was surprised by more than just the death-shrouded scene: Ruto Urashima administered CPR (and that is: the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation) to try to revive her back to the world of the living.

After a few attempts, the frail-looking woman sat back up and unconsciously spoke in a robotic manner, "Entrance exam number A10582, Mutsumi Otohime..."

"Easy there, onee-san, You had quite a spill, 'ttebayo. Your little guy would be lost without you," Ruto said as he helped the woman now named Mutsumi on her feet and returned the turtle, "And... you may want to button that top back on."

"Oh, my!" Mutsumi blushed as she regains consciousness and fixes her appearance. Then she kissed Ruto on the lips, leaving him blushing madly, and then she said, "Thank you, kind sir. Oh, I'm sorry. I have a bad habit of kissing somebody for some odd reason..." Then she looked at Keitaro and said, "Oh, my. Don't I know you from somewhere?" But just as the landlord was about to answer, he hears a sound of roaring engines near where he is at and then ran away like a craven little coward, leaving his kid brother alone with a dubiously frail woman.

Ruto sighed in exasperation and said, "That's my big brother. He's as anxious for the exam as much as you are."

"Really... Can you help me find my classroom?" Mutsumi asked, "Ano..."

The blond Urashima said as he returned the turtle to its original owner, "Sorry, Forgot to introduce myself. My name is Naruto Urashima. Friends call me Ruto. And I got a better idea." And he utilizes his Shadow Clone Art to form a double...

("Oh, my!" Mutsumi exclaimed as she rubs her eyes in disbelief.)

...and said, "My double will help guide you to your room while I, the original, go find Aniki before he gets into more trouble."

And Ruto and Mutsumi (with 1 double and turtle) went on their separate ways.

 **-LNH-**

[Outside at the Komba Campus Grounds (Saitama)]

Ruto was looking for his wayward brother. But soon as he set foot outside of the entryway, here comes Keitaro... with the speeding van coming towards him and joins the escape with his bungling bother of a brother. They continued running until the brothers got over the safety bars and the van crashed into them and started flipping completely over 6 times until it stopped at the wall of the building and landed on its side. (The Urashima men felt like it was a close shave from avoiding getting hit by 2 tons of metal, rubber, and interior.)

Then the driver's side door (that is, to the right side) opened and a man that looked like a professor came out with ghastly look on his face, along with a gash on the side of his head. The ominous scared Keitaro so much, he almost piddled his pants, until the man said, "Here."

The man with a gash gave Keitaro his lost ticket to the exams while Ruto obligingly dressed his wounds and put his van back on its proper position (with the help of his doubles, of course).

Keitaro wanted to know who was that man of wisdom, but in some strange reason, the professor and the wrecked van left the scene.

The Urashima men then head back to the registry as Ruto said, "I think I have to leave now, Aniki. It was a rather quick tour of the campus that sure to do great on my project. Fortunately, I'll be likely be hanging around in the city until you're done."

"All right, Nii-san," Keitaro replied as he was taking his ticket to the man in charge, "And be careful."

"I will, Aniki but do promise me one thing. Try not to 'bomb' the test or goof off like last time. You know about what happened the last time when Kaa-san and Gifu-san heard that terrible news..."

"I... I understand, nii-san..." Keitaro complied with head hung low.

"And Aniki? *sigh* Good luck..."

And the younger Urashima went on his way as Keitaro heads to the respective testing room.

 **-LNH-**

[At a shopping center in Saitama]

Ruto is busy getting some decorations and some sparkling juices for the night at the grocery store. But just as he begins to browse for some much needed supplies, he noticed that some people are starting to tail the Urashima.

{This is getting annoying, because somebody's mocking me...}

So the blond Urashima and his small group of doubles decide to play along as the gather the groceries and prepared the coupons. _(Yep, Ruto Urashima is an avid shopper for the things that's for the right price of its value and quality.)_ Then, a man with a disciplinary armlet saying "ROOT Foundation" and said, "Naruto Uzumaki. There's a man who wanted to see you."

"Tell him to come back tomorrow," Ruto replied, "I'll be hanging here all day."

The ROOT enforcer unfortunately just couldn't take no for an answer, but Ruto was one step ahead of his adversary as the enforcer didn't notice the shoelaces are tied to both shoes, tripping him in the process. The enforcer grabbed his short-wave radio and declared, "Send in the goon squad, on the double!"

The masked mob known with headbands showing the «Ne» logo swiftly came by and began to terrorize the townspeople with sheer numbers as they mugged and assault their victims. Ruto decided to use the opportunity to put down his groceries and secretly unsealed his hidden Tachibana blade hidden from his seal in his wristwatch to dispatch the enemy incognito. He then utilizes his weapon and Shadow Clones as he quickly hammered the enemies down within minutes until they are forced to retire from battle.

Then Ruto focuses on the instigator that started this mess as he begins to lose his confidence (despite keeping his poise) and said, "You fool! You stupid fool! Danzo-sama will break you for this and you'll fry in hell!"

But Ruto grabbed the brute by the collar of his shirt and declared, "Now you listen, you warthog-faced buffoon. Tell your boss that I do not want deal with the likes of him, because the next time we meet will be his last. And this is no threat; it's a promise. And one more thing, I don't want you to go away mad. Just go away!" And Ruto jumps and pull 360º spin as he swung the blade with the grace of a flying swallow.

[«Ittoryu-ougi: Tsubame Gaeshi!»]

(Secret One Blade Style: Swallow Slice Reversal!)

The enforcer felt the blunted side of the blade bashing him as he was sent flying to the wall, leaving a burn from its fiery slash. Ruto then quickly made one of the ROOT soldier write a note of confession making the ROOT enforcers take the blame onto Orochimaru and Danzo and put them on their bills (to which they are wholly responsible) and shunshins into a closed area to stow the weapon back into his watch. And then Ruto resumes shopping somewhere else while the mess is cleaned up by the police.

(It turns out that the arrested subjects that were hired by the certain political candidates are either unwitting participants, wanted fugitives, and/or are warranted for crimes against the city.)

Elsewhere, Danzo and Orochimaru began to develop a bad case of a migraine after they heard the news from their associates and on TV for their humiliation. This isn't going to be good for the upcoming elections.

They know all too well that Naruto Uzumaki was there the whole time, simply just to irritate them...

 **-LNH-**

[Sunset at the Hinata-sou]

Ruto returned from the tour and the shopping for the party before Keitaro and Naru came back from the test. But when the residents smell some unusual scents on Ruto's face; one with an unknown woman and an unusual scent of an animal that they can't put a finger on _(It's something that Motoko can't stand)_. He confessed honestly about a runaway van driven by an eccentric professor who returned his brother's ticket. He also said about a woman that looked like a relative of Naru _(the antennae part)_ and is also an examinee, and how she almost died from her health reasons. He managed to save her life via CPR. But then, she kissed him.

Shinobu, Su, and Motoko are getting very jealous and very mad at Ruto's hijinx while Kitsune was rather impressed, but he wasn't finished yet. Ruto mentioned that the same woman admitted that her kissing him was one of those bad habit of hers. She also has a pet that she has with her as a companion. Motoko asked about what pet it was and Ruto answered, "A turtle." The kendo shrieked at a high pitch and fainted on the spot.

"Oh, it's just a little harmless sea turtle that actually hangs around with Mutsumi-oneesan. And for a good reason since it was cold outside," he playfully commented, knowing that turtles are normally cold-blooded creatures.

Ruto then asked the girls for forgiveness. They, along with Kitsune, consented and accepted his apology, but on the condition that he wouldn't happen again. But Naruto has that feeling that if he and Aniki would never see the Mutsumi woman again, it would be too soon to tell.

 _(But Ruto can't help but think that Mutsumi gave him what appears to be like a child's kiss, but not in the grown-up manner.)_

He and the girls then prepare their banners and party trimmings. Shinobu and some of Ruto's doubles are cooking up delicious meals in the kitchen while Su and Motoko prepared their banners for a later time.

And after an hour, they preparations are complete. All that's left are the designated guests...

 **-LNH-**

[Outside, at twilight]

Ruto senses his brother and sempai approaching the main entrance. So he and the girls are waiting for them outside the dormitory.

The residents ran to the examinees to see how did they go, despite being worn out from hours of work on the desk. Keitaro is showing some nervous tension until he said with tears comedically flowing, "I... I'm aceing it! I was really on the the roll today! I might have a chance making it in, this time around!"

"Congratulations!" Shinobu cheerfully said.

"Congrats, Keitaro!" Su said while holding a sign saying, [Better luck next time!] as if she's trying to jinx Keitaro and Naru.

Shinobu panicked and Ruto facepalmed in exasperation until Motoko corrected the situation and said, "The wrong sign..." and it read, [Congratulations!].

Then Kitsune asked her friend who is lost in thought, "What about you, Naru?"

"How could Narusegawa not pass‽" Keitaro exclaimed.

( **Kitsune** )» "Yeah, maybe you're right. Say, I got it! How about we go out and celebrate together!"

"Yeah!" Everyone except Naru cheered.

Then Keitaro said to his colleague, "Let's go see the results posted together. Right, Naru-san?"

"Yeah..." Naru quietly agreed.

Ruto senses something isn't right with both examinees, but mostly with Naru. So he declared, "Wait just one minute, guys. Naru-sempai, can I have a talk go you in private?"

Naru consented while the rest went on ahead for the exams pre-party.

 **-LNH-**

[At the First Floor Lounge]

Both residents sat down on the couches facing each other. Naru is definitely hiding something but Ruto calmly said, "Sempai, you've been rather quiet since this morning. Was there something on your mind?"

Naru realized that there's no hiding her bottled up emotions and said, "Ruto-kun, I'm sorry. I... it's just that... I have something to say about your brother. It happened on lunch break..."

* * *

 _Flashback_

[Around Noon]

 _Keitaro was trying to get Naru's attention while ending up tripping himself in the process. She asked the goofball what he was doing. Keitaro answered, "Oh, nothing. It's just that I can finally get a chance to fulfill the pinky promise of 16 years, I'm so excited for this moment..."_

 _( **Naru** )» "What pinky promise? Weren't you talking about that promise you made to me since yesterday?"_

 _( **Keitaro** )» "Yes... That's the one I made with you."_

 _( **Naru** )» "What are you talking about? Didn't you say you made a pinky promise to me and another girl to go Todai together?"_

 _( **Keitaro** )» "Well, when we were young, we used to play at the sandbox back at the former inn. You know, the one we went to yesterday?"_

 _( **Naru** )» ? ? ?... '!' "I know now! I thought that you were acting moody since yesterday?"_

 _( **Keitaro** )» "Wait! That wasn't what it was!"_

 _( **Naru** )» "I'm sorry, but that person... isn't me."_

 _Keitaro was suddenly shocked at what his colleague had said._

 _( **Naru** )» "About 16 years ago and I would be close to 2½. How could I remember making a pinky promise with you and the other girl?"_

 _( **Keitaro** )» "But... But... Didn't you say about the current promise we made for us to pass the test?"_

 _( **Naru** )» "I did, Keitaro. But didn't I always tell you? I know that this is dumb, but about 2 years ago... I already made a promise to _someone else _about that I would get into Todai. So instead of saying that it's a promise with him, it's more of a goal. So afterwards, I wasn't receptive about the word_ promise _anymore."_

 _Keitaro was literally feeling like his will and determination was completely drained out of him, whiting him out in a slump._

* * *

"And that's how it happened..." Naru finished her testimony.

Ruto never felt this angry... No!, pissed with a capital P that is worse than Sasuke's, Danzo's and even Orochimaru's tormenting. Naru had literally crossed the line by utterly and callously breaking a promise to his brother. {How dare Naru-sempai be desensitize her promises to Aniki!} were Ruto's thoughts. This is enough to not let even the most enthusiastic student to not be given the strength to be able to pass. So trying not to not lose his temper, he then said, "Naru-sempai, don't get me wrong. I don't want to bear ill will on your work of progress, 'ttebayo. Why, I even like to make good with my promises and goals of going to Todai."

*tick mark!*

"BUT I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

Naru was taken aback from the sudden change in Ruto's personality as he scolded, "Do you realize what you had done? You are nothing but a unscrupulous, hard-nosed, qualmless, self-absorbing, no-good, heartless, emasculating, disrespectful, and despicable witch for your acts with your fellow colleague. And calling you a bitch would be offensive to female dogs, but that describes yourself, a bitch! Not only you have broke Aniki's dreams by breaking your pinky promise, you betrayed him for being a stooge for that teacher! Your actions will surely cost you more than your chance of going to Todai!"

"But... Ruto-kun? I... didn't mean to..." Naru was knocked back by Ruto's argument.

"There's more, 'ttébayo! I heard that you lost your friends from your school about you being overzealous with your studies and your so-called crush, but now history seems to be repeating itself the same way you've done to your neighbors and to me!"

"Now see here!" Naru tried to counter, "Why do I have to apologize to your idiotic bother of yours? All I did was to promise Se-"

But Ruto put his foot down and stick out his hand, telling the bewildered Narusegawa to stop and then said, "And I thought we have a better understanding between us. I thought you were smarter than that! A fine student for that university of Todai... **CONGRATULATIONS, SEMPAI**!" Ruto finished 'stabbing' the major argumentative point as he walked away to the dining room, "Ohh! It makes me so mad that my roommate just had to ruin Aniki's chances... ( ***** With an ogre-face and a distorted voice ***) SHE PINKY-PROMISED!"**

Naru realized that Ruto Urashima, the male tenant, was probably right. The lack of proper communication with her neighbors and Keitaro was the big problem that she was facing. But with her crush of her former teacher being stuck on her mind, her line of thinking seem to be muddling against the younger Urashima's reasoning. Surely saying sorry to Keitaro and the others wouldn't be so hard... Right?

 **-LNH-**

[2 weeks later...]

Early to Mid March XX, 1999

The wait for the results is the hardest part as Keitaro sits on the roof, still whited out from what the Narusegawa had said. Not even Su had tried her best to get the landlord's attention. Not even a panty-flaunting or the scare tactic (frog on her tongue). So she just gives up and sat next to the window facing where Keitaro was staying, just was the other girls were walking by. (Ruto is in the roof access still burning off some steam from earlier.)

"It's already 2 weeks after the test-ya. And Keitaro's still like that," Su sadly remarked.

"Isn't today supposed to be the posting date?" Shinobu asked while looking at the state of her sempai.

"Would it be that because he did poorly on Day 1?" Motoko rhetorically questions with a sweatdrop.

"Hey, Naru. What did happen after Day 1 and the time when Ruto-kun got mad?" Kitsune asked.

"How should I know?" Naru scoffed, "After the test, the idiot just went into that phase and I still have yet to regain Ruto-kun's trust again. He said that I've done both of them a great wrong or something."

"Yeah, but in the morning, the guys seemed so energetic," Kitsune commented, "Did you really say something bad to them?"

"I don't think so!" Naru denied the allegation.

 **-LNH-**

Keitaro is staring out in space as he remembered what happened the other day, {Narusegawa... isn't that girl in my memories... So in other words, she has nothing to do with me?... Am I just an outsider to her?}

Then Keitaro lied down on his back from his daze and then he looked up and sees Naru... and a glimpse of her panties under the leggings. So he slowly rolled down the side of the roof as he blushes as the Narusegawa said, "Today is the posting date! We should be going now. Come on, You gotta get up."

"Maybe you weren't telling Aniki the right way, Sempai."

Naru heard the voice that belonged to Ruto as he shunshins to the roof with petal blossoms for flair as he said to Keitaro, "Aniki, if you don't get up right now, I'm gonna sic Kanako-neechan on you and I won't stop her!"

Keitaro got unnerved and pulled out of his stupor and reflexively said, "Any... anyone but her!"

("That got him out of it," Ruto remarked.)

And Keitaro and Naru, along with Ruto, prepared themselves as they go the transit station.

But before they left, Ruto made a promise to two examinees and the residents: if either of them didn't make it, the graduating 7th grader swore that he'll cut his rather long, thick, blonde hair down to size.

 **-LNH-**

[Todai, Komba Campus]

The trio arrived to find a lot of activity going on at the grounds. There are those who passed, and some of them didn't toe the mark. (Of course, there a quite a few absentees who didn't make it to the campus to see whether they made it or not.)

Keitaro was very defeatist of himself, knowing that he didn't remember what he was writing.

"Come on, let's count to 3 and and look at them together," Naru said as she dragged her colleague.

"It's better if I don't!" the 20 year old doubter exclaimed.

"Aniki, if you won't stick it out in the end, then you'll never know," Ruto explained.

So they decided that on the count of 3, they go and look for their respective numbers on the board while Ruto look for Mutsumi's number (out of curiosity).

1...

2...

3!

And they searched until they realized, they're not on the list at all.

"I didn't make it?" Keitaro rhetorically asked himself.

"Oh, man! I was hoping that the turtle woman Mutsumi-san would make it this far," Ruto grumbled.

But then, for some strange reason, the Narusegawa left! The brothers tried to catch up with her across the roads and a train station. It turned out that Naru Narusegawa didn't pass the grade, either; her tear-stained eyes and her sad expression are showing in front of the men.

 **-LNH-**

[At the Tea and Beer Bar]

Ruto decided to part ways while the now dubbed, "Ronin" chose to drink their worries away. He also reminded Keitaro that Naru is still a minor, so that means no hard liquor.

But the ronin duo drink... and they drink... and they drink their Nama chuu Draft Beer while paying no heed to Ruto's warning. They drunkenly argued so much, the Amazon realized that she unelegantly flaunts her hosiery-covered panties from her short skirt. Keitaro was smacked by her right backhand jab, knocking him to the ground. But when the loser got back up and rebutted at Naru about her wearing glasses and that person she was talking about that man wouldn't pay any attention to her (whoever the heck he is).

That's when Naru teared from the cold hard truth, she grabbed her purse and smacks Keitaro on the head like an olympic hammer, knocking him out cold. And then, she resentfully left the bar, leaving the assaulted ronin high and dry (with a gash on his head).

 **-LNH-**

[At the Express Train Shuttle]

Keitaro, who recovered from the bashing, decided that enough's enough. So without notifying his brother and the tenants, the lonesome loser decided to travel far away to get the worries of the 3rd exam failure and get the brutish Narusegawa off his mind.

As for Ruto, he covered the weary, vigilant neighbors with blankets before letting them know that Keitaro and Naru had literally run away. There's going to be trouble for leaving the Hinata-sou behind...

 **§**

 **The New Ronin Landlord and Brother Arc - End**

To be continued...==»

* * *

 **A/N:** You may think it's out of character for Naruto to really lose his temper (which of course, they haven't seen his real temper yet...), but that's what happens when you leave it to Naru to let her unrequited feelings get in the way of good reasoning. Naruto is expressing his brother's frustrations for her callousness.

If you want to read on what happens to Naru goes too far for her own good, I'd suggest the Love Hina stories by Snafu the Great and other stories that have some stress relieving, Naru-bashing stories that you may like, even though some of them may be tragic... For the Narusegawa, that is...

Forgive me cruel chuckle. * ** _cruel laughter_** * Bashing, hmm...

A little side note that I somehow forgot to mention from the extra story last chapter (Chapter 9), is that the relationship between Naruto and Sakura (in this story) isn't really that close of a relationship. More like, he can only be like a brother and soul mate to the only child - that is Sakura, despite being good friends with Ino, Shinobu and Karin. But that doesn't mean that they shouldn't be friendly to each other in the end, especially when Sakura has adolescent issues about her feelings for her now former crush, Sasuke, and her unexpected pregnancy with their child during the middle of summer vacation.

* * *

That's all, until the heat is on...

* * *

 **Current Harem/Pairings/Relationships with Naruto**

 **Shinobu Maehara** \- (First Love and Best Friend)

 **Kaolla Su** \- (Lawfully Bound by her country's laws but still Friendly)

 **Motoko Aoyama** \- (Rival/Frenemy - A different kind of Love/Hate relationship)

 **Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno** \- (Sisterly - may probably go further than that; perhaps the kind with benefits)

 **Mutsumi Otohime** \- (Friendly terms, even if she's a bit daffy. May likely be a key to his brother's mystery.)

 **Naru Narusegawa** \- (Friendly, but sometimes can get hard to handle at times; she can only be a sister to Ruto)

 **?** \- (We'll see her in a little bit. She'll be the little, naughty, sisterly-figure for now; possibly may get along with a girl with a like-mindedness for trouble and maybe to Ruto, blondes think alike and for themselves)

 **Haruka Urashima** \- (She's family to Ruto, as simple as that)

 **?** \- (Islander from another foreign country, may have a resemblance to one of the girls, but not related. May show up much later.)

 **Kanako Urashima** \- (She has emotional troubles due to being a stepsister to the Urashima boys. Can't tell if she loves them as family or possibly even worse... forbidden love...)


	12. Chapter 11

**New Tenants and the School & Study Wars Arc**

* * *

 ** _Cast of Current Main Characters Recap (As of Chapter 10)_**

Keitaro Urashima (20): Recent 3rd Year Ronin.

Naru Narusegawa (17, almost 18): Newly dubbed Ronin and soon to be graduate student of K' High School.

Naruto "Ruto" Urashima (13): Soon to be 2nd Year Junior High in Konoha Academy.

Shinobu Maehara (13): Soon to be 2nd Year Junior High in Konoha Academy.

Kaolla Su (14): Soon to be 3rd Year Junior High in Konoha Acadamy.

Motoko Aoyama (16): Soon to be 2nd Year Senior High in Raika All-Girls Academy, Ruto's sparring partner and sometimes frenemy.

Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno (19): Jobless - - er... Correction: "Freelancer", Moocher, and Ruto's former baby-sitter.

Haruka Urashima (27): Teahouse Annex Manager, Assistant Landlady, and 'Aunt' to Keitaro and Ruto.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 _Anxiety's Shower!_

 _The Search for the Runaway Ronin_

* * *

 **§**

 _Previously..._

 _The long awaiting 2 week-long exams are off - - to an ugly start. A wrong turn into a different campus, a pursuit by a minivan with a crazy driver, a (nearly) dropped-dead gorgeous brunette with a turtle companion, and a returned ticket were the keys to the catastrophic misadventure, but it turned out fine in the end._

 _Elsewhere, Ruto had a run-in with Danzo's flunkies as he was preparing the party supplies, but managed to put them in their place, hard._

 _But during the exams, Naru mentioned that she made a promise to someone else that utterly made the older Urashima literally 'turn to stone' and feel utterly crushed, thinking she's not one of the girls of promise. What's worse is that not only Keitaro failed to make the mark, but somehow, Naru didn't pass the exams, either! After going to a tea & liquor bar to drink their worries away, they got themselves into a heated argument that caused both of them to separate... by means of force..._

 _Trying to cope themselves from the misery, Keitaro tried to take a trip to nearby Kyoto... With Naru surprisingly not far behind._

 _And now..._

Early to Mid March XX, 1999

[Hinata-sou, Sunday; the day before Spring Break]

* * *

 _ **Ladies and Gentlemen.**_

 _Before we start the story, there's going to be a scenario where young teenagers heading off on an unsupervised trip to a faroff location and a bath scene that may be disturbing to some audience members._

 _Viewer discretion is advised. Thank you._

* * *

Ruto Urashima got a phone call on the desk phone from both Keitaro and Naru about where they are. It turns out that both of the ronin somehow hitched an express line to Kyoto after they left a message that made the tenants scratching their heads. After a bit of a scuffle, and a couple of well-deserved losses that Kaolla Su has gotten, the girls are assuming about what Keitaro and Naru were planning: a romantic getaway‽

That's when Su (in her boyish casual clothes) and Shinobu (in her spring dress and her formal Junior High School cap) gathered some clothes, belongings, toiletries, and allowances, they stealthily made their escape, leaving their note on the lounge table.

"Alright! The search party for Naru and Keitaro mission begins-ya!" the island girl declared.

"Is it really alright?" Shinobu nervously asked.

"Not without me, you're not!" the voice in the wind spoke to the surprised young girls and revealed in an appearance with the falling leaves by Ruto, "I have a responsibility to take care of you girls. Besides, I know that Kaolla-chan can get lost in the expandable cities..."

Su scratches the back of her head and make a goofy grin, knowing that he's right.

And so, the 3 Musketeers roamed across the roads to search for their lost upperclassmen.

Later, the trio went to take the express train station trying to get to Kyoto. They know that Su's native currency doesn't work in Japan and Shinobu doesn't have much money. So Ruto decided to pay the tickets himself. But in Su's rush, they were forced to take the wrong train to Shizuoka (due south of Kyoto). Su then learned that Shizuoka and Kyoto are not in the same location, but there they go, off on their first big adventure together.

- **LNH** -

[Meanwhile, back at the...you-know-where]

"Seriously!" Kitsune interjected to Motoko, "What's with everyone‽" She holds the message on a notary paper saying that Su, Shinobu, and Ruto are away, looking for the lost ronin duo, "They're still kids out in the cold, cruel world. Especially when it comes to Shinobu..." Motoko's face was paling in fright as she imagined the poor meek girl fatally stabbing Keitaro to death with a hidden knife (with Naru as a witness), while Kitsune droolingly imagined that Shinobu, Su, & Ruto are having a 'naked', more intimate moment together in bed. Without them.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Motoko rhetorically asked with sweatdrops.

Kitsune snapped out of her bubble of thought and yelled, "Aaah! Both of these ideas would be terrible!"

"What should we do, Mitsune-san? Call the police?"

"No, that would be snitching. We go after them ourselves! We can't let those three have all the fun, Motoko."

Thus the remaining tenants packed their belongings, as they are determined to try and find the lost ronin and the younger residents as Kitsune said, "Alright, we'll head off to Kyoto as well!"

"I think staying here and waiting for them to call should be better," Motoko somewhat disagrees, but was outweighed.

So they told Haruka that they're checking out before they went on their leave to search for the younger tenants and the ronin.

 **-LNH-**

[After 8 days into the trip]

The '3 Musketeers' got off course... frequently, and they inadvertently went upon a Japanese tour around most of the country. From Shizuoka, to Yokohama, to Tokyo, to Yamagata, to Sendai, by boat to Hokkaido (to see the Ainu Tribe and their ancient history), by plane to Osaka, a brief detour to Okayama, back to Nara, and finally, to Kyoto. They traveled most of Japan's famous cities and got souvenirs along the way, stored in Ruto's scrolls.

At least they saw the sights along the way and they decided to record their progress in their unused journals for future projects. It was getting late in the night and they had to find a place to stay. But when the girls are 13/14, the surroundings can be cruel sometimes. But 2 girls plus one male companion that is stronger and smarter than he looks, can likely even things up.

During their trip in Tokyo, the group decided to go to the nearest Barber Shop and Beauty Salon in town to manage their long, untidied hair issue after going through a long year in school. Ruto gets his hair cut to a manageable 2 inch (but still manageably spiky) style, Shinobu managed her hairdo to a fashionable bobbed style, and Su just had to manage a difficult head-scrubbing (with a little guidance from her friends) and then got her hair cropped into a shoulder-length fashion before tying it to a wild ponytail again. Later, they visited the infamous Tokyo Tower where they heard about many strange stories and confrontations that have happened at the site. And, by Ruto's lucky (or unlucky) streak, the trio get some tickets to the Kabuki display runned by the Kyoshiro Senryo foundation. (They've been running their occasional shows since late 18th century.)

They also had some occasional desserts from the bakery, especially since Shinobu has developed an unusual craving for sweet azuki bean soup, (better known as [ **zenzai])** , and an occasional cinnamon roll. (Strange...)

Su likes banana-based sweets (as usual) and actually enjoyed some zenzai, (since it's sweet), and Ruto likes to try any of the desserts.

After getting some souvenirs and exploring different locations, it was getting late and Su is worn out from too much excitement again and is getting really hungry, so Ruto carries her on his back and hauls his backpack backwards (around his chest) to help counterbalance the weight, while holding hands with Shinobu. They went to the nearest vacant inn in Kyoto and ask the hostess for the lowest costing room for the night.

What surprised the hostess is that there are three students in a party, including a boy that is stronger than he looks.

But then, the suddenly awakened Kaolla excitingly asks about dinner. The hostess decidedly to give the kids a discount for their dinner. So, after thanking the hostess and the heavens for the meal, the three musketeers enjoyed the eloquent cuisine provided by the hostess and the cook.

[Later, in the Hotel's Onsen]

It was a mixed bath that the 3 Junior High Students have all to themselves. Both girls except Ruto are completely naked.

Shinobu is in the onsen next to a swimsuit wearing Ruto, both looking at the moon. They are wondering when they will find Keitaro and Naru and get themselves back home. But then Su makes a harmless scare tactic, surprising Shinobu, asking them, "Is there something bothering you two?"

"Yeah," Ruto sighed, "We just missed Aniki and Naru-sempai. I hope they managed to get over from their... escape."

The girls agreed and then they asked Ruto if he can help them in the showers, to which he obliged. Shinobu is washing her hair with the help of a shampoo visor and Su is rinsing off with the bucket while Ruto and his double scrubbed and massaged their backs and shoulders.

Then Su asked, "Hey, hey, Shinobu! What are ya going to do once we get into finding Keitaro?"

"I'll... I think I'll bring him back... or..." Shinobu nervously explained.

"I thinking the same way," Ruto explained as finished cleaning himself up and dispels his double, "But how about we wait 'til we get back home and we'll share our experiences around the whole mainland to our friends, 'ttebayo."

Then as Ruto sits in his stool, facing parallel to the girls to relax from his work, Su climbs up on his back, wrapping her legs around him (ignoring the shivers coming from her 'bestie' that is feeling her breasts and her womanhood tantalizingly rubbing against his back, and suggested to Shinobu in a frisky manner, "I see, you're really in love with Ruto, aren't ya, Shinobu?"

Shinobu blushed madly from the embarrassment and she chased Su with a bucket (inadvertently bonking Ruto's hard head once and apologized to him), while denying the childish suggestion until they ran near the lion head fountain and the former accidentally smacked it. A strong stream of water blasted at the girls from the pressure, sending them flying into the pool. (The spray also happened to have hit both girls in the 'sweet' spot in the process, leaving them in a state that's shouldn't be said in public.) Ruto quickly fished them out of the water to let them catch their breath, just as the hostess was checking in the onsen at the awkward scene.

Later, the dressed students apologized to the hostess, but the latter already forgave them. Ruto then noticed the pictures that she had on the album, "Isn't that Aniki and Naru-sempai, Oba-san?"

"Those two people? I remembered them stopping by in a couple's suite some time ago," the lady said.

"Eh‽ Is it true?" Shinobu curiously questioned.

( **Hostess** )» "Yes. If memory serves me correctly, They said they were going to take a ferry to Kyushu."

( **Ruto** )» "I see. But by now, Aniki and Sempai are probably past Kyushu and are probably docking at a distant location."

But right now, the '3 Musketeers' decided to retire for the night as went into their lodging.

As Ruto was about to think about the future of the Hinata-sou since he told Kitsune, Motoko, and Aunt- - Err...'Miss' Haruka that he and his fellow classmates are searching for the boneheaded brother and the ill-tempered upperclasswoman. He missed them. They were even this close to reaching them. At least the adventure is worth it, as he got some photo stickers of themselves together, far different with Keitaro's hobby.

While he was asleep in his futon, he hears the voice of moaning and an unpeculiar scent from the girls' hands as they lie close to their best friend. {They must have one of those 'private moments' in their sleep, but who are they lusting for? It surely isn't Aniki and it certainly not with the other girls - - Heavens, no. But what on earth do they want?} were Ruto's racing thoughts, until he hears Shinobu and Su calling out for Ruto as they removed their futon covers, flaunting their panties and bare chests in the dark of the night.

The blond Urashima can't quite tell if it's one of those darndest dreams or in a form of a nightmare as the girls crawled over and rubbed against his legs in their sleep, as well as kissing his face, until something 'wet' was felt... Not from his shorts, but from his dormmates' bodies. The girls 'bursted' in their fantasy until they collapsed on top of their 'fearless leader'.

{Dattébayo... keeping the promise of holding that inhibition is going to be harder than I thought...} the hapless loverboy murmured as he kissed the girls on their cheeks and said good night to them before he falls to the bliss of slumber, but not before he gets a whiff of the girls' unique scents.

(This has been going on after Day 4 of their adventures. It may be risque for teenagers, but Ruto is still trying to keep a stiff upper lip on his promise to his companions not get too deep before completing Senior High and make a living.)

 **-LNH-**

The students changed out of their clothes and packed their belongings and checked out of the hotel and thanked the hostess for the service, right after they get a picture from the camera, making a moment together. As the students planned to find the location of their upperclassmen, Su unpacks her device that is ingenious as it is unnerving. Shinobu asked her classmate what was the portable device and the latter replied as she looked through her visor for a personal computer screen and an iridium satellite system on top of her head, "It's my secret weapon-ya, Shankachi-kun. This baby is used to search for people and their progress." The island girl searched through the digital records via her portable screen in her visor, and found that Keitaro and Naru went to the ferry from Kyushu to Okinawa 3 days ago and the good news is that they are coming back by ferry to the nearest port from Kyoto, but not until sunset. But there are also news that Motoko and Kitsune are not far from where they are.

Ruto texted the message on his phone to Kitsune's number (the Aoyama doesn't like modern technology, much); it turns out that they're in town somewhere. He messages them to meet together before going to the beach where they'll meet the the wayward prodigals.

As they were walking to the town square, Ruto senses danger from behind. "Girls, I'm getting a feeling that somebody's trying to tail us," he softly said to his companions.

And he's right. A small group of 8 Yakuza, known infamously as the "Akatsuki" Familia, are trying to track the whereabouts of their target ever since they left Shizuoka. Among which is a burly man with green eyes and black sclerae, has two scars on his mouth as if both ends of his face were once slit open from cheekbone to cheekbone, wears black sleeveless garbs, and a mask to hide his hideous mug. He's in company with a another man who has a slicked back, silvery hairstyle, wears a black T-shirt with red clouds embroidered on it, carried a stolen stop sign like a pole-ax with a elongated icepick, has a thirst for spilling his victims' blood, and is also acting very paranoid as if he's high from a bad trip.

They were conversing with each other.

"Hey, Kakuzu! You sure our client want that brat and the wenches? We've been trailing them day and night for over a week and missed them by the time they hit that village in the west while we hardly had anything good to eat! These f******** doesn't seem like much!" the man with the slick hair complained.

"Shut the f*** up, Hidan!" the man named Kakuzu grumbled, "Our client paid us good money to track and capture that scurvy little whelp and his lovebirds. I'm sure he'll make every yen count for the hitlist."

"Yeah, yeah. It's always f****** money with you, whoop-dee-f******-doo. But to me, Jashin would love to have those little girls for pleasure!"

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Jashin isn't the false god in this story. Instead, it's Hidan's heavy metal idol due to his paranoid schizophrenia, bipolar disorder, and delusional fanaticism that kinda went too far._

* * *

Ruto quickly puts Su's equipment away and hides them away with his doubles to draw the Yakuza's fire by means of force. And just then, the Yakuza gave chase at their prey as Hidan surrounds the original Ruto on one side and Kakuzu on the other side, Ruto taunted the gangsters, saying, "«COME AND GET SOME.»" And in their greediness, the two gangsters charged at the boy, but then ended up crashing together without hide nor hair of their target. Then the 2 mugs looked down and found a letter written by the boy and it read:

 _To whom it may concerned,_

 _I can smell your association with your damn boss from a mile away. You dare try to not only kidnap me and my friends, but you're doing this for the sake of that greedy, ruthless, arrogant, no-good scoundrel that is to be named‽_

 _I warned him to never come around me or my friends anymore. For if he does, it's 'curtains' to his career, so give it up!_

 _\- Signed,_

 _Don't Give A Darn!_

 _P.S. - This message will self destruct._

Self-destruct!? The hired hands were stupefied at what the letter meant as the paper heats up and * **BOOM!** * The money-grubber, the paranoid, and the grunts are blasted with an trick explosive paper with a large amount of gunpowder. This made the blackened thugs very angry from the dirty trick that Ruto pulled, but just as they about to set their foot down, they stepped on some marbles that Ruto had set with his sealing art for his trap combo and they crashed into each other again, then the marbles exploded in purple smoke, covering the gangsters in purple dye. And then, the purple-colored Kakuzu and Hidan's temper reached a state of high tension as the chase ensues.

* * *

 _( **A/N:** The trick marbles actually contain material similar to dye packs found in certain stores and banks for evidence making. Su somehow found the recipe from the internet and she and Ruto worked together to make the non-lethal bombs, just for kicks._

* * *

 **-LNH-**

The students ran across many crowds, streets, and alleyways until they ran into a unusual scene that looks old-fashioned like it's from a samurai flick. Ruto unseals his Tachibana clothes-rod from his backpack and defensely armed himself as they see the crooks coming for them, with chains and knives. But the unfortunate thing is that the thugs crossed paths with a traditionalist swordswoman as she and Ruto slashed at the crooks with the blunt side of their weapons.

"Ouch! That f****** hurts!" Hidan exclaimed after being beaten.

"These are not mere people, Hidan," Kakuzu snarled from his wounds, "They're elusive, flying f****** devils!"

"Impeccable timing, Motoko-chan, as usual," Ruto said as both warriors sheathe their blades.

"Thank you, Ruto-kun," Motoko said, "However, you owe me and Mitsune-san an explanation." Kitsune was standing behind Motoko from the cornered area.

"Well, I guess you got us, 'ttebayo," Ruto said with a sheepish grin.

"Alright, Ruto-san," Motoko said as her Dubhe power begins to glow from her shoulder, "We still have a score to settle for your punishment."

"I couldn't agree with you more on our long-awaited match," Ruto replied with his Alkaid power and his blue beast-like eyes showing, "The last time we had a full duel was during the vacation in Kyoto that my family and I had over the last year, and then you showed up at the worst moment..."

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Ruto: Age 12 - 6th Grade_

 _In December '97, Ruto and his family were visiting Kyoto to have a good time for a must needed winter vacation. He also wanted to visit the Aoyama residence to see if Tsuruko's doing well with her baby boy named Ken who was born that summer and had to take maternity leave, so he decides to buy gifts for his sensei, the baby, and for their well-being._

 _While trying to use the outdoor onsen to relax after a stint of training and honing his variety of skills, both armed and unarmed (with a little help of Shadow Clones) at the roof access, Ruto senses somebody approaching the onsen. He was expecting some male company, but then the blond Urashima senses a form of energy that he can't put his finger on yet. It's nearly the same signature as his Alkaid power. And he forgot that it's a mixed bath, so that means that girls are coming in too._

 _That was when Motoko (just shy of 15 and just recently had an unusual growth spurt, making her taller than the average schoolgirl her age) came in, butt naked, as she tries to relax in the hot water while Ruto tries to hide himself underwater with a nearby reed as a makeshift snorkel. But then she senses an intruder and she cracks her knuckles, because her blade is stowed away for safety's sake, and she nearly steps on the Urashima, forcing him out if the water and catch his breath._

 _That's when they looked each other in the eye as they begin to negatively react by killer instinct, as did the previous incarnations of the Septentrions before, and_ _then they begin to fight like they're David (Ruto) and Goliath (Motoko), mixed in with a couple of feral wildcats._

 _"Alkaid!/Dubhe!" both warriors yelled as they grapple each other despite the size difference, with energy of their power conflicted so much, the onsen and part of the surrounding area got partially disheveled and wrecked._

 _After a few minutes of fighting by means of defensively using his school's fist techniques, Ruto gets knocked down on his back by losing his footing. And just as Motoko was to deliver the final blow to her foe's face, she looked down and sees his growing circumcised manhood, mistaking it for a certain reptile. Her face turned pale, while developing a nosebleed, and then screamed with a very high octaved pitch that sounded like a discordant scratch on glass, "Kyaaiii~!". Then Motoko whited out with her eyes rolled upwards as she drops down from her discombobulation with her current high B-cup breasts on top of Ruto's chest, her womanhood to close to his manhood, and nearly kissed his lips in the process._

("«IT WAS TOO LATE, SHE'S DONE BEEN INCENSED,»" the famous American comedian commenting from the blaring TV inside the hotel with the local audience laughing at the video.)

 _Ruto, on the other hand, felt totally embarrassed that a girl who is bigger and taller than him (by 1½ heads length), shrieked like a banshee when she saw his exposed member. So, with a sigh and his unusual strength, Ruto carried the tall woman, in a fireman's carry, easily into the dressing room._

 _As Motoko woke up from her fainting, she sees that her modesty was covered with a towel and she has some tissue covering her bleeding nostrils (partially used as a joke) and sees the 12 year old student wearing his casual clothes trying to help her relax and she heard him mutter, "Dattébayo. Had to take a vacation to get away from it all and here I have to meet my sworn enemy that is a girl... All I wanted was to have a moment to myself in relaxation and bring a gift to Sensei and now I almost ended up kissing that woman. *_deep sigh _*..."_

 _Motoko didn't know that her newfound archrival just saved her life and she didn't even know his name. So she asked the boy, "Why do you spare me, Alkaid?"_

 _"Well, because you're a girl and you're about to catch cold after fighting so much, Dubhe-chan," Ruto answered, "But... forgive me. My name is Naruto Urashima. Elementary, 6th Grade. Friends call me 'Ruto'. What's yours?"_

 _"Aoyama. Motoko Aoyama. 3rd Year, Junior High," she said as she slowly sat up next to the blond Urashima with a feeling like she never had like this before. Not since her elder sister had been in love with her newlywed husband. And Ruto thinks that Motoko looks a bit like his kendo teacher._

 _However, Motoko (still having her pride as an Aoyama swordswoman) decides to not get too attached to the unusual kid. So she regains her countenance and said, "I guess I should be thankful, Alkaid. But I must leave before I finish my skills as a swordmaster."_

 _"So am I, Dubhe-chan," Ruto remarked, "But there is something that helped me that I learned from my sensei that lives near here, since she saved me from myself 3 years ago."_

 _"And what's that?"_

 _"My raison ďetre that she taught me is that to become a great person and a swordsman is to protect the loved ones close to me, and that's my family, my friends, and the next generation."_

 _After giving some thought, the Shinmei-style apprentice asked her rival if she knows a place known as the Hinata-sou that her sister and father recommended. The blond Urashima said that that was his family's former inn they turned into a dormitory. He also said that there are several schools that are closest to where the former inn is at. Raika All-Girls Senior High is that school that Motoko wanted to attend for her education after taking the Senior High School acceptance exams._

 _That when Ruto mentioned that his grandmother and aunt run that particular dormitory in Hinata City and there are currently 3 other residents plus one other relative that could probably get along her rather well. He_ _pointed her to where the Hinata-sou is located and said that when she sees a gate_ _the name 'Urashima' at the post and_ _a long set of stone stairs until searched the dormitory and a annexed building settled on a firm foundation straight ahead, then she's come to the right place. He also told her to mention to Grandma Hina and Aunt Haruka that their relative, Ruto Urashima, had sent her._

 _Motoko kindly thanked him, in her form of an indifferent attitude, but in actually, it appears that she's starting to open up her feelings when she begins to bond with her new rival._

 _Then the new Septentrions parted ways..._

(A few days later, after receiving the title as a Journeyman Sword Master/Mistress, Motoko was given her father's blessings before boarding at the Dormitory. This happened about 4 months (give or take a few days) before Shinobu moved in. Also, when Grandma Hina, Haruka, and Kanako (who's been staying at the annex for a while to finish with Junior High studies) were mentioned by recommendation from Ruto, they knew that he still keeps in touch with each other, though he's far away.)

 _ **-End** **Flashback-**_

* * *

"And now, here we are on a fine day in March where we finally have our moment as rivals," Ruto finished as both sides bowed in respect and prepare their blades in real earnest.

"That's fine by me, Alkaid," Motoko agreed, "We are settling the score right now. Iza mai! (Let's dance!)"

And both sword fighters prepared their stances to prepare for the right moment as the wind breezes by them.

[ **Shinkenshobu. Hajime!** ]

Both Septentrions crossed their blades as neither of them willing to back down. While in the process of the battle however, there was a nearby film crew that was secretly and inadvertently watching as both fighters use their techniques. Motoko strikes first, followed by Ruto's...

" **Hien Battoh Kasumi-kiri/Tsubame Gaeshi!** "

The swordsmen began with their quick-draw attacks! The impact from the clashing sliced part of the scenery with a slashing wave and fire from their swings!

" **Metal Slash!/** **Zantetsuken!** "

Both combatants focused their Chi into their blades to perform a metal-rending strike!

" **Zankuusen!/Senpuuretsuzan!** "

Their attacks launched a wind-imbued attacks that cancelled out on contact with a blast knocking almost anyone back!

" **Ryuuhazan!/Dragon Slash!** "

The fighters jumped up and swing at each other as if they're targeting dragons, but the swordsmen got knocked back from the equal power!

" **Raimeiken!/Shinmei Hayate!** "

Their electric Chi techniques collided at each other until they cancelled out in an explosive blast!

Both sides continued to clash as the Chi flowed through their blades until they decided to do one final blow as they dash towards each other, but Hidan and Kakuzu got in the wrong place as they try to prepare an attack both combatants...

 **[Cue: Ultimate KO from Art of Fighting 3 (Gaiden)]**

And both enemies (that are Hidan and Kakuzu) were caught in the crossfire as they not only have their clothes partially shredded, but they suffered broken ribs, fractured spines, and possible busted spleens.

[Kakuzu Don'yoku (alias Money-Pit Kakuzu) and Hidan Itan (alias Pretty Boy Hidan and the Priest of Jashin) and the Akatsuki gang were later arrested for their crimes. Unabled to continue due to their wounds. « **Retire** »]

Then both swordsmen withdrew their blades, knowing that they are satisfied as they respectfully bowed to each other. Then Ruto asked to Motoko and Kitsune for forgiveness because of him and the girls leaving the Dormitory without them. "Apology accepted, Ruto-kun," the Vixen said as she moved closer to her dear friend and hugged Ruto's face with her busty chest, "But you three could have been lost and possibly get Shinobu and Su into deeper trouble! At least, you left a note at the coffee table to let us know."

"I agree," Motoko said, "Although you three gave us a bit of grievance, you still protected each other from certain harm."

"Yes, we understand. We're sorry," the younger students admitted their guilt and the friends gave each other a group hug.

Then Kitsune suggested, "OK, guys! Let's go to the seaport to see when Naru and Landlord-san is going to show up. Who's with me?"

The younger students cheered while Motoko gave an indifferent supportive role. The Hinata-sou tenants then left the movie set and trekked onward to the seaport.

 _(The filmmakers stopped filming as they print and use the footage as reference to their films, with the consent of the Hinata-sou, of course. Ironically, the production company ended up getting awards for the best historical drama for their diligence.)_

 **-LNH-**

[At the seaport]

The Hinata-sou tenants finally managed to meet Naru and Keitaro as the disembarked at the seaport and beach almost kissing each other before Su pulled a flying split kick onto the hapless landlord's face. "Heyas, Naru! Keitaro! Long time, no see!"

The tenants were absolutely worried that the ronin are having one of those suicidal tendencies as they went off to Kyoto and beyond. And how did they find Keitaro? Motoko found the wallet, but its funds had to be spent to get here. ("My life savings!" Keitaro cried.)

Then Ruto asked, "Say Aniki, did you by chance run into Mutsumi-oneesan?"

"How - - how did you know about her, Ruto-niisan?" Keitaro nervously asked.

"Oh, come now," Ruto slightly scoffed, "I was there with you when she nearly died from her fainting spells and I know about her... 'kissing' habit." _(Naru and Keitaro remembered the time being with Mutsumi and her quirky ways. She kissed Keitaro and later with Naru to help calm her down.)_ "By the way, what happened to the little turtle?"

"Myuu?" the unnamed sea turtle breed chirped and crawled on the boardwalk and Ruto crouched down and petted it, and said, "Hello again, little guy, So you want to stay with us?"

"Myuu!" the turtle happily chirped while Ruto place it on his head to keep it company.

Kitsune and Shinobu find the green-shelled, yellow-skinned sea turtle rather cute, but Su has dinner plans on eating it, but Ruto told her not to eat it, and Motoko is still having the case of Chelonaphobia and finds the half-shelled reptile repulsive.

Keitaro then promised to stay back at the Hinata-sou in case something else happens.

And Naru apologized to Keitaro and Ruto for her selfishness and for letting them down. The brothers forgave her, only to promise that they had to work harder from now on.

Then the Hinata-sou company decided to take their route by boat back home... But not before they took another wrong boat route to a far off place known as Nemuro (the easternmost location in the Hokkaido mainland in Japan). At least their Gojiro footprint-shaped Hot Springs weren't all that bad. And the turtle is very comfortable being there.

"Myu!"

 ***Iris out***

 **§**

To be continued...==»

* * *

 **Extended Story: One Night in Okayama and The Musketeers' Origins**

 **-LNH-**

 _Warning! Warning! May contain scenes that may be disturbing to some audience members. Viewer discretion is strongly advised. Thank you._

 **-LNH-**

[Day 6 into the Trip]

The "3 Musketeers" managed to land in Osaka by plane when, as usual, Su takes a wrong turn on the train, almost leaving her friends behind as they took a brief detour to Okayama (southwest of Osaka). As the trio were viewing the country comforts of the area, they see the hills, the fields of crops, the quaint little buildings, the lakes, and what appears to be a woman with outlandish clothing carrying a jug of saké in her hand, while flying through the air... Wait a second! A woman that can fly in the air without any outer means of transportation‽ It's enough make even Su look out in awe.

As they exited the train, Ruto and company decided to explore the sights around the sleepy little town. It's more rural than Hinata City, but it seems to be quite peaceful. The local people looked at the trio as if they're tourists or something out of the ordinary. Shinobu nearly panicked from being watched, while Su felt overly excited at the many different things that normally wouldn't have back in the Hinata-sou or in her old homeplace in the islands. And Ruto tries to keep his company under control while maintaining his poise in front of the crowd.

They came across the school building that looks a lot like Konoha Junior High. Ruto remembered years ago that this particular building was partially leveled due to an explosion in the gas line from the news that he watched. Now, it's rebuilt, and this time, with better equipment.

What's even more strange is that the Great Seto Bridge was destroyed a day after the school incident. It, too, was rebuilt.

As the trio noticed that there's a few hours of sun left and there's no hotel to spend the night and they had to resort in using a tent a few times to sleep the night off. But all that's changed when they saw a woman with sky-blue hair in a seifuku that has a aire of beauty with a younger beastly-looking girl that almost has the same personality as Su's and a little boy that is energetic. The younger kids were surprising their older family member and the bluenette teenager finishing of her 'euphemism' and she tumbled into the water nearby. Just for that little remark, she grabbed the two youngsters and she threw them bodily into the lake, leaving them all wet from the excitement.

Ruto then casually asked the bluenette as he reached out his hand, "It looks like fun, doesn't it?"

The bluenette blushed as she pulled her panties back on while Ruto and Su reached out their hands to get the soaked people out of the lake, "Oh, bite your tongue... I just wanted some privacy and this happens." She looked at Ruto's, Shinobu's, and Su's appearances and asked, "Are you three tourists or are you on a field trip?"

The three students looked at each other and Ruto said, "Well, you might say we are, either way."

"We are looking for our - - mmph!" Su almost blurted out when Shinobu covered her blabbermouth friend's yap and she said, "Kaolla-san!"

Ruto stepped in trying to keep his company from getting out of hand and said, "Actually, we're from Hinata City. We kinda took a wrong turn on a train from Osaka trying to get back to Kyoto. And we wound up here." And he said that they're just doing their own projects before coming back to their school.

"I see. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sasami Masaki Jurai. The two little squirts here are Kenshi Masaki and Ryo-ohki." She pointed to the boy and instead of a human(oid), a unusual creature known as a "cabbit" was on top of the boy's head. "And this is the Masaki family household."

The students pardoned their intrusion and introduced themselves to the Masakis, including the name of their school and rank. Then Sasami invited them to the house for the night.

As the Hinata-sou students took off their shoes, they see a violet-haired woman with a regal, yet humble appearance named Aeka Masaki Jurai, coming down the stairs. She asks Sasami for an explanation about why they're all wet and why there are guests in the house.

Sasami wrings the water off her hair and said, "You see, Onee-sama, after you sent me away after peeking through Onii-chan's room with him and Noiké, I was busy having a euphemism when Kenshi-chan and Ryo-chan surprised me and I fell into the lake. After that, I gave those two what for. That's when these 3 students came by and helped us out of the water." And the students (Ruto and Shinobu embarrassingly blushed and Su naively unabashed) greeted themselves to Aeka.

Later, as the students explored into the hallways, they bumped into Mihoshi, in her maid's clothes, and she dropped the laundry to the floor in her own clumsy and bungling fashion. Shinobu and Ruto helped picked up the clothespile, but when Su sees the Kuramitsu, she feels the sense of elation that she and Mihoshi looked like they're related to each other and she spoke in her native Hindi tongue about many things. The clumsy GXP officer-turned-housewife didn't know what Su was saying, until Ruto saying to his sempai in Hindi to control herself and it's not Mihoshi-san's fault that she doesn't understand a word she was saying and he reverts back to his native tongue and said to Mihoshi, "You'll have to forgive my close friend. She hasn't seen another one of her kind back in her homeland."

"It's alright," Mihoshi replied, "Other than my family's complexion, I just didn't expect to meet any other people coming here. Oh, dear! I gotta put away the laundry!" And they parted ways as Mihoshi hastily leaves the hall with a crash or two.

 **-LNH-**

Along the beaten paths, the students viewed the farming fields as far as the eye can see; although the crops were mostly carrots. They even see the legendary tree in the middle of the lake that's been around since late 13th century A.D., and the training grounds that he and his double demonstrated as they practiced with their sheathed clothes-drying poles. Then they visited the shrine where they greeted by an elderly man living in the house nearby and chatted for a while and then they went to the flying onsen.

When they entered the onsen, it was a different sight that the springs they have back home. It's like a hanging gardens of Mesopotamia, a giant greenhouse, and a jungle all rolled into one location. Ruto was reluctant into taking a bath with the girls, but Su and Shinobu insisted in letting him come over (with baby-doll eyes gleaming at the poor Urashima), to which he reluctantly obliged. And while they were undressing in separate sides, Su gets Shinobu's attention and whispered to look at Ruto's body. They were looking at their companion's swimmer's build, his scars from his progress, his hind, and his manhood (leaving the girls with a slight nosebleed for their boyfriend). Then they looked at themselves; Shinobu and Su have different perspectives on their growing breasts, curvatures, and their differently shaped womenhood (with traces of hair covering the center portion of their pubis). Then they wondered about what it's like to be a lover, friend, and a wife to a guy such as Ruto. And they see the only boy in the group putting his towel around his waist, knowing that the show's over... for now.

The student trio washed together and then they soaked in the hot water. As they relaxed, they see the sun sink slowly in the west as the Winter season is (nearly) coming to an end and Spring begins to arrive. Ruto is thinking about how his wayward brother and Naru are handling. But Su, still naked as a jaybird interrupted that thought as she rubbed Ruto cheek to cheek, making him purr like a cat. Shinobu wanted to do that as well. Both hugged their chests and nipples against Ruto's skin, making him feel like he's a lucky guy.

 _(Must be his karma.)_

But while they're lost in the revelry, all of the sudden, they heard a voice of an older woman that's getting closer and closer, as if she's intangible and goes through walls, and it was the same wild-haired woman from earlier that entered the bath absolutely butt naked like she's a habitual exhibitionist (that is worse off than Su's habit) and realized that she's not alone as then she sees the younger students relaxing together. Ruto, trying not to have a nosebleed and steadying his willpower, is caught between a [rock] and a [soft place] when a younger woman with long dark pinkish hair 'magically' (or rather dimensionally) summons a dishpan and landed on the taller woman's head and said, "Ryoko, don't be rude to our guests."

"But MOM!" Ryoko snapped after having a comical bump on her head, "There's a boy in the baths hanging around us womenfolk! And Tenchi and Kenshi are the only other men in the house! Can I keep him?"

 ***Bo-o-o-o-ng!***

A downsized version of a giant bell hits the shameless Ryoko on her head, knocking her out and she fell into the water as the 'mother' said to her daughter, "That boy is not your pet to play with. Besides, you have your husband and little brother-in-law to mess with. I should have raised you better than that, sweet Ryoko-chan!"

Then she turned to the bathing students and introduced themselves as Washu Hakubi (ex-Kuramitsu) and the taller woman that was KO'd is her daughter, Ryoko. And likewise, said the students, but just as they were getting out of the bath, they suddenly felt like their strength's being drained out of them and they collapsed on the dry floor, face first. Just before Ruto fainted, he gets a glimpse of Washu's face as she shows a sign that she is up to something devilish.

 **-LNH-**

There, inside a pocket dimension located in the closet underneath the stairwell, three more subjects were on Washu's to-do list as they are lain on tables with their towels stripped off and their clothes being sent to the dimensional cleaners. She examined their bio-signs, their health, psychological being, sexual hygiene, drug tests, metabolic rates, genetic capabilities for possible reproduction, and then she slightly modified their bodies to her own desires: making them live longer, be able to bear children with less pain and no unnecessary complications (with the added sense of pleasure in place of that), and age gracefully, but still witness what happened in the world, _(They're not going to be immortal of age in the flesh, per se. But they may close to be the prototype Abh (Seikai series) but longer longevities. Think **Tenchi Muyo GXP** on that standard)_, etc., etc..

However, as she fastened head modules to the subject's heads to see more of their psyche, Washu sees the first screen that is Shinobu's with her cooking and working with her friends and family. The second screen is Su's, mostly what she sees are bananas (much like the same with Ryo-ohki and her carrots), but in the center of the clusters of bananas, there are signs of her wishing that she could see with her family again while still graciously living with her dormmates. The third screen shows a young man with a past life of ninjas, working at his family's former inn, and is willing to protect those people that are precious to him.

Washu somehow admired the blond Urashima's determination; he almost has the same kind of spirit that Tenchi has. But then something phenomenal happened.

"Hey! What are you doing messing with my head?" the voice from Ruto's screen demanded.

His body is still unconscious, but his mind is projecting from the screen and is looking at Washu like she had done something to him, "And what is the meaning of this, with Kaolla-chan and Shinobu-chan being strapped down?"

"Well, forgive me for doing this," Washu explains herself before bringing the news, "You see, my fine young man, I haven't been able to come up with new ideas for a while and I've experimented with the master of the house and his closest kin for too long. So I thought, 'Why not? I could use some guests to become my next guinea pigs.'" And she shed her childish persona and was revealed to be a grown-up version of the same woman that is still quite a looker of over 20,000 (Stardate) years and then she explained, "Seems to me that I looked into your memories, it seems that you went through a horrible ordeal that wasn't meant to be."

"I'm listening," Ruto murmured.

 **-LNH-**

The motherly scientist explained, "You see, I was there with my sisters Tsunami and Tokimi when we saw what a terrible life it's been for you to have been through. You didn't have any friends and you lost one just when you got yourself out of your form of hell of being a victim of Danzo Shimura ( _never did like that war-mongering, contemptuous pig-dog_ ), the sheep - - or rather, the group of civilians who didn't know any better (and probably never did), the distrustful and dishonest shinobi (who were in league with the civilians), the overauthorative elders of the council, a rather incompetent Head Leader of the village, and a unsanitary, no-good snake-in-the-grass watching from the sidelines. All of that happened to you because of a prophecy overheard by an unwitting Sage of the Giant Toads who did an cardinal sin in the eyes of the heavens as he intentionally loose-lipped the word to the worthless people about a "Chosen One" can change the world for the greater good, which was read like this:

 _A child borne of heroes and an heir of legend_

 _A man full of immense power to help make things possible_

 _A warrior to carry the legacy after the fall of a great beast_

 _A savior is called for the future of the realm_

 _But, should that child fail_

 _Their known world will surely fall into demise,_

 _leaving the ways of ninjutsu and the fighting arts_

 _into the better hands of the innocent_

 _Thus all the ninja world shall turn to the 'Sun' of Man_

"...to save the people and destroy the Shinobi ways meant for war, that was the basis for the prophecy."

"However, the wart-hog got wind of it and perceived the intentions of the Greater Plans for the child as a threat to his own greedy, ruthless schemes. So he sows discord and reaped the heartache and pain from the Kyuubi incident to the villagers and let their anger and rage out on you, ever since the day you were born. And for 4 years you've suffered the abuse."

"But that's when a girl that you loved some time, after the orphanage kicked you out. You were like lovers for each other despite being in preschool age. But unfortunately, she paid a horrible and unwanted price for being with you because of the so-called "uncleanliness from demon taint", when her traitorous family sided with Danzo and ultimately caused her untimely death on the spot; her soul was forcibly sealed into a cremation jar with her blood, decapitated head (with eyes still intact), her cut-off heart, and the ashes of her remains also being contained inside of it as a means of a sacrificial offering to appease the Kyuubi like it's a false god. Hinata Hyuga, was it? She was your first friend that ever cared about you."

 _(Ruto scarcely remembers the name of a girl that almost has the same qualities as Shinobu.)_

"I don't blame you for what happened, especially since evil forces already wanted to end not only your already miserable existence, but countless other innocents, as they (the affiliates of Danzo and Orochimaru,) ambitiously tried to rule the world and claiming that they're higher than gods and were doing those actions for the sake of their village, their deceased 4th "Hokage", and in the Heavens; but in actuality, they committed their ways by cheating their own allies and spread destruction by barbaric means through ninjutsu."

"And then Danzo, his grunts, the ninja, and the unruly mob of your old village were finished with their 'treatment', while you were there as you lay dying even with the Kyuubi's power after being weakened from not only from your beatings, unhealed scars, poisonings, and broken bones by the misguided villagers, but you were also being tampered with additional seals deliberately set by Danzo, and he even used a dead-switch array set by Orochimaru on your heart to force you feel tremendous pain before your body gave out and just about to breath your last. To spit on your grave even further, your body was burned on the spot by the Uchiha clan, knowing that the sinful deeds of man was done."

 _(The Urashima remembers a particular pain in his chest, followed by being burnt alive by the warhawk.)_

"The villagers, young and old, thought they have triumphed, having overcome their so-called demons and prayed loudly to the heavens like they're Pharisees or something. But all the while, your spirit was crying from the ashes scattered throughout the earth and wished that you'll be united with Hinata and your family wherever the path the heavens lead to. Hinata's ghost also cried out from the buried container and prayed for a miracle to let her be with you so that you'll learn to truly love and be loved by your family and true friends like you're meant to be in the first place."

"Because both children never had a chance to start a living as proper warriors, as well as the other nations that never obeyed the warning about the abusing and mistreatment of their fellow men and jinchuuriki, and thus the prophecy of bringing a new age for the Ninja World was lost and was ruined by the schemes of evil people."

"So, that's when my sisters, including Yours Truly, our primordial mother Noiké, and our father Tenchi decided to say enough's enough and we decided to intervene and awakened Kaguya from her prison of the Gedo Mazo statue without the use of the Jinchuuriki and, with a little persuasion, she brought forth utter destruction by either turning some of the wicked people into many androgynous and mindless white Zetsus and wandered aimlessly throughout the houses and buildings before transforming and twisting their bodies into forested areas and we thusly removed their corrupted souls from the foliage, and the rest of the culpable were simply killed in many painful ways or were offed instantly by the real [demons] from the Expanse for a time."

 _( **A/N** : When Washu talked about [demons] or Youkai, she meant the type of monsters that resemble either man, beast, or earthly object fashioned by man's desires that either torment, hunt, and/or kill humans for sport or for sustenance, until they decided to return to their realm. The demons later became legend to the Japanese lore... However, not all the [demons] wanted to return back to their home, whether it's to continue their hunt for wild game or just wanted peace of mind elsewhere.)_

"We then reshape the pieces of land from its foundations by means of volcanoes, tectonic plates, tsunamis, floods, and earthquakes to create the chain of islands that made the country and other islands you know now. As for the rest of the innocent people (most of which are nursing women and children) and the beasts of the earth, their chakra used for evil purposes were then removed from their bodies without the need of killing them; in all, their ocular powers, enhanced attacks, augmentations, and tools powered by chakra are considered useless, except for a selected few that honored their family, including the revival of unjustifiably executed ninja thanks to Tokimi's intervention.

The Summonings and Eidolons then got word from us about what their world has come to in their evil-mindedness. They went sent to a different realm to never show their faces nor be summoned by people ever again."

"Then, what happened to that sage, Danzo and Orochimaru?" Ruto asked

"To put them in order, the now ex-sage of the giant toads was stripped of his power of senjutsu (Nature Arts) and was turned into a giant toad statue for his transgressions, and the other people contracted in the eidolons' scrolls were struck off and blacklisted, never to summoned by man ever again."

"As for Danzo, he was given the worst of the suffering in the world of the living: he was delivered a fatal heart attack and a stroke, (from the same way he did to his intended victim), and finally combusted himself into flames by the black flames of Amaterasu from the stolen Uchiha Eyes turning against him. And Orochimaru? We made him and his floozies lose their feeling of their arms and legs and was forced to crawl on their stomachs like the snakes they are, until they came across a wild brood of vipers and giant pythons, that somehow had their sense of intelligence removed, were gathered around them and either envenomed them to death or been eaten alive by the larger varieties and became snake privy. or both. It's ironic, and yet it was poetic justice."

"Next, we separated the Juubi's tree from Kaguya, making the ancestor of the Ohtsutsuki as our loyal servant and then we sent the cursed Shinju tree, Black Zetsu (the true instigator of the deeds), and many of the evil souls into the pits of the 'Home for Infinite Losers [ **HfIL** ]' for their unspeakable and unmentionable crimes against us and humanity. They won't die nor would they cease to exist; instead, they will suffer in continuous, utter torment from its fiery sulfurous pits for all eternity. The other crime-ridden souls that have committed those atrocities are awaiting sentencing in Tartarus to accept their fate for their evil deeds while the living innocents are to learn from their past mistakes of ill-treating their fellow man and to not repeat it as they left their old homes in shame."

"As for the 9 Tailed Beasts, they've been separated from their hosts without the need of killing them. We sent them to a different dimension so that they would never be used as weapons of destruction anymore, along with separating the Yin half of the Kyuubi from the previous sealer (who had panicked from the crisis) and reuniting it to the Yang half."

"Then Tenchi and Noiké took your souls from the Earth, gave their blessings unto you and Hinata to became the new lesser deities (or enigma), alongside us and Kaguya; along with some education about the afterlife. After the crisis is over, we remade the moon and the new archipelago and helped create new life with flora and the fauna on the islands as we let them start all over."

"That was less than 5000 (Earth) years ago, counting the majority of the old calendar and revised Earth calendar."

"However, I feared that Danzo, Orochimaru, and other evil souls that were supposed to be sent to **HfIL** have sworn to get even with us and they have made good their threats as they managed to escape and begin to reincarnate on Earth in a different time and space to avoid themselves from their certain oblivion. They knew what they did was wrong, and yet they are unrepentant and they still curse us with their blasphemous tendencies. Just for that, they will be receiving their just rewards upon their deathbeds."

* * *

 _( **A/N:** Now, Tenchi is the allegorical lesser deity in the story as does Noiké. However, they are not "The God in this universe". They are quite close to seraphim and instruments; sometimes they show up in the flesh, but all the time really live in existence as spirits. Not to be confused with their flesh-and-blood avatars._

 _Also, some of the key players were involved in the darkest age of the ninja realm before it was destroyed by Kaguya and the demons. The god and goddesses decided to give most of the living innocent people of the former Ninja Realm a new chance in life as normal, everyday people with many crises to face without the need or call for ninjutsu.)_

* * *

Ruto is digesting the information about his past life about why did he remembered his techniques and why his parents, friends, and acquaintances are involved. Then he asked, "Then, Hakase (Professor), if the Tailed Beasts are gone, then why have the Septentrions taken over in our daily lives?"

"It's likely that there are many other wars that's been happened all the time in the cosmos," Washu explained as she examines and reviews her gathered data, "Apparently, there are powers of the stars and constellations that seem to affected the destinies of their avatars that lasted many millenia in many different countries, but have been frequently happened throughout China. But recently, you, the Aoyama woman, and 5 others are currently scattered throughout the planet ever since the last 'World War'. If they wanted to be united on good terms, then we wouldn't need to have that unnecessary conflict, now would we?"

The blond Urashima understood what the mad scientist had said, but as he looked from his perspective, he asked as Washu was doing something that is unnerving, "Hakase, what exactly are you doing with our bodies? You're not doing anything 'funny business' using us for what you think are planning, are you?"

"Of course I wouldn't, silly boy," Washu coyly played, "You wouldn't feel laughter from being tickled while being unconscious. No, I wanted to take a few samples from you, just in case of things when you have 'infections'."

And she took some oral samples, some semin samples (from Ruto), and vaginal samples (from Shinobu and Su), along with some handprints, plus some urine and rectal samples. (It's disgusting and revolting, but it's the way to get the job done.)

As she studied and review the results and found that Shinobu is mostly Asian (likely from her dark obsidian eyes, fair skin, and a mongoloid physique). It strangely turns out that Hinata's spirit is showing in the Maehara as she has a desire to be with her long-lost lover. She may not have the past Hyuga's bloodline, but it turns out that on the day Shinobu was born, she almost died stillborn when Hinata was given a second chance and to let the baby live again with a new breath of life by uniting herself with Shinobu's soul, When the event happened, baby Shinobu lets out a cry as she was cleaned up by the nurses who were lost in a moment of grief. It was a sign of new life; she's not Shinobu, and yet not quite Hinata at the same time, but is a completely different soul inhabiting the body of a newborn baby girl. It was a 'miracle' to the Maeharas.

Su is... Washu couldn't believe it, but it did! It revealed that she and Mihoshi are really distantly, yet closely related to each other. She later found that Su's lineage is that her ancestor is that some Kuramitsu family members somehow got marooned from space onto an island about the size of Hawaii's islands combined, on Earth. The populace was mainly a melting pot of primarily Indian refugees, intermingling with Aborigines, a few Caucasians with blond hair, the 5 marooned Kuramitsus (naturally tanned with bleached-blonds), and a considerable number of African slaves that were marooned from a British slave ship a couple of hundreds of Earth years ago, with a population about more than 150 people (most of the people are counted as adults over the age of 20) and growing; hence their now dark skin, blond hair, and uniquely gem-colored eyes (or in Kaolla's case, green emerald eyes) to complete their complexion. Her structure is more closely resembled that of a mongoloid with traces of negroid and caucazoid, likely from her ancestors' bloodlines. Overtime, they became a nation that is mostly hospitable with hostile deserts and lush jungles with flora and fauna unique to the island and yet is still is partially formidable as a military-based country after having their first taste of battles during the 2nd World War between the Japanese and Americans as the neutral side, for the inhabitants don't want their land being ravaged by the war. After that, the same undisclosed Island Nation decided to make both worlds of power bury the hatchet on this island and began trading, as well as learn about medicine, immunizations, disease control (mainly from their "Anopheles Annie" mosquito trouble that they learned from the films), and the technology to learn many ways to help their economy while still staying true to the island's traditions.

 _(But that's another story for another time.)_

As for Ruto, he's mostly Asian with about 30 percent European and nothing else. He did learn that his biological (and deceased) parents are not completely just from one area of the European side. The boy's structure is leaning mostly on mongoloid rather than caucazoid. He also learned that the Urashimas have a long, toilsome, but rich history that's been dated beyond that of early 17th century A.D. (Earth Date). Coincidentally, there was an Urashima that helped founded the stretch of land that is an economical point for the unfortunates and is declared a neutral zone during the Sengoku wars of the Tokugawa age. And there's also been tales of the Uzumaki clan that once lived at some of the smaller islands of the archipelago since the founding of Japan and its eras; including Ganryushima (Ganryu Island), known for the infamous deadly battles on its rocky beaches.

 _(But that, too, is a story for another time.)_

However, there's more to Ruto Urashima that meets the eye as he and Washu did managed to meet again after a 'leave of absence'.

As soon as the crab-loving scientist finished typing up those reports, something happened with the screens as Shinobu's and Su's inner consciousness started to show as the excess energy coming from Ruto's body affected both girls and they entered Ruto's screen and they begin to show signs that they are affectionate with their boyfriend, in their grown-up forms. They don't mind sharing him as long as they are on good terms.

Washu is enjoying the romantic scene as she summons up a box full of popcorn; it's almost the same way as she felt in her relationship with her alpha husband. She was about to tempt herself into genderbending the trio for further experiments, but then, she changed her mind and said to the kids at the screen, "I'm sorry to interrupt you three, but it's high time to end our test and return to your bodies. Your jolly little holiday will just have to wait in the near future. Besides, we don't want to keep your friends waiting."

The students agreed and they gave each other their last respective kiss before they returned to their proper bodies as Washu turned off the equipment and get some well-deserved shut-eye. A scientist's work is never done.

 **-LNH-**

The next day, when light broke through the guest room, the three students woke up from the 3 futons, dressed in traditional nightclothes inside a guest bedroom totally refreshed. They wondered if the encounter with Washu-san was really a... nightmare?

"No, it couldn't be," they said to each other simultaneously.

They looked at each and their bodies for anything out the ordinary and everything is so far, so good. That's when they saw their clothes were neatly folded in their respective baskets, all clean without much of a hole being shown in their garments, and they immediately got dressed (while looking away from each other, because modesty forbids). Then they heard a knock on the door and it was Tenchi Masaki, the current head of the household, and he invited the students for breakfast before they can resume their journey back into Kyoto.

He apologizes to the kids for their troubles and he welcomes them to visit them anytime they wished to do so. Ruto, Shinobu, and Su thanked him and the ladies for their hospitality as Aeka (in her original bluenette persona, courtesy of Washu's pranks), Sasami, Kaguya Ohtsutsuki (In her chibi-ish form, lived in the residence after the second reset), Noiké (with a sense of glowness from yesterday's romance), Mihoshi, Washu, Tokimi (in chibi form), Ryoko, Ryo-ohki, Kenshi, Nobuyuki, Rea, and Katsuhiko (alias Yosho) joined in on the family table for breakfast.

 _(Ten'nyo is away on business duty at the time.)_

It was somewhat tumultuous, at first, but the three students enjoyed their company. As soon as they finished their meal, Mihoshi made one of her usual boo-boos; she found Ruto's backpack while cleaning and accidentally spilled the contents than nearly covered the floor of the guest room. She panicked and teared up in regret for she didn't how to put the contents back in the proper place. Ruto sweatdropped and sighs as he said, "That would be a good time to sort all our souvenirs from our travels."

And he demonstrates his ninja abilities, "Kage Bunshin!" and he instructed his doubles to masterfully sorted out the souvenirs from each location that they've been at, while the original unfurled the scrolls and placed them in separate areas and draw the sealing calligraphy with his ink and brush from a separate compartment and then sealed the contents into the scroll and then he stows the scroll back into the backpack. His doubles slowly dispelled themselves with a *poof* as they are finished with their jobs. And Ruto furled in his scrolls and put them away in his backpack with a bit of flair.

The Masaki household were impressed as were Ryoko and Washu while Ruto gave out his thanks.

Just before the '3 Musketeers' were about to leave and resume their journey, Katsuhiko asked Ruto and the girls about the truth in coming here in the first place. The ninja senses that the blond Urashima sees is that the old man is more than what he seems as he saw through the disguise; (he sees a younger-looking person with still a great sense of authority); and admitted that they were searching for his wandering brother and upperclasswoman after they failed their Todai Exams. They also confessed that they've gotten lost by Su's rushing wrong-way turns all around Japan, hence the various souvenirs.

Then the elder Masaki said, "To think that you three children have been roaming around the lands without much of an adult present is not only foolish, but it's dangerous!" (The three students flinched at the words of wisdom.) "And yet, you want to find your friends that are close to you. That is very admirable of you three to do do. By the way, who were the only adults present at your home?"

Ruto shamefully admitted that only Haruka and Keitaro are the only legal adults living at the Hinata-sou and Kitsune isn't legally an adult until next year.

Then the elder Masaki taught the students a lesson about respecting their betters, keeping the family together, how not to keep themselves separated, (he's onto Su for that matter), and to stay vigil for anything out of the ordinary (besides this household).

Soon after, both parties exchanged addresses and phone numbers of where they lived and then the students parted ways from the Masaki residence, past the somewhat forgotten wooden log-golems named of Azaka and Kamidaké that Ruto sensed and then they headed back towards their journey to Kyoto.

 _(As for the encounter with the mad scientist, the trio decided to keep the experience a secret to anybody else and written that part in the back insert of their journals in their own encrypted code.)_

 **-LNH-**

Little did they know, Washu had a brief conversation with Ruto's parents (in spirit forme) while the students were sleeping at the time and she learned that it's tough being parents to an orphan, that is their only son, that is out there in the cruel world. It's enough to make a motherly scientist tear herself as she bit her bottom lip as she relates the time that she was forced to give up her first child...

But that is another story...

 **End... of a Story ==»**

* * *

 **A/N:** And there you have it. A Naruto-centric chapter that focuses more on him and his classmates and the origins of how Ruto and Motoko got along... with a standing start and why he constantly had to wear a swimsuit sometimes when in the company of women.

And the turtle that hangs around with Mutsumi decides to join into the fold of the Hinata-sou as a family pet. But when there're turtles and Motoko, it's like people living in glass houses...

* **Crash!** *

And if you want to know about how Keitaro and Naru went on their misadventure with Mutsumi, I suggest reading the original manga story in order to get the idea, even if the series and other stories are currently out of print. (Thanks, TokyoPop... for nothing!)

As for Ruto's fighting prowess, he also borrowed other techniques that intertwined with the fighting style since he's not really an official member of the Shinmei-style dojo. They are based from other arcade and video games that he and his brother had occasionally played, he borrowed the techniques that his sensei taught him and skillfully trained with his Shadow Clones to bring out his own unorthodoxed style; hence how he managed to perfect and honed in his techniques. A little detail I forgot to mention is that Ruto's personality is that whenever he's good-natured or slightly nervous, he shows his fox-like expressions. But when the going gets tough or when the feelings begin to really show, his eyes are open, revealing his blue eyes to whoever the witnesses see.

Also, the Omaké was written some time after I finished writing down this chapter. That's when it occurred that I somewhat imagined about the Tenchi Muyo (main/OVA continuity) tying into the timeline of the the Love Hina story. It's sad, sweet, funny, and some very romantic. Also, like I said this not exactly a Naru/Hina pairing but given the relations and similarities between Shinobu and Hinata, I'd say this is close enough to one. And for complaining of that matter, bite your tongue.

Another thing is that Shinobu's origin is somewhat inspired by a Naruto/RWBY crossover story called "Naruto: Tornado of Souls" by Thayerblue1. It's a story about the lives of RWBY world transcending into the Naruto world. I definitely recommend reading that good story.

Naruto's 'past life' is basically the same as the original story, only the scenario is changed with some coincidental characters that have their hearts hardened as the blond orphan and the Hyuga girl ended up getting killed for the stupidest of reasons, prophecy or no. Along which, in this fictional story, is how the other jinchuuriki was ill-treated as war deterrents and how the island archipelago was reformed into the location we know currently, and how Kagura became what she is after removed from the cursed Shinju Tree, and was sealed twice (one was for the age regression until she is the age of a grade-school girl and the second is to be sealed in a crystal-like container and had the memories of her past mistakes erased) until she wishes to be awakened by the Masakis. The youngest Masaki and his girlfriend/sister figure inadvertently stumbled into one of Washu's dimensional rooms and found the container containing the Ohtsutsuki and out of curiosity, Kagura awoke from her millennia-long slumber and she was starting to realize that a lot of things have changed since her imprisonment, including the horror of why she's turned into a child, But when she was given a carrot by Ryo-ohki, it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Since then, Kagura, Kenshi, and Ryo-ohki are good friends with each other.

Also, the money that Ruto used for his trip with the girls was only a small amount of his fortune that his unusual luck brought out; some of the funds are in the coffee can (personal) bank set aside for having them on hand, and the rest were put in the bank, with assistance from Keitaro, of course... with interest. Because when he and possibly his dormmates wanted to go to college, they're gonna need it, without the unnecessary loans to slow him down.

How much funds did the blond Urashima have? Probably enough to say to let the high school actress (at that time) Sana Kurata (from Kodomo no Omocha/Kodocha) have a run for the money, without the wasteful spending.

(Notice as of 12/09/18): This story is of no relevance to my other project, "No Need for Naruto & Ryoko", for it's a separate story.

That's all... But the heat will be on!

\- blukmage19


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _Graduation Blues and the Spring Festival_

* * *

 **§**

Mid to late March XX, 1999

[At the Hinata-sou]

Haruka is reading her newspaper while puffing a broken cigarette and said to herself, "It's too quiet. I wondered how they managed their little 'vacation'?"

And speak of the devil, the whole company of the Hinata-sou residents finally made it back home after getting lost and found in the whole sovereignty of Japan. Ruto is among the group carrying his souvenirs in his scrolls of subspace and having Su on his back (with the hearts look in her eyes) and Shinobu holding his hand in comfort. They had a lot to tell them in their journals, as well as having photo stickers of where they've been...

(What had been planned for a week of vacation during Spring Break had turned into almost 2 weeks.)

"We're back!" Keitaro addressed his greetings as they take off their shoes, "Sorry to make you worried, Haruka-san."

"So where did you all go to?" the Teahouse Manager asked.

"Oh, we had a lot of things happened this past week and a half," Keitaro answered.

Haruka puts away the newspaper and then asked, "Well then, what do you have plan next, Keitaro?"

"Er... But first, I have to do something I wanted to do," he requested while Su reached out and patted his head, "If it's alright, I wanted you to please forgive my absence and let me work here again."

"• • • • Whatever pleases you then," Haruka indifferently obliged.

The girls and Ruto are glad that things have finally settled. But Naru seems to be aloof for some reason. So Haruka asked her, "I understand if my older nephew fails, but I didn't expect you to miss the mark also. Have you any plans?"

"I... I haven't made up my mind, yet..." the Narusegawa answered with uncertainty, but then she turned to her friends and asked them, "Wait a second. What is today?"

"The 21st," Su answered.

"March 21st," Shinobu added.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Sempai?" Ruto questioned.

March 21st... «OH NO!» Today's the graduation ceremony for Naru's last day in Senior High as a Senior. So she hastily dressed herself in her uniform (while in front of the boys who are sweatdropping from the backstage pass, so Ruto turned away and block Keitaro's viewing with a sign saying, "DON'T LOOK, ESERU!" and she puts on her shoes before saying goodbye for now.

"Narusegawa seems to be spiritful," Keitaro commented.

"That's not entirely true, though," Haruka dryly replied.

"Indubitably, Haruka-san," Ruto agreed with a sweatdrop, "Sempai wouldn't miss this for a lifetime."

 **-LNH-**

[At the K' Senior High School Location]

Naru arrived only just a few minutes late as she to meet her classmates from school. They made some comments about changing her looks, but then, one of them told Naru to go see her teacher, who gave her a bit of a scolding for her tardiness.

Among the senior grade students, there were some that managed to make it into a university exam that goes to many different colleges. (Todai is one of many.) Among which, is a man by the name of Kentaro (not Keitaro) Sakata who was one of those who succeeded. (He managed to go to K' University after passing the exams. He's currently enrolled in the Pre-Med major. He has a hidden crush on Naru.) Of course, there are other students that either didn't pass the university exams or decided not to take one and probably begin a new career right away.

Later, after the ceremony, Naru's friends ask their former classmate about what to do in April after that failure in the exams. The Narusegawa was thinking about retaking the test with a cloud of doubt. Then the classmates worried about her crush on Seta-sensei since he's been away for 2 years, but Naru felt that she'll never have her chance to meet her former teacher again as she lets out a depressing sigh.

Later, her friends asked Naru if they want to join in a graduation party for old time's sake. But Naru politely refused as they parted ways. And now, life as a post-graduate student begins for Naru Narusegawa, soon to be 18.

 **-LNH-**

[At the Hinata-sou]

It's windy outside at the Urashima residence. Cherry blossoms are blowing in the spring zephyr and some of its petals have came into the apartment... and Keitaro just swept the place...

That's when the landlord and Ruto (along the unnamed turtle on his shoulder) came by at the 2nd floor balcony and and see Naru walking towards them in an aloof and lonely manner. While Keitaro was thinking about whatever is going on in her mind, Ruto does a speedpainting project on canvas with his doubles to create a momentous scene with his sempai as he prepares his birthday present... as soon as the paint dries.

( ** _A/N:_** _Ruto has bought some supplies that were at the Arts and Crafts store for his little project and some materials that he found from the leftover parts from the family's shed; the wood, glue, and spare stiff unused canvas cloth to make the frame._ )

Then the 3rd Year ronin asked from the distance, "Hey, Narusegawa! You don't look cheerful, is something the matter?"

"Well, what do you think, smartass?" Naru sarcastically replied, "Of course, I'm fine!" And she walks inside the dormitory in a huff.

"Say, Aniki. You noticed that there's something wrong here?" Ruto asked as he works on the small details of his painting.

"You right, Nii-san," Keitaro replied, "Naru seems to be depressed from something."

"A girl in a uniform walking in cherry blossoms...Wow! It's just like what it looks like on a good painting, just as Ruto-kun was making."

That voice turned out to be Kitsune who stopped by, along with the other tenants who surprised the landlord from behind, "You're staring at Naru in her uniform, aren't you?"

"That's because..." Keitaro tried to explain among the brief mayhem, but Ruto stepped in and said, "Girls, it's not that. Lately, Naru-sempai seems to be rather uncheerful, or rather she felt... emptiness inside, like she missed out on a lot of things. And I mean a lot."

"Yeah, what he said," Keitaro commented, "We wondered what's wrong with her."

Shinobu gave it some thought and hypothesized, "Maybe Naru's hungry?"

"Maybe it's because of spending too much money on the holidays and couldn't pay her rent now-ya," Su suggested.

"No, but Naru-sempai once mentioned that she was out of shape because of the exams," Motoko disagreed, "I think that she is thinking of a way to lose the fat..."

"Motoko, that's called 'dieting'," Kitsune corrected the details with a comedic backslap.

{Girls, I don't believe it's quite any of those reasons...} both Urashima brothers sweatdropped at the unlikeliness of the suggestions. But then the Vixen questioned, "But didn't she looked better after our vacation?"

"Yeah," Ruto said as he turns to finish the hues on the painting. And the landlord ronin pondered about the person that Naru was thinking about...

 **-LNH-**

[Room 304 (Naru's Room)]

The post-graduate student reflects upon herself while looked at a picture in her hand. The photo takes place about around 3 years ago at her staying in the Hinata-sou, with Kitsune (Senior Year at the time), Haruka, and a man that she once knew as a former teacher and acquaintance of the teahouse manager. "I was so happy when Seta-san called me the night before the exam. But we didn't get a chance to talk about anything important..." she says to herself in melancholy as she puts her photo in her journal and then fatiguingly collapses on her desk, "I wonder what the idiot will do for this year..."

[At the Landlord's Room]

The 'idiot' is pacing the floor thinking about his upstairs neighbor, with the turtle following him. {She's making us worry,} Keitaro thought as looked up in the ceiling hole.

( **A/N:** _Ruto had managed to fix the hole to make it much easier to climb without the troubles of getting splinters from the rotten wood. Thankfully, he's not telling Naru about the repair job with his doubles while she's away._ )

The landlord knocked on the covering to see if Naru's around. But as he and the turtle entered the hole, he inadvertently caught seeing Naru changing her undergarments (with her butt facing the unintentional peeper). Normally she would clobber him to next week, but instead, she put her sock-covered foot on Keitaro's face and said, "Urashima, now I'm already more tired than you are..."

"Ack! You're stepping on me!" Keitaro struggled.

"Hurry and get out and stay down!" Naru demanded as she put the cover back on the hole, while the turtle stayed in the room.

Later, as Keitaro walked down the stairs, he sees Kitsune carrying a rolled-up mat, so he asked her what she was doing.

"Hi, Keitaro," the Vixen called put, "Come and lend us a hand. We're getting ready for the Spring Festival. Ruto and his doubles brought the table and other fixings." And so they grabbed what they needed for the anticipated event at the latter month of March.

 **-LNH-**

[Late afternoon, out in the Hinata Grounds]

The tenants except Naru have prepared the picnic set on the ground while enjoying the scenery. As Ruto brought in some lacquered wooden Sakazuki cups that he bought while touring Japan, Keitaro lays out the mat on the ground and asks Kitsune, "So we do this every year?"

"Yup," she answered, "We got a beautiful view of cherry blossoms here! Our neighbors will usually come."

"Ya~! Blowing flowers!" Su excitingly said as she wears a questionable costume, "Kinda remind us of dango, right?" Keitaro, Kitsune, and Ruto sweatdropped as they see the island girl is preparing for this while donning a dango stack costume.

Motoko decided to help chop the carrots and daikons at her insistance to Shinobu, to which she obliged. And when the kendo girl tossed and sliced the vegetables with her sharp blade. Su and Shinobu are impressed by their sempai's technique, Keitaro is surprised by having an eye-popping experience, Kitsune appears to have lost her appetite, and Ruto silently remarked with a scoff at his roommate's grandstanding, {Showoff...}

 **-LNH-**

"What? Naru is still depressed?" Kitsune questioned her friends, "Well, we'll just celebrate and try to cheer her up."

Shinobu, Su, Motoko, and Ruto confidentially agreed, but Keitaro was rather reluctant on the suggestion. Then Kitsune ordered the landlord to go get some drinks and hard liquor to go with the sakazuki cups. Ruto decided to join his brother to make sure he doesn't overstock on booze, due to minors in the vicinity, counting himself.

[At the Teahouse Annex]

"Spring Festival... Not a bad idea," Haruka said through her cigarette, "I'll join in after I get the lights up and running." And she passed the saké, beer, and wine into a box while she gave Ruto a few sacks containing sparkling juices, fruit cocktails, and water bottles and then send them on their way, "Don't forget to save some for me, otherwise, you two won't get paid!"

(Hahaha... Haruka-san isn't kidding now, is she?)

[At the Stairs Leading to the Site]

The brothers walked the long stairway while hauling the heavy weight of the goods. The blossoms reminded him of the time when he made a promise to the girls 16 years ago. But while being lost in thought, Ruto got his brother's attention as he accidentally dropped 2 beer cans from the box and Ruto can't grab them with his bags in his hands and he can't risk bringing forth his doubles without dropping his sacks full of drinks.

That's when somebody managed to catch the falling cans with one hand, masterfully done. And who was that person? It's the professor that they encountered less than a month earlier!

"Hmm... What a beautiful scenery full of blossoms," he said through his cigarette.

Keitaro was clueless about the mysterious professor while Ruto senses a strong aura emitted by the man that he patched up not long ago. Then the professor put the 2 beer cans in the box and said, "You can have them back, but do try to be more careful..."

Just as the boys were about to thank the man, Kitsune called out, "Guys! What's keeping you?"

"Coming!" Keitaro replied, but as he turned around, Ruto pointed out, "He left, Aniki. I've a feeling that we probably won't be seeing the last of that professor guy soon, 'ttebayo." And the brothers and the tenants went on their way.

 **-LNH-**

[Hinata-sou, 3rd Floor Balcony]

Naru are looking at the night sky while playing with the turtle. She sighs as she wishes what would she going to do tomorrow. Until Shinobu called out from downstairs, "Naru-sempai! Dinner is ready!"

The forlorned Narusegawa wondered what's for dinner until she went outside and sees a decorated and illuminated picnic for the festival as the neighbors invited her to come. "I totally forgot all about it!" she said as she regains her cheerfulness, "We're having a party here."

Then Kitsune and Su came by and is glad that their friend has gotten her mojo back. "It's not like you to be beside yourself," Kitsune said as she gulps her canned liquor, "It's like having saké without food." And the Narusegawa came with Kitsune to the picnic spread.

Then Su came by, wearing a hat and sunglasses like she's incognito, and suggested to Naru, "If you want money, we can discuss about this." And she gives the Narusegawa an unusual bill from her country, making the given a bit of a strange look, but Ruto came by and swapped out the insufficient bill with 5000¥ worth for her graduational gift and he chided the island girl, "Kaolla-chan, how many times do I have to tell you about your currency again? You know that your kind of money doesn't work here."

"I forgot-ya," Su admitted as she scratches the back of her head in embarrassment.

"I'll forgive you for that, Kaolla-chan," Ruto patted her back and hugged her with one arm, "But just watch your step after this." The island girl was relieved by her confidant from her careless mistake.

Naru wonders just how did Ruto managed to get along with the other girls after being stuck in her studies for so long. But then Shinobu got her attention and said, "Sempai, I made a lot of dishes! Try to cheer up!" She holds some baozi meat buns on one plate and a roasted duck on another plate. Ruto helped holding the other plates that his classmate was carrying to prevent them from falling to the ground.

Motoko came next and bestows a medicine bottle and said, "If you're concerned about your health, I brought in my family's secret medicine that can effectively lose 10 kg (about 22 lbs) in 3 days! I'll give it to you, Naru-sempai."

"What? Wait... wait a minute..." Naru stammered, until the male tenant stepped in and said, "Not so fast, Motoko-chan! Naru-sempai would be too thin to handle this kind of dieting. «OH NO.» However, I have a suggestion for a regiment that'll let her maintain her figure safely and help with her studies while still feel energetic. Wouldn't that be agreeable?"

"...Yes, Ruto-kun. I understand," Motoko learned the hard way about losing too quickly in weight and be ugly in thinness.

Kitsune chuckled with a tipsy disposition and said, "Ha-ha... Everybody is so caring..."

"Yup, They're all concerned about Narusegawa," Keitaro agreed.

Then the Vixen gave her former kohai something to solve her problems... a feminine pad, "It's that 'time' of the month, right? I knew it!"

"You're too worried about her!" Keitaro shot back at Kitsune after facefaulting from that trick.

But then Naru begins to double over in laughter. "Hahaha... * **deep breath** * I'm laughing so much, my stomach hurts..." (Keitaro and Kitsune gasped at the sudden pratfall.) "Thank you, guys... I'm alright now..."

Kitsune then gleefully said to Keitaro, "Naru's all cheered up now. Alright! Now that our honored resident is happy, let's get the party started!"

"Yeah~!" the other tenants saluted as they drink their appropriate liquids in a semi-drunked look. (Keitaro thinks that the minors must've been drunken off of the hard liquor, but Ruto fixed that problem with sparkling juices instead. It gives off a form of ecstasy from the eustress, without the hangovers.)

 **-LNH-**

While the tenants are busy having fun, Keitaro and Naru are having their moments together.

"Kitsune sure knows how to enjoy herself," Naru remarked.

"We were really worried about you," Keitaro said

"Hee-hee... I'm sorry. Anyway, it would unnecessary for you to be worried about me."

"Huh?"

"I wanted to cherish this moment for a long time. I don't want to think about what I'm doing for next year's."

"• • • • But what's that got to with it, Narusegawa? If you need to talk about something, talk to us. My brother and I are good at helping people."

"Thank you."

"Hey, Naru-sempai! Aniki!" Ruto yelled as he came closer to them, "You are getting along well?"

"We're doing just fine," Naru said as she sipped her drink.

"Yeah. Feeling peachy!" Keitaro commented, but then he made a serious boo-boo as Ruto sweatdropped and pointed out; the bonehead inadvertently put his hand on Naru's breast during his previous action. Then Naru began to lose her temper and sent the idiot flying with a right hook. Motoko and Su wanted in on the action while Kitsune felt elated, "Now that's the Naru I wanted to see!"

And Ruto and Shinobu watched as Motoko pulled her [Shinmei Style: «Hyakka Ryouran»] and 'blasted' him off for good measure. (Thankfully, the blond Urashima managed put a stop to the madness.)

As for Haruka... She missed out a bit on a good scene in the park area. Oh well...

 **§**

To be continued...==»

(Later, on Naru's birthday, Ruto brought his finished painting of Naru in a classic Japanese artstyle of herself near the cherry blossoms. She thanked him and the others for giving her a wonderful 18th birthday.)

* * *

 **Omake: A Session with the Family**

[During the time of the graduation ceremony of Naru Narusegawa]

While Ruto unpacked his belongings and souvenirs to sort them out. (They've been almost around the Japanese mainland during the 11 day trip). Haruka called out his name, requested that his kaa-san wanted to talk to him. The younger Urashima sighs as he knew he's in a whole heap of trouble from roaming all over Japan with the girls. As he went to the phone, he sets up a Shadow Double to set the art supplies from his scrolls (leftover from his school sessions), then he picked up the line and answered, "Moshi moshi?"

 **»Ruto-chan!«**

"Oh, Kaa-san."

 **»*phone mutter*«**

"Sorry, Kaa-san. I didn't get a chance to call you, 'ttebayo."

 **»*phone mutter*«**

"Yes. Well, it's like this..." (Ruto explains the exploits of his adventures with Su and Shinobu, minus the tales about he and the girls being 'wild in bed'.)

 **»*phone mutter*«**

"Don't worry, Kaa-san. I know what I was doing with my spending. Besides, I managed to get a lot of souvenirs and prize packages along the way. Actually, my friends and I were searching for Aniki and Naru-sempai. You know, the long-haired brunette that shares the basically the same name as me and lives in the Hinata-sou? I was certain that I sent a picture of us to you from the mail."

 **»*phone mutter!*«**

"Yes. I'm sorry about not contacting you from travelling all over Japan. As I was saying, we were trying to catch up with Aniki after he failed miserably at the exams, but it strangely turned out that poor Sempai also failed the test and then they planned their little... What was the word? 'Escape'?"

 **»*phone mutter*«**

"No, I wasn't too worried about Aniki leaving the Dorms for a while, but my friends were the ones insisted on finding Aniki and Sempai before they go too far."

 **»*phone mutter*«**

"*blushes!* Ka-Kaa-san! What makes you think about me being with Shinobu-chan and Kaolla-chan like that? We're only in Junior High, for crying out loud!"

 **»*phone mutter*«**

"Yes, I know what happened with Haruno-san. But we heard that she may due by the time the new school term arrives. She says that she is expecting a girl."

 **»*phone mutter*«**

"Yeah, I'll wish her and the baby all the best. But there's another thing. My dormmates and I are now one grade higher. Aren't you and Gifu (stepfather) glad?"

 **»*phone mutter*«**

"Problems at school? It's the usual with homework and tutoring with my classmates, and there's been problems with some with the other students and faculty. By the way, were there any teachers stopping by your house recently; such as PAIN-sensei and Konan-sensei?"

 **»*phone mutter*«**

"What's that? My teachers and Karin-neesan were there, but then you were attacked by the ROOT Disciplinary Squad? How did you ever get out of that mess? {Curse that Mr. Buttinsky Danzo!}"

 ***phone mutter*«**

 **-LNH-**

 _(What happened was that Fu Yamanaka (Ino's estranged cousin) and Torune Aburame (Shino's distant relative) were leading their ROOT goon squad to try make demands at the Urashimas and Uzumakis for the surrender of "Naruto Uzumaki".)_

 **-LNH-**

"They were threatening you to give me up to them? And PAIN-sensei stopped them before they trash our house and the police arrived to take them away?"

 **»*phone mutter*«**

"I'm just glad that you and the others are safe. Anyhow, isn't it strange that I have relatives that worked that the school and that Karin-neesan is really my aunt. Strange, was it?"

 **»*phone mutter*«**

"Anyhow, I think I may have get off the line and probably contact Obaa-chan and Kanako-neechan to see how they are doing."

 **»*phone mutter*«**

"All right, I'll call you sometime. See you soon. Bye-bye."

*hangs phone*

As Ruto turned around, the other residents (sans Keitaro) are curious about what happened and he explained that his mother was worried about him being all over Japan in the cruel world. He also explained that there was trouble back at his old homeplace. At least, they're doing fine during the personal parent/teacher conference.

And then Kitsune asked, "Hey, Ruto, what are you doing with a painting set?"

"I'm making a little surprise present for Naru-sempai, Onee-chan. Her birthday is coming up," Ruto says as he begins painting the background and then the scenery. Naru won't be coming back until she comes from the school whenever she wants to.

Later, Kanako and Grandma Hina faxed the residents that they are now in Thailand for many of its wonders, especially their fine cuisine their things that are a bit difficult to pronounce in Japanese, let alone in English. But they are glad that they are having a good time.

* * *

 **Extended Story: The Summary of the 3 Musketeers' Journals**

 _(A Multi Crossover Sub-Chapter)_

After the party's over, the older residents (plus Haruka) noticed that Ruto, Shinobu, and Su had finished unpacking their souvenirs at the lounge and realized that the sakazaki cups were not the only things they brought over. In fact, the trio of Junior High Students looked like they've been around the major locations in Japan, including a tea set not known in their native country. So Keitaro asked about where they've been during the last week and a half. The blond Urashima, Shinobu, and Su pulled out their journals from their backpacks to help them recall what happened during the trip. Naru wondered and asked aloud, "How did you three ever get through this mess? And without an adult present? And... why are you three looked a little bit more... 'plumped' and yet still fit?" Motoko, Kitsune, and Keitaro agreed to the questioning, while Haruka puts an unlit cigarette in her mouth as she overheard the conversation.

Ruto and the younger girls explained what happened while searching for Naru and Keitaro, and how both of them went A.W.O.L., leaving the tenants without much of an answer.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 **(Warning! May show some minor citrus moments not appropriate for the younger audience. Viewer discretion is absolutely advised.)**

 **(Thank you.)**

 _At first, it was just Shinobu and Su by themselves, but Ruto decided to join in on their journey. So the trio tried to follow the trail, but they ended on a wrong train to Shizuoka (at Su's haste) and the train wouldn't run until tomorrow morning._

 _Then, after a night in a hotel, they went off to try to take the train to Kyoto, but there was a notice saying that the train route is under maintenance, much to their dismay. But then Su nearly lost her friends and they found another train route. Unfortunately, it was eastbound towards Yokohama and then went further eastbound to Tokyo and spent most of the day there, visiting a lot of the city and get their unruly hair fixed._

( **A/N** : Refer to Chapter 11 for details.)

 _Day 3 and they went further along into Yamagata and into Sendai, where they saw a parade of military vehicles rolling along the roads. The trio went to the nearby grocery market to get some rations and found themselves earning an entry to win a prize and surprisingly won the 1st place drawing: a boat cruise ride to Hokkaido, a night stay at a fine hotel, and a flight to their desired location. It was getting late, so Ruto picks out a scroll that contains a 4 person tent to sleep it off at the park, (with seals to hide their presence), but not before calling a reservation at the said hotel in Hokkaido. Coincidentally, Shinobu won a Western-style tea set, and Su won 5000¥ and put them towards bananas for her and her friends' daily meals (Ruto puts the prizes into separate mini-scrolls for safe keeping)._

 _It's Day 4 and White Day; the trio convinced the ticket man that their prize is legitimate and he lets them pass. As the student trio got themselves a room, they realized that they haven't had a shower in a while, so they did._

 _However, Ruto wanted to take his soaking later, for obvious reasons. He then takes his clothing out of his separate compartment in his scroll to wear after taking a shower, but then he hears that the girls must have suddenly finished their washing so soon. As they got out, they saw they girls completely naked and his face was blushing blood-red and then he stuttered, "G-girls, what... what happened to your... t-towels."_

 _Shinobu was also embarrassed from being 'convinced' by Su as she covered what's left of her modesty with her arms and hands, but couldn't find the words to say. But the island girl, being shamelessly butt naked, replied, "We forgot to get our towels-ya!" She gives Ruto a frisky look and puts her hands on her breasts to show off her beauty, "What's-a matter, Ruto? Afraid to see our wonderfully naked boobies and fem... femi..."_

 _"It's 'femininity'," Shinobu blushingly corrected._

 **-LNH-**

Naru interrupted their tale with a gasp and a reddened look and assumed, "What‽ Don't tell me you didn't - -!"

"Naru-sempai, we didn't!" Ruto objected and the younger girls agreed as he continued their adventures while Motoko and Kitsune were blushing as they try to comprehend what their male roommate is saying.

 **-LNH-**

 _"Of course not, girls!" the blond Urashima denied with redness still showing on his face, "It's just that we're alone and I'm the only boy present. And it's not right for us to do this, especially with other people around."_

 _"Oh, don't be like that-ya!" Su cooed as she came closer to her alpha boyfriend and made a small continuous circle on his chest, "You seen us naked plenty of times back home, remember-ya? Shinobu and I wouldn't mind letting ya join us. Aren't we, Shinobu?" S_ _u said and she moved behind Shinobu's back and tickled her making her show her public to Ruto and rubbed her fingers onto the Maehara's now low B-cup bust, making the latter blush as madly as her boyfriend was and fidgets with her index fingers together._

 _Ruto, given very little choice, quickly changed out of his clothes and wraps a towel around his waist (for obvious reasons) and then carried a few dry, clean towels on one arm, while he puts his remaining arm to support the naked and embarrassed Maehara, gaining her trust without the need of taking the advantage of his close friend._

 _Then, the trio went to the bathroom together to take a shower._

 **-LNH-**

(What the students didn't tell is that, as they entered the tub, they realized that the trio are in such a predicament that they set themselves in; 3 students, from the same dormitory and school, are practically butt naked and they are washing themselves in the shower stall. (The big whirlpool tub is separated.) Shinobu felt Ruto's caressing fingers as he washes her arms and back while Su washes his one side of his back and they switched sides scrubbing each other, making Su rather ticklish.

After they rinsed off, Shinobu then asked Ruto a rather odd question, "Did your parents gave you 'The Talk', Ruto-kun?"

"Hey, hey! What's 'The Talk'? Something we eat with-ya?" Su curiously asked without caution.

Ruto looked at the two dormmates for a moment and swallowed his pride and gathered all his nervous strength while Shinobu and Su sit in the empty big tub and Ruto, seated between them, explained from what he learned from his mother and from Kitsune, including the part of what happened when that blockhead Sasuke and the repentant Sakura 'took a dive' too soon and the latter got herself pregnant after that. Then he mentioned about taking responsibility as a parent to the said child whether be a boy, girl, or multiples; it was a huge task that they have to take as life begins again through the next generation.

 _( **A/N:** The trio didn't want to do with the hands-on approach in Sex Ed just yet, but they promised themselves to wait until they are truly committed and are living the life as either businesspeople or as college students aiming for higher education to make a better business.)_

But then, Shinobu began to feel faint from the overexcitement of racy thoughts and developed a bit of a nosebleed as Ruto catches the hapless Maehara in his arms and carried her, bridal style, while wiping the nosebleed from her nose, as he said to Su, "And that, my friends, is what 'The Talk' or 'The Facts of Life' are all about."

Su chuckled with a grin, (knowing that she still have ways to go before trying to get into Ruto's pants and continue her family's legacy), as the group exited the bathroom and sitted themselves at the bed to let themselves rest for a bit while the Maehara lies down on his arms like she was a baby to help calm her nerves. Su decided to lie next to him to help cool off and to enjoy some 'Ruto' moments together as they fell asleep.)

(They were still practically naked as jaybirds.)

 **-LNH-**

 _After Shinobu recovered from her (sudden) fainting and Ruto and Su woke up from their nap, they realized that there are a few hours left before they go ashore, they're hungry, but most importantly, they're still naked. But then they realized that Ruto, Shinobu, and Su just laughed at each other, knowing that they are still friendly towards each other after going through their own circumstances. So the fully dressed students went through a buffet line to get what they want, but not completely overstuffed themselves because they still have to get back to Kyoto. And they sit at the table and said grace before they eat and drink. It was almost like the trio set themselves on their first double date having dinner together with the bright lights coming from the chandelier. They enjoyed the food, with a few moments of sharing together with some of the morsels. Shinobu wanted to learn a few recipes from the cruiseline for the dormmates back in the Hinata-sou. With a little persuasion, the Maehara got what she wanted. And Su managed to swipe a few extra bananas in her grasp as they went back into their room to collect their luggage and then they viewed the ship coming to port to Hokkaido._

 _Before they went ashore, Ruto had his gifts prepared for the girls right when the girls were tired out from waiting for Keitaro and Naru. It was a few boxes containing white chocolate fudge that he personally had made for them. Su and Shinobu thanked their boyfriend in their own, special way._ *Kap-chuu~!*

 _Then the trio took the bus to their hotel destination to stop for the night._

 _Day 5. Ruto and the girls checked out from the hotel and are exploring the trails to their plane flight, scheduled to be leaving at sunset. In the meanwhile, they took a bus to the Ainu reservation to learn of the history of the Ainu Tribe and how they lived through fine greens of summer and the harsh winters where there are a few feet of snow. But currently, there's a crisis showing in the remote piece of land; civilization and cities are slowly making the wilds lose their fauna and their way of life as well as the Ainu Way. Along the beaten paths, they ran into a young man that is about the same age as them and he's not in a real happy mood. The mysterious kid has blue spiky hair (that is completely different from Ruto's style) with blue roots, a headband, some winter clothing and traditional Ainu hunting garments, and a snowboard attached to his arm. He growled to the students, "Tourists, leave this land at once! I do not want you city folk dirtying your tracks all over the fuki (coltsfoot) fields!"_

 _(The trio didn't realize, at first, that these particular plants, the coltsfoot, are precious to the tribe. But they rather not mess with them and decided to go around the fields to simply mind their own business.)_

 _Ruto puts his foot down and said with a diplomatic approach, "Listen, friend. We're just passing through."_

 _The Ainu boy stood his ground and looked at Ruto warily as he sees the power flowing around his 'foe' and vice versa with Ruto as he see a tiny humanoid spirit floating next to the Ainu as he explains that they have to walk to the airport and get back to the mainland to search for his brother and roommate._

 _But the Ainu didn't believe their story and said with a snarl, "No! You will go no further! I, Horokeu Usui, hereby challenge you to a duel to see if you are truthful in what you're saying! Let's get ready, Kororo!" A female Koropukkuru spirit named Kororo is anxious about what the motives her partner was thinking. Shinobu wanted to avoid the unnecessary conflict and she can tell that she can barely 'sense' the spirit nearby. And Su didn't want any harm, either; she wanted to have fun. But Ruto decided that he has no choice but to accept the challenge as he takes a scroll from his backpack and unsealed his Tachibana Clothes-rod Blade and asked the girls to move back a few paces, so that they won't get hurt and get caught in the violence._

 _"That was pretty admirable of you to keep your b****** out of trouble. However, you tourists have no right to come into the fields and as an Ainu tribesman, I must defend my homeland from intruders!" Horokeu declared._

 _Suddenly, something snapped as Ruto's temper and Alkaid powers begin to flare up, making the Usui intimidated. "«SHUT UP!»" the blond Urashima exclaimed in English, "You have the nerve to call my best friends like that? «I'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND JERKS LIKE YOU!», dattébayo! To defend those that are precious to me, I, Naruto Urashima, will and must protect my friends and my family from the likes of you, dattebayo! I accept your challenge!"_

 _After a bit of a standstill, Horokeu realizes that something is not right, so he demanded, "Well, what are you waiting for? Call out your Spirit Partner!"_

 _The traveling students sweatdropped as they heard what the Ainu boy just said. "Spirit Partner?" Ruto questioned with his head tilted to one side._

 ***Facefault!***

 _Horokeu was taken aback that the stranger didn't understand about the Spirits and yelled, "Seriously‽ You can see ghosts and spirits like Kororo-chan, right?"_

 _Ruto nodded._

 _"Then don't you have a Spirit Partner that assisted you in battle?"_

" _I may not have one with me, but I have a power that'll be good enough to fare with yours, 'ttébayo." And he readies himself in a stance and said, "Prepare yourself!"_

 _Then Horokeu said, "Kororo!" The tiny humanoid spirit rematerilizes into Spirit Forme and its master cried, "Into the snowboard!" And the spirit unites with the medium (tool) and transforms the snowboard into a weapon that resembles an Ainu carving of a statue like it's an extended part of himself._

 _And just as they were about to fight in real earnest and sheer determination, a voice called out from the distance, "Horohoro-niichan! Where have you been!" It was a girl with long sky-bluenette hair held back with a hairband and clothes with an Ainu pattern, followed by two animals that accompanied her: Mamahaha the hawk and Shikuru the wolf. The student trio can tell that she, the hawk, and the wolf are not very happy with the Ainu boy's behavior. "I turned my back for a moment and here you are attacking visitors! What were you thinking, Onii-chan!"_

 _"Pirika! Don't called me by that awful name!" Horokeu loudly and exasperatingly complained._

 _Ruto and the girls imagined why he is called "Horohoro"_ (ホロホロ) _and then they add the dots to the kanji and they get "Boroboro"_ (ボロボロ) _, which translated as "Crap or Tattered". The trio snickered and doubled over in laughter._

 _"Hey! Stop laughing! Are you making fun of me?" Horokeu angrily explained._

 _"_ *chuckles* _Sorry, but we..._ *laughs* _We haven't a good laugh for a while!_ *laughs* _Shall we call this match off? Because we..._ *laughs* _" Ruto was laughing his lungs off._

 _Then Kororo releases the unity and chuckled along with the student trio. "Oh, come on, not you too!" the Usui brother sweatdropped. And Pirika agreed that this "Shaman Duel" is officially off. The student trio calmed down and then introduced themselves, likewise said the Usui siblings. Then Horokeu noticed that Ruto has a strange power flowing in his body and about why he wields a hidden blade in a clothes-rod, so he asked the Urashima about them._

 _"My blade?" Ruto questioned, while calming down, and then he unsheathes his hiltless blade and revealed to them that it's not only reverse edged, (the sharp side is on the back while the blunt side is on its hamon patterned edge), but it's also considerably shorter than its sheath, like the size of a ninjato. "Had I attacked you, you would mainly end up with bruises and some broken bones from its blunted side, 'ttébayo. Also I would've left you with a burn mark from my quick-draw attack among many other techniques of both [sword] and [fist]."_

 _Horokeu visualizes what happened if he was outsped by his opponent, then Ruto said, "I've been trained by my kendo sensei who happens to be a dear friend of mine, even when you can handle the strain from her strong training regiment. Also, the power I'm using in battle is more of a spacial sense. You know of the stars and constellations? I happened to be the avatar of the Alkaid (Hagun), one of the seven stars that formed the Ursa Major or the Big Dipper."_

 _Horokeu understood (more or less) about what happened, but then he asked where the student trio hailed from. Ruto explained where he and the girls are from and they just completed a grade from Konoha Junior High._

 _"No way! You're the same age group as me?" Horokeu exclaimed in disbelief, "My little sister just graduated grade school and she's smarter than me!"_

 _"Maybe if you didn't let those spikes go through your head, Onii-chan, you would have been at the top of the class!" Pirika complained._

 _That's when they decided to change the subject and Horokeu asked Ruto, "How long have you been able to see the spirits?"_

 _Ruto explained that as long as he can remember, he sees some of the ghosts of his family's ancestors and some other souls that hadn't been properly passed on. At first, he was scared to death for what they are: ghosts. But overtime, he learns to like them (or dislike them because some of which are just plain annoying or mischievous) and understood their tales of yesteryear._

 _Then the parties asked themselves about their dreams and plans for the future; Ruto being a doctor, Shinobu dreams of being a chef as she cooks at the Hinata-sou, and Su dreams of being an inventor and a wife to a good husband. And both Usui siblings have their dream of not only keeping the Ainu legacy alive, but Horokeu dreams of a large expanded fields full of coltsfoot for the Koropokkuru spirits._

 _Then Ruto asked Horokeu, "What were you exactly doing with these... [Shaman Battles], anyway? I know that what we did was nearly downright dangerous, but why use the spirits for means of battling?"_

 _"We're preparing ourselves for the upcoming Shaman battles that only happens once every 500 years," Horokeu explained as he talked about going to Tokyo to where the preliminaries take place._

 _This could be a great challenge for Ruto to experience, but he declined, "...because I'm sure that we're not invited."_

 _But suddenly, the Hinata-sou Musketeers realized that it's getting late and they got to leave for the airport. Pirika told them that there's a bus stop that will lead them to the airport. The trio thanked the Usuis and exchanged addresses and their personal souvenirs from their respective locations (Ruto does a little side project from Grandma Hina's trade, back when it was a hotel), and then they parted ways. As the blond Urashima looked back from the bus stop, he sees two more Koropokkuru spirits praying for their safe journey that resembled Nakoruru and Rimururu. And the 3 Musketeers left the village by bus._

 _Then they took the flight and they landed themselves in Osaka, which is still ways off from their intended location. However,_ _they were forced to stay at a hotel to get out of a sudden shower. Ruto uses his genjutsu to make themselves look older and they stayed the night or at least when the downpour lets up._

 **-LNH-**

"Don't tell you haven't - - !" Naru, Keitaro, and Kitsune surmised of a risque threesome while Motoko was having a flashback of her own with her sister and brother-in-law.

But Ruto said, "«N. O. NO!»"

 **-LNH-**

(What the students didn't say is that after Ruto, Shinobu, and Su decided to take a shower separately. He looked for a TV and a VCR to watch some movies with the girls, they were some unmarked mystery movies that were cover over with masking tape and they decided to watch them, with both girls on either side to brace themselves. But what they got was...

30 minutes later...

They inadvertently watched a porno from the first cassette they picked that really has no particular plot at all; just men and women stripped off their clothing and foreplays and oral sex before getting to real thing, sometimes go anal, male and male to female (MMF) threesome and then a male to female and female (MFF) threesome. They immediately stopped the player and put the videotape back where it was and just switch inputs to just watch the weather forecast. (The meterologist says that the skies are likely clearing up first thing in the morning.) Then, they looked at each other like they've seen red while catching their breath and their hearts quiver from the revolting display; the Junior High students just simply weren't ready nor wanted to watch X-rated films like that ever again... at least not for a little while, because if their classmates and their neighbors get on to them being more than just good friends so soon, the trio will never live it down.

So they decided to go to bed, but not before Su, who was wearing nothing but her modest pair of thong panties (the non-string variety that still shows Su's behind without revealing too much), wanted to sleep topless next to Ruto. Shinobu wanted to protest, but decided that two can play this sexy little game as she stripped off her undergown down to her cute-patterned bikini panties and lie next to Ruto's other side. (Neither of them were wearing bras.) As for the boyfriend himself, he said as long as they don't get too wild, then he doesn't mind keeping each other warm in the double bed, as they turned off the lights and cuddled with each other for warmth and some skinship throughout the night. Since then, the threesome became closer than they ever had before...without the 'wanting for the pleasures of the flesh' fit.)

 _Day 6 and Ruto and Company packed their belongings, ate some breakfast, and then he activated his genjutsu to let themselves leave the hotel without suspicion. Then Su wanted to take the next train, but nearly lost her friends as they got themselves... on the wrong stop again, all the way down to Okayama, southwest from Osaka._

 _They explored the countryside around the town until they came across some people that fell into the lake and then were invited to stay there for the night and enjoyed their rather luxurious baths. (They didn't want to tell them about unusual people that live in with the current head of the house, as well as the mad scientist just yet.)_

 _Then as Days 7 and 8 go by, they traveled by train back to Osaka and then to Nara where deer and wildlife play and frolic in their native habitat._

( **A/N:** I don't think there are antelope in Nara, so don't expect me to hum that particular song.)

 _Su didn't know what the Nara crackers are for, but she thinks they are delicious, but Shinobu panicked and said that the crackers are for the deer. But all in all, they enjoyed the sights of the town._

 _(Ironically, that's where Shikamaru's family lived as they are responsible herders of the deer for generations because of the species' naturally broken and chipped antlers and selective breeding without any cause for any congeniality (inbreding), thanks to a variable tag placed on their ears.)_

 _Then when the night falls as the students trekked their way to Kyoto, they managed to find a hotel to rest their weary feet and bodies. And strangely enough, it was the same place that Keitaro and Naru visited and they realized that they had just missed them by 3 days. They had their dinner and a session in the mixed bath, leaving out their 'wild in bed' part._

 _The next day, Day 9, they used some of Su's technology to find where the 2 wayward ronin were at and learned that Kitsune and Motoko are not far behind. Unfortunately, they ran into some trouble when Danzo's hired cronies tried to capture Ruto and the girls, but they were ultimately stopped in their tracks at a movie set. That's when most of the residents are reunited except for their landlord and ill-tempered neighbor._

( **A/N:** After that, you can guess the rest.)

 ** _-End Very Long Flashback-_**

 **-LNH-**

Keitaro and Naru were absolutely stunned about the younger tenants' harrowing adventures. They travelled throughout the majority of Japan's mainland by train, bus, boat, plane, and mostly on foot. They even had a cuisine in the boat ride and yet they still looked toned from all that roaming and almost ran into big trouble. At least Ruto took good care of the girls and they were all safe and accounted for.

Then the blond brother even brought his own print club album with himself and the girls posing together in those booths. It's enough to make Keitaro green with envy twice over; one for going through many of the nearby locations throughout most of Japan, and the second for that most of the pictures are with three people together, while the poor older brother got stuck with most of his photos by himself. (Shameful...)

That's when the yet-to-be-named turtle came by and wanted to spend time with Ruto as they are preparing themselves for the next school year.

End... of a Story **==»**

* * *

 **Omake: A Day in the School Life 2**

[At Konoha Academy]

March 31st, 1999

It was a new school year as Ruto, Shinobu, and Su go up one grade and learned which teachers in the class shuffle are they going to take. The Urashima and Maehara are now in the same class with Kurenai Yuhi (28) as their homeroom teacher and Su gets Kazuma Kuwabara (24, former gangster delinquent, recent college graduate, and a rookie hired teacher) as her 9th Grade teacher among other Junior High School students. Surprisingly, there's a student that Shinobu knows from last year that was in her classmate that tends to do foolish things with makeup from time to time; her name: Akiko Taichi. _(We'll see her in a little later.)_

However, there are also a couple of girls that are also joining into Ruto's class. Karin Uzumaki (Ruto's aunt, who was reformed and became a better person) is helping her now close friend Sakura Haruno (who is nearly full-term with her child). They became good friends ever since the scoundrelly scandalous Sasuke is out of their lives. But Karin, Ruto, and Shinobu are worried that the baby would arriving any day now, but Sakura just couldn't miss out in the opening ceremony.

Later, in Class 8-2, as they are seated at their arranged spots and Kurenai was about to choose which 2 students are to be shown as class representatives. But then... It happened with the worst timing of all! The water in Sakura's womb broke in front of her class, (she was seated at the front right corner of the room facing the teacher), and started to feel labor pains as she screams. Ruto immediately asked the teacher to help her into the infirmary while they call the number for the ambulance. Kurenai-sensei immediately agreed as the Urashima, Shinobu, and Karin helped the expectant mother to the nearby office.

[In the Infirmary]

Ruto helped Sakura into the bed. The unfortunate situation is that the current nurse is not on site nor in sight. So he ordered Shinobu and his double, (that he summoned and had called the ambulance earlier), to not panic and bring in the necessary items to help with the delivery while he helps with giving the Haruno back support and Karin ends up being the assistant midwife and Kurenai-sensei as witness and the main midwife, for this a battle that can't be afforded to lose or to make a mistake.

( _ **A/N:** Karin had delivered puppies with her Great Pyrenees/Labrador Mix in her home, but she has never done it with a human baby before. However, I suppose, there has to be a first time._)

The students have their hands cleaned as they begin the emergency operation as Sakura's cervix is getting close to 10 centimeters dilated as the black-haired head of the baby is beginning to crown between her legs. They coached the first-time mother to keep calm and wait for the contractions before pushing the baby out, while Ruto helped cool the shrieking Sakura down and become the supportive cushion.

"I'm giving birth! I'm giving birth! Sasuke, you o-baka! When I get my hands on you, I... * **grunt** * I~~~!" were few of the many screams of agony coming out of the Haruno.

After a few short, yet tense hours of pushing, Karin manages to catch the baby in a towel after being delivered safely. It was a girl and and she cried loudly as she was cleaned and was carefully being given to Sakura, who is crying tears of joy as she gets to hold her new daughter. While the original rubbed the new mother's lower abdomen with gentle fingers (as part of the procedure) to help her relax, the double brought the news to the classmates of 8-2 that the mother and child are safe. They cheered with great joy as they were relieved for Sakura Haruno and Baby Sarada just as the ambulance crew arrived and after Karin tied and cut the umbilical cord with sterile pair of scissors and the mother and child were safely being sent to the General Hospital.

(The placenta was later safely indisposed in a hazard container, but Sakura requested to put a part of it into a tag to wish her new baby girl a healthy living.)

As for Ruto, for once in his short 13½ life, he never felt this kind of newfound strength before, as if he has the first taste of being more than just being a first-aid student and an 'uncle' to a delivered baby is all about, and Shinobu is there by his side, while ended up being a first-time 'aunt', witnessing the unplanned blessing.

[Later, in the offices]

Hiruzen and the faculty got the word about Sakura Haruno and the baby and they're both fine, much to their relief. But Danzo and his yes-men wanted to expel not only Sakura, but Ruto, Shinobu, and Karin for their outrageous 'behavior' and to oust Kurenai-sensei out of the school premises for her involvement in the so-called scandal, but Hiruzen sternly stated, "Denied! Absolutely absurd! Your claim to expel the these subjects is outright ludicrous, Danzo! Those 3 students and their teacher only did what it's right to help take care of Haruno-san and her child."

"I object!" Danzo and a few loathsome faculty members stated.

"Shut up!" Hiruzen shouted and lands his hands on the desk to stop the foolish nonsense with great intent, "You know damn well that Haruno-san wanted to keep going with her education, despite of the past events with Uchiha-san and she was sorry for her mistakes. But you don't have the right to just simply kick the students and my fellow teachers out for just because of a medical emergency! Now I want you to shut the **** up and return to your duties, or so help me, Kami-sama, I'll have the school board fire you for your dishonesty and your unlawful hiring of a 'disciplinary committee' without my permission! Is that clear?"

{Did he know about my ROOT squad? It can't be!} Danzo shows tension from his feeling of dreadfulness.

Then Hiruzen said to the faculty, "Unfortunately, Haruno-san will have to take a leave of absence to help with whatever it takes with the infant. Should she raise the child, leave her for adoption, or let her relatives help take care of the baby girl is up to her; not you, not the staff, nor I do have the rights to enforce her decisions to choose for their future. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," the teachers and staff agreed, as did Danzo.

"Also, it seems that the current Junior High school nurse seems to be A.W.O.L. before and during the incident with Haruno-san. It's high time to say that she is to pack her bags and to be fired immediately from her station," the principal added. The faculty murmured and chatting about the sudden inquest as the head of the committee continued, "Since Kabuto Yakushi is also fired due to his crimes, we need to propose on who will be filling the most important spot in the infirmary office immediately."

After making their suggestions and unanimously made their choice (with Danzo and his supporters booted out of the room), the meeting was dismissed by Principal Sarutobi.

[After School]

Ruto and Karin had been officially chosen to be the class representatives for class 8-2 by Kurenai-sensei for their bravery. They also decided to help Sakura with her homework until she's able to come back to school. Shinobu and Su managed to meet with their best friend to the Hinata-sou to tell the news of what happened at the school while trying to lessen the publicity. Becoming a family member to Baby Sarada has more responsibilities than they realized. They wondered if someone else had this situation before.

("AAAAH-choo!" a certain professor sneezes while taking his daughter-figure from America in his van while hauling exotic and rare treasures over to Todai for his lessons. The blonde-haired girl asked her 'papa' why he sneezed like that and he answered, "Probably somebody must have been talking about me or something.")

[Elsewhere, in the Juvenile Detention Center]

Sasuke is still brooding about Ruto and his female classmates as he has darkened thoughts of coveting them for his gains and simply * **gryyykk!** *, murder that blond bum. Then he got a requested meeting from Orochimaru about what to do with his baby girl that had he somehow got the information about the unintentional blessed event. The snake-in-the-grass decides to take the Uchiha in and use whatever means to get what he wanted: a chance for the parliament seat (by means of cruel deception.)

The destined event for the hidden school wars is still yet to come...

As for the Haruno family, they decided not to opt in giving Baby Sarada up for adoption and decided to help give the baby a better future. They just hope that her father isn't doing drastic measures to either take her away or worse. It's a real terrible and horrible way to lose the life of an infant.

* * *

 **A/N :** I know that putting Sarada in this story made sound a bit off, but like I said, there are cases of the 'unplanned blessings' that tend to happen, especially teenagers such as Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Normally she would appear in the original story in a later time, but blame it on my ideas that are on the fly. But don't worry too much about her, for she'll play a role in the Hinata-sou's life soon enough.

Also, how I got that little idea that was inspired by a particular manga and live-action movie called, "Kodomo no Kodomo" (A Child by Children) which a case of 5th Graders (10/11 year olds) got a little too curious about what's what with the facts of life and the main character (which is a girl, BTW), winds up pregnant and later created new life throughout the story in the form of a baby.

The early seasons of "Reba" the TV series also inspired the term "unplanned blessings" as it involves High School friends misunderstood about sex education and Reba ends up being a grandmother to her teenage daughter's baby girl. It's full of laughs and is somehow lighthearted, despite all the hard times.

To those who read the semi-lime moments, I'd normally rather not get into too much of a lemon moment involving young teenagers. It doesn't suit me nor the other viewers very well, and it tends to have poor taste. Dreadful. But when push comes to shove due to certain circumstances, I'll won't be afraid to get my hands (or rather my typing skills) dirty.

In the extra story, I borrowed some characters from Shaman King that took place a few years before the big tournament took place in 2001 and from Samurai Shodown that is somewhat related to the Usui siblings. It took some inspiration when the main characters took a brief visit to Hokkaido and how they are related of sorts.

And the heat the moment is on...

\- blukmage19


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 _Change in Wardrobe?_

 _Between Traditions and Motoko's Sunday Best_

* * *

§

Mid April XX, 1999, Sunday

[At the Hinata-sou]

* * *

 ** _Flashback to an Earlier Incident_**

 _There was a bit of mayhem with the pet turtle (which is a male, by the way) that stayed with the Hinata-sou as a gift from Mutsumi that can fly like a bird and can dangle onto places, and almost became somebody's dinner, Keitaro, Naru, and Ruto went through every tenants' rooms while chasing the runaway reptile after the Narusegawa fastens her water-resistant watch to its front leg. Shinobu shrieked and ran into Ruto after undressing herself, leaving her with panties and an undergown while squeezing him in the process, and found turtle markings on the floor; Kitsune was getting frisky after Keitaro was searching through her sexy undergarments, but Ruto and Naru put a stop to the Vixen's flirty ways; Motoko screamed as the turtle went into her britches of her yukata before it flew into a secret hole in the ceiling. (The 'victims' decided to go and take a bath in the onsen while Keitaro, Naru, and Ruto continued with the search.)_

 _The trio then explored the hidden rooms interconnected to each other like it's a hidden ninja compound until they came across Su's room; it's real life jungle in the place. Ruto told them that this is a nice view of the room that is personally climate controlled environment until they stumbled into a secret passage that has loose weapons lost during what appears to be from the Sengoku (Warring States) Era that are still intact, despite being left there for hundreds of years. Ruto decided to wait until he gathers his scrolls and ink to contain the historical pieces for later._

 _And as they trekked onward, they found a hidden spring with a modern machine that draws out the water from there. That's when they spotted the turtle and accidentally fell into the water and tried to pursue it through a tunnel that somehow leads back to the onsen near the Dorms. Keitaro got clobbered by towel-covered Kitsune, Su, and Motoko, while Ruto was 'forced' to join the bathing beauties plus Shinobu in the onsen (which was really at Kitsune's request) to scrub their backs and massage them at the same time, just to make it up to them; much to the sorrow, chagrin, and dismay of his older brother and Naru, who is left in the dark about the situation._

 _"Ruto-niisan, you lucky b******," Keitaro grumbled while administering first aid to himself._

 _"Why didn't the girls just clobber that blond sneak for peeking in on them?" Naru asked herself as she was stupefied about something being wrong with the scene, "Why, oh, why, oh, why..."_

 _Later, there were instructions for the breed of turtle that turned out to be called the Onsen Kame (Hot Springs Turtle) that must be bathed regularly and this breed prefers hot spring waters. And from this day forward, the turtle was given a name of 'Tamago Onsen' (or 'Tama' for short) and it enjoys being in the onsen as long as Su doesn't eat it for her supper, thanks to Ruto's constant reminder:_ _"Tama is a friend, not food, 'ttébayo!"_

* * *

 _And why, you asked, is Tama somehow involved in this situation? Have a look..._

* * *

[At Motoko's Room]

Now, it was warm and calm at the apartments as Motoko is in her uniform as she has a box with a letter addressed from her elder sister Tsuruko along with a few kimono sets that she once worn. The letter said,

 _To my younger sister,_

 _I know it's been so long since I left the Shinmei-style School with my husband and my son, Ken._

"Son?! I've have a nephew and Ane-ue's not telling me this?!" Motoko reacted from the first line on the letter and then she reads more of it,

 _Anyway, I found some of my old kimono sets while cleaning the other day, so I'm sending them to you. Motoko, you always wanted to wear them when you were younger._

 _I know haven't seen you in a while, but I'm sure that you've grown into a fine lady that I probably wouldn't recognize you. When you have the time, please come and visit us. If not, I may stop by to your residence to check on how you're doing._

 _\- With love,_

 _Ane-ue_

But Motoko just can't bear to be in her elder sister's shadow as it seems that her dream of being a civilized and refined woman is out of her reach since she has to complete school and bear the family name as a swordsmistress. So she regrettably sealed the boxes away.

 **-LNH-**

[At the Dining Table]

The residents are eating their breakfast at the table. Naru is impressed with Shinobu's miso soup. It turns out that one of the ladies from the Seniors Club gave her some homemade miso. Kitsune says that she'll make a fine wife to a certain beau.

But just as the Maehara puts away the miso, she was frightened by something in the kitchen. Keitaro investigates what the fuss is about and finds that one thing that even he doesn't like: a cockroach. The landlord panicked as he frantically tries to find something to get rid of the pest. He has a bottle of dish detergent and hesitantly aims the soap at the cockroach, but then the bug flew up onto his nose and he shrieked like a great big sissy. That was when Motoko pulled out her blade and smacks the landlord, sending him and the 'roach flying to the sink. The roach, still alive, scurries along onto a newspaper sitting on the floor and Ruto stealthily and masterfully folded the paper with the vermin inside and smashed it without the girls knowing it and takes it to the trash bin. (A housewife that he helped on some of his errands taught him that secret of exterminating 'roaches.)

"Don't-don't you think that was a bit much, Motoko-chan?" the landlord groaned on his back.

"Worry not, I only used the flat side of my blade," Motoko calmly replied as she withdrew her blade.

"That's not what he meant," Naru complained with disbelief.

"Hey, Motoko, how does that work?" Su curiously asked.

"Swords do not particularly make the person a warrior, Kaolla-chan," Ruto explained, "It's the person that has the ability to make it work."

"Yes," the kendo girl agreed, "We, of the School of the Shinmei-style, utilizes one's chi ( _pronounced: **khi**_ ) to seek and destroy targets."

"Chi?" Keitaro asked

Ruto explains further, "It's a spiritual power made possible through rigorous training and force of willpower. Motoko-sempai and I are of the few that are disciplined to harness the power responsibly."

"A weak-kneed fool such as yourself could never understand such ideals," Motoko harshly said to Keitaro as she walks back to her table and resumes eating her breakfast. But as she was about to use her chopsticks, Ruto notices that Tama got into the chopsticks and waves at her.

"Myu!"

One moment, the kendo girl's face was regularly serious; the next moment was a face of utter dread as she shrieked with a high pitch that shook the inn as she cravenly hugged Ruto, like a toddler clinging to security blanket, giving the blond Urashima a bit of a blush.

 _( **A/N:** This is the first time Motoko's embarrassing event happened in front of the crowd, including the clenching of the first person she can depend on, instead of just cowering in a corner.)_

Yep, Motoko still has that 'you-know-what'.

"T-t-t-turtle!"

"Shame on you, Tama-chan," Shinobu scolded the flying turtle, "You shouldn't scare Motoko-sempai like that!"

"Myu?" Tama chirped.

Kitsune placed her hands on her hips and commented to her scaredy neighbor, "You know, it's strange that you're fine with roaches, but turtles, Motoko?"

"Onee~chan~, I've~ seen~ people~ with worse~ fears~ than~ just a sim~ple~ turtle~," Ruto shakenly said from being hugged by the nervous-wrecked upperclasswoman. He remembers a show about people confronting fears and phobias from even the simplest things like birds, dogs, cheese, or even aluminum foil of all things. He turns to his dormmate and he reached and rubbed her back to calm her down and concernly said, "Sempai, I thought we got over that problem."

"I still can't stand turtles, guys," the cowardly swordswoman shivers from her fear while still hugging her blond underclassman even further, "Ever since that elusive, defiant, audacious, insolent, high-roller for a turtle came here at the dorms, I still couldn't get a good night's sleep!"

"You're not making any sense, Motoko-chan," Naru doubted, as did Shinobu.

"Gee, I never knew you have a feminine side, Motoko-chan," Keitaro said as he entered the dining room, "...after being afraid of a little turtle like that..."

"Urashima!" Motoko growled in embarrassment as she removes herself from Ruto and then started to charge at the landlord, "How could you..." And prepares her attack with a held weapon (Key word: **A** ), "...ever understand me?!" And she attacks - - with futility, as she holds not a sword, but with Tama by mistake.

"Myu? Myuu~!"

She shrieked as she reactively tosses Tama into the air and withdraws itself as it falls into the kendo girl's clothes.

"Not again! Get it off!" Motoko sobbed as she struggled as she tries to get the turtle out of her old-fashioned clothes, "Somebody get it off of me! I hate turtles!" Keitaro nearly end up watching the awkward scene with Motoko's clothes unceremoniously loosened, but Naru socked him out through the window, busting it.

{That's going to be on your bill, Naru-sempai...} Ruto inwardly grumbled, {Well, it's about good time as any to replace those old windows with tougher, sturdier, and doubled-paned ones.}

Then Tama managed to get out of Motoko's chest area of her yukata as it escapes and landed on her head. She fainted from the hullabaloo and landed on her back. The girls were worried about their neighbor's health issue, and then Ruto helped carry the fainted girl to her bedroom to let her cool off.

 **-LNH-**

* * *

 _Wait a minute!_

 _If you watched "A Goofy Movie" and the beginning involves a dream that turned into an age-progressive nightmare, then this is the warning I'm about to give you._

 _Also, there's a brief citrus moment included._

 _What you're about to see may be disturbing to some readers and the younger audience. Viewer discretion is definitely advised._

 _And now, back to the show..._

* * *

 _ **[Motoko's Dream Sequence]**_

 _Tsuruko appears in the dream with a bird with a great wingspan by her side. She says to the younger (and shorter) Motoko, "Well, take care of yourself. I'm leaving you my sword, Shisui, so take good care of it. I want you to become a great swordswoman, Motoko."_

 _"Hai, Ane-ue," little Motoko replied._

 _Then as her elder sister walks away, she instantly changed from her swordsman's garbs and into a wedding dress while Motoko calls out for her name, but no avail of responding as she chases after Tsuruko wondering why is she being left behind as her husband joins her. Then little Motoko is starting to experience what appears to be a nightmare as she sees herself without any clothes and her sword, and then her prepubescent body began to change._

 _Motoko's chest begins to burn as she sees her nipples and areolas becoming presentable and pointier as her breasts begin to develop. Then her feet began to grow bigger, followed by her legs, then her 'assets', her arms, and hands as she lost her balance. Just as things couldn't get more nauseous, her womanhood begins to become plumper and she started to get curious about this strange feeling that makes her want to have... 'pleasure', but was interrupted when her thighs and calves became more fuller. Then her spine made her body feel taller as her waist and hips became defined._

 _"This can't be happening!" Motoko exclaimed while her voice is still child-like, "Why am I turning into Ane-ue?! I don't want to be a grown-up so sudden... Ree~!" But too late, her tongue's gotten bigger as it swells and her voice begins to crack. And what's worse? Her mouth has a terrible sensation in her gumlines as she spat and coughed out all of her baby teeth (even down to her molars), some saliva and blood (from her baby teeth) while her adult set are quickly coming in as the rest of her body continues to fully develop and her hair on her head grew longer, right down to her waist, as she cried in a voice similar to Tsuruko's while she's recumbent from the inward pain, "Ane-ue! Ane-ue! Sister... *sniffle* Please... Help me... *sob*"_

 _But then she felt a tender touch from the hand of a boy with blond hair, that stands at the height of her hips, saying to her in firmness, "It's time to wake up and smell the roses, Motoko-chan." But then the boy turned to a man that is taller than her and said with a deeper voice, "One of these days, you may end up falling in love with a man and start a family, like your sister had done." Then Motoko was lifted off her feet and then was being kissed by the mysterious blond haired man and the 'chemistry' begins to show and then they started making love to each other._

 ***Skipping the Imaginative Sexual and Intimate Moments***

 _The younger Aoyama felt the cum and semen drip from her vulva in her ecstasy._

 _But not long after that, she develops a strange feeling that is pulsing from her womb as she felt a growing fetus inside that's getting bigger at a fast rate of speed and then she felt labor pains like she wanted to push the baby out of her vaginal canal while being on all four limbs as she went into labor. The baby's head is crowning out, but is still covered from the amniotic sac, since the water hasn't been broken yet. She screamed from all the pushing, "I'm giving birth! No! The baby's tearing my legs! Ahh~!_ _I'm gonna die! I'm gonna di~i~e~!" But the 'husband' calmed the 'expectant mother' down to let her catch her breath until she felt the next contraction and yelled, "Nnno-hoh~!" and then_ _she hears a plop and a splash of liquid on the ground and then she blacked out for a moment. Motoko then opened her eyes and sees the 'husband' holding a girl, now the appearance of a 2-year old toddler (without the umbilical cord and placenta, but has a navel in its place) in his arms that looks too much like a cloned version of herself except for having fiery red hair and in a shorter hair length like the mother's childhood self. The red-haired baby babbled, "Mamamama!", as she wanted to hug her new mother._

 _Motoko was crying tears of joy as she was given the baby and then she was gently embraced by her 'husband' as they are holding their new bundle of joy._

 _And then..._

* * *

Motoko woke up on her futon with tears in her eyes, a cold sweat and something unusually wet in her panties. She must've ministrated herself with her 'nether region' in her sleep again. (She's been having these lustful intentions with Ruto ever since she saw his 'turtle' the day they first met.) This dream felt all too real for this to happen. Maybe the man in her vision was right. But after having that strange nightmare-ish dream, she decided to take a nice hot bath to get that dreadful thought out of her head. (Not to mention that she still has her phobia problem to be dealt with...)

 **-LNH-**

[Later, at the onsen]

"Look, it's no big deal," Naru said to Motoko as she and the girls relaxed naked in the hot water, "Everyone has to have weaknesses, right?"

"I don't know what to say," Motoko sadly replied while rather not telling her friend of her unusual dream.

"If turtles are a problem, I could go ahead and eat Tamago, ya know?" Su suggested with an appetite.

"Don't you dare eat him! You know Ruto-kun told you not to!" Shinobu chastises to her upperclassman.

That's when Motoko leaves the bath and wrapped a towel around her torso as she enters the dressing room. As she goes to her clothes basket, she notices something wiggling in her garments and revealed to be Tama hiding under them. This made the Aoyama very angry as she said while still clutching her towel on one hand and holding her blade with the other, "Curse you, you lowly, stinking, [Reptilia Anapsida Testudines]!" (Surprising how she got the Latin name of the species of turtle right: the class, the informal group, and the order.)

And Tama flew out of the women's dressing room and into the halls with the towel-covered Motoko pursuing it until she bumped into Keitaro, who accidentally grabbed her towel revealing her naked glory in front of him, making the loser blush blood red as he holds the only covering in his hand. When Motoko was about to say something from the mishap, she felt a draft and realized that she is still butt naked and beginning to lose her sanity as reflexively tries to use her blade, but Keitaro manages to do a barehanded blade block. Embarrassed, Motoko knocked the unintended peeper to the wall instead, with debilitated power of her fist.

 **-LNH-**

Later, Motoko manages to put her towel (and modesty) back on and take her clothing to the laundry room and finds that her clothes have a particular odor, "Ugh! It stinks of turtle..." And she puts the dirty clothes into the washer.

(The dryers, however, are not respectfully in use whenever the weather is good.)

But then Shinobu said as she entered the room, "Wait! Don't wash that!"

Motoko wondered why her younger neighbor gave a sudden warning.

"Sempai, your other clothes are drying outside right now!" the Maehara explained.

"Oh? Well, I'll just have to wear my uniform, then," Motoko said, but Shinobu also sheepishly explained, "Your uniform is still in the dry cleaners."

The kendo girl just then realized that she has no garments other than her modern and old-fashioned underwear and wraps, and that's when Kitsune has a wonderful (awful) idea Keitaro suggested and agreed while Motoko was forced to oblige and make a strange utter from the monsterous character from The Grudge as she is going to regret this.

"Uhhh~"

 **-LNH-**

[Later, at Kitsune's Room]

The vixen, along with Su, tries to hold Motoko still while putting a girl's dress while the audience (Shinobu, Tama, Naru, Keitaro, Haruka, and Ruto) is waiting in the hallway. She cried to Ruto for help, but he said through the screens, "Gomen'nasai, Motoko. But I'm afraid that Shinmei-style isn't going to solve your situation, 'ttebayo. You've been in the overly masculine business for too long and besides, you buttered your bread when Aniki stopped you from slicing him like an onion..."

(Keitaro nodded in agreement.)

"...Now you have to lay in it by becoming more feminine at his request."

"No!" the Aoyama whined as she was given the finishing touches by her neighbor.

 ***Dojyaaa~n!***

"Introducing, Motoko in a miniskirt!" Kitsune announced as she shows the new look of the helpless Aoyama in a clothing set borrowed from the former's closet, Motoko is wearing a casual set and a skirt that's a bit on the short side due to her tall height; her long legs are showing. She has her hair in a sporty twin-tail style.

The audience is impressed by the Aoyama's new wardrobe.

"Wow! You look cute, Motoko-sempai!" Shinobu swooned from the new looks.

But the Aoyama objected, "Mitsune, this 'statement' just won't do! At least let me use this hairstyle..." And she undos her current look and tied her hair to a ponytail and explained in a less... masculine tone, "I am taller than the average schoolgirl and this kind of fashion wouldn't suit me, let alone fit me. I feel a bit cold on my chest, it's like I'm not wearing anything in the front and my skirt is just too short."

{She showing her feminism...} Shinobu happily broke into tears.

"Oh, come now!" Kitsune interjected, "There's nothing wrong in wearing this, Motoko..." And then she gave the now civilized girl a bit of a nudge, then turns to Keitaro and asked what they think.

After a bit of stuttering, Keitaro finally spoke up, "You look very cute. Honest."

Motoko reacted with a drawing of her blade, but the younger Urashima grabbed her wrist and said, "Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah! You know better than that! Remember, no blades until you made good on your promises."

"'A warrior must not deny what the master had requested'," Motoko regretfully remembered the Bushido code.

"Good," Ruto said as he commanded the kendo girl to kindly surrender her weapon temporarily until the need arises or when she had learned her lesson.

Then Kitsune mentioned that right now, the Aoyama is not a warrior, but an ordinary, everyday woman. So she suggested other clothes before they go any further to her etiquette. So they closed the screens and later, Motoko is now wearing a sexy blue velvet cocktail dress that shows her legs and back (unzipped in order to fit her chest) and a fan, but she shrieked in her objections in front of her public as she covers her front, despite having her back facing the viewers, "No~! This looks embarrassing!"

(At least the boys are enjoying it.)

Then Naru has an idea of her own as she lets Motoko wear a different clothing set. This time, she wears a rather cute summer outfit with loose tube socks, a different type of a short skirt that is slightly longer, a short pink tube top and a summer hat. But Motoko... "I refuse to show my navel!"

{Well, you've shown me more than just your navel in front of me in the baths plenty of times,} Ruto deadpanned as he kept that thought to himself, {I don't understand why must you be so shy about being beautiful in your own way.}

Later, Su lets Motoko wear her traditional hunting outfit from her native country. It looks more like a stage prop than casual clothing, "Please, give me something that I can wear outside..."

And finally, Motoko wears a frilly lavender dress that looks adorable on her, just like a bisque doll. The audience is really in awe at the new looks on Motoko. Naru wonders whose dress was it, and much to everybody's surprise, it was Haruka's.

Keitaro questions, "Aunt Haruka, is that - -"

* **Bam!** *

Haruka reflexively hits her nephew on his nose with a back hand jab with a secret embarrassment, "Call me 'Miss' Haruka..."

"Well, it proves that we all have skeletons in our closets," Naru commented and she's right; Ruto with his ninja life, Shinobu with her stuffed toy collection, Su with her past, Kitsune with her drinking problems, Motoko with her weapons, Keitaro with his magazines, and herself with her MMA habits.

"But I look absurd in this dress," Motoko whined, but Ruto stood up and asked her straightforward, "Would you rather be an exhibitionist while going outside in public?" The residents, excluding Haruka, blushed at Ruto's awkward question while thinking of a naked Motoko humiliated in front of the crowd as the blond Urashima continued, "Then grow up and get real! We got a lot to teach you about being casual. Life isn't all about swordplay and blades, dattébayo. You have to go with the flow of things."

"All right, Ruto-kun," the Aoyama defeatedly said, "But let me change into that previous outfit." And she closes the screens to switch back to the first set, but with a slightly longer skirt from the third outfit and then they walked to the Roof Access.

 **-LNH-**

[Hinata-sou Roof Access]

Ruto, Kitsune, and Naru are sitting near the railing with Su and Keitaro in front of them. Motoko is between the teachers and Shinobu. Then the island girl (now with her hair in a short twin pigtail style) begins her lesson on how to talk like a cute girl. "Motoko, you gotta pay attention-ya!. Now, Lesson 1: 'How to wake Onii-chan by Nee-chan!' For example, you walk into your older brother's room and ya just finished with making a hearty breakfast. You talked into his ear and calmly say these words to him-ya, 'Onii-chan, you're still asleep and you're going to be late for school. If you don't wake up soon, your pancakes will be getting cold...'" And she rubbed her cheek against Keitaro's as he got unnerved from the closeness and she coos, "...Onii-chan."

"Su-chan, you're scaring me..." Keitaro nervously said with a sweatdrop. (Naru sarcastically smirks at her former study partner's predicament.)

"Must I go and do that, Su?" Motoko reluctantly asked.

"Of course-ya!" Su simply answered.

As Shinobu tries to have faith in Motoko as she recited the same lines to Keitaro, "O...Onii-chan...you're still... asleep... and you're... you're going to be la... late for school. If you don't... wake up soon... your pancakes will be getting c... cold..." But then she couldn't stand it any longer and hammered her 'brother' on the noggin, knocking him out.

Ruto did an imaginary whistle in his hand and said in a referee's accent, "«FOUL!» No score for unnecessary roughness!" And he holds a 0 point sign in his hand.

"Likewise, ya goofed," Su agreed as she holds a 0 point sign of her own.

"It's like I said, I couldn't take it!" the kendo girl makes a pitiful excuse.

Ruto turned to the dazed brother and asked if everything is all right and Keitaro woozily answered, "I'm okay... As soon as I stop seeing stars and spots before my eyes..."

 **-LNH-**

[In the kitchen]

Shinobu takes Motoko into the kitchen for her next lesson as they are preparing dinner in the kitchen. Ruto thought to himself as he helped arrange the table, {Give Motoko-chan a blade and she's one fighting swordswoman, but give her a kitchen utensil? This is going to be troublesome, just like Shikamaru's frequent complaining during classes, dattébayo...} And he sweatdropped with uncertainty as he witnesses the scene with the girls.

"I never used a kitchen knife before," Motoko said as she grips the sharp utensil, "I can handle any weapon, but I never handled those shorter things..."

"No way, sempai," Shinobu said as she is preparing the kurobuta sausage, "You have to know how to use a chef's knife." And she demonstrated her technique with her knife and her sausage is now shaped like an octopus, fit for a bento box. Motoko was amazed at her kohai's skills and then is eagered to try.

"Careful, Sempai! Don't force it too hard..." the Maehara warned and the 'trainee' finished her octopus... eh, more or less.

"Is this an alien?" Shinobu nervously questioned with a sweatdrop and Motoko felt disgraced because she still couldn't get it quite right. (At least, she didn't cut any part of her hand off; otherwise, it's the end of her career.) Is the life of a modern woman still out of her reach?

Then Kitsune came over and suggested another idea, "Why don't we skip the kitchen stuff for now, so how about you go grocery shopping with the boys?"

And the Aoyama obliged as she goes with Ruto and Keitaro to the streetcar on their way to the supermarket, but she grumbled to Keitaro, "This is all your fault since I lost to you."

"Sorry, Motoko-chan, but you brought this on yourself," the landlord explained to her as the trio are on their way to their destination.

 **-LNH-**

[Inside the 517 Streetcar]

Motoko is standing in the middle and grips a ring to keep herself steady while the boys give her some space. Unfortunately, she's nervous that the public are looking at her like she's a new kid in town.

Keitaro, positioned a little far from Motoko, is thinking about the passengers that are looking her because of her pretty face and her 'stature'.

Ruto, (who's in the middle), on the other hand, senses some unwanted attention on the other side of the seats that are searching for their classmate.

That's when dressed-up Aoyama asked a rather awkward question, "Keitaro-san, Ruto-kun... how exactly tall are you?"

"About 171cm (5'7")," the older brother answered.

"Close to 169cm (5'6½") for me," the younger brother added.

Motoko can't believe that she's still taller than the Urashimas and she's currently at 175cm (close to 5'9"). But just when it can't get any worse, the fangirls from Raika High came near Motoko and ignored the boys' presence (as usual).

{Seriously‽ I mean, can't they go fangirling somewhere else?} Ruto inwardly complained as one fanatic begins to say to get their sempai's attention.

"Aoyama-sempai? Is that you?" the tallest fangirl named Kikuko questioned while her compatriots Sachiyo (the short hairstyle) and Emi (the twin bunned ponytails) ran next to their ringleader. (Unfortunately, the fangirl trio inadvertently got a little too close to Ruto and Keitaro while in the middle of their obsession.)

"Kyaa~! Sempai, why are you dressed like that?" Emi squealed in the excitement, "So cu-u-u~te!"

"Amazing!" Sachiyo remarked, "You looked just like one of us!"

Then Kikuko said, "Your usual traditional masculine outfits are nice, but you look fabulous in feminine clothes!"

And kept yammering on and on about the Aoyama's 'new' clothes until one blond Urashima got their attention, "*A-hem!* Ladies! Would you mind? Our stop is nearby and you're driving Motoko-sempai nuts!"

Kikuko turned to Ruto and notice a sense of familiarity with a boy that used to be a bit shorter than them, but her feelings get the best of her as she rudely exclaimed, "Who are you and how did you know about Aoyama-sempai, punk?"

"Yeah! And what makes you so special with her, huh?" Sachiyo and Emi questioned their foe's motives.

Ruto stood his ground with a more serious look and said, "It's simply elementary. She lives with us at the Hinata-sou. Or rather, we're the current residents of the dormitory."

"What‽" the 3 fangirls chorused in surprise. They know that the Hinata-sou has always been the dormitory segregatively for women, but now they have men living in there? But just when they get out of their stupor and wanted a piece of their mind, the Hinata-sou residents made good their escape as Ruto said to them in a funny manner, "Goodbye, now! It's been surreal!" And the doors shut between the ingoing and outgoing passengers and the fangirls are stuck inside the streetcar as they see their idol leaving with the boys and they screamed and yelled for them to let them out... but with little to no avail.

Motoko thanked Ruto and Keitaro for getting herself out of this mess in her own manner, but she wasn't so sure if the underclasswomen don't see this sort of zoo; she's never going to live it down.

 **-LNH-**

[1 hour and a few lessons later]

Motoko and the boys have taught her about how to handle on going to the grocery store and learned about budgets, how to handle in carrying and sharing the load of groceries, and more importantly, how to control her temper and habits in front of people.

As they were exiting the streetcar, the Aoyama wanted to quickly get back home. But the boys forgot one more particular detail as Keitaro said, "Motoko-chan, you're not in your training garbs! If you run like that, people will see your..."

Motoko forgot that she wasn't wearing any panties at the time and thought that Keitaro must've peeked under her skirt, showing her womanhood in front of the onlookers, so she reactively smacked the hapless ronin with a conveniently loosened street sign nearby. Ruto cringed at the display that Raika student had done and remembered that last forgotten detail, "A lady should be elegant in her stride." (In other words, a girl wearing a short skirt must not take long movements such as running or let other people see under her skirt.) So the blond Urashima used his Shadow Clones to put that sign back the way it was and render first-aid to his brother, while the original helped comfort the depressing Motoko as he takes her to the lounge to let her be alone for a while.

[At the Hinata-sou]

Motoko is sobbing from her previous actions against her landlord as she lies down on the couch. {Dammit! I always taunt at the older Urashima to be more like a man with backbone, while I've been such a fool for not acting like a woman in from of him and Ruto-kun.} And while the brothers briefed to the tenants about their situation, the kendo girl retreats to her room, puts on her underwear, and tries to regain het confidence by looking at herself at a full-bodied mirror and tries to act gracefully in her current, non-warrior, civilian clothes and tries to learn how to smile. But in her own 'hypocrisy', she thinks that she was fooling herself, "I can't do it! My smile looks horrible for a girl at my height! *sob!*"

But just when it can't get any worse, the main roster except Ruto were watching at the looksee and they (except for Su, who waves as she was greeting) began to double over in laughter while the kendo girl 'turned to stone' from her embarrassment.

* **Bi-ki-ki... (Crack-crack-crack)** *

She blushingly asked Keitaro on how did they find out about the dramatic scene and the landlord said while still chuckling, "So... Sorry... It's that you still didn't secure your bedroom again..."

That little mistake made Motoko run away to hide her shame as she head towards the roof access.

 **-LNH-**

[Hinata-sou, Roof Access]

"That was most embarrassing!" Motoko sobbed as she leans next to the railing with a ceremonial seppuku knife in her hand, "Even Keitaro-san saw me.,, * **sniff!** * I'm finished..."

"It'll be too late to amend your mistakes if you kill yourself, Motoko-chan."

She hears the melodious voice of Ruto who heard what happened from downstairs.

"Ruto-kun... Don't come any closer!" the Kendo girl protested with the knife, as if she wanted to commit the stomach cut herself, but Ruto swiftly and effortlessly knocked the weapon off of her grip and said, "Don't ever do that! We didn't mean to make fun of you just because you look cute."

"Lies!" Motoko barked as she hides her face with her hands, feeling ashamed, "I only know the world of mysticism and martial arts and I never have done a thing on my own! Just forget it! I'm just an unusually tall Senior High School Junior that doesn't look good in a miniskirt! Leave me alone! *sobs* Please..."

Ruto then whispered in the Aoyama's ear to calm her down and said, "When we wanted you to be more like a woman, we didn't mean it to be like that. For that, I'm sorry. And Motoko-chan, you're still you even under the different set of clothes and make-up. Besides, I still like you just the same."

Motoko turned to her slightly shorter colleague and embraced his arms endearingly and then said as she wiped her tears, "Ruto-kun?... You're right. I'm still me. What's the use of being miserable over just a simple thing."

"That's better, Motoko-chan," he said as he removes himself from the embracement, "You can still be a kendo user and still learn how to start a living. After all, it's like an old saying: 'Rome isn't built in a day' and neither does caretaking, 'ttébayo. But there's always tomorrow. So what do you say? Want to try harder from now on?"

"Yes," Motoko answered, and then she felt that unusual feeling in her chest as she hugs the younger Urashima into her bosom, giving him a somewhat undeserving comfort that nearly makes Ruto trying hard not to have a nosebleed while the former's distress began to melt away in ecstasy. But cue the record scratch, when some party poopers named Keitaro and Naru that came by and saw the out-of-characteristic display as they tried to explain what happened and then she thanked the landlord for teaching her an important lesson. And what happened next is that she challenge Keitaro for an official spar as she grabs her blade that Ruto just returned earlier and then, she successfully won the match by sending the hapless landlord flying and landed on the platform, just as the other tenants witnessed the scene.

Then Motoko said as she sheathed her blade, "Keitaro Urashima, besides Ruto-kun, you the only other man that got past my sword technique. I won't forget this."

"Hey! Don't go around casually killing me!" Keitaro snapped back after recovering from the tumble.

"So, Motoko-chan," Naru asked, "You still want Landlord-san to endure your style of training?"

"No," the kendo maiden answered while Su gave her her training garbs, "There are some girls that don't act feminine in the world. But that doesn't mean that this man has to be completely unmasculine. But, I'll let this slide for now." And then she wears her garbs over her casual clothes and said, "But you know, I still feel more natural while wearing this."

 **-LNH-**

Well, the ordeal on being a fair lady is over for now. Motoko began to develop what's was missing in her overly-sheltered type of life and learned about being optimistic about the other paths in life. But right now...

* **Whap! Whap! Whap!** *

Keitaro, being a bonehead, picked the wrong place and time for him to do cleaning and he just had to enter Motoko's room while she's undressing herself and then she chased him with fury in her grip... while still half-naked.

"I guess some things will never change, believe it," Ruto said as he watched the chase.

"You can say that again," Naru and Kitsune agreed.

 **§**

To be continued...==»

The next day, Motoko decided to cut open the tape in the boxes and decided to wear her elder sister's kimono set. Maybe the path to womanhood isn't so far away, after all.

* * *

 **Omake: A Nighttime Moment**

 _(Warning: Contain brief 'Lime' moments. Don't say I didn't warn you...)_

[Night at the Hinata-sou]

Motoko still has that dream in her head after that fainting spell earlier. So after cleaning herself off before bed, she came to Ruto's room and asked for a personal session, while working on her last bit of her homework. The blond Urashima consented as he set up the table. (He just finished his homework already and assisted Shinobu's and Su's assignments.)

Motoko undressed herself down to her birthday suit and lied down on a towel-covered mat. Ruto then noticed some problems with his upperclasswoman's fashion statement and said, "Dubhe-chan, you got to stop using those wraps around your chest. It's not just your breasts being unsupportive while wearing them, but they could mess your ribs, so you couldn't perform properly."

"But Ane-ue wears them all the time," the Dubhe avatar complained, "She always wear them under her uniform."

"Motoko-chan, you are not your sister and this isn't the Sengoku Era, 'ttébayo. Maybe we should ask Naru and Kitsune about trying to learn about wearing a simple brassiere."

He talked about how to measure things to make sure they are not too loose or too tight, because to err is woman when it comes to these things. Motoko groans about imagining herself in a bra like her upperclassmen. But now she has other problems, being exceptionally tall and gangly doesn't make good on the joints, so occasionally she asked Ruto to help massage her muscles to help alleviate her 'growing pains' and from overworking her sinews.

Motoko tied her long hair into a high ponytail and then lie down on her front with a towel covering her 'assets', as Ruto prepares the operation with massaging oil and then was told to start with her neck. With each oil-slicked fingered rub, the Aoyama felt relief in her body, but then she began to feel a sense of 'pleasure' as he slowly moved downward to her shoulders and arms and then down to her back. In the midst of the massage, Motoko requested her friend to include her butt and her breasts as she removed her towel from her modesty. Ruto blushed as he sees his rival's curvatures, but tried not to get a red-out from his nose and asked if that's what she wanted and his client consented.

So Ruto guided his fingers towards Motoko's flanks and she started moan and whimper as she felt the 'magic hands'. Her inner workings are beginning show signs of being aroused as the hands moved even lower to her calves and then her legs. Then Ruto helped flipped the partially refreshed kendo maiden with his double. And just as he was about to use the towels to cover her breasts and privates, but the Aoyama panted from the sensation as said to forget them and said to "just do it".

So Motoko is feeling like her touch senses of pleasure is taking over the sense of pressure as she is letting out moans and shrieks until suddenly, she lets out an orgasm and her juices bursting onto the towel, Ruto, and herself. It left a unique wafting scent (and taste) of a woman in Ruto's room as Motoko felt extremely relaxed and fainted in the floor. Ruto thankfully made an arraignment of seals in his room (such as a self cleaning seal, the air purification seal, and an active soundproof seal) to make sure nobody else knew of his little secret. However, it was getting late in the night, so he takes one of his really oversized nightshirt to cover Motoko's body and decided to sleep is his spare foldaway bed, (Ruto rarely uses it unless he is uncomfortable or has a guest), but the Aoyama unconsciously grabbed his body, as if she told him to don't leave her all alone. So he carried her in a bridal style onto the full-sized bed and he positioned himself against the wall and he wrapped his arms around his bedmate to help her sleep better.

But while Ruto was sleeping, Motoko is having one of 'those' strange dreams as she caresses her [beau's] face and mumbled endlessly, "Suki, suki, suki..." and she began to kissed his lips and began to tongue wrestle in love. Ruto knew that his true archrival isn't such a bad romanticist if she puts her mind to it. They kissed and frenched until they stopped and let themselves catch their breath and then they fell into the bliss of slumber.

When the dawn broke, the first person who came into the room to see the precarious predicament was none other than Kitsune, who opens her squinty eyes and saw Motoko hugging Ruto in her sleep. Trying not to disturb them and the neighbors, Kitsune whispered to the already awakened Ruto and asked why is Motoko sleeping in the bed with him and he quietly replied, "Because Sempai wanted me to help her with a massage session. It worked a little too well as you saw what happened." Then he and Kitsune helped Motoko upstairs without waking the others. He then suggested his sister-figure to take the traditionalist to the lingerie store to get her measure her chest and bust before shopping for bras and undergarments. He also mention [sports bras] because she's more of that category than Naru's selection, to which the Vixen agreed to the suggestion.

Since the day fell on a weekend, Naru and Kitsune decidedly took the somewhat stubborn Motoko to the lingerie shop after a dealing with a bit of measuring. By determining the length of her perky breasts and the difference amount of the band length it turned out that Motoko was an ***aho-aho!*** C-cup. She's not as big as Naru's, let alone her older sister's, but she is beautiful, no matter how other people (or fangirls) put her.

At first, Motoko didn't like those ordinary bras or panties, but when Kitsune suggested to try the sporty section, the kendo maiden began to fall in love with this kind of fashion, including the sporty bra that helped her movement as she test out her stride and imaginary swordplay. She decided to grab herself a good set of sports bras and boyshort panties, but Kitsune also suggested to try other styles for things besides sports, so Motoko took some strapless bras as well, for wearing other clothes such as the event the other day.

All in all, Motoko got a much needed wardrobe change in her lingerie drawers. However, she can't help but wonder about the kiss with the man in her dreams to be felt quite real in the back of her mind after falling asleep in Ruto's room...

Wait a minute. Ruto's room!? The Aoyama's face began to turn red in her embarrassment. And then she remembered the shirt that she normally doesn't wear when she woke up and why she felt energized after the numbness left her body.

Maybe not all men were so bad, after all...

* * *

 **Extra Story: A Day in the School Life 3**

[At the Konoha (Central) Academy, Junior High]

April XX, 1999

There are many schools where the locals called them the Elemental Schools, based on the symbolic icons. Most of them were private academies, but there were 5 major schools that stood out the most. Their locations aren't exactly at their precise areas, but the name's been stuck since the revival of the 60's.

Ruto Urashima had been into the kendo tournaments since his introduction to Tsuruko's teaching. He and his team had faced different schools that may try to match or outwit their opponents' skills. Schools like Suna West Academy (positioned due west), which has a most troubled student (Gaara Sabaku), along with his older siblings (Temari and Kankuro). But after facing each other in combat, Ruto put the Sabaku siblings and their overzealous father/principal (Rasa) in their place and the siblings soon became fast friends after that.

Kiri South (more to the South-southeast), has a bit of an internal civil war issue until Mei Terumi, the recently appointed principal, told the blockheads for students to "shut up before she (literally) kills them" and they and even her personal aide (Ao) were put in their places. There's a student with a feminine/bishoujo face for a guy named Haku Hyoton (who was coached by the ruthless Zabuza Momochi) and Ruto barely won by the skin of his teeth, but still pulled through in the end.

Kumo North (to the North-northeast), the school that his late mother has problems with them in her younger days, and also involved a famous hometown rapper named Killer B that tends to say things that give the old Mr. T a run for the money.

And Iwa East (close to the East-southeast), where the school's denizens that still has a bit of a grudge against Ruto's late father about a deadly car crash and a deep rivalry between the headmaster's granddaughter and Ruto and Motoko in swordplay) among many others. There were wins and a few losses with the team overall, (although Ruto technically has zero losses on his stint due to experience, ingenuity and strategy, but he's still a great sportsman).

But none is so strange has happened when Ruto has come to the office to be briefed about the case of sabotage within the schools. Hiruzen is deeply troubled that Danzo is up to no good as he left his office without care or even notice. He just up and left. And why's that? The 'warthog' had rather carelessly left his plans to kidnap certain students and their families on his desk to get what he wanted: to take over the Kanagawa Prefecture and to turn it into an area full of black market trading and to tear important places into what he sees fit. He also knows that Orochimaru (who was the principal's former student back when he was a teacher) is involved as well, wanting to make his statement in the parliament. He pleaded to the Urashima to help find a way to stop them from doing any more harm to the people, the cities, and the country of Japan.

Ruto consented to the plea, considering that he needs no just reward except to help make the country a better place to live in.

Then Hiruzen mentioned that the elections are underway and he needed a volunteer to find evidence of their crimes involving a 13 ½ year old cold case of one and a 4 year old case of another. Thankfully, Ruto has some of the evidence that was overlooked by the police that involves a tape recording of Orochimaru, Danzo, and later, with Sasuke plotting to have their revenge against the blond trickster that gave them a bad name and reputation. They listened at the tape and heard that there will be a plan involving kidnapping of Sakura Haruno, baby Sarada, Shinobu, Su, the other girls in school, and the residents of the Hinata-sou.

That's when Ruto has an idea. At the elections, he'll make the atrocities of the crooked congressmen and dishonest people come to light. And how exactly are they going pull it off will be the element of surprise.

 **-LNH-**

Later, after a good session in training, Ruto was about to head for home at the Front Entrance when he hears a sound of crackling electricity and then some footsteps coming across the street as a man tried to attack Ruto in broad daylight. (Keyword: **tried** ). But then the perp realized that he didn't attacked his target, but a log with a small burn mark that was substituted in his victim's place and the trickster made good his escape into the Hinata-sou.

The perp and his 2 accomplices are chasing the disappearing Ruto as they wanted to have answers from the boy. He seems to have a grudge for the young student as he pursues into the former inn. But the trio didn't even take off their shoes nor did they mannerly call out for intruding the big residence, thinking the old place is not what it appears.

As they trekked across the halls, searching for their targets, they went into the rooms that are surprisingly not a soul in sight. Just as they were heading towards the annex, they were taken by surprise, not just by Ruto, but with Haruka who doesn't take kindly to the intruders and she seems to be acquainted with them; she's also a pretty good fighter in her own right and a sureshot with her .38 Special. Thankfully, no casualties has happened on both sides as the intruders were tied up with Ruto's chakra chains plus a oddly shaped kunai (that he saw on one of his friend's Yu-gi-oh! cards) to lock them in place.

( **A/N** : 'Kunai with Chain', anybody?)

(Ruto learned about his innate ability after reading his late mother's diary and how to utilize them properly and imaginatively. He and a few clones practiced the technique for a while until they got it right. He now uses them for many figurative situations, but that doesn't mean that the chakra chains can solve all his problems, no siree.)

When the others arrived, they noticed a familiar face or two. That person was Kakashi Hatake, homeroom teacher of 7-1. (He was previously reprimanded by Principal Hiruzen earlier for not properly teaching his students overall last year, since his class ended up in last place in the class exams.) His partners are revealed to be Suzume Namida (wavy black hair and mirroring eyeglasses, a faculty member) and Asuma Sarutobi (ape-man appearance with a moustache-less beard, Class 8 teacher and chainsmoker).

Decided that enough's enough, Ruto interrogated Kakashi first and questioned, "Why, «MR. HATAKE», can you kindly tell us why did you intend to follow me into my family's property?"

"We just want to have an understanding," Kakashi tried to explain, "We didn't know that this is the Urashima residence."

"Oh?" Ruto interjected, "Then why did you attacked me from behind with that tazer of yours like a big fat rat?" (He has the stun-gun in the gloved covered hand in front of Kakashi and some intent). Kakashi tries to his hide his shame by biting his tongue behind his dust mask, but the student presses, "Does Danzo Shimura ring a bell?"

Kakashi was stunned by the 8th Grader's tactics as he finds that he got himself cornered. Then the blonde Urashima questioned further, with the reason of why the warhawk wanted with him.

"He... He promised me a better lifestyle after I lost my older brother figure and Obito-san from the drug war incident years ago by capturing you and then reward me for these duties..." And Kakashi confessed more of Danzo's dirty deeds as well as Orochimaru's crooked ways (however, he still harbors hatred of Kushina Uzumaki for her being in the way of his older brother-figure; not to mention he's delusioned that Naruto is not Minato-sensei's son). Suzume and Asuma, too, confessed of the involvement behind the warthog's foolish mission.

The blond Urashima senses that the 'scarecrow' is withholding something, so he asked, "Are you hiding something, sensei? It's about my okaa-san, was it?"

Kakashi was green with envy and admitted, "She was hanging around with Minato-sensei like she's his best friend. I was betrayed by that Uzumaki woman, always meddling into my teacher's life!"

 _(Kakashi was around 13 at the time when Minato was constantly hanging around with Kushina in the after school hours, making him extremely jealous that he wasn't getting the right support after his own father, Sakumo, was dead. He wanted the teacher to be his big brother figure and for Kushina not get into his 'world' in a selfish kind of a brother to brother relationship. But when he heard that Kushina is pregnant, he wished for them to disappear. Unintentionally, the orphaned scarecrow didn't realize that he got his wish in a worst way possible; Minato and Kushina ended up dead and then 12 and some odd years later, Ruto Urashima showed up with a face like Kushina's and has her olive-tanned complexion and Minato's spiky, unkempt blond hair. The grudge he carried in his heart still eats him inside every time that 'little demon' crossed paths.)_

Ruto said, "Now let's move to a different question. What in the world are you trying to do just to get my attention, 'ttébayo!?"

Suzume unknowingly said that Ruto hasn't turned in his homework after being in the kendo classes. (Which is another lie being fed by that dirty rat. Also, they're not really Ruto's main homeroom teacher. They are the alternative teachers for other subjects.)

{Obviously, that scoundel has gone too far just to try to kick me out,} Ruto thought, {One of these days, I'm going to fix that Danzo-rat!} And then explained to the bewildered teachers that he always kept up with his homework with his homeroom teacher before going to the kendo activities, hence why his grade are top-notched; not quite perfect, but at the high tier of the class.

Then the teachers asked questions of their own: Why is he living in a dormitory for women with his brother, why is it that Shinobu and Su hangs around with him like he's the passionate one, and what was that secret that Danzo was ranting about?

"Why, haven't you heard? I live here with Aniki; been here since October of last year, 'ttébayo," the junior high school student explained, "This was Hina-obachan's place before she went on a globetrotting trip around the same time. My neighbors are pretty good people, despite our... unusual differences."

The tied-up teachers had forgotten that Ruto and Keitaro moved from their old residence. But then they noticed Shinobu and Su are standing next to him by his side wondering why did the faculty do such a thing as the boy continued, "Why are Shinobu-chan and Kaolla-chan doing here, you asked? They live here, too. And we've been friends for a long time."

 _(The teachers couldn't believe it. A male student being friendly with two girls, along with a company of older women of his peers.)_

And finally comes the last answer, "As for my secret?" Ruto came close to their ears and then he said, "My secret to the old goat is... YAAAAHH~!" (The infamous scream in the ear gag; never fails.) The teacher's ears are ringing as they were reeled from the yelling as Ruto explained, "The real 'secret' to my success is that there really is no 'secret' and it won't give back your money's worth!"

The teachers realized that Ruto is more than just an ordinary student. He's honest, loyal, kind, funny, generous, and has the strength to back up his bravado and conviction. Not to mention that he has one extra trait that shouldn't be said in public.

"Oh, and there's just a few more little things," Ruto giving a reminding remark, "I found a letter from my late father who wanted to apologize to you for the deception as a teacher."

 _(Ruto gave a copy of the confession to Kakashi.)_

"And if all of you teachers want to have a real understanding, all you have to do is ask. That's all you'll ever need."

Then Kakashi asked Ruto for forgiveness for not treating him the way he should have done. 'Minato' was like a an older brother to him when he lost his father, who was a posthumous lieutenant, when he gave his life in the incident to save his fellow officers from a dangerous situation. Asuma also asked for amnesty, too, as he was jealous that Kurenai is spending more intimate time with her students after the incident with Sakura Haruno and her baby last month. And Suzume? After being convinced by Kakashi and Asuma to join in on the suspicion of a delinquent student, she then changed her mind and begged for clemency.

Ruto forgave them, but then he said, "Unfortunately, Kaka-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Suzume-sensei, I'm afraid you'll have to take your medicine since you lack manners upon entering our property." He turned to the men in uniforms and said, "Okay, officers. Do your duty."

The police (that were called earlier by Haruka), came by and cuffed the guilty culprits and took them to the cars to be booked on suspicion of trespassing and illegal use of entry, after they were placed under citizens' arrest. Kakashi was also charged with an improper use of a defensive weapon. They were later charged with fines and the judge told them to swear to never do those deeds again and not to be coming at the wrong side of the courtroom the next time it happens.

[Kakashi Hatake, 27, Class 7-1 teacher. Decided to take his job more seriously after last year's fiasco. Since then, there are now fewer troubled students in his roster.]

[Suzume Namida, 25, Faculty member and part of the PTA council committee. Learned to not to be overly fixated on not focusing with the real tasks at hand. She later married Ebisu (Elementary Class 3 teacher, 26) a few years later after they went through awkward hardships involved with Ruto Urashima.]

[Asuma Sarutobi, 28, the principal's son, and neighboring class 8 teacher. Had learned his lesson of not to be misinformed on Ruto's background or anybody else's. His girlfriend, Kurenai Yuhi had a bit of a lover's spat after the incident, but they eventually kissed and made up before being engaged in marriage months later. And after that, he decided to quit smoking and instead use some nicotine patches to surely help kick the habit.]

[They also got a earful from Principal Hiruzen for their foolish decisions. Just for that, their salary will have to be cut for a few months until they behave like model teachers.]

(A little side note is that Haruka Urashima was also a former classmate in Kakashi and Asuma's homeroom in her younger days. They are not exactly what you call on 'friendly terms'.)

After that incident is over, Ruto told the residents that Danzo Shimura is on the move, wanting to kick them out and turned their family's inn that's been passed down from many generations ago, into something that is degradable. That and he found some documents hidden the passageways that prove that they are the legitimate owners of the piece of land since the city's founding in early 17th century A.D. (or the 1600's in layman's terms). The students, college ronin, the teahouse manager and one moocher learned about the histories of the annuls of the Urashima family tree. And surprisingly, one name stood out among the rest, a woman that helped gave the city and inn's name: Hinata Urashima, ex-Hyuga, (Grandma Hinata or "Hina" was named after her) and her husband Naruto Urashima (likely the reason the successor was named after him); and there's a recent name of 'Arashi Urashima' with a wife named [?] Uzumaki and Baby Urashima is in there, too.

But for right now, we'll just leave them alone for a more private, family moment together while looking further into the mysteries.

* * *

 **A/N:** When I read the reviews about when being disappointed when I said that this ** not** exactly a Naru/Hina pairing. It's like I said before, we can't all be choosers or winners in making a good dictatorship of crossover story (meaning it's none of our your business to tell what I can or cannot change. I'll decide what's right or wrong with the story). If you don't like it? Well, that's too bad, so deal with it.

In this story, Hinata Hyuga (a coincidental name) plays the role of the Urashima's ancestor that helped founded the city along with her husband. She has no Byakugan powers in this story, but she became a staple to the Urashima family tree after being banished by her haughtily proud father, a nobleman. She is married to a man who is ironically and coincidentally named Naruto Urashima. He's a nobleman and warrior who founded and claimed the stretch of land and name it after his wife. It wasn't called a city (or even a suburb) until the beginning of the Meiji Era. The family inn was building its foundation on a hill around the same time the new era began. And after the inn was finished, upholstered, and furnished, it was formally used as a hideout for the refugees and a family of self-taught ninja to protect its sanctity from mobsters, yakuza, and, incidentally, the Shinsengumi (AKA: the wolves of Mibu). Later, the inn was renovated to include the wiring, the electricity, the plumbing (including the toilet), and finally, the gas line. (The internet system wasn't properly installed yet, since it's the end of the 20th century; so they have to rely at the library's/school's computers for access or have to rely on Su's technological ingenuity until they have the computer and routers fixed.)

Also, a little side note is that Rin Nohara (distant relative of the Inuzukas) had moved to a Witness Protection Program by a certain officer's request under the alias of Inuzuka and she moved to a different town not far from Hinata City. She is working at Tsume Inuzuka's pet shoppe and Veterinary Services.

As for Obito? Well, we'll just wait and see about him.

* * *

And if you know the references to Finding Nemo, A Goofy Movie, MLP: Friendship Is Magic, My Fair Lady, Tiny Toons, Kiddy Grade, Ranma ½, and a doujin with Princess Peach involving age progression, then I salute you for finding them.. (Though I'm not revealing the title of that particular doujinshi, just keep it to yourself).

That's all for now, but the heat of the night will be on!

\- blukmage19


	15. Chapter 13 - EX

**Chapter 13-EX**

 _Showdown! Hinata-sou VS Danzo Shimura_

 _(A Multi-Crossover Chapter)_

 **§**

Mid April XX, 1999

* * *

[Hinata-sou]

Ruto Urashima, 8th Grade (or 2nd Year Junior High to those who are technical), has just finished his kendo session with his teacher and her new apprentice, Setsuna Sakurazaki (10, Elementary 5th Grade). At first, the students didn't quite get along with each other. But all that's been changed when they crossed swords in a spar (Ruto is holding back since he's bigger than Setsuna).

It turns out Ruto learns from the clashes that the apprentice has memories of a precious close friend (who is a girl) that is like a sister that she never had and that she's an orphan that was abandoned because of her status as a half-breed: half-human (from her mother), half-Kurama Tengu (her father). She'd almost perished from starvation if it weren't for the Konoe family. She has a human appearance, but with the magically hidden pair of blue and white Tengu wings and the inner power of the Tengu.

 _( **A/N :** Kurama Tengu is the higher tier of Tengu Yokai from Mt. Kurama (Kuramayama) in Kyoto. They were one of many [demons] that once roamed the lands along with other variety of Tengu such as the Koppa and Karasu. It's ironic that the name 'Kurama' gets turned up somewhere.)_

Last year, Setsuna almost lost her best friend from greedy men, accompanied with demons, who would stop at nothing until they take their victim's inner power and the family treasure. Thankfully, Tsuruko stepped in and subdued the men and killed the demons with ease from her swordplay. The half-breed then asked the swordswoman if she wanted to become an apprentice to her Alma Mater, to which Tsuruko consented under certain conditions: she is to not to tell her younger sister that she's involved and that she won't be seeing the Konoes until she's properly ready for her adventure.

That's how the half-tengu shared the tragic and the good memories with Ruto in the middle of the clashing.

Then the two duelists stopped the match and respectively bowed. She then asks her colleague about why is he holding back and how did he get so strong and Ruto answered, "Firstly, because I'm not an official member of the Shinmei-style, but Tsuruko-sensei helped train me in mind, body, spirit, and the soul. And second, the way to become stronger is to protect those that are dear and precious to you, that's what the late Mikoto-sensei taught me. And do you have someone that is close to you?"

Setsuna said that there's friend that was a confidante named Konoka Konoe since she lived with her and her whole family (particularly her grandfather). She has dreams of protecting her friend with her life.

The blonde Urashima admired the girl's determination and he didn't mind her strange heritage, because he, too, is more than just than an ordinary person since he's an avatar for the Alkaid of the Septentrions.

And they became good friends, and that made Tsuruko-sensei very happy.

 **-LNH-**

[Later, at the crossroads]

Ruto, Shinobu (a recent member of Track & Field team), and Su (recent member of the Robotics Club) have finished their club activities and head to the streetcar where Ruto heard from his brother to meet them halfway at the Hinata-sou stop before they go to the place known as VotE Hotel (The Valley of the End) located at the outskirts of Hinata City. It's where the mayoral elections between Danzo Shimura and a mysterious person known as «DARK HORSE» (55), who has came from behind to secure his standing as a candidate.

( _They say that DARK HORSE was a former undercover INTERPOL agent that helped bust many dangerous drug, racketeering, smuggling, illegal gambling, and trafficking rings all over the world, along with a family of racers that coincidentally followed him. After that's been said and done, he decided to retire from the strenuous activities and chose to take a more mental approach in politics under the alias._ )

The rest of the Hinata-sou joined the students at the Hinata-sou stop and rode the tram all the way to the end of the city to the VotE Hotel. The group has mixed feelings about going to their destination; Keitaro and Naru are partially excited that they are able to vote, Kitsune just wants enjoy the party, Motoko is slightly anxious about socializing with other people (including men), Su just wants the food, Shinobu is worried that Ruto may be in danger, Haruka just want to get out of the teahouse for once, and Ruto is sensing that he and his friends may be walking into a trap and there's more to what Danzo's intentions really are.

As they stopped by the luscious hotel, Ruto briefs to the group that there are possible hostilities of evil intentions in the atrium along with other people with strong abilities. They are to be on their best behavior and try not to be rude. And the group came to the agreement and they entered the entrance and into the atrium.

 **-LNH-**

[VotE Hotel Atrium]

The atrium is a nice festive place; a western style room with long tables and chairs neatly in order. There's also a table lined with the various dishes that money can buy, along with some desserts, and disposable plates and utensils that is sure to feed somebody's appetite (mainly Su and possibly a few others).

There are also numerous head counts of citizens that are awaiting the last hours of the elections between Danzo Shimura and DARK HORSE. Previously, the citizens of the Kanagawa Prefecture had voted in their respective ballots. Besides the civilians, there are some special guests that were also invited to the big event. People such as Jotaro Kujo, Mike Haggar and his compatriots, Ranma Saotome and the Wrecking Crew, Guile Williams (and his family)*, Xiang Chun-Li, Ryu Hoshi*, Ken Masters (and his family), the extended Mifune family, the members of the King of Fighters, and many familiar faces were among the crowd.

During the commotion, Ruto excused himself in front of the Hinata-sou group to go wash up before he joins in on the feast and he went into the restroom to at least get his hands clean (after a bit of relieving, that is.) As Ruto finished with the toilet, he overheard footsteps from other men that are bad news, says his special senses. That's when he hears 2 men chatting with each other.

"You think that the big boss is going to pull off this big idea?"

"Oh, for sure. The police wouldn't dare to break up our racket."

"You know, I've been thinking. Why does Danzo-sama want that blond Uzumaki brat in the first place? It's not like the kid's done any serious harm to anyone especially him... Well, after we took up the assassination of 'former' Police Chief Uchiha, that is."

"Shut up, you fool! That little brat is onto us ever since that incident! Just for that, he ruined Danzo-sama's schemes, evaded his traps and helps really _nice_ people... How disgusting."

The first man checked his watch and realized that their break time is just about over and they hastily left the room.

That's when Ruto decided that it's time for action as he quietly sets up his Shadow doubles; they will have to search everyplace for any clues and any hostages hidden in the frontage of the so-called hotel; one double will take over for the original's place, in case something goes wrong. And the Rutos crawled through the ductworks while being transformed to the form of an ermine and then split up to begin the seizure and the stand against the 'famous' warhawk of Japan.

 **-LNH-**

[Back at the Atrium]

Ruto (Double) returns to the table as both mayoral parties made their speeches and then Danzo begins his move. He calls for Ruto Urashima to come forth as a winner of a "lottery contest". And then the warthog said, "My congratulations to you, my boy, as I name you the winner. Or more appropriately - - the loser." The bodyguards guarding Danzo and their positions removed their disguises and then the old candidate casually said, "Seize him." And Ruto was tied and bound with rope while the crowd gasps at the surprise attack as Danzo said, "Boy! If you don't want your people to suffer sudden, instant, and immediate deaths, I will need to ask you a favor."

"Go ahead, 'axe' me," Ruto sarcastically replied.

"Cut the levity, boy!" Danzo drew out his knife in his left hand, "Now talk. You're not really Ruto Urashima, you're Naruto Uzumaki, the boy that was the last survivor of the Uzumaki incident over 13 years ago and murdered them with your demonic energy!"

The people are in utter disbelief. How can a boy do a heinous misdeed when he's just a baby at the time. The Hinata-sou group was hit the hardest in the befuddlement. And Ruto (Double) is not impressed with the accusation.

Then the warthog demanded, "Boy, you will tell me and the whole public about your family's secrets! Any withholding will result in a fatality to a single bystander and you'll be charged with an A-Class murder!"

DARK HORSE almost blew his cover as he was about to contact the standing-by riot squad via his hidden transceiver in his collar, but then he noticed what the tied up blond-haired young man is bound to do next.

"Before I want to say about myself, Danzo-san," Ruto declared, "Nobody can have a higher opinion of you than I have. You want to know? Then come closer."

Danzo wouldn't think that the boy wouldn't dare to pull any tricks while being tied his arms behind his back. And the scar-chin'd warhawk got closer to his quarry, the boy told him to move closer. And the former did until Ruto softly said, "That's it, right here..."

And then...

* **Ding!** *

The blond Urashima aimed a well-placed kick at the geriatric's ding-a-ling, dropping his weapon, as the crowd either bit their bottom lips from the pain or snorted in laughter for the humiliation. The microphone in the sound room nearby was turned on as the voice of a man clinching his deteriorating manhood, groaning from the intense pain, as the captive said to Danzo, "And you are a slimy, discontented sewer rat!"

The crowd applauded at the blond Urashima's declaration as they agreed to what the bandaged buffoon had done for the last 13 and some-odd years.

"You cannot and will not destroy the sanctity of our Japanese homes," Ruto hissed while kicking the nearby goons with aggressive impact, "And you know what? My name isn't Naruto Uzumaki! I am Ruto Urashima, brother and friend to the Hinata-sou and I'm proud of who I am as an Urashima!"

"You... you will tell me your secret of... *wheeze* of your inheritance, or so help me, you and everybody else will die *wheeze* like cowards!" Danzo staggered from the low blow.

Ruto sassed at his foe's demand, "So you want to know my secret? Contemptuous yellow swine! The truth is that it's not about the money, the property, or my family's prized possessions." He stood tall and said, "The real inheritance is me! It's all blood, sweat, tears, and effort that helped make me the way I am, dattébayo! But there's one little thing I want to ask of you. Did you or did you not have anything to do with the Uchiha family getting killed with a pipe bomb?"

"Since... *wheeze* you've asked me a question before you die, *wheeze* then yes. I admit setting up the hit on setting the explosive, but my real target was you, Naruto Uzumaki. The police chief and his family were just collateral."

The crowd's tension begins to burn at a fever pitch at the scurvy warthog's admission as he recovered from the knockdown.

"And there's something else you should know," Danzo admitted, "I killed your grandparents. Why, you ask? They didn't want to surrender the family secrets, so I called Orochimaru to intentionally set a bomb in their car and... boom."

This is enough to make even Ruto and his kin fume out in anger as the younger Urashima wanted to yell, "No~! Murderer!", but the blonde Urashima is determined to keep his cool under pressure.

Thinking that Danzo still have the advantage, "So what are you going to do about your situation? Killing you will be me the satisfaction and your Septentrion power will soon be mine!" Danzo tried to call his victim's bluff, but he forgot one particular detail as the bound boy then calmly said, "Here's the truth, my little nimrod. You got the wrong dummy and «I'M GETTING AWAY!» [Ninja Art: Double Explosion!]" And the fake Ruto's body began to glow and then... *BOOM!* The enemies surrounding the boy-turned-bomb got caught in the blast, sending the enemies flying across the room. The real Ruto shunshins right behind the fiend with weapon prepared to be drawn in hand.

"For the record, Danzo-san, I found out that my parents weren't killed by the Septentrion's energy. Kushina Uzumaki, my mother, was dying from complications from childbirth after being kidnapped by you and Orochimaru for trying to take over Kanagawa all those years ago and my dad was mortally wounded from his final stand," the real blond Urashima explained the truth behind the wall of lies.

* * *

( _To elucidate how it happened_...

 _In the waning hours of the end of October 9th, Kushina (that is, the recent Mrs. Urashima) was full-term with her unborn son. She was planning to go to the hospital for delivering her new bundle of joy safely, while her devoted husband, Arashi Urashima was finishing a day of policework to make sure nothing can't possibly go wrong, (he hopes), when Danzo's and Orochimaru's flunkies forcibly kidnapped her from her home for not only her secrets of her family's ninja arts and sword skills, but for the baby, the prophecy of the Septentrions concerning him and the inheritances of the Urashimas and Uzumaki. Danzo threatened to rip the baby out of her womb, by crude means of a Cesarean if she didn't meet his demands. However, the crooked mobsters didn't count on the wedding ring that Kushina wore when it contained a special seal that both husband and wife created for just such an emergency. And it worked as Arashi arrived at lightning speed from his sinews and his family's secrets. After knocking out the crooks and wounding Danzo in the head, Arashi used his Hiraishin_ (Special form of Shunshin) _to transport them to a safehouse in the Konoha Schools, away from the warhawk's noticing. But just then, Kushina's water broke and began the laboring process of pushing the baby out of her womb._

 _After a few tense hours, Naruto was born on October 10th, past midnight on his watch. But it came at a terrible price: Kushina was dying from not only having with birth complications warned by her doctors. She wanted to see her baby boy before she passes on, just as Minato tied the umbilical cord and cut it with sterilized scissors from his emergency pack and soaked the navel in iodine. He also did a circumcision just as his mother requested long ago and suggested whenever she wished for grandchildren. And she says to baby Naruto to grow up with a good education, eat good food, find good and trustworthily friends, and beware of the vices about evil-hearted women, drinking too much liquor, and become too dependent on gambling, because Uzumakis often has the 'devil's luck' on earning their keep._ _Just as Arashi's double writes down a last will and testament to his relatives_ _, the Urashima family,_ _while the original tried to keep his wife and best friend alive. Then, Kushina gave up the ghost._

 _He tearfully placed the improvisingly swaddled baby in a basket and his giant scroll, full of both family's documentations and secret arts, in a big box, placing the basket into the extra space. Then Arashi remembered where he placed a special marker at his Great Aunt's residence and he sadly said to his newborn son that he's sorry that he had to be into such of a situation as this. He promised that he has faith that his closest relatives will take care of him and the truth about him will come out in the by and by. Baby Naruto began to cry as his father prepared a special seal from the leftover cord blood on baby Naruto's umbilical cord to help prepare his little body for future training and then the widower uses a ninja sutra to transport the baby and the scroll to safety. The katas were successful as an open portal appeared and transported the contents over to a particular disclosed location._

 _And a good thing too, because Danzo and his thugs found the location with their guns drawn. The crooked scar-chinned mobster demanded the boy and those secrets, but realized that their quarry is gone! Before Arashi draws out his service pistol (tailored with armor piercing rounds) and a familiar black katana (he borrowed from his paternal relatives for such an occasion) from his hidden seal behind his badge, as he silently prays to God to watch over his baby boy, to let him join with his recently deceased wife, and to forgive his enemies so that they realize about how foolish and stupid their intentions are as the hellish, final stand as Arashi said to his foes, "You're all under arrest!"_

 _And the heat is on..._

 _After the smoke clears, out of about 200 numbered, almost all of the thugs' blood was spilt as they suffered life-threatening wounds, the rest suffered superficial or maiming injuries, and Danzo's right eye was pierced by ricochet bullet shrapnel and his right arm was lopped of by Arashi's black blade. Then, there lies Arashi Urashima on the ground, riddled with bullets and his black blade disappeared without a trace, lain dead next to his deceased wife._

 _Danzo and his remaining mugs made good their escape from their injuries as they failed to get what they (greedily) wanted. "The whole world will be singing a different tune when I get my hands on that miserable little brat!" the Shimura snarled as he declared his threat. Just as the police secured the scene and later examined the husband's and wife's corpses, they hadn't found the baby being proved that he may be alive or dead from the crossfire until a few days later._

 _The information was discovered by the annuls of Arashi Urashima's double before his last recording, with the collection of newspaper clippings, the video recordings, and data 'borrowed' from Danzo's computers, pieced, tied, and glued together by Ruto's posse of doubles._ )

* * *

The crowd and DARK HORSE remembered the incident that went worldwide from the projection screen that one of Ruto's doubles have hacked from their computers and stored data into CDs. It shows various videos and pictures that shows Danzo taking bribes, contracting hits against certain people that were about to testify in court. And finally, the truth about the Urashima-Uzumaki incident: the man that Danzo killed was Arashi Urashima, Sergeant First-Class (posthumous lieutenant) of the Kanagawa Prefectural Police Dept., and Naruto's biological father. (Minato Namikaze was a pen name that he personally called himself.)

"No! You mustn't! You dare to-" Danzo tries to prevent the media from happening but they the people began to complain and jeer at the big fraud as Ruto also said as he grabbed Danzo's bandaged wraps and stated, "And you're no war veteran! You were dishonorably discharged for your involvement in espionage from a foreign power during your stay at the SDF, but apparently, your files were caught in a big clerical error. That is, until now. And would you mind explaining your constant wearing of your wraps to our beloved audience?"

"It... it was from... the radiation burns from the... Hiroshima atomic bomb... when I was a boy," the fraudulent warhawk feebly and weakly explained.

"I doubt that," the blond ninja countered as he ripped the bandages of the mayoral candidate and it revealed to be an Uchiha's eye on his right eyesocket and a ugly mismatched arm full of Uchiha Eyes.

 _( **A/N:** The [Uchiha Eyes] are based of the original story's idea. They look and feel like human eyes, but are not really human eyes containing ocular powers. but are actually the synthetic gems that are filled with the other Uchiha victims' lifeblood that the victims were kidnapped, used, and later killed for their key to the cursed gems' power, preferably the eyes themselves. It's been said once that the [Uchiha Eyes] have a power rivalling that of the [Devil's Eye] diamond, or so the legends say.)_

"«My Gawd.»" Ruto declared.

"«Oh my Gawd!»" some people from the crowd also blurted.

"«Oh my Gawd...»" DARK HORSE declared too, as he and the public witnessed the grotesque right arm holding 5 Uchiha Eyes.

( _It turns out that after his fiasco with the deceased officer and his wife, Danzo requested Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi to do an experiment to let him have the means to take over Hinata City and its neighboring towns and his greediness do its job. It's more than just a corporate takeover - - hostile, even. What's really more shocking is that Danzo embezzled the money for 13 years to pay for his big... 'cosmetic' surgery._ )

"You have learned my secret! Now you will never leave here alive!" Danzo snarled as commands his flunkies to kill the boy and everybody else. And then all hell broke loose...

The disguised thugs began to strike at the unsuspecting crowd - - only to realized that they picked on the wrong victims. Some enemies were blasted with ki blasts by a few people, some foes were kicked with a high kick to the chin, a few more end up being punching bags by a certain fashionable fighter, some were given a bodyslamming wrestling moves that made them kissed the dirt... hard, more thugs were also bashed with weapons on hand, while others used many different means to pacify the brutes, making the foes seeing stars, busting out teeth, and then some. (Thankfully, nobody died in the scuffle, the enemies were either left in slings, casts, busted teeth, etc. At best, they are crippled for life, despite the best in surgical procedures.)

Even the Hinata-sou group did their share of fighting, too. (Keitaro trying not to turn chicken while smashing one foe's face with a nearby chair; Naru clobbered an enemy with a lucked-out, hard right cross; Kitsune tripped and stripped the goons of their trousers and learned that their manhood is sorely lacking in size and authority (nothing came as close to Ruto-kun's and possibly Keitaro's) and to add insult to injury, she poured hot tea on their pitiful manhood); Motoko carries her blade and used different Shinmei-style techinques to subdue the thugs, along with having their clothes rended and torn in the process; Su uses her tools and banana peels to dampen the flunkies' spirits; Haruka surprisingly pulled some martial arts and used her airsoft handgun to non-fatally make her mark; and Shinobu fainted from defeating a nearby perp with a frying pan that Ruto secretly gave her after all the excitement; it's the only way to fry.)

Meanwhile, Danzo is using the powers of the Uchiha eyes to make the younger Urashima his slave...or die trying with his hidden blade from his cane. But every time Ruto tries to land a sword swing from his reverse-edged Tachibana to cripple the Shimura, the modified gangster just seems to 'avoiding' the fated blows and he countered with powerful wind-powered breath attacks and powerful jutsu.

Ruto then remembered about the Uchiha Eyes' abilities from his late teacher's letters. One of the many abilities is to change the fate of the user or of the target(s) and avert the destiny without much consequences among other traits, except there is a price: the user of those particular forbidden arts will make his/her eye(s) go permanently blind and become useless from the surge of power.

So far Ruto accomplished the feat 3 times and 3 eyes on Danzo's arm are closed shut. That's when the blond Urashima got an idea. He has a technique that can cut at the form of evil, misused power. So he readies his reverse-edged blade and gathered his chi to make a sharp edge and then with a reverse-gripped slash at Danzo and then cross-countered the blows, Ruto has a part of his shoulder area of his shirt ripped. And Danzo? He overrelied on the Uchiha eyes that he didn't know were spent; in fact, they exploded in front of the crooked candidate's face (including the right eye and the spent eyes on his arm) as he screamed in agony.

"Naruto Uzumaki! What did you do to me‽" Danzo roared in pain.

"[Shinmei-ryuu Hiken-ougi: Zanmaken] (Shinmei Style, Secret Sword Art: Evil-Cutting Blade). There was evil empowering your stolen set of eyes and I have cut off that strength behind your elusiveness," Ruto explained and then he draws closer to the truly crippled politician and then scares him with his reverse blade pointed at him and stated as he removed his mask, "Danzo Shimura, you killed my family and tried to harm those that are precious to me and everybody else along with them. «BIG MISTAKE»."

Danzo tries to call the boy's bluff, but then DARK HORSE tapped him on the shoulder and then gave the old fossil a right hook to his left side of his jaw, knocking him out (along with busting out some of Danzo's teeth).

[Danzo Shimura, former school board adviser and mayoral candidate, unable to continue the battle. Must « **RETIRE** ».]

 _( **A/N:** Ruto knew this would happen. He and DARK HORSE managed to "fix" the rat for sure.)_

"I haven't been this excited since my younger days," DARK HORSE said as he rubbed his knuckles, "He should have known better than to talk with his big mouth."

And then, the older man went to the swordsman and said, "Young man, you've done us a big favor." Ruto wonders what was it about that deed as the middle aged candidate said, "We've been after Danzo Shimura and his accomplices for years and we couldn't prosecute them without showing a hint of their evidence of racketeering. And actually, my name isn't really DARK HORSE. My real name is Ken'ichi Mifune and you know me by my other alias." Ruto knows that the man in front of him was once known as Racer X, the infamous undercover spy for his home country of Japan. Then the man named Ken'ichi said with a compliment, "You know, young man? You remind me a lot of myself. Don't ever forget that form of spirit as you have shown."

"Thank you, sir," Ruto said as he formally bows.

Then somebody in the crowd shouted, "Hey! Take a look at the screens!"

The local TV News Network announces the results of the elections between Danzo Shimura and Ken'ichi Mifune and the results stated that the latter won by a landslide. The crowds cheered as they held hands in friendship. And Danzo, along with his ROOT FOUNDATION and the hired hands were subsequently arrested for multiple crimes as they were cuffed and carted away to jail until they are fit to stand for trial.

(The people decided to keep the riot a secret to themselves to avoid a public attention until further notice.)

After that's been said and done, the Danzo Shimura incident is over. The Hinata-sou company finally managed to walk back home with tired feet (and muscles) and full stomachs. This has been a long night after learning more about Ruto's feud - - er, history with the school adviser-turned-criminal. As the small group of students (and moocher) reclined in the couches, they learned more from the annuls of Naruto's family tree that Kushina Uzumaki is PAIN-sensei's, Karin's, and Tsunade's close relative and, surprisingly, Tsuruko's sensei when she was younger.

(Motoko didn't know what to believe, at first, about her elder sister's teacher having a son and that person is the Alkaid - - No, Ruto-kun this whole time,)

Arashi Urashima (alias Minato Namikaze) was Grandma Hina's nephew by her older brother (which we'll dub him, 'Keisuke') who married an American woman of European descent, named of Charlotte 'Charlie' von Schwartz during the beginning of the revival age of Japan's economic structure in the late 50's. Arashi was later born in late January, 1960.

But then, tragedy struck the Urashima family many times: the Hinata Inn fell into a slump, Haruka lost her parents, Arashi lost his parents to a fatal car explosion (done by Danzo's deeds) soon after he married Kushina Uzumaki (his childhood friend), and later, he and his wife gave up their lives to protect their only son, Naruto. And Hina's husband (who married into his wife's family) of over 40 years passed away from health issues.

"So this makes you 2nd cousin to me and Haruka-obasan?" Keitaro curiously asked.

(Haruka just doesn't want to correct that habit right now.)

"That would be correct," Ruto said as Shinobu and Su are lying down on their boyfriend's lap, "However, you're still my brother by law just like Haruka-san is our aunt by law."

(He read the family genealogy book and learned that Haruka is actually Keitaro's 1st cousin and Grandma Hina is really her grandmother. Pretty tight-knit family, isn't it?)

 **-LNH-**

* * *

 _Before we go any further, there will be content that is somewhat graphic to some readers._

 _Viewer discretion is strongly advised._

* * *

They decided to retire to their rooms before they can go take a nice hot bath. As Ruto goes into the Corner Bath Hall, he is having a nice invigorating shower while having a towel around his waist before taking a dip in the big wooden tub. As he was relaxing in the tub Ruto was suddenly blindfolded and senses Shinobu, Su, and Motoko that are naked as wee babies, but are as beautiful as Indra's Apsaras. And they decided together to join in with him in the tub. (It's enough for about 5 grown people.)

What's even more shocking is that even Kitsune wanted to join as well as she shows her beauty in front of her 'brother'. She said that she wanted to join in as Ruto's girlfriend after making some tough decisions.

Ruto reluctantly agrees, but with certain conditions: that she must find a job that can keep (ones that doesn't include vagrancy), go less on her boozing, and try to keep that kind of relationship a secret from the public.

Then Kitsune decided to play a little game to which Ruto can guess the size of their breasts with the blindfold. At first, the blonde Urashima objected to this outrageous idea, but Motoko, Su, and a nervously excitable Shinobu consented to the idea of skinship.

"I'm going to regret getting myself into this mess, dattébayo..." Ruto inward grumbled while trying to keep his manhood under wraps, but then an idea occurred to the hapless younger Urashima. A special 'forbidden' jutsu that can even up the playing field of women...

 _(We'll leave them alone for now, but they promised not to touch their other forbidden places... yet.)_

 **-LNH-**

Meanwhile, Naru and Haruka are in the main onsen trying to relax their muscles from earlier, with Tama to keep them company. Unfortunately, 'danger-proned' Keitaro picked a wrong time to check the women's bath and the 2 occupants sent him flying into the corner bath hall and saw not Ruto with the other women, but a female that looks somewhat like him.

It turns out that Ruto nearly forgot that he has his transformation art that changes himself into his female persona, to which she is dubbed "Runo-chan".

 _( **A/N:** Think 'Sexy Jutsu Forme' with Motoko's physique with Naru's bust size and with light bluish hair. More closer to Bakugan's Runo, but only blonder with slightly more curvatures.)_

Then 'Runo' mock-screamed and slaps Keitaro as 'she' yelled, "Ahhhh! Oh, you cad! ***slap!*** You brute!" ***slap!*** "You peeping tom!" ***slap!*** "Can't us girls take a bath and have privacy away from prying eyes, you beast‽" And 'she' gave him one final smack before she kicked him out of the bath room and into the 2nd floor hallway with a 'boot' to the pants. The other girlfriends were surprised how the disguised Ruto/Runo masterfully kicked the unintentional peeper out, without hurting him too much... as a woman.

As the disillusioned landlord is stupefied at the surprising display as he rubbed his sore cheek and seat, but then he realizes that he has plans for the continuation of trying to find a better way to start his dreams of Todai... and then there's the trying to keep a steady job at the same time...

 **§**

To be continued...==»

 **§**

Elsewhere, in an undisclosed area, 2 elderly people, hidden in the dark, were incensed that their prey, Naruto Uzumaki, slipped through their fingers while Danzo blundered himself in front of the public and Sasuke got humiliated by his victims. And Orochimaru also spirited away both men into a foreign power until they decided to return.

"Curse them all to bits, that meddling brat and his posse are always getting in our way!"

"Calm yourself. Sooner or later, we'll kick Hiruzen out and then the school, the town, and that little devil will be as good as ours."

They are trying to find other means to draw their enemy from his hiding place, whether it's done dirt cheap or by any cruel means necessary.

What the 2 oldsters don't realize that unbeknownst to them, a tiny surveillance camera with an infra-red lens and acoustically sensitive audio picked up every word behind their backs in plain sight.

Who authorized and set up the silent witness's surveillance is anybody's bet...

As for Orochimaru...

"Kukukuku... Soon Sasuke-kun will savor my blessing and we'll show those riffraff that I, Orochimaru, am not to be taken lightly. I may have lost the chance on having the Uzumaki boy, but now, he's as good as mine and the girls would make a nice collection to my 'garden'..."

The aggravating adder is laughing manically as he plans for the ruination of the City and its inhabitants.

* * *

 **Omake: The Results of the Trials of Danzo Shimura**

On May 12th, trial was held in Dept. XXX, Supreme Court of Japan at Chiyoda; in and for the Prefecture of Kanagawa that lasted 3 weeks due to an extensive amount of evidence, including the murder of the Urashima couple.

Danzo Shimura, after getting a partial denture for his missing teeth, was tried and was found guilty of charges of A-class murders, conspiracies to commit robbery and murder, terroristic threats (about 300 counts), treason, misuse of public funds, tax fraud, evasion... (and many other felonius charges that were listed a mile long.)

He is sentenced to be executed in Yokohama Prison, Yokohama. Before he was sentenced to death row, he was ordered by the courts to pay the cities of the Kanagawa Prefecture over 4,000,000,000,000¥ (4 trillion Yen; about $40 billion, give or take a few digits) in garnishments and liquidations from his properties and for restitution for damages.

 _(He'll likely die a broke, destitute, and a miserable old man. But that doesn't mean that wouldn't swear and determine that he'll have revenge on the blasted meddling kid and his posse. Danzo later gets a letter from his associate Orochimaru that he'll give him one more chance. By that, it means that the snake-in-human-skin broke him out of jail and send him on a one-way trip out of Japan to plot his schemes against the Urashima household. All in due time...)_

The other suspects involved with Danzo Shimura (including the Akatsuki gang and the ROOT Disciplinary Squad) were subsequently found guilty of various crimes and are sentenced to separate prisons and/or are on lengthy probations.

When the police tried to capture Orochi Yamata (Orochimaru's alias) for his involvement in the biggest scandal in Kanagawa. He, along with Kabuto Yakushi (who just escaped from prison), and Sasuke Uchiha (smuggled out from the Youth Authorities by the same snake and false doctor) have made their getaway and are currently at large. They are said to be seeking sanctuary in Roanapur where they have connections to escape charges where extradition is next to impossible as long as they stay in the country. (But we won't be seeing the last of them, for sure.)

* * *

 **Omake: Meeting Between Renegades**

Itachi Uchiha learned that his foolish little brother had escaped from the Juvenile Detention. He helped gather the evidence to further prove of Danzo's and Orochi Yamata's guilt. He was called by the new mayor Ken'ichi Mifune to discuss the investigations of the said suspects and his runaway brother. He also heard that Sasuke intentionally became a deadbeat father to his niece.

To help solve the problem, Itachi will have to secretly tail the cowardly cobras to draw them out of their hiding place in the warmongering Roanapur. Ken'ichi requested that if he can handle the extremely dangerous job as an undercover. Itachi consented.

In the weeks that followed, Itachi managed to sail to the borders of the island outside of Thailand under an alias. He found where the targets are, but had to keep his distance, trying not to blow his cover without getting shot at from stray, friendly (or not so friendly) fire...

So far, so good...

* * *

 **A/N:** This is one chapter that is straight out of my head based out of one of my rough drafts I've used to write out. There are references to many crossover guest appearances, but there other sections that are based what I've watched, such as Shin Megami Tensei series, Armitage the 3rd (the kick in the clutch scene), Disney's The Great Mouse Detective, Robin Hood, and Peter Pan, Looney Tunes: Bill of Hare, Last Action Hero, Lion King, and some names borrowed/reused from other fanfictions, along with inspirations from the U.S. Version of Street Fighter.

Also, you did notice that Setsuna Sakurazaki from Negima! series made a cameo appearance. However, in this life, before she reunites with Konoka Konoe, I decided to place them NOT as a Yuri couple, but are put into more of a _philéo_ (almost to an _agapé_ )-type or perhaps a platonic type (non-physical kind) of a friendship. And Setsuna's heritage as a demi-human in this story is one I personally think it's the closest to a bird youkai. (Picture the image of Kurama Tengu and the wings from SMT 4.) I could be wrong, but it's only a matter of opinion.

Of course, there's also other variety of Tengu such as Koppa Tengu (Leaf Tengu) and Karasu Tengu (Crow Tengu); they are of the lower tier of the Yoma family, but they are of the smaller in size and power. Kurama Tengu, on the other hand, are said to be the most powerful variety of Tengu that once told in legend that he helped a 12th century samurai (Earth Date: 13XX A.D.) refine his sword skills and dances. Somehow, Setsuna was likely a descendant of the said samurai.

* * *

 **More Backstory**

Hinata "Hina" Urashima in this story has an older brother (by 2 years) named Keisuke, that, like Keitaro, has had a hard time trying to go for a higher education and get a date in the process after the mess from the 2nd World War. Fortunately, he earned a career as a diplomat for the United States/Japanese Affairs and then he met a blonde-haired American woman Charlotte 'Charlie' von Schwartz.

( **A/N:** Her surname is a play on the word _schwarz_ , as in the color black.)

Charlie was the youngest of 3 children, and born in 1935 in a quiet town not far from the big city in California. The reason people from her old classes used to tease her and sometimes gave her that (rather) awful name of 'Charlie', all happened because back then, her parents (ex-military and were refugees from Germany's disservice some time after the first war broke out) decided let their little girl's blonde hair in a short manly fashion after handling the lice issue, mistaking her for a boy. However, the name kinda stuck on her, ever since.

But when she started Junior High, Charlie grew her hair long, down to her lower section of her back to prove her classmates that she, Charlie, is smarter than being called a tomboy.

Charlie was one of the many Americans who had to survive the ordeal of the Second World War as a civilian. However, she and her family did their part of helping their fellow men, including the Oriental immigrants who wanted no part of their role as enemy to the Allies. After making friends with some of their folk, Charlie dreams of becoming an English teacher to a classroom in Japan. So after brushing up her education and becoming bilingual and fluent in English, Japanese, Russian, and German (her family's native tongue), Miss Charlie von Schwartz graduated High School with Honors and chose to try the new program of going the University in Japan. And that university was none other than Todai in Kanagawa. The von Schwartz tells her family and friends goodbye before setting off on her new adventure.

Upon completing her graduation in Todai, Charlie is living and learning the cultures in Hinata City as a recent teacher in English, and when the unexpecting happenstances of her meeting with a next door neighbor named of Keisuke Urashima, they fell in love at first sight. And after going through trials and tribulations, the two eventually got married upon his graduation. And in 1960 (or Showa 34), after they start living as a family, they now have a son named Arashi. (Think Minato Namikaze from the original series; blond hair and blue eyes, but more of an East Asian looks from his dad's side.)

And as Arashi grew up, he became friends with Kushina Uzumaki (she's mostly Japanese with a small Irish descent; known for their fiery and sometimes reckless spirit, hence the peculiarly dominant red hair genetic), Musashi (Motoko's and Tsuruko's father) - Kushina's upperclassman, and the tutor for the group), Miyabi (Shinobu's mother), Sakuya (Kitsune's mother), and Amamath (Su's father who came from overseas, trying to earn a higher education for his family and to make connections with his country).

It was swell for this company as time marches on; Arashi becomes a police officer (who, ironically, went by the name Minato Namikaze when he's on undercover duty as a teacher), Kushina is now a housewife after training her lowerclassmen at the Shinmei-style school, Miyabi is currently a worker at the Hinata-sou, Musashi became the new head for his Alma Mater, succeeding his mother (because she didn't have any daughters), while bringing his own two young girls along (Tsuruko is carrying baby Motoko in a baby pouch); Sakuya is also a housewife, raising her little girl on her own; and Amamath wanted to pay one final visit with his 2 girls and Lamba Lu, who is one in the family before returning to his kingdom, (his wife recently passed away from an unfortunate circumstance soon after Kaolla was born). That's when the group of friends made a solemn vow, a promise to let their children (Kushina and Miyabi were recently pregnant at the time) to have a bright and better future that they normally wouldn't have and to unite their families some day. And then, they went on their separate ways.

Ironically, Ruto's haremistic destiny was beginning to intertwine with his parents' promise, along with Motoko's, Su's, Shinobu's, and Kitsune's families as they, the children, were vowed to become married, given the circumstances. But the sad part is that Ruto is the only boy in the group in the company of older and younger women and the laws of marriage can get tangled up, in a way.

* * *

That's all, for now, until the heat is on...

\- blukmage19


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 _Panic! The Search for a New Part-Time Job_

 _Or... The Big Budget Crisis_

( **Featuring:** Sarah McDougal)

 **§**

* * *

Mid to late June XX, 1999

[Hinata-sou, Dining Room]

A few months had passed since the Danzo incident.

Now and then, the friends and teachers from Konoha Junior High stopped by the Dorms to see how Ruto, Shinobu, and Su are doing, without having Danzo and Orochimaru breathing behind their necks for a while. The whole Hinata-sou and part of the public knew that the man, 'Minato', is really Arashi Urashima that was a local police officer that helped serve the city. It turned out that he utilizes the arts of ninjutsu (from his family's hidden compartments) to not only keep himself in shape, but uses it to help do his duty. Kushina Uzumaki (PAIN's and Karin's elder sister) was a fine swordswoman that was trained in the Shinmei-style sword, but she had a dream to be a lawfully-wedded wife to a good husband, that is Arashi, and a mother to her future children.

 _(That's how Ruto have the abilities from his deceased parents.)_

Then the residents reflected on what happened during these last 2 months...

 **-LNH-**

[ _2 months ago..._ ]

Sakura and Baby Sarada visited the place to rest for a while as the mother needed assistance with her homework and help baby-sit the infant at the same time. Sarada is getting familiar to her new 'aunts' and 'uncles' and the surrounding area, for she is still just a helpless infant. Most of the time, it's baby stuff: cleanliness to the holders, changing diapers, private moments between mother and child for feeding time, burping, some spit-ups, a few babbles, a lot of crying, and the all-important part: sleep. The residents and landlord learned to try to keep things quiet when the baby is asleep while they go about their business; especially keeping Su's playthings under control.

 **-LNH-**

And there were times when Motoko's fangirls stopped by to have a briefing with their idol at the teahouse annex. At first, they didn't like the way that their upperclasswoman to be out of character and for her to have men living in the house. But then, Motoko objected her peers, saying that Keitaro and Ruto (almost saying '-kun') are the rightful owners of the former family inn and they take good care of her. So the kendo maiden 'kindly' asked the underclasswomen to leave the place before she does something really regretful and hurt somebody, namely them; to which the 'idol-worshippers' did. _(But the fangirls aren't through with Motoko just yet, not by a longshot.)_

 **-LNH-**

And then there're the occasional visits by a young boy and his possé of classmates (all of them at the age range of 8 years old), named of Konohamaru Sarutobi (Hiruzen's grandson), Moegi Utatane (Koharu's granddaughter), Udon Mitokado (Homura's grandson), and Hanabi Hyuga (Hiashi Hyuga's youngest daughter) and they are good friends since kindergarten. _(Ruto met them after he just started Junior High. The younger kids were having teacher troubles, including their schoolwork.)_ They stopped by from their school to watch their 'Oyabun' (as in 'Boss') develops his muscles during training and sometimes help with their 3rd Grade homework. They even got along with Su like she's one of the gang _(because of her childish and easygoing behavior)_ , and Shinobu, who is sort of like a second mother to them because of her cooking skills and personality. However, they didn't fully understand about their sempais' relationship to their boss and why they have a strange feeling that involves 'cooties' with them.

 _(Konohamaru and company still have a **LOT** to learn about adult things...)_

Later, the kids' teacher, Ebisu, confronted Ruto and accused him for giving his students false hopes for gaining the shortcuts of getting a diploma. However, the blond Urashima challenged the shortchanging schemer and put him in his place with a elaborate prank of his Sexy Jutsu (Bikini Model), telling the teacher that there's no shortcut on getting higher education without the consequences. Sure, there were cases when younger students taking the Senior High courses, but it's almost like being a lone flower in a field of onions.

Ebisu was later reprimanded by the Elementary School Board to properly redefine himself as a teacher in order to not let every student and board down again.

However, Ruto decided to play one more prank, and it's: play Cupid by bringing Ebisu (who is a bachelor) and Suzume Namida (a bachelorette) together. And the plan surprisingly worked hunky-dory as the wavy-haired faculty member gave the ex-closet pervert (a bad title given by his students) a few pointers and he, in turn, take the colleague on a few dates now and then, whenever there was no school.

 **-LNH-**

And whenever Ruto has days off from his kendo sessions, he occasionally visits the football (soccer) fields to render first-aid with the players or sometimes volunteer as a player. (He's not the best in ability, but just good enough to be in just about any position). Among the students who are aiming to win for the Junior High district title was Rock Lee (3rd Year and Su's classmate). He trained his body day in and day out to help support his team, so he constantly wear bandages and wrapping around his arms, hands, legs, ankles, and feet to hide his bruises, cuts, and stitches. Lee dreamed of being in the big leagues and a shot at the World Cup and a chance for the Olympics.

 _( **A/N** : Those are the conditions that prevail in the world of sports.)_

But Lee has a problem that constantly bugged him like most teenagers had to face: finding a girlfriend as a steady. He asked Su a few times, but she kindly said to him that she's already been taken; in fact, she told a bit of a half-lie to Lee and said that she's already belonged to somebody. (She didn't want to tell the whole truth that she had to abide by her family's law to be betrothed to the first man (that is not of kin to her) that saw her completely naked and that person was Ruto. Su just didn't want to be a fool to break the news to Lee in a harsh manner and hurt his already aching pride.)

He couldn't ask his classmate Rimu Ten-Ten either, because of her constantly hanging around with Neji Hyuga. _(Of course, whenever the three of them are together on friendly terms, whenever Lee makes some crazy or outlandish humor, the 'panda girl' often ends up getting the butt end of some of the jokes. Even Neji gets caught in the craziness, whether he joins in on the fun or gets the pratfall instead.)_

And the footballer even tried to ask Sakura for a date, but she blatantly refuses; because one, he is a loudmouthed dork (according to her). Two, his approach was rather cute, but it's (still) wrong. Three, he's making such a racket, waking baby Sarada up and made her upset. And lastly, he needs to hit the showers and the laundromat more often, because he reeks of gym socks, because Sakura (and possibly even others) never did like the smell of an overworked soccer enthusiast.

The poor guy is down on his luck and love, but Rock Lee doesn't whimper. Rock Lee doesn't give up, ( _I think_ ). He just needed to regroup and think about what went wrong with himself.

 **-LNH-**

Shinobu's parents dropped by from time to time to see how their little girl is doing. They are proud that she is doing better with schoolwork, having good friends in both the school and the dorms. Yasuharu said to the younger Urashima that he had learned his lesson, but then both parents worryingly asked if he had done anything to hurt their only daughter and her friends or made themselves cross that 'particular yellow line' to make her bear a child. Ruto said that he didn't, but the blond Urashima didn't want to admit to them that they 'accidentally' saw each other naked from time to time.

So Ruto requested the Maeharas to not tell that to Keitaro and Naru right away, because it would make them absolutely upset and break their hearts just because they _(Ruto and the girls)_ jumped off the deep end before them. The reason for this is that he, Shinobu, and Kaolla are in a form of a relationship and have been friends for a long time. Miyabi didn't know what to believe, especially since her company is a bit of the quirky side and that she has a friends that are just a boy and a girl that is clearly a foreigner. But after that's been said and done, the parents realized that their only daughter is growing up and is starting to live her life on her own.

 **-LNH-**

Kaolla sometimes checks her e-mails and postage letters to see how her family's been doing. Lamba Lu (Kaolla's brother figure) is training himself to be the next ruling chief of his people after his father, Himesh.

Himesh and Chief Amamath are very, very distant relatives, but have the same royal bloodlines connected to each other. And before the former Chief passed away due to a deadly illness, he made Himesh swear to let Kaolla go on a journey for higher education outside of their island to gain insight of modern technology and medicine. So Himesh Lu is now crowned as the new ruler of the island and laid Amamath Su: a great chief, a proud father, and a good friend to all of his people, to rest by sending his coffin on a buoyant ride and then the new chief aimed a bow with a flaming arrow with a small jar of burnable oil to give the deceased a proper burial... at sea.

Currently, Amalla, Kaolla's older sister, was planning to go on a journey into Japan to learn of its native language and wanted to see how her little sister is doing and wanting go apologize to Kaolla for sending her off like that before returning back home to the islands.

 **-LNH-**

Golden Week came and gone like a warm Spring breeze as the Hinata-sou (excluding Haruka) decided to go have fun at the countryside in Okayama for a while after doing so much homework and extracurricular studies of both mind and body. Surprisingly, the Masaki extended family invited the group after meeting them in the city. Sasami clasped hands with Shinobu in friendship, Mihoshi was hugged by Su (in her usual way), and Kenshi, Ryo-ohki, and Kaguya got along with Ruto like he's their big brother figure. Kitsune and Ryoko look like they wanted to get stone drunk on good quality liquor, Naru is a bit urked about Washu's look in her eye, Motoko is able to meet the infamous Katsuhiko Masaki that her family was talking about, and Tenchi and Keitaro became fast friends together after learning about their experiences involving women.

 _(Nobuyuki sobbed as he felt like he was left out while his wife Rea comforted him.)_

They fully introduced themselves and later chatted about many things happening to them including how Ruto and his small gang first met them.

 _(A little while ago, Ruto briefed to his company that the Masaki family is not what they seemed, so they better be on their best behavior, he says.)_

So, the Masakis show the Hinata-sou what the country life is in the outskirts of town. It was quaint, peaceful, and very wide open spaces to play around, farm crops, or any little things they can think up with. Even their personal onsen was an astonishingly sight to see. Thankfully, there are separate sides for the bathers to be in: the women respectively on one side and the men in the other (much to Keitaro's dismay).

While the girls and guests are busy chatting in their birthday suits and washing their little folks (Kenshi and Ryo-ohki), the men and a family friend named Seina Yamada (Jurai) were busy having conversations of their tales with the Urashima boys, including Seina's trouble with his bad luck, that and the Urashimas can relate with woes of their own. Tenchi asked the older Urashima about how did he live the life with at least 5 women (plus one female manager) and Keitaro said that sometimes having a relationship with even just 1 of the girls can be a bit of headache, heartache, and heartburn at the same time, but he is determined to do his best in becoming a better landlord to them and to do better in his exams for Todai, because he wanted to find himself a woman that'll help him make it through.

It was nice and all, but even Seina can tell that Keitaro can be foolish at times when it comes to really understanding women, especially the kind that may or may not fall for men such as themselves. Tenchi and Seina even noticed that Ruto has the vibe of being surrounded by women his age, including the older women of his peers. And why not? Tenchi did meet the younger Urashima with his 2 girls by his side during the last encounter.

But while in the middle of the conversation, a particular exhibitionistic Ryoko spacially went through the boundary to peek in on the excitement between menfolk. The display made Keitaro let out a nasty nosebleed and fainted in the water, while Ruto facepalmed in disgust at the Hakubi for (literally) butting in and cause a scene.

As the night dragged on, the Hinata-sou decided to take a rest in the guest rooms; Ruto with Shinobu and Su take that one room together (after negotiating with one objectionably angry Narusegawa and the rather weak-kneed older Urashima); Kitsune, still drunk from the saké from the onsen earlier, shares a different room with a very annoyed Motoko, and Keitaro and Naru take the last room, with a divider between them (for obvious reasons).

But in the middle of the night, Washu is working overtime as she gave the other Hinata-sou members a looksee into their health and added some modifications. Like the exams she did with Ruto, Shinobu, and Su before, she checked the older folks for any abnormalities and found that they are mostly in good shape, as expectantly for college bound students (excluding Kitsune). Washu just needed to see what's been giving them a lot of unnecessary distress. The motherly scientist soon realized why: Motoko is coping with her confusion between turtles and the male genitalia, Naru has her problem with her personal family issues, Kitsune with her boozing habits and lifestyle, being the daughter of a single mother; and Keitaro has his troubles since his ancestors were known to be prone to bad luck and insufferable hardships.

After the exams are done, she was surprised by the meeting of Mihoshi and Ruto _(his classmates are sleeping with his double)_ , who managed to get through the boundaries of her space-time room without much of a trouble.

 _(It turned out that just after Ruto went to the bathroom to relieve himself, Mihoshi came by in her black bikini panties and A-shirt wanted to sleep in Washu's ominous room to get over the snoring issue from some people.)_

Guess Washu just couldn't hide the facts that her old habits of experimentation are hard to break. So after giving her clients a clean bill of health, Ruto and his doubles personally carried his unconscious friends back into their respective rooms before going back to sleep with the younger girls by switching back from his substitution. However, one of Ruto's doubles went a bit rogue and decided to prank Naru and Keitaro by placing them together on the futon together and removed the divider between them.

The dawn broke as the rays of the morning sun hit the windows, when the silence of the Masaki house was broken by the short tempered Naru screaming her head off and a sound of 2 slaps on the poor Keitaro.

"Guess 1 of my clones must have pulled a trick without my permission again," Ruto grumbled and he's trying to come alive, but with a different form of a joke being pulled on himself. Shinobu and Su was embracing the bedheaded blond in their sleep with a squeeze play of arms, faces, kiss marks, and uncovered breasts. Barely able move his arms and hands, Ruto managed to perform a Shadow Double art with his one-handed sign to help pull his brother out of the 'battle' and cool down the hand-shaped bruises on his client's cheeks and apologized to Naru for the childish prank.

After deserving a good night's rest and a hearty breakfast made by Noiké and Sasami, the Hinata-sou company thanked them for the hospitality and bid farewell to them. Little do the group know, Ruto senses that Washu's project was still far from over...

 **-LNH-**

Not long after the events, the residents celebrated Haruka's 28th birthday together. Despite being usually indifferent and unenthusiastic, Haruka was glad that her nephews and the girls haven't forgotten her well-appreciated party and gave her presents as tokens of their esteem.

 **-LNH-**

Of course, every now and then, Ruto had to face his other forms of enemy that constantly annoys him to no end; such as a girl who acted like a spoiled princess named of Hikage Hyuga (firstborn daughter of Hiashi Hyuga and his wife, and Hanabi's older sister), and Neji Hyuga, cousin/biological half-sibling to the sisters. (His father, Hizashi, and uncle Hiashi were identical twins, but married different wives).

( _ **A/N:** Think Hikage as the personification of **RTN** Hinata. Her name is the opposite meaning of the name Hinata._)

Hikage is infatuated with Ruto and wants him for her unwilling husband while being his loving, domineering wife, while Neji is concocting a fixating vandetta to state his point to the Urashimas about property issues.

Their attitude made their respective parents very sad and regretted that they should have raised their brood better. It also made them very mad for causing trouble to their victims.

So the Hyuga parents discussed with Haruka, Ruto, and Keitaro about their personal matters, things like dispute over the plot of the land (that is, the whole landscape before it became a city) that was given to the Urashimas by the High Shogun and his wife in the 1600's and shared part of the land to the twins' ancestors as a bridge to unite their families. According to the annuls, the Urashima warrior coincidentally named of Naruto Urashima married the Head Chief of the Hyuga's first daughter, Hinata. _(There were 8 daughters among other siblings borne by the Chief's wife and concubines.)_ The location was named after her as the Urashima's proclamation of love for his wife, and the rest is history.

Ruto found the documents hidden in the expansive area within the former inn and proved that the Hyugas and the Urashimas are indeed distantly related to each other and that the title to the land is legitimate. However, Hiashi and Hizashi requested to keep the meeting a secret from Hikage and Neji until they have properly learned their lesson.

All in due time...

 **-LNH-**

There were usual days inside and outside the school before summer vacation started. However, on this particular day, this is where things are showing the situation that is better known as "Situation Normal, All F- - All Fouled Up", or a private SNAFU family matter.

At the present time...

It was raining in Hinata City in the first days of summer. Sure, it's summer vacation from school, but right now, there is a crisis that made the residents utter one big exclamation...

"What‽ We're broke?" the residents questioned about the issue. They were having a briefing at the table with Haruka about budget troubles.

"Right. We're in the red," Haruka answered through her unlit cigarette.

"How could this have happened?" Keitaro questioned while slouching on the table.

"But we have been paying our rent," Naru explained and Shinobu nodded.

"Think about it," Haruka said as she puts away the cigarette in her apron as she remembered the times they've partying a lot, one after the other.

"Yeah," Ruto agreed while standing next to his 'aunt', "I've a feeling that somebody is involved this big problem, 'ttébayo, and I know what's the cause of this," he pulls out some photos of the evidence as looked at their faces and pointed at each of the residents and shows a handwritten report about the suspects, starting with the worst: Kitsune, "First, Onee-chan. Forgive me for what I'm bound to say. You... HAVE BEEN BOOZING AND 'DIGGING HOLES OUT HERE' AGAIN, DATTÉBAYO! Those gambling bets on the horse races aren't going to help you in staying in our premises, even with my help! And besides, you've been causing Aniki a lot of grief on him not keeping his previous part time jobs! Not to mention, you spend too much on liquor! It makes me concerned about your overall health."

 _Kitsune felt ashamed at her previous hijinx. Washu did warn the Vixen to take liquor in small doses, just like it's prescribed medicine. Maybe she really ought to cut down on spending her liquor and other novelties; heck, even try to learn to slow down on drinking her favorite saké..._

Then Ruto points at Naru and said, "Don't think you can off scot-free on this, sempai."

Naru looked at Ruto as if she's got her hand caught in the cookie jar as he shows a few pictures of her crimes.

"Ever since that last failure of your Todai exam, you've been partying too much and too frequently, other than Haruka's birthday bash. I was hoping that you have better resolve on your determination of finding yourself. But the problem is that you gave Aniki one too many lumps on his head from that troublesome temper of yours! What's more is that you've wrecked the upstairs corner bath from your rumpus earlier, ttébayo!"

 _Naru gulped about what happened last night after Keitaro tried to have a conversation with the Amazon across the area about the man involved in her life in high school. The landlord ronin ended up catching a cold from the sudden showers earlier. They later argued about the relationship (or was it the connection) between herself and her former tutor after being embarrassed as they threw objects at each other. It escalated until she threw a giant tanuki statue, with Tama clinging to it, and obliterated the area and Keitaro was sent flying from the impact, only to fall right top of the naked Naru's lap and topped it off with a noggin-knocking blow._

Then he turned to Motoko and said, "I know you're a hard woman, Motoko-sempai, but I'm afraid that you won't get away with your actions, either. Your sister would be ashamed because of your man-hating mangling! If you want to start a living, you got to have a better understanding on your life skills, because right now, your socializing with other people is sorely lacking."

 _Motoko started to worry that her elder sister is going to discipline her by giving her a whipping she'll never forget. And Tsuruko is the most responsible person since their mother passed away all too soon._

And next comes Su, "Kaolla-chan, you keep wrecking the dorms with your devices again. Those repair bills aren't going to fix themselves. You'll have to learn to take the consequences for your actions, or so help me, Kami-sama, I will have to forcibly revoke your VISA, dissolve our friendship, and I'll have to send you back to your family to make you reflect on your behavior."

 _Su wouldn't think that her close friend (and boyfriend) wouldn't dare to send her back home, but then she sees his look saying, 'Try me' as she slouches on the table, in shame and in tears._

Then the blond Urashima turned to Shinobu, "I know you're the least involved in this crisis, Shinobu-chan. But there are times that you need to stand up for your rights, 'ttébayo. Sure, the parties are great, but there are times when valor is better part of virtue and you got to know when to let your 'NO' mean 'NO'. Please try to understand."

 _Shinobu realizes that Ruto is correct. She needed the strength and courage to help do what is right and not let her timidity stand in the way._

And last, but certainly not least, Keitaro...

"Aniki... *sighs* I know you've trying hard to be the landlord of the dorms, but you're being too soft on keeping the sanctity and commitment of this home and that happens because you're so wishy-washy. GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, DATTÉBAYO!"

 _And Ruto is right, Keitaro thought to himself. A proud landlord that he turned out to be and it's was his own fault for being a lame duck and for not having a proper backbone from his bad karma, and he's only 20._

But then, Ruto has one more thing to say, "And I'm sorry that I had to say this, but I can't simply be the breadwinner in my family's residence. It's just that I can't be the only one that has to save your bacon from your spending habits or your tomfoolery, believe it. That, and I don't have the lion's share because I'm not 'technically' the firstborn of my family. It's high time that you all will have to carry your share of the responsibilities. Some of us won't be around forever. You understand, 'ttébayo?" And he pulled up an empty chair nearby and sits down.

"Thank you, Ruto," Haruka said as she shows a bill of sale for the amount for the utilities and said, "So right now, unless we pull together 75,000¥ within the next 3 days, the power, water, gas, and phone lines are going to be shut off."

Then Motoko suggested, "In other words, you're saying that we going to have to find a way to earn at least 10,000¥. Is that it?"

"Yes. Exactly what I have said," the teahouse manager answered.

But then Naru madly objected, "But the parties were all Kitsune's idea, so she should pay up!"

"Yeah, but you partied along with everybody else," the Vixen disproved her friend's claim as Naru sheepishly chuckled from the backfired objection.

"C-cases like this, call for collective responsiblilty, right?" Shinobu nervously questioned.

"Collective responsibility? Does it this mean it tastes good?" Su bounced out of her depression and breaks into the conversation and landed on the table, but Ruto gracefully lifted the clueless Su off the table and placed her on his lap and calmly explained, "No, it means you have to work, even for your meals. I'm sure even your family from the distant islands are doing their part for their pay."

The island girl hang'd her head low in the disagreement, knowing that she just can't win while letting her naïveté (and her metabolistic stomach) solve all her problems, because it doesn't. Thankfully, Ruto patted her head to cheer her up as well as Shinobu who then hugged Ruto for comfort.

"You have got to be *fricking* kidding me!" Naru blatantly griped, "I'm still got things to do! I don't have time to get a job! You agree with me, right, Keitaro?"

"Huh? Oh, right..." Keitaro was distracted for a moment. But just as Naru was about to give the landlord a wake-up punch, but Ruto's double quickly grabbed the Amazon's wrist, stopping her attack as she yelled, "Let me go! Just one little punch! That o-baka probably has forgotten about his responsibilities as a landlord!"

"No, sempai! I cannot tolerate this behavior! You know that this isn't the way to solve our dorm's problems!" D. Ruto said as he wouldn't loosen his grip on the Narusegawa's tirade, until Keitaro said, "Don't worry about it. I know where to find a way to make some much needed funds. Let's all try to do our best."

The tenants wondered what would be the solution to get out of this modern mess...

 **-LNH-**

[The next day, somewhere in the middle of the highway]

A familiar van is driving around like a maniac. A voice of a young grade school girl was cheering and an older man that is bungling while driving inside the vehicle. As it swerved passed by a red Matsuda whose driver complained, "F****** B******! Watch it!"

"'ttaku, your driving is lousy, Papa!" the girl said with a rough accent.

"Sorry about that," the driver said, "Anyway, don't call me 'Papa'. You know I'm just your legal guardian. Now I'm going to fetch the workers, so try to be on your best behavior."

"I still hate men!" the girl grumbled with very little sense of hypocrisy.

"Now, Sarah, don't be a stubborn kid, OK?" the man rubbed the girl's hat-covered head.

 **-LNH-**

[A Street in Sasaki]

While the older residents were searching for a part-time job, Keitaro was supposed to meet the professor that has a help wanted sign that the ronin had applied. As he was waiting for the client, a student noticed the van weaving out of control...nearly hitting an electric tram...and now, it's heading towards him!

Keitaro jumped out of the way and then crashed into an electric pole, stopping it in its tracks. Then driver inside asked, "Sarah, are you all right?"

"Yeah," the girl named Sarah answered. _(Thankfully, she was disciplined hard enough from her relatives about wearing seat belts, unlike the driver...)_

Then the driver apologized as he opened the driver side door and shows his face, along with a gash on his head, and said, "So you're the one applying for the job?" It turns out that it's the same reckless driver that he and his brother met before, as well as the time during the Spring Festival.

But there's one other detail that needs to be stated. "Your head is bleeding!" Keitaro exclaimed while being buggy-eyed as the dim-witted professor realizes his wound.

After the bump is patched up, The professor then said, "Well, better be off in the van, because there's no time to lose. We need to deliver the goods by 16:00."

"Okay, that would be nice and all," Keitaro reluctantly accepted, but then he pointed at a dump full of broken pottery, "But, it's a mess right now..."

"Ohto‽" the absentminded professor exclaimed, "That teacher is going to kill me for this!" He turns to Keitaro and asked him, "Say, boy, are you good with puzzles?"

"Well, sort of..." Keitaro replied.

"That's great!" the man with the lab coat excitedly said before he brings out a bottle of super glue to fix the broken china, "While we get to our destination, use this to stick the pieces back on."

"Eh‽"

 **-LNH-**

[Inside the van, on the road]

"Why does this always have to be me!" Keitaro whined as puts the pieces back together with glue.

"I'm sorry about that," the professor apologized.

It turns out that the pieces that Keitaro is repairing are actually pieces of china that were excavated somewhere and he just finished a plate. But just as Keitaro was getting for the next part, but then...

* * *

A little earlier, the girl named Sarah _(8, American girl wearing overalls with positively no undershirt and a backwards-wearing baseball cap over her loose twin-ponytail'd blonde hairstyle similar to Tsunade Senju's)_ was snooping from the back seat and is giving off a very jealous vibe. So the little delinquent - -

( **Sarah is looking at the narrator giving a tick mark under her eye as it twitches!** )

...Er, ***Clears throat*** , little sweetheart decided to cause a little bit of mischief and with her sneaker-worn foot...

* * *

 ***Smash!***

...the repaired plate was busted and broken again.

"Hoy! You waste of human space!" Sarah rudely declared, "What's a meathead like you doing in me and Papa's love nest?"

And she kicks the loser's face multiple times (just for the heck of it). The hapless Urashima asked the driver who is that girl.

"She's not really mine," the man explained while driving, "She's from an acquaintance. Try not to annoy her."

{'Annoy', he says,} Keitaro sarcastically thought, {She's just a little stinker! She's nothing like Ruto-niisan!} And he looks at the blondie who has that mischievous look in her eye and continues smashing the pottery. So far, progress was getting slow with a lying, destructive little princess showing off a sneaky smile. Then the loser asked the driver where exactly are they going to deliver these.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? It's going to Todai." the professor answered.

"What?! Todai!"

 **-LNH-**

[Todai, Kanagawa Campus]

It turns out that the man, Noriyasu Seta (28), needed an assistant to haul the boxes to the 8th floor of the main Todai building. But because the elevator is broken, Seta hired Keitaro for the job. And after hauling the boxes to the desired location, both men wiped the sweat from their brows from a hard day's work as daylight hours are growing shorter. Seta also told Keitaro to keep the broken chinaware a secret.

But suddenly, Seta realizes that he's running late and had to go to his meetings, so he left Keitaro to his own vices. Unfortunately, Keitaro didn't have a chance to discuss about a salary, but decided to hold that thought as he reclines next to the van and faces the Todai buildings. {Todai,} the landlord ronin thought, {It's just happenstance that I had to come here. It's been 3 months since the exams...} He reminisces the times that Naru and Ruto were pushing him to his studies.

But then, the thought is broken when Sarah tries to get his attention by smashing another piece of chinaware on his head and yelled with bubble gum in her mouth, "Don't act like I'm not there, dork!"

"That hurts... AHH!" Keitaro screamed in panic as he notices that the little sneak broke that same chinaware that just repaired. But then the loser notices the girl and asks, "Sarah-chan, is it? Why does Seta-san leave you here?"

"Papa usually does that," Sarah simply explained, "But you better get back to work. And you know, you look like a bug with that look on your face, dork."

Keitaro is beginning to lose his temper and lose his ever-loving mind against that cheeky, little, 8½ year old girl that should have been horsewhipped by her parents for her ugly behavior. (It's like she's straight out of one of Æsop's fables.) But the loser calmly recomposes himself and said, "Listen, kid, I can't just leave you here alone..."

But then Keitaro got collided with a Shakoukidogu (optic-eyed clay doll) replica thrown by Sarah who yelled, "Bug off!"

The head part of the 'dogu got lodged onto Keitaro's head and then he started chasing the girl into the grounds. "What was that for, you little brat‽"

"Ohto!" Sarah exclaimed as she make tracks until she called base... at the women's restroom. She taunts at the doll-headed Keitaro because he can't just enter the 'sacred place'.

{How can I, a 20 year old, get through with a child like that? Sure Ruto-niisan and Kanako-neechan are likable, but that annoying little squirt is really pushing my patience!} Keitaro thought as he fumes inside the 'dogu head, {Calm yourself. I think I should look for Seta-san to get my salary.}

And he told Sarah to wait right there as he searches the area within the university. It took awhile to look for directions until a certain girl chewing on bubble gum pointed out where Seta is at.

"Oh, thank you," Keitaro said... before doing a double take at the person that turned out to be Sarah, "Wait a second! How did you get over here in this big campus‽"

"Just look in the window, doofus," Sarah said and they peered into the window. The unlikely pair sees Seta lecturing his class and the students are paying close attention to their teacher. Keitaro realizes that the classes in the university were alway boring,

Then Sarah proudly said, "That's my papa when it comes to teaching."

"Seems like everybody has a smile on them..." Keitaro said as he watches Seta as if he's his teacher, "This is what's it's like in the life of a university student?" And he's right, Keitaro has been trying for the exams, but he didn't think about what courses to take for it. He is uncertain of what he's going to do.

But then, Sarah bashed the ronin's head with a porcelain base. Keitaro tries to ignore that insult (despite the gash on his head) while wondering if this is how little children should act. "Don't act like you didn't felt that, dunderhead," Sarah said as she throws a big monastery bell on his head with a * **DONG!** *. _(Just don't ask how did Sarah carry the replicas from out of nowhere or how she has super-strength to throw heavy objects with ease.)_

The chase between cat and mouse resumes and Keitaro with the bell stuck on his head as he yelled, "Come back here, you little brat!"

(The onlookers watched at the scene, looking like codfish with gaping mouths.)

Keitaro kept looking for the elusive devil into the book jungle (room full of unstocked and uncatalogued books piled neatly like towers), but was smacked with a porcelain mask on top of his dumbbell'd head, cracking the bell in two.

That's when this game of ring-around-the-rosie has gone too far as Sarah hear the sound of a * **snap** * as Keitaro shows that he has enough and he yelled, "Now I'm mad!" And he climbed on top of the stack of books close to where Sarah is at... given to account that he forgot that the balance is not on his side as Sarah lets out another insult, "Stupid. Why don't you just get lost? I am finally getting along with Papa, so don't interfere with us, you dork!"

Seta, just finished with his lectures, begin to wonder how Sarah and Keitaro are getting along, until he hears some crashing, followed by a man's screaming from pain as he entered the room. Then Seta said as he dropped the broken cigarette from his mouth, "That's interesting. It's the first time that Sarah-chan get along so well that she just met."

"Ah! Papa..." Sarah exclaimed by the sudden visit while Keitaro felt relief that his client arrived just in time.

Then Seta aloofly flattered, "So you were taking care of Sarah-chan while I was away. Thank you. And sorry, I forgot that you're still around and I forgot to plan a salary for you, too. Sorry! Sorry!"

"Papa's always like that," Sarah quietly explains.

"He's an odd person," Keitaro agreed.

Seta then confesses, "Forgive me, I was doing my own research, but the university wouldn't sponsor me any funds and I don't have an assistant." He lights up another cigarette and continued, "I was going to let you carry the load, but I've changed my mind. So, how about it, friend? Starting from tomorrow, would you like to be my assistant?"

Keitaro begins to feel hope that this little job may solve the budget issues, but Sarah is stunned of her 'papa's' decision.

 **-LNH-**

[Later, in the Hinata-sou Main Onsen]

Keitaro and Ruto are relaxing in the hot water. They had a sign on the women's door saying in large print letters for the poor in sight to read as it translates from Kanji,

 **"Warning! Men are taking a bath!"**

...with the Urashimas' names on the sign. They were talking of things that happened during their big day.

Ruto told Keitaro about his and the tenants' exploits of seeking a part-time job during the summer. Shinobu is assisting a food and cater booth, Su is hired by her internet friend to help with some computer maintenance, Motoko was assisting with teaching the fencing swordplay class, strengthening each other's senews in the process; Naru and Kitsune had a bit of difficulty trying to find a job, until they found a waitressing job with roller blades as they skate along the floors to deliver their orders.

Coincidentally, they all worked near the one particular location: Todai!

Keitaro was utterly surprised that his tenants working part-time at the same time that he was working with Seta. But then he asked, "What about you, Nii-san?"

"Well, Aniki," Ruto said as he stretches his arms and looked into the sky and said, "I was doing a part-time job at the A******* K** Studios, doing some art touch-ups for [his manga project], dattébayo. A*******-sensei was impressed with my job and decided to let me stay until his project is finished or before school begins. Not to mention, allowed me to render first aid in case of an emergency; we sometimes have problems with people having heart attacks, 'ttébayo. Unfortunately, I can't get paid until this Friday. If it all goes well, this could help with our budget problems, believe it."

Keitaro was glad that his little brother is doing well.

Then the older Urashima told his brother about his form of a job that really a headache, but it's worth it. And he talks about the same man that they bumped into earlier and gave him and his 'daughter' their names during the skirmish. He also mentions about that same 'daughter' that makes Dennis the Menace look like a saint.

"I don't blame you, Aniki," Ruto said, "I wouldn't be surprised if the professor's little shrimp would try to come and visit us right here, dattébayo."

"Yeah," Keitaro agreed, "But you know, she reminds me of somebody..." But then the boys see the butt-naked Naru walking into the onsen without caution just as she was about to punch Keitaro's lights out, Ruto stepped in and took the kick with a forearm block and complained, "Naru-sempai, I beg your pardon, but didn't you read the sign outside?"

"What sign?" Naru questioned, "But more importantly, why are you guys are in the women's bath‽"

"You destroyed the Corner Bath Hall, remember? I thought I made the sign large printed so you can read better, but it seems that I was wrong about you," the blond Urashima explained.

"Say, Narusegawa," Keitaro chirped out, "I finally found a job today, but the money won't be ready until Friday before we pay the bills."

Then Naru begins to blush and then she says, "That's great. Now that you're part of a working group, are you already giving up on the Todai Exams?"

{Ninja Sense! Danger!} Ruto empathizes about Naru's next reaction as Keitaro answered, "What? No... Here's the thing..."

* **Slap!** *

Naru smacks Keitaro with her towel in hand and yelled, "O-baka!" as she angrily walks away.

"What's the matter with her?" Keitaro murmured with a wet towel on his face.

"Just one of those days, dattébayo," Ruto guessed.

 **-LNH-**

[Elsewhere, at a different onsen]

Seta was relaxing in the hot water, thinking about the Urashima that worked for him and why is he related to an old flame of his. He also wonders how Naru and Kitsune are doing after being away for the last 2 years or so.

Then Sarah came by with a kettle full of boiling water in her hand and asked, "Papa, how's the water?"

"It's just right," he answered in a fatherly manner.

"I'm coming in!" Sarah declared as she undresses herself and wears her silver one-piece swimsuit before attempting to enter the water. (She has a reason for her American modesty that will be explained on a later time.)

The absentminded professor grumbled, "I don't think this should be appropriate..."

 **§**

Intermission...==»

* * *

 **A/N:** The scenario is mostly borrowed from mostly the manga section with the anime bits thrown in. I also tweaked the Keitaro doing touch-up art in the Akamatsu Ken studios scenario that was shown in the anime, but with Ruto instead.

Keep in mind that it's still a work of fiction, folks. And no offense to the original author.

* * *

 **More Backstory**

As you know, Sarah McDougal (in this story), is like a somewhat a combination of the manga (the little prankster) and the anime (the jealous little be-yotch) scenarios. Her background was that she was the daughter of Julia Cynthia McDougal, known to her friends as Jaycee, (named after combining the backstory of Sarah's mother and a character from A.I. Loves You); and a father who died from a deadly cancer during the time of the pregnancy (He was a close friend before she met Seta.) Jaycee has relatives living in America while staying in Japan and parts of the world with Seta, Haruka, and Sarah. However, tragedy struck the group when Jaycee realized that she had cancer in her lungs and then she passed away during the operation, leaving them with a big hole in their hearts: Seta and Haruka having to break up from their relationship and Sarah (6 years old at the time) was forced to live with her maternal uncle for a while.

Little do they realize, that the uncle has a bit of a fixation of jealousy against his younger sister and then he turns his rage on little Sarah and abused her with ill intent. It was so bad, she couldn't even go to school from her injuries and he wouldn't let her enter at school ever; the uncle even tried to go so far as to sexually molest the girl, but was then stopped by none other than Noriyasu Seta who gave the disgraceful pedophile what for after Sarah called for help on the telephone.

The maternal uncle was arrested by the authorities and was later tried and found guilty on multiple charges. Seta helped carry the physically and mentally damaged girl to the hospital for treatment and analysis. A child-psychologist helped alleviate her pain and let time heal the rest as she learns from her missing education.

Since then, she lives with Seta as a 'daddy' to her since they bonded when she was younger. And Seta will try his best not to only raise the girl, but to help her grow up with a decent education. They've been on the road for 4 months (2 in America and all points elsewhere, and the last 2 months in Japan) after a year of staying for helping the rehabilitation of Sarah. Learning Japanese to a young American is no easy feat for young Sarah, because sometimes being around with a globe-trotting professor (that is a born-Japanese citizen) can be rough on manners and the mannerisms. Perhaps Seta will help give the high-wired 'daughter' some place to settle down from travelling so much.

* * *

That's all, for now... as the heat will be on!

\- blukmage19


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 _The Battle-Girl Bedlam and the Reunion Rumpus!_

 **§**

* * *

 _Last time, the Hinata-sou residents are facing a big dilemma. They are short on funds for the bills towards their utilities, despite paying the rent. They decided to take a big step in the frontier called city life. While Ruto and the others found various part-time jobs, Keitaro has a chance meeting with Noriyasu Seta and his 'daughter' Sarah McDougal. After a few intense disagreements, Seta decides to let Keitaro assist with him on his jobs, much to the girl's chagrin._

 **-LNH-**

[Outside the Hinata-sou]

After a brief moment of daydreaming, Sarah's Jeet Kune Do, a unpleasant peek at Keitaro's Photo Collection (including the date of when he and Naru 'first' met), and one car crash, Keitaro was given the responsibility to babysit the unruly American girl while he has to go to Osaka for a very important appointment. So they decided to go to the Hinata-sou.

"Wow!" Sarah interjected as she sees the former hotel, "You live here? It's like a mansion!"

"No, no. This is a dormitory for women," Keitaro explained, "But would you do me a favor? Try not to disturb the residents, and especially my younger brother. If they see you here, they will be all over you like you're a cute, little darling."

"I thought that it's for girls only," Sarah exclaimed with a snooty attitude, "And just who the *cuss* do you think you are!? I'm only here 'cuz Papa is away on his business flings, so you're just going to keep an eye on me!"

Keitaro had just had enough of Sarah's bossiness and he scolded, "That's not what I meant and you better know it! Seta-san requested me to look after you!"

* **WHAP**!*

Keitaro was stopped as Sarah pulled a high spinning, roundhouse mule kick to his face, sending him flying and spinning in the air and then landed on his chin to the ground, right in front of a work-clothes wearing Naru who still has a frown on her face from yesterday's incident as she says, "What are you doing laying down on the job, Keitaro?"

 _(Uh-oh! The Narusegawa is on to Keitaro. Not to mention she sounds so cold from what happened last night...)_

"It's still daytime! Don't you have anything better to do?"

However, her mood changed 180º and hopped forward on top of the hapless loser as she squealed in excitement, "Uwaaah! Hey, Keitaro, who's the cute kid? Did you..."

"No, Narusegawa," Keitaro disagreed while struggling from being weighted down, "A teacher from where I work is letting me baby-sit her while he's away..."

Then Sarah did a 180º of her own (from a foulmouthed tomboy to a polite and charming little princess) as she introduced herself to Naru, "Pleased to meet you. My name is Sarah McDougal and I'm from sunny California, USA."

Naru was fooled by Sarah's two-faced behavior, but Keitaro isn't buying the little squirt's frontage as he tried to warn his tenant that Sarah is a lying little trickster, but the blonde McDougal pulled the fake tears routine and then Naru socked the hapless landlord, thinking he's being mean.

What the trio didn't know is that Ruto is watching from the 2nd floor window after he had just finished the color pages at A*******-sensei's studio project earlier; he is currently testing one of Su's devices while borrowing her computer. He knows that Sarah is up to something and it's more than just to simply annoy them. For now, he'll have to bide his time.

 **-LNH-**

[Room 304, Naru's Room]

Keitaro and Sarah are sitting at the table as Naru leaves her room to gather some snacks. As the resident-proper is gone, Sarah went back to her tomboyish ways as she reclines herself on her side and then rudely commented, "You know, she's not half-bad."

"And you're just two-faced with your attitude!" Keitaro snapped in exasperation (along with tears of embarrassment), but then he regains his composure as he places his fingers on the bridge of his glasses and stated, "Listen, Sarah. You can't grow up to be a responsible adult if you..."

But the lecture was interrupted when Sarah tosses some bras and panties from the drawers onto Keitaro's face and she imagines what it's like having big breasts (with Naru imagined as a model) and then the American girl got herself into the wardrobe and held out a nightgown and a full-bodied jacket and then said, "«STYLISH!» She must have one hell of a figure!"

"Hey!" Keitaro yelled as he chases the disorderly little devil, "S-stop that! If Naru catches us we'll be in..."

"I made some tea!" Naru said as she peeked into the room and sees her room a complete mess; her undergarments and gowns all over the place and on the loser.

"...big trouble," Keitaro finished his warning as he sees Naru loses her temper again while Sarah does a butt-kissing taunt.

"I don't know how you've dunnit, but I KNOW YOU'VE DUNNIT!" Naru gnashes her teeth and cracks her knuckles. Keitaro tries to explain what happened, but to no avail as Naru mule-kicks the hapless loser out of the window, busting another shoji screen. Sarah went buggy-eyed as Keitaro was sent flying out of the dorms ("YAA **AH-hoo-hoo-hooie!** ") and into the ground, right in front of Ruto.

Then the younger brother wittingly asked as he tended his brother's wounds with Iryojutsu (healing jutsu), "Urashima-san, why does everything happen to you?"

"Must be fate. That's what it is, fate!" Keitaro groaned from the scrapes and bruises.

"Aniki, don't be blaming fate for your carelessness. You sound like Neji-teme when you say such talk!" Ruto smacked Keitaro wounds with antiseptic medicine, making him wince in pain as the first-aid student finished dressing the injuries.

Sarah didn't see who that person was, but she fixates at how Naru can be real scary; scary as a Kaijuu (or in this case, an Amazon). That's when the McDougal girl's foul little mind is hatching up more deviltry.

* * *

 _ **A/N** : Neji Hyuga is also Su's classmate that constantly feuds with Ruto with a false sense of 'superiority' and has 'fate' issues. Neji has a known girlfriend born and raised from a Chinese family living in Japan named Rimu Ten-Ten that tries to keep that conflict under control, but tends to end up getting the butt end of the brush-off. _(Her name spelled as 日暮 or Higurashi to the Japanese tongue; so to avoid confusion, Ten-Ten puts リム next to her surname.)

* * *

 **-LNH-**

[Later, In the main onsen]

Keitaro and Ruto have put out the large-printed sign saying that the men are using the baths again, for the corner bath hall is still under maintenance. Tama is joining them in the hot water, too. The brothers were talking about what is really going on with Sarah. He warned Ruto to look out for more of the little stinker's (rather harmful) pranks. The younger Urashima suggested that two can play this 'little' game.

But when they hear someone coming towards them, Ruto hides near the fence and used his camouflaging tarp and told Keitaro to play along. Then the older Urashima acted out, "Wait! Narusegawa... This... I thought there was a sign outside... Why does she always be so blind about it?"

And the person coming in the bath isn't Naru, but Sarah in her silver one-piece school swimsuit, holding the temporary sign in her hand. Keitaro facefaulted from the foolery.

"And you thought I was that girl and got excited, right? You sicko!" Sarah teased.

"Th...that's not it!" Keitaro objected.

"Oh? I don't see your imaginary brother anywhere. That Yankee-haired punk must be hiding too good to show his face in front of little old me," the McDougal rudely provoked.

{I resent that, you little wretch!} Ruto inwardly cursed while maintaining the disguise, {I'm a natural blonde and I am not one of those punks from across the district, dattebayo!}

Then she covers the wet fool with a 'Dogu head and tries to hide him in the water as she called for Naru to come in towards the baths for some company. And sure enough, a butt-naked Narusegawa came by with a towel in her hand. She seems to be enjoying the bath without the blockhead lurking about.

 _(What the 1st year ronin didn't know is that there are men present, whether she reads the sign or not. And Sarah is intentionally trying to ruin the friendship between landlord and residents.)_

Keitaro is beginning to panic as he tries to hide in the water with the covering, but when you're a guy, who's in a fix, and you see Naru's guitar-shaped physique, high C-cup breasts (including her cinnabar-red, slightly pointy nipples), her trimmed, dark, smooth-hair covered [Standard (V)-shaped] pubis, and her 'flower' hidden by her mounded labia, along with her 'forbidden isosceles' in front of you, expect this to be turned into one big trap, full of 'eye-candy'; in other words, the whole shébang!

As Sarah was scrubbing Naru, the latter is curious about this strange stone piece (for she's not wearing her glasses, so she can't see close objects very well), but the former insisted to use it as a seat. It was good and bouncy. It was "Oh, goodie" for Naru, but "Oh, baddie" for Keitaro, who is feeling the weight on his head as his face is getting closer to the hot water.

Naru asked Sarah why she wouldn't take off her swimsuit to let her wash her back.

"I have a creed to not show my butt... No... I mean, I am shy! And I've never let other people see me naked!" Sarah stammers, almost showing her true colors.

 _(Ruto thinks it was probably American modesty, like the way he habitually wears swimsuits in the onsen sometimes, whenever he's in company with other people.)_

(Meanwhile, Keitaro is worried that he's going to drown as he hears more of the conversation.)

"Has Keitaro been working hard?" Naru asked

Sarah responded, "Yeah, but sometimes, he daydreams."

"Did he say anything like about going to the university next year?"

"Eto... I think so. What do you mean about him?"

"Does he really want to give up? I know he isn't very smart, but he works very hard. I guess that's one thing I like about him."

"Does that guy really have a brother?"

"Yes. He has a younger brother, Ruto, and he's in the 2nd Year Junior High. Ruto-kun is kind and understandable. He can be funny, sometimes. And there are times that he stood firm on what is right. Of course, there are a few times we get scolded whenever we somehow upsetted him and his brother, but he forgave us in the end."

Keitaro was awestruck as he heard the nice things about himself. But all of the sudden, the half-wit slipped in his footing as he and Naru fell deep into the water, seeing each other practically naked in the skirmish. As they got to the surface, they managed to catch their breath from being nearly drowned. As Keitaro removed the Dogu head, he turns to see an angry and annoyed Naru clenching her fist as she questions, "Can you explain to me why the *cuss* are you here?"

"Na-Narusegawa, calm down!" Keitaro tried to explain, "It's all that brat... No, Sarah's fault! I didn't do it on purpose!"

"How's this on purpose?!" Naru yelled as she punched Keitaro, knocking him towards Sarah and he accidentally grabbed Sarah's swimsuit and they fell to the floor. In the process, her rather overworn silver swimsuit was ripped off at the seams, exposing the ungrateful blonde she-devil's little secret: she has a panda-shaped birthmark on the left flank of her buttocks, along with the rest of the 'naked' truth. But then the trio saw a flash, a sound of camera, and then the word, "Gotcha!"

It was Ruto, with his swimming trunks on, and his Polaroid camera as he has the instant photo in his hand. "Now that I know what a pretty little liar and a dirty rat that you really are, little girl, the jig is up!"

And Sarah is not only completely naked, (telling about her physique wouldn't be right, since she's still just a child), but her real secret of her birthmark is exposed in front of her older peers as she hides her shame in front of them. Then she asks in a rough manner, "Now who the *cuss* are you, you dork?"

"My, what 'cheek' you have, chibi (peanut)," the younger Urashima sarcastically remarked and then gives the ungrateful Sarah a mean look in his eyes, "You've put yourself into a corner by putting your foot in the wrong mouth, 'ttébayo. Besides, it's rude to ask the person that question without giving out your own name."

Defeated, Sarah gave out her name to Ruto.

"That's better. Now we're starting somewhere, dattébayo. To answer your question, my name is Ruto Urashima. I'm Keitaro-aniki's younger brother," the Junior High student introduced himself. Sarah did see some resemblance between Keitaro and Ruto, despite her embarrassment.

"Ruto?" Naru exclaimed while hiding her 'assets', "How long were you here?"

"The entire time, Naru-sempai," he explained as his double brought dry towels from the dressing room and gave them to Naru and Sarah, "That little so-and-so tore the sign that we put out to warn you and the girls to stay out. But now that you're here, why don't you at least try to apologize to poor Aniki for your insincere mistakes?"

Naru didn't quite understand what the younger Urashima meant. But Sarah, however, blushingly did not take the towel right away and she angrily throws her well-placed replicas at Ruto, but the tactic failed as he uses his Kage Bunshin to catch the objects with ease and then grabs the spoiled brat by the wrist and places her on his lap and whips her bottom with the back end of his big hairbrush like a paddle. _(Keitaro gave the consent, much to Naru's protest and dismay.)_ "You've tried my patience, little cuss. You've been causing trouble the moment you set foot into my family's dorm, 'ttébayo. Now you'll just have to take your "tonic" and learn to like it!"

"You can't do this to me! I'll tell Papa that you-" Sarah screamed like the selfish little brat she is.

"Oh, bellyache and fight all you want! It won't do you any good," Ruto countered as he landed the first spanking on Sarah's bottom.

Sarah felt the sting as she yelps and curses while her seat reddens from the lashes as she hears the voice of her 'disciplinarian' said, "You'll just have to learn NOT to use hurtful pranks, ***whap*,** be showing off undisciplined fighting arts, ***whap*** , throw valuable breakables, ***whap*** , show utter disrespect of our privacies, ***whap*** , and NOT to use naughty words! ***whap* *whap*** And believe me, Sarah, ***whap*** , this will hurt you worse than it does me, dattébayo!" ***Whap-whap-whap-whap-whap! Smack-smack!*** And Sarah yelped and sobbed from the pain as she pulled out a white flag, saying that she surrenders.

Naru and Keitaro were stunned at Ruto's 'paternal instinct', for they learned the important lesson to keep naughty kids in their place, "Spare the rod and spoil the child." Ruto then uses iryojutsu on the reddened buttcheeks to soothe the pain off of Sarah and then asked, "Now, are you going to behave?"

"Yes... 'Daddy'," Sarah reflexively said as she felt the cooling effects of Ruto's aura.

That comment somewhat ruffled Ruto's 'feathers' (along with Keitaro and Naru's), being called 'Daddy' like he's looks like one because of his growth spurt, but he said to the younger girl, "Now please don't call me that, dattébayo. I may look older, but I'm only 13, just old enough to be your big brother. Call me 'Aniki' or 'nii-chan' if you like. But never call me 'Daddy' like that, 'ttébayo. It just makes me older than I should've. Understand?" he chided as he wrapped the towel around her body. But then she hugged Ruto out of a form of a strange affection and then she sobbed onto his shoulder. No one else, not even 'Papa Seta' had kept her in line like this before; not before and after her single mother died. Could it be that Sarah is tamed by the unusually blond Japanese citizen somehow?

(Hmm, it's a possibility...)

 **-LNH-**

Later, as the fully-dressed Sarah wanders through the halls, she bumped right into Shinobu; who then affectionately hugs like the blonde American girl in a motherly manner with her now growing B-cup chest (more like a rock of the highest standard), followed by Su and Motoko as they were curious about the new guest. But Sarah doesn't want to get cute in front of the onlookers as they get a little too close for her comfort.

Kitsune asked Naru and Keitaro if the youngest guest is their love-child. But the unusual couple protested that remark. And Ruto said that Sarah isn't really his youngest sister in blood, either.

Anyway, Sarah McDougal is very popular in the Hinata-sou.

 **-LNH-**

The next day, Keitaro takes Sarah back to the workplace in Todai where Seta had recently been returned from his meeting. He asked Sarah how was her day.

"It was fine... Heh heh heh..." Sarah chuckled with an unusual smirk.

And Keitaro (with a bump on his head) had learned of Sarah's weaknesses. He'll use that advantage to at least keep her in line.

After that's been said and done, the Hinata-sou residents came up with the money to pay towards their cost of the utilities. They've learned a valuable lesson about the importance of getting and handling a job. They also briefed with Haruka about how to budget their spending better so that this 'crisis' would never happen again.

 **§**

 **Break Time**

* * *

 **-Interlude-**

 **How Ruto Got to Know Sarah Better**

[Hinata-sou, at Sunset]

As the Hinata-sou company finished dinner, Sarah decided to get away from being cuddled by the older girls and chose not to annoy Keitaro and Naru for her own health. So she decides to crash into Ruto's room.

As Sarah looked into Room 202, she notices it's just like an average, everyday boy's room; some table stands, a secretary's desk for his homework, some posters of traditional paintings from ancient Japanese artists, and it's practically tidy. He also has a bed that folds to the wall whenever the need is necessary, with clean sheets and comforter.

As they sit down in a comfortable position, Sarah asks Ruto many questions, such as, "Ruto...onii-chan, how come you have blond hair like I do?"

"To put it plainly, Sarah-chan," Ruto explained, "I have blond hair from my late Oyaji (Dad) and my paternal Obaa-chan (grandmother). I'm pretty sure Obaa-chan is from the United States many years ago... It's just..."

Sarah is curious about why the blond Urashima doesn't have many living relatives, as she sees the depressive look on his face, and wondered what was the matter.

"It's just that - - My biological parents and my grandparents from Oyaji's side have passed away due to unfortunate circumstances, dattébayo."

The McDougal girl realizes that she's not the only one to lose a family member or two in her young life. Maybe if she were a little bit nicer, then she'll know her new company a lot better.

Then Ruto asked Sarah his question about her troubled life and she told her story.

 _Ever since Sarah was little, she hangs around with her mother (Jaycee), 'Papa', and Haruka while going on their excavation tours. It was swell, until suddenly, Jaycee fell ill and later died in front of her little eyes. Then little Sarah was taken away to her uncle that she knew she didn't like. And for 6 months, she had to endure the abuse of her uncle as she was hidden in the house basement. She wasn't injured too much, but she needed hospitalization, but then realizes that she never was taken to school, nor learned more about education, what is like being outside in a playground, or the joys of being with friends and classmates. She's been praying for a miracle to help come save her from the mess. And as luck will have it, she called Seta's number on the landline to cry out for help. And just as Sarah was caught by her uncle and about to be dragged back to the basement, Seta crashed his van into the side of the wall, like it was some accident, along with some officers of the law who came with a same, yet different agenda: a warrant to Sarah's uncle for contributing to the delinquency of a minor, inadequate child care, truancy, sexual battery on a minor, and child endangerment. The uncle ranted and raved that the officers and to Seta that they can't do this to him; she's the only close relative Sarah only has. But the objection proved futile as the fiend was hauled away to jail, awaiting trial._

 _Seta knew that Sarah wasn't given proper care, so he took her to the hospital to check on her well-being. She wasn't being given adequate nutrition, has bruises and scars from her many beatings, hasn't been given her latest inoculations, and wasn't given further education that a now 7-year old child should have. So as Sarah is in the intense care, she was given some psychiatric treatment, as well as learn the missing education after the time she locked away from the outside world. It turns out that during her captivity, she learned (the hard way) about mathematics, spelling in English, and some science skills from the books that she swiped from her uncle; otherwise, she's left out a lot in her education._

 _That's when Seta decided to help home-school Sarah to catch up with her skills while staying in Japan; digging for ancient treasures and artifacts will just have to wait._

 _And after being recuperated, Seta decided to stay in America for about a year as he helps Sarah in home schooling and taught her Jeet Kune Do to help with not only for exercises, but to give her some self-defense. It was a long, hard year._

 _Then, Seta was given a letter from Todai, Kanagawa Campus for a job back in his native country. Sarah didn't want her 'papa' to leave her alone. But the wandering professor tells his adopted daughter that they will be going into Japan and they'll be talking in a completely different language, although they have a few words of English and other languages tossed in. But the young McDougal girl is willing to try to learn Japanese._

 _And so, Seta and Sarah traveled around the Pacific for the last 4 months. They visited a lot of places, but they frequented in Todai for his lessons to the university students. One time, they stopped by at the Hinata-sou to visit some old acquaintances, but for some strange reason, nobody's home, not even Haruka Urashima was present at the time. So the parent-child duo decided to hit the road for a while to do some important errands._

"...and that's what happened before I met you, the dork, and the woman from the photos," Sarah finished her story.

Ruto is intrigued on how the little American girl had to handle the hardships while living in Japan. She has the same kind of eyes that has experienced loneliness. But after some exchange of questions and answers, it was getting late, so they decided to go to the sink to get their teeth brushed, (Ruto gave Sarah a spare, unused toothbrush and an unopened tube of toothpaste for her to keep), and then they decided to wait their turns in the toilet before they go to bed.

As soon as they returned to Ruto's room, Su (without her hair-ties) ran by and clinged to Ruto like a monkey and Shinobu walked to them with tears in her eyes and asked him if she can sleep with them.

"Can you two girls tell me what is going on?" Ruto questions his upstairs roommate's request, "I know it's late, but what's gotten into you?"

Su replied with a whine, "I can't sleep and I wanted some company with you since Motoko kicked me out her room again-ya."

Shinobu also explained with tears in her eyes, "I just had a bad dream about Sasuke and the bad men again."

"Please, Ruto-kun?" both girls pleaded with baby-doll eyes.

Ruto just couldn't with his best friends' request and said, "Oh, all right. But try not to give the wrong impression to our guest tonight. She's still 'innocent', dattebayo." And he gives both Shinobu and Su the wink.

( **Su** )» "Yay!"

( **Shinobu** )» "Thank you, Ruto-kun."

And they clasped Ruto's hands, Sarah didn't know what to believe what was that she was seeing; how does Ruto get along with the other girls was beyond her understanding in her young, naive, little mind. Sure, she reads some adult literature, but this is ridiculous. So she asked, "Onii-chan, does this happen to you a lot when a girl wanted to sleep with you?"

Ruto, trying hard not to get embarrassed by the awkwardly question as he answered, "If it means just to simply sleep together in one bed in a simple context, then yes, this happens to me a lot. They simply like to have me as a form of a teddy bear... Sometimes." Then he gives out a secretive wicked smirk.

"Really? I thought you were having one of the those love nests like me and Papa are living in?" Sarah curiously asked, but then Ruto blushingly replied, "It's not like that. You're just asking things that a little kid like you shouldn't know so soon. But, of course, there are a tendency of things that happen during the night and I'm not talking about the boogeyman from under the tatami mats or through the cracks in the walls. So you better get used to it." The 8 ½ year old girl didn't quite understand what he meant, but then the dormmates and guest decided to get some shut-eye.

Then, in the middle of the night, Sarah was having a strange dreams in her sleep, something to do with her uncle wanting revenge against her for being a stool pigeon and at Seta for his meddling. Then, she felt like she was going to be raped and sodomized by her uncle, until she woke up with a sudden gasp from the nightmare. The young American finds herself in Ruto's spare bed, much of her relief, and she didn't see any sign of blood from the so-called rape or any sign of bedwetting inside her panties.

But when she hears moanings and unusual noises and in the starlight-brightened room, the young blonde looked down from her bed to see the futon beneath her... She sees Su and Shinobu kissing Ruto's lips and face, and squeezes him with their shirtless B-Cup chests in their sleep and then they murmured a few words as the girls truly felt blissful in slumber.

Poor Sarah...

She finds herself in a predicament that feels more like a border somewhere in the PG-13 to R-Rating (by the American Movie Rating Standards). But then, Sarah got a little too curious as she checked her chest out and have thoughts of what it's like to have breasts. She then sees an unusual bulge in Ruto's shorts. So, the young McDougal crawled towards Ruto, wondering if she can lie down with her seat on top of his bulge like it's a certain soft spot before lying down on Ruto's chest.

* * *

 _( **A/N:** Sarah used to sleep on top of 'Papa' Seta to help herself sleep better. Think young Son Goku with his adoptive grandfather in a family type of manner.)_

* * *

That's when the older girls begin to entangle Sarah with their arms, (Su with her unusual inner strength and Shinobu with her inborn maternal instinct), making the American girl feel like she was given the 'squeeze play' from one side and the 'cootie' effect on the other side, making unfortunate Sarah break out in goosebumps and a bit of crackling sound in her joints. Ruto, who suddenly awoke from Sarah's sudden shrieks from the unintentional instigators' two-fold embrace, so he softly said to Su's and Shinobu's ears to drop Sarah or no more 'teddy bear business' for a while.

Su and Shinobu, unconsciously released their grip and then they were given a brief ministration of love by their (alpha) boyfriend as he caresses their backs, shoulders, and hinds as the girls kissed their lips against their boyfriend's lips at the same time, while Sarah staggered back to her temporary bed as she sees the sign from Ruto saying that everything's under control; now she knows better than to come within Kaolla Su's or Shinobu's 'affectionate' ways of hugging, especially when they have bad sleeping habits. If that wasn't enough, she hears an unusual moanings from the older girls who then softly said, "Ruto, daisuki ( _I love you_ )*," as they collapsed in peaceful slumber.

 _(Ruto whispered '«daisuki»' and 'sweet dreams' and kissed their foreheads before going back to sleep.)_

What a night for the grade schooler, indeed...

 _( **A/N:** This has also happened sometimes with Motoko, and rarely with Kitsune a few times before. And even more shocking is that one time, all of the girls (sans Naru) were altogether in his room, wanting to have some 'loving' and possibly tried to get to Ruto's 'honest goods'.)_

The next day, the Hinata-sou residents are having a hearty breakfast with the guest who looks like she's a mess after last night's incident. Living the unusual family life in the Hinata-sou can be nerve-racking to a newcomer like Sarah's.

After all that has been said and done, well... The rest is history...

- **The End... of an Interlude-**

* * *

 _ **A/N:** * - 'Love' in multiple words of Japanese is a rather hard depiction to translate or transcribe as does the English word "Love" (Suki, Daisuki, Ai, Aishiteru(ze), etc.) It can be friendly, family, brotherly/sisterly, romantically, mutually, platonic, or perhaps in the highest form; depending on the context._

 _Shinobu is more in common with Hinata Hyuga in terms of her demureness, timidity, and her cooking techniques. She may not have the same physique as an early-bloomer, but she'll show her stuff soon enough._

 _Kaolla Su is more in closeness to the original Naruto that would have been, when it comes to the hyperactivity, naivety, and ravenous appetite (like bananas similar to his ramen bowls). She may not have the same context as the "Naruko" Sexy Jutsu form yet, but she still has ways to go reach that form of peak._

 _Motoko is more like the original Ten-Ten with her dedication to her family's fighting arts and a touch of Sakura Haruno for her screaming._

 _Kitsune is more in common with Tsunade with her drinking habits and possibly with the big breasts fit, as well as her gambling habits, and with Jiraiya for her mooching off of other people to make herself a living (however dishonest it may be like)._

* * *

 **-And Now, Back to Ringside-**

 **-LNH-**

[Outdoors, Undisclosed Location]

A few days have passed since the Sarah visited the whacked-out life in the Hinata-sou. Seta is making okonomiyaki for 2 on his portable grill. "Sarah! Lunch is ready!" he called out.

"'K!" Sarah replied.

The McDougal ate the street pizza with her chopsticks and complimentally said, "«Ume, ume»! Papa's skill has improved."

Seta laughs and said, "Thank you, Sarah."

"Papa, I'm kinda used to camping out."

"Hey, don't make camping sound so bad. But we do have to settle down, you know. It's been over 2 months since we came back to Japan, and now that I'm finished working, it's about time to find ourselves an apartment."

"But camping is alright. You don't have much money, right?"

"Demo... I'm glad you mention it. However... We just can't always live in Todai."

The onlookers are staring at the 'campsite' near the wooded area in the university.

"Who cares about them. I just don't give a - - a...," Sarah could care less of her living quarters, but then remembered Ruto warned her about cussing.

"Eto..." Seta interjected, "You've somehow managed to get your vulgarity under control, but you're getting the 'could care less about details' from me. This is troublesome. Oh yeah, you have to go to school after the break is over. Otherwise, I'll have to send you back to your relatives in California."

"I'm not going back to that jerk of an uncle!" Sarah huffed while crossing her arms, "About studying, Papa, could you teach me, instead? I wanna stay by your side."

Seta sighs in exasperation, but then he remembers that person from before, "That's right... I haven't thanked that assistant for letting you put up for the day over there. Keitaro-san was it?"

"Yeah, that dork. You should at least remember his name, Papa."

"He works really hard and he helps me a lot."

"What? You should've kicked the bum out!"

Seta looked at the paper of his assistant's name and learned that Keitaro's surname is Urashima. Urashima... Why does that name sound so familiar and why is he remembering an old flame from his college days.

But then Sarah also mentioned a particular detail, "His house is really weird. It used to be a hotel, but it's now a women's dormitory! Hinata-sou, I believe was the name of the place. And the dork has a younger brother who looks like he is the 'wearing the pants' kind in the group."

Hinata-sou‽ That name is enough to make him drop the cigarette off of Seta's mouth in the suspense.

 **-LNH-**

[Hinata-sou, Lunchtime]

The residents had just finished eating as Su does her chores of cleaning the dishes today. Shinobu curiously questions her landlord/sempai in the middle of the conversation, "You're helping that history teacher from Todai? So you are helping him dig stuff?"

"Yeah, that's because he doesn't have any helpers," Keitaro explained as he finishes his bowl.

"Sounds like Hakase-san (Mr. Professor) must be one heck of an archaeologist, Aniki," Ruto commented as he joins in the group, sitting next to Kitsune, facing his brother.

"You seem to like this job," Kitsune said to Keitaro.

( **Keitaro** )» "Yeah."

( **Shinobu** )» "Is that teacher Sarah's father?"

( **Keitaro** )» "Not entirely. But he takes good care of her like she's his own daughter. He may be a bit looney, but he's a nice guy."

But then, Naru got their attention as she finished her meal and scoffingly said, "Good for you. Seems like you found a good employer. Since you like digging so much, why don't you be his lifetime assistant?"

Keitaro secretly whispered to Tama and Ruto, pretending that the Amazon didn't hear him, "She's the one that wants to go to Todai because of a crush."

"Did you say something‽" Naru yelled as she tossed a round stuffed doll at the landlord-ronin and she leaves the room, slamming the door as she has that person on her mind.

 **-LNH-**

[Hinata-sou, Hallways]

Kitsune is walking down the hall with a picture of herself, Naru, Haruka, and a scribbled out face of Seta. She wasn't sure why her roommates (Keitaro and Naru) were constantly feuding but it may be something to do with an acquaintance that's probably long gone from her life. The vixen was hoping that Naru at least gave up on Seta, but it may be too soon to tell, when she hears a man's voice calling her attention.

"Excuse me!" the man from outside said.

Kitsune was skeptical about having men coming over, so she answered, "This is the women's dorm. Men are not welcome."

"Sorry, but it's something to do with Sarah McDougal the other day."

As Kitsune opened the shoji doors, she couldn't believe her eyes (even rubbing the sleep off of them), and was surprised that her old tutor standing next to his 'daughter'.

"Is that you, Mitsune-chan?" Seta querulously asked, "Long time, no see."

"Se-Seta‽" Kitsune exclaimed in shock, "What the *cuss* are you doing here? And what's with that short blonde brat?"

"I'm Sarah, cat-eyed witch. How dare you call me a short blonde!" Sarah argued, but then turned to Seta and asked, "Papa, you know her?"

"Why, yes. She's one of my former students," he answered and then explained to Kitsune, "Forgive me, I came so late to say hello; I've been very busy, you see. I was here in Japan since late February, but I seemed to find the place empty. And I haven't seen the landlady, either..."

"What? 'Papa'‽" Kitsune stammered as she pointed her finger at Seta as he replied, "You mean Sarah? There's a reason for this..." He chuckled in levity. "By the way, Is Naru around? I heard that she's trying for Todai. How is she doing?"

{Yabai...} Kitsune worried to herself, {If Seta-san and Naru meet now, things are goin' to be complicated.} Then she came up with a fast idea and nervously explained, "A...actually, Seta-san... Naru didn't try for Todai."

Seta wonders what really happened to his old acquaintance as Kitsune said, "Because she was so depressed, she sets off for a trip around America!"

The absentminded professor couldn't believe what had happened; in fact, he bought the bold-faced lie as he convinced himself, "That's not so bad. Everyone's life is always a little different. Not a bad idea."

Kitsune sweatdropped and can't believe the roaming professor was easily fooled, but Sarah isn't liking the vixen's tactics. As Kitsune tries to make Seta leave the former inn, Keitaro and Ruto coincidentally came by to the entrance.

"Aniki, is that who I think he is?" Ruto asked.

"It's Seta-san!" Keitaro said as noticed his former employer from the university.

"G...Guys, how did you know about Seta?" Kitsune anxiously asked.

Ruto elucidated, "We sorta ran into him twice before. The first time was when we were chased by him and his runaway van at Komba and the other time during the Spring Festival."

"He's the professor I've been working for," Keitaro added.

It's a small world (and getting smaller) as Seta had reacquainted with a few people. And Kitsune is worried that if Naru sees Seta (her teenage crush), there's going to be trouble. But then again, she is beginning have plots of enjoying of what will be considered 'fun' to watch. Ruto notices from a glance that he doesn't like what the Vixen with that look in her expression.

But then Seta nearly forgot to ask one thing. "Keitaro-kun, I didn't know that you have a brother. Are you really that closely related?"

 **. . . . .**

Keitaro, Kitsune, and even Ruto facefaulted from that awkward question and shot back at Seta, "You didn't know‽"

The landlord regained his composure and answered, "Ruto-niisan is my adopted brother and he helped me on my cram tests for Todai last year."

"Is that so?" Seta surmises, but suddenly was interrupted when Ruto senses Naru approaching the hallway. Kitsune wanted to stall her, but the blond Urashima has a better idea as he concentrate his katas in his hand signs and then muttered, "Illusion: Optic Delusory," and then Naru arrives (with Tama on her head) and sees nobody in the hall; it's as if they just disappeared. But then, she was splashed with a water filled bucket, spilling onto her clothes while Keitaro takes Seta to the landlord's room and Kitsune and Ruto takes Motoko, Shinobu, and Su for a briefing in the attic.

 **-LNH-**

[Hinata-sou, Attic Space]

The ragtag committee were sitting in the dark area with a battery-powered lantern in the center of the circle. That's when Kitsune broke the news to the other girls.

"What? That man..." Shinobu gasped.

"...is Naru-sempai's crush‽" Motoko finished the exclamation.

Su is somewhat busy eating her bananas and Ruto nodded in affirmation from the briefing.

"Right, things are getting seriously bad," Kitsune said, "Because If we let Seta meet Naru again, this would make a big impact on Keitaro! Usually we could wait and see while we watch the fun, but Keitaro will have no chance of winning over Naru at all."

The suspense of what Kitsune had said left some of the group wonder what could happen to their landlord.

"What is 'no chance at all' mean-ya?" Su randomly and cluelessly asked while chewing her piece of fruit.

"It means that Aniki is getting into a whole heap of trouble, Kaolla-chan," Ruto answered while eating a banana of his own.

( **Kitsune** )» "And Keitaro's such a nice guy and easily gets depressed, he'll probably end up in commiting suicide."

The tenants can see the headline in the papers now:

 **"A Come-From-Behind Ronin Student Hanged Himself in the Former Inn!"**

"Here we go again," Su murmured, somewhat breaking the 4th wall.

Then Shinobu aimlessly fidgets and wondered, "What'll we do?"

"Now don't panic, girls," Ruto consoled Shinobu to calm herself down, "Seta-san just came by to say hello. As long as we keep that meeting a secret and Naru stalled long enough, we should be fine. I hope, dattebayo."

"Yeah, and I have an idea on how to keep Naru from seeing that heartbreaker," Kitsune suggested.

"I get it! I'll help you out!" Shinobu agreed.

"Un (Yeah)," Motoko reluctantly obliged.

"I'll help, too-ya!" Su joins in.

"Thanks, everyone," Kitsune cheerfully said as the operation commences.

Shinobu is currently lost in thought as she thinks about Naru and Seta becoming a couple, but what's going to happen to Keitaro if that possibility arises? But suddenly. that thought was interrupted by Ruto telling her that she's going to be left behind. And the two students left the attic and the former turned off the lantern before closing the attic space hatch.

 **-LNH-**

[Meanwhile, at the Landlord's Room]

Seta is admiring the room while Sarah is snooping around for anything out of the ordinary, like hidden porno mags. The professor then questioned Keitaro, "So you're the new landlord ( _kanrinrin_ ) of the women's dorms?"

"Yeah, although I'm the landlord, it's not that much. Good thing I only pay the utilities instead of the rent. Ruto-niisan pulls his weight, too," the ronin answered truthfully.

And as the two men are chatting with each other, Sarah stacked a stool on top of the short table and curiously peeked at the hole in the ceiling and lifted the cover. And while she climbed up the hole, she encountered Naru who is wearing a different set of dry clothes and is drying herself off with a towel.

"Eh? Aren't you Naru from the other day?" Sarah questioned, "It's strange how holes lead to here."

Naru saw the American girl from the hole in the floor and asked, "Oh...? Sarah-chan, when did you get here?"

( **Sarah** )» "I came here with Papa and he's downstairs."

( **Naru** )» "Eh, your papa is here, too?"

 **-LNH-**

Meanwhile, as Ruto's group are walking towards the Landlord's Room, wondering how to make Seta leave. And just as they entered the room, Shinobu and Kitsune panicked as they see Naru peeking in below. So the Maehara thought fast and smacked Naru with one of her stuffed dolls, while the rest carted Seta and Keitaro away.

Naru wondered what came over Shinobu like that.

 **-LNH-**

One thing leads to another whenever Naru and Seta crossed paths, but never have the chance to meet together as Kitsune, Motoko, Shinobu, Su, and (sometimes) Ruto kept dragging either side away from the happenstances; whether it's in the dining room, the kitchen (with a crick in the neck), and in the lounge (another splash from a bucket of water on Naru and boot to the head at Keitaro and Seta by Su and Kitsune). But when Naru was taken by Shinobu to a different location, she smells a familiar burning scent coming from a brand of cigarettes; not like the kind that Haruka smokes, but something else. It's the scent that the Narusegawa remembers.

 **-LNH-**

[The Lounge]

Kitsune was thinking of the next step of making her former teacher leave the dorms. "Finally! Managed to strategically succeed the hard part," the Vixen sighed a breath of relief.

"This is the hard part‽" Motoko sweatdropped in complaint.

That's when Ruto has an idea that will keep the professor occupied long enough so he suggested to Keitaro and Seta, "Guys, I have an excellent suggestion. Why not come to the upstairs corner bath hall? I probably need a hand on getting the final touches with the plumbing."

"That's a great idea," Seta agreed, "After that, we all could use a hot soak."

And the men went on their way, with Ruto giving a wink and a thumbs-up to the girls, telling them that everything is (currently) under control.

 **-LNH-**

[Meanwhile, at the onsen]

Naru is in her birthday suit as she relaxes in the springs. However, she contemplates with one thing about a particular scent, {What is that smell? The smell that helped calmed me and make me feel safe, like something from some time ago. It's from somewhere that I can't put my finger on...}

[Elsewhere, in the corner bath hall]

Seta was surprised that Keitaro and Ruto worked hard to repair the previously destroyed room, (with the help of the instructional guidebook on indoor plumbing), and after a few tests, the water system is a-go! And then, Ruto sent his doubles to bring in a few towels from downstairs.

Seta remarked to Keitaro, "You know, your brother is a hard worker."

"Yeah, he helped me with maintaining the already wrecked place," Keitaro replied and soon after, the doubles brought in the requirements and then they * _poofed_ *, knowing that their job is done.

 **-LNH-**

While they undressed themselves and put towels around their 'honest goods', Seta goes into the giant wooden tub first and then said to them, "You know, everybody around here is energetic, but nothing is like this compared to Sarah-chan. *laugh* She is hard to look after."

"Seta-san, I've been thinking. You didn't just hire me just to let me be Sarah's baby-sitter and not as your assistant, would you?" Keitaro questions with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah, Hakase-san," Ruto agreed as he scrubs his back with the long washcloth, "I don't know how I could have doubt you for letting the little squirt stay with us. Must you spend all of your time with your job?"

"You're right," Seta admitted, "For that, I'm sorry for doing this to you like that. Anyway, I really want to thank you two; for you see, Sarah-chan has been through hard times. But ever since you boys came, she's been a lot more playful."

"I see," the landlord understood the situation as did Ruto.

That's when Seta pulled out his own box of cigarettes (Turkish Gold) from his clothes pile and asked if he can smoke.

Before the Urashima men gave the consent, Ruto checked the wind direction and finds that the downwind isn't blowing at their direction and there's an extra ashtray available. So, Seta lit up his cancer stick with the scent of smoke wafting away from the open-aired bath hall.

[Back at the onsen]

Naru was still relaxing in her side of the springs when she smells that particular cigarette smoke coming from somewhere. It's the scent that brings her memories from her time with her former tutor a few years back. {Seta-sensei,} she thought as she stands back up with a towel in her hand, {That kind of cigarettes... It's so familiar, it must be the ones that Seta-sensei uses.} She looks around to see where did that person with the brand of cigarettes used, when she overhears what the guest was said, "You know, boys. I love ( _daisuki_ ) Naru-chan..."

Naru blushes from the flattering statement while Keitaro feelings went sunk like the weight of despair is dropping on his shoulders, but Ruto knows that Seta hasn't finished his conversation, "And I love Sarah, Mitsune-chan, Haruka-kun, Keitaro-kun, and you as well, Ruto-kun."

The Urashimas face-faulted in a Ranma-styled fashion, as did Naru, when they heard what the shameless flatterer had said.

"Can you put that in writing, Hakase-san?" Ruto riposted with a sweatdrop.

"When you say that you 'loved' me, you meant it like you're bi-sexual or something, were you?" Keitaro anxiously and nervously asked.

"Well, I don't mean it that way, boys," Seta disclaimed as he puffs a drag, "What I meant to say is that I loved to enjoy being in company with you, the residents, and taking care of Sarah."

The Urashimas and Naru breathed a sigh of relief that their guest isn't starting something particularly revolting.

After finishing the bath, Seta and Sarah bid the residents goodbye and thanked them for the hospitality. But then, Seta realized that there two other people absent. For one, Haruka is busy with her teahouse duties, (like always), and he noticed that Naru is missing. Maybe she must've caught a head-cold from being in the water too long. So, he and Sarah left the dormitory.

Where's Naru really gone to, you ask? Well, let's just say that she's a bit tied up like a caterpillar in her bedroom, by means of rope and a gag courtesy of Ruto's ninja tricks and the other girls' involvement. Then she was drugged with a non-narcotic sleeping aid while the girls secretly untied her. It seems that poor Naru Narusegawa will probably never know who was the mystery guest today, but she must be dreaming after being knocked out... Or was she?

 **§**

To be continued...==»

* * *

 **A/N** : By the time I've started typing up the compilation chapter, I've been in a writer's slump since the holidays with Thanksgiving and Christmas and such. Forgive me for that.

In the next section will involve Keitaro and Naru a redemption of applying for Todai (If at first you don't succeed...), as well as a chance meeting with Naru and Seta and the consequences of being completely losing one's mind for a moment; both retold in a different perspective.

That's all, until the heat of the moment will be on!

-blukmage19


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 _The Rededication of the Promise and the Looney Laugh-out Loudness!_

 _(I Like Who?)_

* * *

 **§**

Mid July XX, 1999

[At the Todai Kanagawa Campus]

Another sweltering day goes by at the campus, as Keitaro was carrying boxes by Seta's request. But Little Miss Prankster (that is, Sarah) threw a banana peel at the hapless ronin's foot and he slipped forward; dropping his boxes and crashed into a female university student's bosom. The unexpecting event made the woman very angry and then Keitaro's left eye is black from her gratitude. And for that intentional accident, the ronin angrily chases Sarah around until he comes across the empty classroom.

He stopped and remembered the times that he took the university exams situated for Todai. Sure, it wasn't exactly this location, but he reminisces about his hen-scratches on paper, the accidental dropping of his extra lead off his mechanical pencil, or the time he made an embarrassing noise when he got too nervous and was laughed upon.

It's been about 4 months since he and Naru took the tests, and he dragged her and his younger brother into this mess and woefully said, "I hate myself. I'm so useless."

In the midst of his misery, Sarah stacked the clay figures on top of his head like a horse and rider carting a wagon. What's more is that Seta tried to gain his attention, breaking the ronin's stupor as he said, "Class is starting."

Then Keitaro and Sarah hastily left the classroom in their own fashion.

 **-LNH-**

[Later, in the cafeteria]

"What? You tried for Todai too?" Keitaro questioned about his employer's history.

"Yeah," Seta answered, "Didn't quite passed it the first time, either." But just as the professor was about to continue the conversation, he wanted to light another cigarette. Unfortunately, he forgot his lighter back at the Hinata-sou. So he asked a nearby worker if he has a light, which he did. After thanking the man for the assistance, he asked Keitaro, "So, you're trying again this year?"

"Maybe not," the ronin replied, "Already tried 3 times. Although it was my goal for a long time, but maybe it's about time that I should drop it completely."

( **Seta** )» "So, you're just going to give up your dream?"

( **Keitaro** )» "Yeah... Probably because the practice tests always end up badly, so I had to leave home because my parents are worried for me and Ruto-niisan, (After all, I got low percentage of passing,) and I've had a bit of a snow fight in front of Todai. And then there's the time I got stuck in a truck, caught the flu bug, and even get lost in the ocean, while my brother has his adventures with the girls..."

But the rambling stopped when the ronin sees Seta chuckling. So he questioned about that change in attitude.

"It seems that you had some fun experiences," Seta chortled.

"What's so great about it‽" Keitaro exclaimed, but sighed in his defeat, "I always thought that if I put my effort, I'll get into Todai someday, but I still couldn't. I'm a slob and so stupid, have no good traits, and a good-for-nothing."

That's when Seta extinguishes his spent cigarette and said, "Keitaro-kun. You reminded me of myself, once upon a time. I learned that the discovery of a mystery doesn't mean you will find what you desire just by digging. Especially in the circle of scholars, I'm also very far from the best. I just like to dig stuff."

Keitaro didn't comprehend what Seta said at first, but the words of an experienced alumnus of the university said, "You keep searching, but still found nothing at the end, but that's not all that bad. What it means is that you should never give up, even you might not be smart or not being so useful. That's fine. Maybe you have a hidden, untapped talent somewhere. But... *chuckles* Sometimes that if you don't have what it takes, then don't! I graduated from Todai, but after that, my salary was low from paying off the loans. So I still have to live with Sarah in the van."

"Then it means that's going to happen in the end‽" Keitaro awkwardly exclaimed.

"To tell you the truth, I used to fail the tests 3 times myself before getting into Todai."

Keitaro just learned that the professor is a lot like him and they laughed together from their own situations.

(Of course, Sarah didn't quite understand about how failure happens to her in real life, yet.)

 **-LNH-**

[Later, in the streets]

Keitaro had just finished his shift as he walks his way towards home. He can't believe that Seta-san also tried the test 3 times before succeeding. It's enough to bring some hope for the ronin yet. Maybe it'll be enough to impress the girls and Ruto, but become more closer with Naru. However, while in the middle of the line of thought, he didn't notice that he ran into a garbage pile in front of him and crashed into it. That's when reality sets in and finds that Sasaki Prep. is applying for candidates for the new year of testing for their respective universities. At first, he obeyed his impulse to not retrying the entry now... At first...

But Keitaro decidingly disregarded that action and chose to take the flyer anyways. However, it seems that he's not the only one who wanted to take the flyer as a hand of a woman touched his fingers in the process. And who's that person? Naru Narusegawa.

"Kei... Keitaro‽" she stammered from the surprise.

"Na... Narusegawa!" the ronin sputtered and then ran away with a great haste, "Ah! I just remembered something!"

"Just a minute, baka (stupid)!" Naru yelled as she pursued the runaway loser.

"What are you doing here? / What are YOU doing here?" both people asked at the same time while still making tracks.

Naru answered first and said, "I... I was on my way shopping."

As they were getting close to the safety railings between the elevated hedges, the amazon declared, "So you're giving up on the test and decided to work part-time?"

"I... I didn't say that!" Keitaro denied as he got in the middle of the railings, but Naru unelegantly (panty-flauntingly) jumped over the bars and both crashed into the bushes in a very bumbling and embarrassing manner. Naru asked Keitaro (while catching her breath) about what he is doing here.

( **Keitaro** )» "Actually, I was walking home and I saw that, but..."

( **Naru** )» "But?"

( **Keitaro** )» "I was a little concerned..." He holds a flyer in his hand.

Naru notices why and then she smiles as she gets back on her feet and said, "Then, I'll go try it too." She writes down her application and Keitaro's, with a bit of hesitation. After all, she was ranked 1st in the national tests last year despite not being able to pass the exams.

As Keitaro double-checked his application, he asked the Narusegawa, "So, are you still taking it because of the person you admired?"

"No," she answered, "He's long gone and I've already realized that he's not worth it. I haven't seen Seta-sensei for so long, he probably doesn't remember my face. Alright then, let's go sign up!"

And they did, after a bit of hesitation and a bit of a Kamen Rider pose in front of the young onlookers.

 **-LNH-**

[Sunset, en route to the Hinata-sou]

Naru and Keitaro exited the 507 streetcar when they are greeted by Kitsune who is seeing them together. Naru asked her if she went to buy something as they passed by.

"Looks like those two got back together," the Vixen remarked, "It's so hard to take care of that once they started fighting..."

"Myu!"

Kitsune heard that familiar chirp and found that Tama the turtle followed her with an object in its mouth. She is worried about the flying half-shell roaming the streets, but then she notices that Tama was holding a lighter belonging to Seta. But as she was trying to grab the lighter, the turtle flew away from its chaser. This is going to be bad...

As Keitaro and Naru ascended the stairs to the dorms, Keitaro said that he hadn't hit the books for a while, but Naru said that he'll be just fine. That's when Tama came by and landed on Naru's hands and dropped the lighter in Keitaro's grasp.

"Tama-chan's expression is always so calming," Naru remarked.

"Look at him reminds me of somebody," Keitaro added.

Then they remembered that woman carrying the Traveler watermelons in her hands.

"Mutsumi-san!"

"*laughs* You're right!"

They wondered if that woman from Okinawa is alright; especially with her weak body, despite having a pattern to her life.

Then Keitaro suggested, "Now that I think about it, I feel like having a drink together."

"Right!" Naru chuckled, "And to think of that matter, that trip is pretty exciting."

But then Tama flew out of her hands, making Keitaro worry that his study-mate would fall from a great height and get hit by a car. However, the Narusegawa managed to catch it in time. Then Naru removed her glasses as she balances herself on the narrow base of the stairway and asked, "Keitaro, about the last trip... You said that you like me, is that true?" And she jumped down from the top and lifted Keitaro's glasses on top of his head and said, "I'm not being cocky and so far, nobody ever said I like you. So... what is it?"

While Tama landed on Keitaro's head to roost, the ronin blushes madly as he begins to stutter, "About that..." But he couldn't make out what words to say on whatever the conversation was.

This frustrates the Narusegawa and she demanded while grabbing Keitaro's shirt front, "Why can't you be more of a man about it, huh?"

"Guh! That hurts..." he choked from being gripped, "What are you trying to say, Narusegawa‽"

"I don't like you very much," the Amazon uttered as she loosens her grasp, dropping the Urashima ronin to the ground with a thud, sending Tama scurrying back into the air as Keitaro got back up and cluelessly exclaimed, "Then what's that supposed to mean?"

"But..." Naru said as she partially climbed the stairs, but looked back and asserted, "I don't really hate you, either..."

Keitaro was puzzled at what Naru had just said, so he queried, "Wait a minute, Narusegawa! Aren't you being a bit vague about something?"

That's when a thought occurred to Naru and then asked, "Oh, yeah. Keitaro, what do you think of Mutsumi?"

"Huh? Why did you suddenly mention her?! Well, Mutsumi-san is cute... ano... she's outgoing... Why'd you ask?"

"Oh, forget it!" Naru suddenly changed her mind, "Just forget everything thing I said!"

Unfortunately, in the midst of her emotional troubles, the moody Amazon just missed that one footing on the stairway and almost fall onto the hard stone floor. That's when Keitaro yelled, "Look out!" and he catches his study-mate just in time as they looked in each other's eyes. They were caught in a odd, rather romantic feeling together near the setting sun and Tama witnessing the scene. As they reached the apex of the hill, Keitaro and Naru are close together, they can probably kiss each other.

That is, until a voice belonging to Ruto shouted at them, "Aniki, Sempai! Incoming!"

The warning pointed at a particular runaway van crashes into a nearby safety bar, flipping over on its top, nearly sending every pedestrian flying, including the driver. Naru just got a bit of a bump on her head when she felt a presence right under her skirt, right between her legs. The unwanted form of groping made her feel tickled in the wrong place and then she threw the peeping malefactor to the ground.

However, there's something wrong here...

"That wasn't Aniki," Ruto stated after brushing the dust off of himself, with Keitaro agreeing that somebody else unintentionally and accidentally ended up under Naru's skirt in public.

"If that wasn't either of you boys, then who was it?" Naru questioned as the dust settled as the man got back on his feet again...

Ruto recognizes the absentminded, scatterbrained professor anywhere; teacher's clothes with sleeves rolled up, careless driving skills, and a gash on his head... again: Noriyasu Seta. And all that the younger Urashima uttered was, "«OH, NO...»" as both acquaintances had to meet, face to face.

Keitaro is lost in the conflicting scene and asked both Seta and Naru, "You two know each other?"

The other tenants, that were following Ruto close behind, witnessed the accident nearby after they noticed a familiar encounter.

Things are beginning to come to a fever pitch...

(As for Sarah, in the meanwhile, she's hanging out at the Hinata-sou Teahouse with Haruka and they reacquainted with each other. They haven't seen each other for 2 years.)

 **-Break Time-**

* * *

 **-Interlude-**

 _Meanwhile, with Ruto_

Ruto Urashima, 2nd Year Junior High Student, was given homework by Kurenai-sensei during the summer vacation. Shinobu, Su and Motoko were also given the same assignments by their respective teachers. And the blond Urashima decided to go to the nearby office supply store to get a few utensils, including some notebooks for hen-scratching, some extra pens and mechanical pencils (plus extra lead refills), and a fresh ink ribbon for the fax. He decided to pitch in some more funds for supplies for Keitaro and Naru, because he knew that if they wanted to try the exams again, they're gonna need them. "If, at first, they don't succeed, dattébayo," Ruto chuckled to himself.

He told the girls that he'll be gone for a few hours, but he'll come back as soon as possible. Shinobu is mostly worried that Ruto could get himself into trouble, for she knew that more often than not, the [trouble] found him.

So he left the dorms and headed to Sasaki where he came to the office supply store for what he needed at the right price. (The store is more of a Office Depot or Staple's variety for having the necessary things for test taking.) As he entered the store, he ran into none other than Senior High School Principal Tsunade Senju (Ruto's distant maternal cousin).

She knew Ruto ever since he was in grade school from time to time. At first, he mistook her for being his grandmother figure or as an older woman (simply as 'Oba') to him; she didn't like to be called grandma due to her age behind her still natural and youthful looks, and that she hasn't had any grandchildren yet, but she didn't want to hurt the little guy because he didn't know any better. So she gave him a lesson about not to stress the older women about their age (ergo: 'Oba'). However, in this case, calling her Oba-san (Aunt) is exceptional, to which Ruto accepted the terms, because she knows that between herself and the young Urashima, she's not worthy to simply be called 'mother' to the boy and that she already has 2 grown children that just started their lives on their own.

( _Tsunade is married to Dan Kato, but he chose to take his wife's surname. Dan's niece, (Shizune, 27, secretary of the Senior High Building), was living next door to Tsunade's to keep the latter out of trouble with her - - somewhat excessive boozing and gambling habits in Pachinko and slot games (for she is a poor player and strategist, hence the awfully name 'The Legendary Sucker' and the 'Betting Hen' when she hears that particular word. "Bet-betbetbetbet!"_ )

* * *

( **A/N:** If you think Fred Flintstone has his gambling problems, calling Tsunade a cackling, gambling hen would be an understatement.)

* * *

( _Thankfully, Ruto stopped by and helped bail her out from time to time since before the beginning of Junior High. Tsunade had borne twin children, both currently aged 22 and ironically, they are named after the Senju locations in Tokyo. The girl (Minami) was born first, followed by her brother (Kita) after a few minutes. They have totally different personalities, (Minami being a headstrong person like her mother, while Kita is more of a easygoing kind, much like his great-grandfather Hashirama, and they are currently in different universities, but they often keep each other in touch by means of the phone line and e-mail. Currently, Minami is living with a boyfriend while attending the university nearby while Kita is single, still trying to find himself a girlfriend; so far, no luck. Both siblings haven't directly met Ruto, yet._ )

Back to the present time, both relatives talked about how they've been doing in the new school curriculum. Tsunade told Ruto about her the troubles keeping her weakness for the finest sake and paperwork on check, including handling some of the roughest students in the building. Ruto can tell that Tsunade and Kitsune must've been barroom buddies a time or two; they'll definitely got along very well, as long as they don't start a fight somewhere...

The blond Urashima said that he had gotten pretty far on his homework and he helps his dormmates with their work. Of course, there are times when some students from this and other schools that wanted a piece of him for who he is: an Urashima and a fabled Uzumaki.

But while in the middle of their conversation and shopping, a female voice rang out in the building, "Naruto Urashima! Show yourself! It's time for a little payback for making a fool of me!" Ruto knew that tomboyish voice from the kendo matches, it was Kurotsuchi Ryoutenbin (15½, 1st Year Senior High), granddaughter of Ohnoki Ryoutenbin (the long-running principal of Iwashi High, and has a serious back issue) and daughter of Kitsuchi (Kendo instructor, a teacher in Iwashi High, and Ohnoki's son-in-law).

 _(Kurotsuchi is a sore loser and winner, in other words, she's a sorehead. One time, it got so bad, she beats up on her own teammates and her opponent in her frustration. That's when Ruto stepped in and broke the fight off and put the Ryoutenbin in her place. Because of the unnecessary roughness, Kurotsuchi was suspended from the competition for 6 months and lost her captain title until she has learned her lesson... at hard labor.)_

Ruto didn't want to put everybody else in the store in danger, so he decides to wear his trusty shades on his head to somewhat change his mood for helping to negotiate the wild Iwashi student. Sure, he's no Roger Smith the Negotiator or Lisa Lisa the actress, but it wouldn't do himself any harm. So with Tsunade's support, the blond Urashima stepped into the confrontation and said, "So, «MISS RYOUTENBIN», I heard that you were hunting me down for some time, so why don't you put that fruit slicer away, so we can have an understanding, 'ttébayo?"

"Shut up, Urashima! I'll have your head for your family's involvement in my Haha-ue's death!" Kurotsuchi unfalteringly exclaimed as she fixates her blade at his foe's face, "You're just like that Arashi Urashima, you are a dispicable heartless Yankee foreigner that doesn't belong here in Japan! Prepare to die, Yankee!"

"Now let's get some things clear, Iwa-san," Ruto argued while controlling his temper and pointed to blade away with his fingers, "I'm a born Japanese citizen as did my late father, 'ttébayo. Just because I'm a natural blonde, like Principal Senju's, doesn't mean that I'm a Yankee gangster. But more importantly, how dare you draw a weapon so shamefully in a crowded store such as this?" He prepares for what's bound to happen as his gets into his stance and said, "And one more detail, I am but a humble student of Konoha Academy. But it seems to me that you didn't learn your lesson, dattébayo. Guess we'll have to try again!"

And just like that, the provoked Kurotsuchi started to charge at Ruto in front of the onlookers. The witnesses were expecting that blond boy to be sliced to ribbons and sprayed the store in crimson lifeblood, but what they didn't count on is that Ruto managed to sidestep the charge and tripped the assassin to the ground. The Iwashi student got back up and tried a horizontal slash, but her foe backdashed away from the blade, knocking a few pieces of merchandise off the shelves from her swing as she hears what her opponent said, "You know, you shouldn't be using your oversized fruit slicer in a store like this. You ought to pay for damaging those goods."

"No, I make YOU pay for your crimes! You Uzumaki and Urashima are nothing but laughable losers that should be left in the sticks!" Kurotsuchi said her peace, and now, she's just gone and done it, as she notices Ruto is building his fighting spirit that is visible to the warrior's eyes as the image of the Alkaid began to show.

He said with a terrible, ferocious growl, "You... dare to call my family as losers? Think we should be living in the slums? You, Iwa-san, have insulted not only me, but Tsunade-basan, who is of Uzumaki descent, for the last time, 'ttebayo! I'm going to let her show you a punishment worse than your parents did!" And he conjures his shadow doubles to disarm her blade and dragged her to the family restroom by the ear, with Tsunade not far behind.

What they did weren't shown in public, or be heard in it either, because of a particular seal that Ruto set up to block out all noise from the outside and nobody can hear them from the inside. So he and his doubles stripped her shirt and pants of her body, down to her bra and panties, and tied her wrists and ankles together and gagged her with a masochist's ball gag in her mouth. _(The utensils are from a small pocket-sized mini scroll in his pocket.)_ He can tell that Kurotsuchi has gotten somewhat chubby in her now uncomfortably and wrongfully sized bra and tight boy-short panties after her suspension and misery from the kendo competition as Tsunade felt that her belly that seemed to have a bit more fat than muscle from not keeping up with her exercises.

( **A/N** : Kurotsuchi was lost in her misery as she ate too much junk food (potato chips, cookies, sweets, etc.), and became out of shape, making herself look like an overstuffed fool in front of her friends.)

He said as he unsealed his hidden hairbrush from his mini-scroll and passed it to Tsunade, who then said, "You shouldn't have provoked the family names of Urashima and Uzumaki, you slacker for a student! We have a long history in our country and you had to slander our family names. As member of the said families, we do NOT take kindly by the likes of you. Just for that, I'm going to give you 40 lashes until you apologize not only to me, but to Ruto-chan and everybody in the store, and I'm pretty sure that your family will see how 'sorry' you'll be!" And with the flat end of the brush, she whipped the Ryoutenbin's flanks 20 times on each side until they 'glow in the dark', making the Iwashi student muffle as she scream, wince, and sob in pain from the soreness. Ruto then removes the gag, dispelled his doubles, and made Kurotsuchi put her clothes back on and then said, "Now, what have you got to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry! *sniffle* I'm sorry! Please, no more! *sobs* I'll behave! *cries*" Kurotsuchi teared up with a reddened face and butt.

Tsunade knows that Ruto wouldn't dare to attack (or discipline) unruly women or children without provocation. But when the Ryoutenbin slandered their families' honor, she knew that the misguided student has sealed her fate; Kurotsuchi deserved what she had coming to her for her 'blindness'.

Ruto and Tsunade then forgave Kurotsuchi, but made her swore to never let it happen or do it again. And then the blond Urashima is temporary embargo'd the Iwa student's blade and he waits until her family arrive via cellphone call by Tsunade. (She and the district Element Schools exchanged numbers for anything out of the ordinary and for exchange of advice.) And speak of Sou-Sou, a wheelchair-ridden Ohnoki and Kitsuchi arrived and both are very angry; not at Ruto and Tsunade, but at Kurotsuchi.

The widower said to his only daughter, "Kurotsuchi Ryoutenbin! How dare you neglect what we asked of you! You were supposed to help deliver the listed office supplies and here you are, attacking people with your mother's blade when we told you not to! Your actions have brought us great dishonor, daughter."

Kurotsuchi tried to explain, "But Chichi-ue (dear father), these Yankees - -"

Ohnoki reached up and grabbed his ornery granddaughter's ear and said, "Now listen, young lady! Don't you dare call both of these fine citizens as Yankees! Besides, if it weren't for Arashi Urashima, your mother would never be able to rest in peace and you would have been killed, also - - ! Agh, curse that aching back!"

Ruto blinked for a moments and queried, "My late father did that?"

Tsunade, Ohnoki, and Kitsuchi explained to Ruto and Kurotsuchi about the particular incident a few months before the boy was born, (long before Danzo's scandalous incident came to light)...

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _Arashi was doing his duties as a police officer. He found a mother on the ground, protecting her 2 year old daughter from a hit-and-run driver, he called for an ambulance to the location. Little Kurotsuchi was practically unharmed, but she cries for her mother who is barely clinging to life. The ambulance crew manages to take the unconscious woman while Arashi helped baby-sit the girl in the waiting room until her family shows. He has a first taste of what parenthood is all about, especially when his wife is expecting a child of their own._

 _When Kitsuchi and Ohnoki arrived, they shook hands with the officer in partnership and cooperation and the officer helped little Kurotsuchi to her daddy while waiting the news of what happened to the missus. But then, the doctors gave their message to the Ryoutenbins and Arashi; the report is hard to swallow._

 _"We lost her. I'm terribly sorry. She passed away at XX:XX."_

 _The family and Arashi felt sorrow when Kitsuchi's wife passed away from her extensive injuries from the incident. That's when Arashi's intercom told him that they apprehended the suspect that was involved in the scene. They know that duty calls for the police officer, so Arashi kindly said farewell to the Ryoutenbin men and little Kurotsuchi._

 _(However, as Kurotsuchi grew up, when she heard the gossip from her relatives about that their nemesis is the same officer that was once enemies with them during regional competitions, she begins to hate - - no, 'despise' people with extreme prejudice that either have natural blond hair and/or Yankees like they're foreigners, with an unbridled passion. This fixation of behavior makes both her widower father and grandfather very upset and sickened. Just for that stipulation, both patriarchs gave the busybodies-for-relatives a lesson they'll never forget and they were banished from the clan until they have paid the penalty and apologized to Ohnoki and his son as they begged for forgiveness.)_

 _-End Flashback-_

* * *

That's when the swordswoman realized that the late Officer Urashima did his part to save her life and let her late mother find some peace. She was so ashamed after what she had done, all for the hollowed sake of revenge. Then Ruto returned the blade to her father and he thanked the young man. Kitsuchi also thanked Ruto and Tsunade for giving his rebellious daughter what for, because of her overzealous, racial attitude towards natural blondes, Gals (gyaru), and Yankees. Then Kurotsuchi was forced to carry the office supplies as they left the store and she later was forced to wear a pillow in her seat from the lashes, for she'll have to take her punishments standing up.

Ruto and Tsunade decided that they have to finish their shopping as they parted ways, knowing that they'll meet again another day.

The blond Urashima finally made it back home to the dorms after an hour of delays. Shinobu, Su, Motoko, and Kitsune were glad that their only male roommate made it back in one piece as he brought out what they needed.

( _After giving some thought_ _, Kurotsuchi later managed to shape up in body, mind, and spirit. After a destined battle with the women's kendo tournament against Raika High, she and Motoko became good friends and rivals in both sword and some occasional fashion._ )

But first things first, the students of their respective schools have to do some of their schoolwork in Ruto's room, after they have a brief lunch break. It was tedious on the round table, from having sore wrists and the occasional 'brain drain' from working and overthinking with their mental facilities, but when they want to go to a university such as Todai, they definitely are going to need it in the long run. Ruto sometimes give pointers to some difficult problems that his classmates have. They worked their minds off for one session until they realized that it's nearly sunset.

As they entered the lounge, Kitsune and Tama the turtle weren't around. "Must have been taking a walk in the park," Ruto thought out loudly. The girls agreed as they stretched their limbs to loosen themselves from their studies. He decided to go ahead and go outside for some fresh air. Shinobu, Su, and Motoko wanted to stay in the dorms for just a little bit longer, so the blond Urashima went on ahead. He won't be far.

Ruto went up to the Roof Access to see if his brother and upperclasswoman have returned yet and he spotted Kitsune and Tama walking through the high hill entrance and saw the recently signed-up candidates have returned. He sees Naru being vague to Keitaro about retrying the exams and about Mutsumi Otohime, until she almost fell down the stone stairway and Keitaro caught her in time. The younger Urashima was expecting that the sudden closeness makes a good romantic scene. However, he senses danger by means of familiar runaway van and he shunshins to warn them of the oncoming vehicle. Keitaro and Naru managed to avoid getting the worst of the injuries. That is, if they count Seta as a real casualty from being thrown out of the van and made a rather unintentional landing under Naru's skirt. For that, the professor was thrown bodily into the dirt, mistaking him for the usual, troublemaking Keitaro. That's when Ruto knew that the inevitable is bound to happen sooner or later.

 **-End Interlude-**

* * *

 **-And Now, Back to Ringside-**

 **-LNH-**

[Sunset near the Hinata-sou]

The Hinata-sou group is in for a shock! Naru and Seta have finally met each other in person, while Keitaro is starting to add the pieces together and guessed, "So the teacher which you haven't seen for less than 3 years had helped you with the after-lessons... was Seta-san?"

Naru's feelings are beginning to be on the term 'discombobulated' as she looked at Seta and at Keitaro. The tenants are anticipating what will happen next with Naru's nervousness. Keitaro tried to get the Narusegawa's attention, but then she screamed as she ran away at a fast rate of speed. Both Seta and Keitaro called out her name from the unexpected display.

As Naru kept on running like a madwoman, she remembers the times she had spent with Seta during her first years in High School, {Why? Why just now... Seta-sensei... Seta-sensei...} She started to sob from memories burning inside her head for a moment and then she started laughing uncontrollably...

 **-LNH-**

Back with the tenants, Ruto knew that this would happen with Naru-sempai as he said, "Guys, I think Sempai had lost her marbles, 'ttébayo."

Keitaro wondered what his brother meant, as did the girls.

"It means that Naru-sempai is gone stark-raving mad from the flood of emotions! We better stop her before she hurts herself, dattébayo!" the blond Urashima explained.

The group and Seta agreed and they pursued the wild and crazy Naru across the grounds.

 **-LNH-**

Naru is still running wild as she saw her former tutor in person. She tried to control her facial expressions, but she can't stop herself from laughing after not having seen her him for so long. Not to mention, her face is numbed from the excitement. But when she sees her friends chasing after her, she yelled at them to not to come any closer.

Kitsune is worried that Naru is about to do a stupid decision that will hurt herself. So Motoko said with her blade drawn and held with a reverse grip, "Leave it to me. Hyakka Ryouran (Profusing Flower Blossom)!" And her Sen, projecting, petal-blowing, air strike sent Naru flying towards the roof.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Keitaro riposted at the swordswoman's intention.

"Oops, I overdid it..." Motoko embarrassingly grumbled while holding her blade.

Back to Naru, she's barely hanging from the roof and thought to herself, {Oh, this is embarrassing. Now the shoe's on the other foot of what Keitaro felt like.} But then, the Amazon began to have afterthoughts of what happened during the last 9 months with the good and bad times with her landlord.

But just as Naru snapped back into reality, she was tackled by her neighbors (including Ruto and Keitaro) in an awkward dogpile. The result made Naru have a slight nosebleed from the impact. That's when Seta came by and gave Naru a hand and a tissue to alleviate her nosebleed and then said to the former student, "It's been a while, Narusegawa."

 **-LNH-**

[Inside the Landlord's Room]

While Ruto and the girls are waiting outside the door to peek in on the conversation, Keitaro, Seta and a distracted Naru (with thoughts of her old crush running through her mind) sitting at the low rectangular table and cushions. That was when Naru, dazedly, was about to say something, but couldn't make what words to say until she uttered a strange word, "Budoh... Do you have any tea in your room?"

Keitaro sweatdropped at what Naru had said.

 _( **A/N:** Budoh was used as a nonsensical word that was lost in translation. Just don't translate that into another language. Otherwise, you get something like this.)_

The landlord pointed to his own portable water heater across the room.

"Ah, thank you very much, grapely, I mean, greatly," Naru said while still feeling spacey, but Keitaro warned her to watch where she's walking until it was too late. Naru tripped forward, knocking over the water heater, also flaunting her panties in the process.

Keitaro is wondering what came over Naru; she's been acting rather weird, much like himself.

Then Seta says, "So, I didn't know that you guys know each other. How did you two meet? Did you get past first base?"

Naru tripped again because of Seta's awkwardly straightforward question, spilling the hot tea on top of Keitaro, scalding him with the inevitable. At first, she tried to deny the question, but realized that she made a mistake of making a mess with her spilled tea and apologized to him.

Keitaro tried to wipe the liquid off his body and pour it onto his teacup and tried to drink it... "*pbbbbbbbttttt!* Yuck!" He spat out the awful-tasting tea in disgust.

Seta is enjoying the levity that the landlord was showing, but then he turned to Naru and asked a rather important question, "Crossing the Pacific is a very hard job, right?"

"What?" the Narusegawa blushingly broke out of her stupor from the irrelevant query.

* * *

"Damn," Kitsune interjected with a sweatdrop in front of her group, "That idiot took it seriously."

"You just had to come up with that elaborate lie, Onee-chan," Ruto grumbled shook his head in disappointment.

* * *

Seta continued the conversation, "But you know, retaking the exam is a good experience. I didn't think it would be difficult for you, but you have to do better this time."

"Oh... Yes... I will," Naru replied with a sense of confidence, "So, Sensei, what have you been doing in these last 2 years?"

"Oh, I've been around the world for a while," the professor explained, "I've been lost in a jungle, attacked by snakes in the desert, and got chased by long-since-hidden tribes... Until I got a call from Sarah..."

Both parties, bordered by the shoji screen, stopped and listened to what Seta had said about why he had to take a sabbatical in America to help take care of Sarah before they decided to return back to Japan.

(Ruto had heard from fellow blonde's testimony about her near-tragic ordeal.)

"That's kinda the reason why I hadn't been able to contact you, I'm sorry about that," Seta apologized, "Oh, I've, uh, noticed your friend, Kitsune, had cut her hair." He was looking the snooping vixen and the girls.

That's when Keitaro said that he has to get more tea material from the kitchen, leaving the inattentive Naru feeling indecisive. So she told Seta that she needs a bathroom break and the brunette left the room (just to get some fresh air).

 **-LNH-**

[Roof Access]

Keitaro is playing with Tama with a cat toy and said with a sigh, "Well, can't do anything about that... Her old crush that she admires came back. *sigh*" Then the loser rested his head on the railing and rambled at the turtle, "Oh, Tama, a little while ago, I was this close to kissing her, I've had a chance like this already. Am I going to be like this for the rest of my life?"

But then Tama gave Keitaro a sweet kiss on the upper lip.

"What was that for, Tamago‽" Keitaro exclaimed from the awkwardness.

"Myuu!" Tama chirped from his own floundering.

That's when Naru came by and got her fellow ronin's attention. After a brief refrain, she then says, "I'm very sorry about what happened. I must've been overdoing things. You see, I was just too happy to see Seta-sensei. Don't - - don't get me wrong, I just had a minor crush, that's all. A crush is different from 'like', you know..."

"Narusegawa," Keitaro briefly interrupted with a scratching on the back of his head, "I've been working with Seta-san for about a month. I know he is a good man, so I think I know how you feel..."

Narusegawa is a bit clueless about what the somewhat broken-hearted Keitaro had just said, until he exclaimed with (animé) tears in his eyes, "I'll help you! I'll help you get together with Seta-san!"

"Huh?" the Narusegawa was taken aback, "Just a minute! Why are you saying this?"

That when the other girls and Ruto came from the stairs, feeling rather touched at their landlord's thoughts. (The younger Urashima was talked into it, knowing that this is going to turn into one big problem.)

"This... this is great. What Keitaro had said, this is great," Kitsune said while wiping her teardrop from her eye with a handkerchief, "I was expecting something bad, but it didn't."

"Keitaro, you really outdone yourself," Motoko sentimentally gave her regards.

Keitaro looked at his brother who said to him, "Don't look at me, 'ttébayo. They wanted Sempai to talk to Hakase-san."

 **-LNH-**

And the girls took Naru downstairs for a quick makeover, by replacing her old school uniform with a dress similar in fashion to Motoko's bisque garments. (Thankfully, the boys just had to wait outside the room to avoid making the girls very angry.) And Kitsune said to the fully dressed Naru, "When you have to make a confession, you have to dress out."

"Dress out‽" Naru exclaimed while looking at herself in the new wardrobe, "This is way over the top!"

 **-LNH-**

[At the Lounge]

Sarah was hanging around at the couches, when she sees Naru in a fancy dress being being coaxed by Keitaro and Kitsune to talk to Seta, who is smoking a cigarette and reading the papers. So the ditzy Naru tried to talk to her former teacher until she declared, "I... I have... Seta-sensei, I have admired you for a long time!"

Unfortunately, the person folding the newspaper turned out to be Haruka, who is asking the group about what in the world are they doing.

Keitaro, Kitsune, and even Shinobu facefaulted from the mistaken identity. Ruto came by and explained, "They were looking for the professor. Have you seen him, Haruka-san?"

"He just said 'hi' and went outside that way," Haruka said pointed her thumb behind her back to the direction where Seta went to.

While most of the group are searching for the professor, Haruka and Ruto are sitting together on one couch while Sarah is sitting in the other couch, facing them. Then, the blonde Urashima said, "Sarah-chan, I want to apologize not only from my friends but also from myself. You see, I've been such a terrible guy for trying to teach you a lesson in humilty and my close friends were a little rough around the edges when they have gotten to know you. Can you forgive me and my friends?"

"Actually, it was my fault, too, Onii-chan," Sarah said, "I've been acting rude towards you. I... I don't know what it's like to have friends. The only people that were like family to me are my momma, Papa, Haruka-san, and the archaeologists that we accompany with. Ever since Momma died, I've never had the chance to learn about making friends, especially with other kids my age. Can you forgive me?"

Ruto bended down and both forgave each other after learning from their mistakes and hugged each other in friendship. Haruka is glad that the kids make up.

Then Ruto explained, "Sarah-chan, we noticed that your old swimsuit got ripped apart during our little scuffle. Since you're practically a growing girl, we decided to buy this from the swimsuit shop to get you a replacement."

And he brought out a box from under the couch and gave it to Sarah and she opened it. It was a swimsuit that is a opaque, whitish, one-piece swimsuit that looked almost like in the same fashion the schools regularly use. The McDougal felt such delight that Ruto had to go so far to give the new swimsuit as he sheepishly explained, "Actually, before I threw your old set away, I checked the label and then asked Haruka-san about finding the one just your size. You can try it on to see if it fits." Ruto guides her to the near-empty closet to let her privately change inside.

After a few minutes, Sarah opened the door and shows off in the swimsuit towards Ruto and Haruka and not only they liked the way it looks good for the grade schooler, but Sarah is feeling comfortable wearing the swimpiece.

Then Ruto said to Sarah, "I don't want to get too pushy about this, but we are planning to go to our family beach house by the ocean south from here. We go there just about every summer. You're welcome to bring your Papa with you, that is, if you want to come." And he wrote down a letter of invitation to Seta, with the directions and the dateline and then gave it to Sarah. "If you want to think it over, come to the location. We can help you, 'ttébayo."

But just as Sarah was just about to thank Ruto and Haruka for their generosity, the blondies heard the sound of a multiple facefaulting in the hallway. They decided to check out what happened. Seta notices Sarah carrying a box and sees Ruto sweatdrop from the calamity. Rather than explaining to the boy about what happened, the professor and Sarah said that they had to leave for the night. And they did.

So Ruto asked a blushing Kitsune, "Don't tell me he said something about himself 'liking' everyone, did he?"

The vixen nodded as she blushed madly from the scatterbrained professor had said.

But after that's been said and done, the Hinata-sou group decided that it's time to call it a night before going to bed.

 **§**

To be continued... **==»**

* * *

 **A/N:** I must apologize to you readers after a bit of delays. My schedule is a bit off-kiltered after a lot of things have the beginning of springtime. Funerals, birthdays, community events. So for now, I'm going to have a bit of a sabbatical run as I continue typing and editing more chapters before posting and re-posting them here. Right now, I'm typing up a side story that will connect with the main story. Spoiler alert, though, don't read it until after this chapter. But if they want read anyway, viewer discretion is advised; it's not for the faint of heart.

The night won't be forever, but the heat will be on!

\- blukmage19


	19. Chapter 16 - EX (Revised)

**Foreword**

Note that this is a slightly revised version of a formerly posted story.

* * *

 **Chapter 16-EX**

 _Road to Another Naruto_!

 _The Urashima's Perspective Journey_

* * *

 **§**

Mid July XX, 1999

[At the Hinata-sou]

Naruto "Ruto" Urashima had a long session of mildly massaging his close girl-friends' bodies (plus Naru at their insistence) as they had a long day of exercises, shopping, and homework. And right now, he was preparing to pack his summer clothing, the sunscreen and suntan lotions, the first-aid kit for some not-so-major emergencies. He even packed his weights and his monohoshizao clothesrod-blade for personal training. Before he was getting dressed in his regular nightclothes (gym shorts and a T-shirt), he looked at a package that just delivered by Washu Hakubi and her means of transportation from Okayama (with impeccable timing). There was a letter addressed to him and was personally handwritten by the motherly scientist as it read,

* * *

 _To our friend in Hinata City,_

 _We have a disturbance in the 'force' that is needed to be checked. Lately, some fool or other is trying to make his entry into our world, and you're the primary target that he wanted to get his messy fingers on. This package, provided here, will be the key to your survival and everybody else's. Keep this orb with you, under wraps, until you deliver it safely._

 _Look for one Yuki Nagato; she is a connection with an associate of mine that will help get you back to your own world. She will not only act as a guest in your dormitory, but mainly your client for delivery; there's no need for any distress._

 _Also, do not be alarmed with the mission interfering your summer plans, because time flows at a different rate. You'll find out for yourself._

 _Anyhow, in the world that you're going, the location is likely to be much like your past life, only different scenarios were played out. Your counterpart is away on a mission, so you have a rather short amount of time to set things right before he and his team returns. Whether to make good or bad decisions are up to your discretion, but try not to be too silly with them._

 _After this letter is read, while you look at the package, you'll arrive via a 'random flight' to your destination._

 _By the way, Tenchi and his closest kin wanted to send their regards for your journey and a happy vacation._

 _\- With a cute and a friendly smile,_

 _Washu Hakubi_

* * *

Ruto folded the letter into his desk drawer and murmured, "That mad scientist sure knows how to come up with her packages," as he opens the parcel to reveal a small round orb the size of an orange. Even the color is orange; a translucent bright orange, that is.

But then, Ruto read the postscript that popped up in front of him.

 _P.S. - Don't expect any warm welcomes in your destination. They have their evil-hearted minds fixated against a particular fox and not with the real truth behind the incident. Stay alert._

 _P.P.S. - You'll arrive to the alternative world in about... now._

 **-LNH-**

When Ruto suddenly snapped back into reality, something isn't right as he found himself in a prison somewhere in the region of who-knows-where. As he looked around, Ruto notices that he is wearing prison garbs and handcuffed and chained to his wrists and ankles. His sword and his other possessions in his scrolls were missing. That's when a warden of the jail cell, wearing an iron-plated headband with a leaf and spiral symbol, came forward and rudely shouted, "All right, you demon! Nap's over. We are sorting out your stuff and you're going to be stuck in here... forever. Not even the Hokage knows about you being taken to the hidden prison, sanctioned by our friends from the councils. *cackle!*"

Ruto puts on his act as a prisoner and asked the grumper, "Why are you holding me captive? I'm innocent, dattébayo! I declare Hebeas Corpus!"

But the crooked warden mocked the Urashima with a sneer, "Shut up, baké-kitsuné (demon fox)! You killed my wife and my family, you no-good son of a bitch! Even my comrades lost a loved one or two, all because of you. And once we get rid of you, we will fulfill the late 4th Hokage's request and become famous! Not even the other nations will dare to challenge our might!"

"You know, for a jailhouse warden, you sure know how to make a big fool out of yourself," Ruto casually rubbed the ear wax off, acting like he hasn't a care in the world, "Not to mention, that you are a sad, strange, stupid, 'little' man. You have my pity."

"Oh, yeah? With your handcuffs suppressing your chakra," the crooked warden smirked as he thought he has things under control, "...you're in hardly in a position to be enforcing your wishes, you..." But then he notices something is wrong with the picture. The prisoner has his cuffs easily removed without getting jolted from the use of chakra and twirls them with ease as he grins at the warden, making him very mad. Then the jailor opened the door to capture Ruto and tried to bash him with the billy club, but was struck from behind by the Urashima's summoned double, followed by the original grabbing his opponent's leg and threw him to the ground and performed a Knee Crucifix Hold, severely overextending the foe's leg and knee backwards until he is unable to move and became unconscious from the pain.

"You give Shinobi and jailors a bad name, 'ttébayo!" Ruto declared to the knocked-out warden as he gets a taste of his own medicine while swiping the keys, clothing, and equipment while he and his double overlooked the map, detailing the location.

 **-LNH-**

[At the Hokage's Building]

Tsunade Senju, the newly seated 5th Hokage, is dealing with her number one pet-peeve: paperwork. Not even the predecessors have the logical solution into beating this backbreaking, stiff-jointing, fattening, lazy, and sheer heart-attacking problem. Even her assistant Shizune and her pet pig, Ton-ton, wouldn't let her enjoy her particular pastimes in gambling and guzzling fine saké. But then a random chunin-ranked man came in with urgent news, "Godaime-sama (Lady 5th), we have reports that one Naruto Uzumaki is being held captive in one of our jail units!"

"That cannot be!" Tsunade declared while suspiciously look at the chunin, "I personally sent Naruto, along with Team 7, excluding Kakashi, to the Land of Tea for an important mission. You're sure it was him?"

"Affirmative!" the man replied, "We tested the prisoner's blood sample and it almost matches Naruto Uzumaki's markers. However, he has some strange, unusual differences and some rather... odd equipment in his possession. We haven't been able to uncover much of the information, but recently, we've been hearing news that there's just been a jailbreak and the contents were stolen by the same prisoner!"

Tsunade grumbled under her breath that the long-standing councilmen from the civilian and the elder sides have gone too far to keep her grandson-figure from getting what the young soldier truly wanted. And those fools are trying to appeal to the Fire Daimyo, (who stands higher than the Hokage), into gaining favor for them while making the Hokage feel like a pushover and a figurehead to society. And then there's some rogue-nin and ANBU within the village limits that are causing other disturbances all over the known world while Tsunade ends up taking the fall.

Not to mention that those rotten scoundrels within the village limits have unlawfully captured Naruto in a jail cell without the use of a proper courtroom trial. It's direct violation against the wrongfully imprisoned and it will do serious hurt to the prosecution's testimony.

Deciding that enough is enough, she called for some available ninja to escort her as she was requested an appointment by the Daimyo, while some others to investigate the hidden unregistered prison to find that 'Naruto' and take him back to the office alive until she gets back to settle this modern mess.

 **-LNH-**

[Outside of the prison]

Ruto uses his Shadow Doubles to knock out the guards and loose jailees and reclaimed his lost possessions and the delivery package, stealing their clothes while keeping his garments in his scrolls as he looked for the City Hall or whatever form of office there is.

As he escaped the prison, there's enough daylight as Ruto looked to see that, to the north, there is a mountain with 4 monumental figureheads watching over the village. "This gives Mount Rushmore from the Americas a whole new meaning," he admired with a whistle, "They look like the school principals and...?" He looked and sees a fourth face from the left that resembled his late father.

But the thought was interrupted when the prison lets out a wailing klaxon to warn that there's a escapee running loose. Ruto makes a break for it, using his chakra chains like grappling cables to the trees and buildings nearby while overlooking the layout before going down to the streets below.

 **-LNH-**

[In a district within the Village]

A young, shy Hyuga girl with a midnight-blue hime-styled haircut was just exiting the bakery to get her favorite snack, when all of the sudden, she bumped into Ruto and he managed to catch her and her snacks from falling to the ground. When the girl looked up very high, Ruto asked her, "Are you all right?"

"Na-Na-Naruto-ku-ku-ku... *faint*!" the girl stammered until she blushed too much from the pressure and fainted on the spot, with a nosebleed. She murmurs the name of her ardent admirer while she was still passed out. Ruto sighed as knew that the Hikage in his world doesn't normally faint on a dime, she is far more...brazen than this counterpart, but this Hyuga has a far bigger cleavage than what Hikage has to offer (in fact, that Hyuga of his world is more flat-chested from 'dieting' so much). Not to mention the busty brunette mistook him for his other self.

So, Ruto decided to carry the Hyuga girl in a princess style to the where the map said is where the office building is at, while the perverted princess mumbles incoherently as she is still blacked... **Correction** : Red-out from her nosebleed.

 **-LNH-**

[Meanwhile, with Team 8]

Kurenai Yuhi, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka (plus Akamaru, the Pyrenees pup) are getting rather impatient, for their teammate Hinata Hyuga being late for the team exercises in Training Ground 08. But just then, Kurenai gets a radio transmission that there's been a jailbreak and there's only one escapee from one of the prisons and is in the vicinity of the village. So she said to the boys, "Well, it looks like we got an urgent mission on our hands and Hinata is nowhere to be found. I just hope she wasn't captured by the escapee."

"Come on, Sensei!" Kiba loudly exclaimed with a beastly growl, "Hinata-chan just wouldn't dare get caught by the likes of a prisoner, except when it's Naruto."

"However, Kiba, we do know that Naruto is away on a mission," Shino mysteriously explained, "If it's true that he is in the village, then Hinata-san would be doing her usual routine for her to be..."

"If that's the way, boys," Kurenai surmised, "Then we got to find Hinata before something bad happens to her."

Then Team 8 went on their way to the location where their teammate often hangs out.

 **-LNH-**

[With Team 10]

Asuma Sarutobi is trying to keep his team together before getting an appointment with the Hokage involving the news about promotions. But then, Asuma got a transmission from the radio that there's an escapee from a prison and is somewhere in the village.

The Sarutobi lights up his cigarette and said, "Guys, party's over. We have an urgent mission from the Madam Hokage."

Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi (AKA the 3 Stooges of Konoha) whined in their disappointment as they followed their sensei to meet with Team 8 for a briefing.

"Oh man, I was hoping that after all the training, Sasuke-kun would get to notice me instead of Billboard Brow (Sakura)!" Ino complained while still lovestruck with her fangirlism.

"Will you shut up with your fanaticism, Ino?" Shikamaru grumbled to his teammate, "Mendokusé (How bothersome), can't you at least just get your head out his "worshipfulness'" butt, for once?"

But Ino snapped back, "Why don't YOU just shut up, Shikamaru!"

"*munch* *munch* *munch* Um, guys," Choji said while chewing on some greasy potato chips, "Asuma-sensei left us behind."

And sure enough, Ino and Shikamaru moaned in exasperation as they tried to catch where their sensei went to. They haven't been able to learn how to properly shunshin (body flicker) yet, so they have to run on foot.

 **-LNH-**

[Back to our protagonist and the Hyuga]

Ruto managed to find the Hokage's office (the building with the 火 (Fire) lettering in black) and wonders if there's a couch or something soft to put the girl down to rest her mindblown head. So he sent his double to disguise himself while asking the secretary for the directions to where the Hokage's office is at. She says that the office on the 3rd Floor, facing west. Then the double secretly hid himself in the halls, finding the destination, while the original noticed some leftover broken glass from the busted windowpane from some frustrated worker must've thrown a heavy object outside. While carrying the Hyuga girl, Ruto managed to shunshin into the office with ease.

Inside the office, the place is vacant. "Must be on their lunch break or something," the Urashima said to himself as he found a couch to lay the 'princess' down and removed her bulky out-of-season jacket to let her breathe better, and then he dropped his equipment down, but must keep his blade on hand, in case of an unexpected attack. His double from the other side of the halls *poofed* himself to send the information of the layout to the original. Then Ruto notices that the desk is rather untidy with paperwork. So he summons more of his doubles to read the lawbooks and then study the paperwork to be sorted in 4 piles: the main pile is being processed to be straightened out; the first pile with papers recommended to be passed as a law, as is; the second is a questionable pass with a slight need of reamending of some of the lines; the third is a veto pile that needs to be looked over, and the last pile is a veto pile that is considered to be unconstitutional. But the doubles and the original know that they can't just sign those bills without proper permission, so they write down a list to the Hokage about what needs to be done with.

But before they begin sorting, a group of doubles noticed that certain laws and some accounting books are off, and not in a good way. There were news that the other Naruto was forced to become the cash cow to make him pay for the expenses that he didn't buy, was sold terrible goods (clothing, food, furniture, weapons, and appliances, or unscrupulous fines that were outrageous. In other words, the double-crossing crooks intentionally squandered their fellow man's pay and possibly even others for their selfish, greedy, ruthless, no-good gains. The original did noticed that along the way, that his counterpart's apartment was considered to be condemned because of not only did his landlord made him pay a ridiculous charges in the billing (paid in Ryo), but the housing is also built on an unsteady foundation and could get caught in a real sinkhole. So, with a unanimous decision, the Rutos decided to prank on whoever's responsible for not giving his counterpart proper means of living and for him growing up without a decent education. They also wrote down a list of questionable laws that should need to be checked over and with those that are to be repealed immediately.

But suddenly, the Hyuga woke up and gasped as she herself without her jacket, exposing her 'secret', though still wearing a black shirt. _(She's got a low C-cup bust showing through her shirt, despite her young age.)_ The Urashima original knew that sooner or later, he has to tell her the truth. So he said to her, "I see you've finally awakened from your slumber, ojou-sama (princess)."

"Na-Naruto-kun," the girl softly said, "W-where am I?"

"We're in the Hokage's office, my friend," Ruto explained, "You suddenly fainted on the spot when I bumped into you... And will you please stop staring at me like that? You're giving me the wrong impression."

The Hyuga girl stopped using her Byakugan Ocular Jutsu and said, "I'm sorry, it's just... just that y-y-you're not the Naruto-kun that I kn-kn-know about. You're much...taller and sm-sm-smarter than he is."

* * *

"Haaak-shuu!" Naruto Uzumaki sneezed while on board in a boat after the settlement with the Tea Daimyo's minister (forced to go to the monastery in monk's garbs for his crimes), the Watarashi Gang (disbanded for their own share of heinous crimes) and the Wasabi Gang (for being pardoned for trying to maintain a clean living) came to terms. Somebody must be talking things about him and he's not usually proned to sickness or allergies. The orange ninja pulls up a tissue from his pouch to clear his nose out.

* * *

Ruto moved closer, crouched down and mimicked the stuttering, "Y-y-y-you're right! And you're not the Hikage Hyuga that I know of, either. You're much more kinder, gentler, and prettier than she is, 'ttébayo."

* * *

"Ah-choo!" the self-proclaimed dominatrix suffered a sneeze of her own, accidentally had a splotch of snot on a page of her homework. The teachers and her parents won't like this when it comes to procrastination and germ warfare, and this won't be one step closer to her 'beloved'.

"Why, me?" Hikage whined from her case of bad luck, "I'm gonna get that Urashima and he'll be all mine!"

* * *

They stopped and thought things over and the blond 'foreigner' said, "My name is Ruto Urashima. And you could say that I'm from another world."

Then the girl introduced herself, "And m-m-my name is Hinata Hyuga. P-p-p-pleased to meet...meet you."

{'Sunny Place'?} Ruto thought to himself, {A complete opposite of what Hikage is synonymous of: Face (of) Shadow. Not to mention, that's a name from one of my ancestors.}

Then they talked about small things while the doubles are busy working over the desk; things like with their lives in their known worlds, including their differences between their acquaintances. Hinata's companions are considered grown-up the moment they became soldiers while Ruto's classmates are still in school, though not yet in the same manner as being grown-up.

Ruto explained that there are schools for higher education, including 'High School' and 'The Universities and Colleges', but in his world, they wouldn't have the need or the wanting to kill people, with or without just cause. Of course, there are times when things call for a moment in judgment, considering that some crazy people would go so far to get what they wanted, so it's still far from what it's being called a utopia. And its people don't normally have the same signatures in the form of power to make things possible.

"But then, why do you have those abilities, Urashima-san?" Hinata asked, "And why do you not have the same chakra as Naruto-kun's?"

Ruto explains to the Hyuga that once upon a time, his world was once like this, and there was an orphan boy with the power of a chakra beast sealed into his gut and a girl living in a high-class society who became very close to each other and they were of preschool age, despite the hierarchy. But then, all future plans were shattered and shot to pieces when the crooked elders, some dirty retired-nin, a number of rogue-nin, the girl's family, and the known ninja world (both soldier and civilian) did an unforgivable deed as both kids were killed for one of the stupidest of reasons why: the boy being considered a 'demon' in the eyes of humanity and the girl who is considered to be tainted by the 'demon'.

Thus the sinful work of the village was done.

"That... that was horrible... Urashima-san," Hinata gasped at the tale.

But Ruto said, "Yes, it's tragic, 'ttébayo. But there's more to what happened. For you see, a form of divine justice was served against the known world for their crimes in the name of Ninjutsu. The Rabbit Goddess that was sealed into a giant statue was suddenly awakened and she turned some of the wicked people into androgynous pale-white men before they were turned into trees and wrecked about every building possible..."

And he sketched on a piece of unused paper to explain what the Rabbit Goddess Kaguya looked like, in her current form, and the pale-white humanoid's profile from memory.

"...while some others were hunted by the real demons that came from the Expanse. The 9 Beasts of Chakra were then sent into a different realm where they will not be used for war ever again. The 9-tailed Fox's Yin Chakra were safely separated from the Fourth Hokage's soul and became whole once again and rejoined its brethren. Even the Eidolons and Summons got word of what happened to the 2 children and they vowed to never be summoned by humans ever again. Then the Rabbit Goddess was removed of her own taint by the heavens as the now considered Unholy Tree and the black slime (Black Zetsu) were both banished into a realm of endless torture before she ended up being sealed into a crystal, and most of the demons returned back to their own realm while the rest the group stayed behind. What's even more surprising is that the people that were untimely and unlawfully killed by their evil-hearted neighbors were then returned to the world of the living as they start over with their new lives as they witnessed the heavens reshaped the land and (slowly, but surely,) reconformed into the country that I grew up on."

Ruto explained that everybody, from the girl's mother and uncle, to the boy's parents, the Senju, and countless other people from different countries and lands, were resurrected without the means of the Edo Tensei. Everybody that is, except the young boy and Hyuga girl who were sacrificed, as they were called to a better place.

Since then, the Hyuga and Uchiha clans fell out of grace and out of power as they suffered the stigma of not only being unabled to use their ocular jutsu for their selfish and self-righteous gains, but they had betrayed the trust of the village all for the sake of power and authority. Even what's left of the Councilmen (Ninja, Civilian, and Elder) were shunned for their involvement.

The former Fourth Hokage, his wife, along with the girl's parents, mourned for their children because of the senseless act; they knew that using the Edo Tensei Jutsu or forbidden jutsu won't bring them justice, even with paying the price. So they decided to move on with their lives as they picked up their pieces. The people in the former ninja world had learned their lesson, the hard way, about the wrongful use of chakra and the abuse of the Bijuu and their holders.

Ruto told that after many millennia of hardships that involved his father's and his mother's families, the wandering nomads finally settled upon the stretch of land named after a nobleman's wife.

Hinata wonders what it was like to have her family be together as one, instead of being splintered into a form of apartheid. It's a long way to go before she wishes to change her families' way before they are destined for destruction. _(And she's not putting it in the same perspective as Neji's. It's worse.)_ And that's when she asked an awkward question, "Do you have somebody that is precious to you?"

Ruto gave the question a little thought and then answered, "Well, I have my family and my neighbors. You see, I have an older brother and stepsister, as well as my closest kin...despite their unique share of quirks." He told about his grandmother had recently retired to go on a globe-trotting trip with his sister, while he and his brother were in charge of his former family inn, now turned into a dormitory designated for women. He shows Hinata the photo of that one time in the front entrance, "...There's Naru Narusegawa, she's one of the first residents in the dorm. She can be a bit of a hothead, but as long as she controls her moody temper, she's a nice and caring soul."

 _(Hinata can't help but think that the brunette with the antennae-like fringes remind her of her former classmate Sakura Haruno, if only a few years older.)_

"There's Mitsune Konno, who also lives there...basically as a flatmate. She goes by 'Kitsune' because of her vixen-like expression and behavior. And... she happens to be my former baby-sitter."

 _(Hinata blushed at what it's like to be a baby-sitting by a trusted family friend. It may be different for girls, she thought to herself, but with boys it's a completely different game. Her younger sister, Hanabi, has a caretaker that tended to her needs. She's not spoiled like Sasuke, but she is living a rather sheltered life. The vixen also reminds her of a certain proctor that likes to prey on unsuspecting men, especially Naruto.)_

Then Ruto continued, "Then there's Kaolla («Kaora») Su that lives from the distant islands. She is the 2nd Princess of her Nation. However, she was sent away by her family to let her have a chance for higher learning. You could say the Kaolla-chan is very much like 'your' Naruto: she likes bananas as much as he likes ramen everyday, likes to be prankful, can be childish sometimes, and sometimes doesn't know her own strength, but she is still a good friend."

Hinata asked Ruto what does Kaolla looked more like. And one of the doubles brought in a dossier from the shelf and skims through every available until he ran into Kumo's kunoichi section until he pulls up Samui's and Mabui's profile. While Hinata shudders at the sight of an eariler incident, Ruto explained that Kaolla is very much like the average dark-skinned woman from the mountains of Kumo, but have slight differences in the jawline, eyes, and their distinguishable natural blond to platinum-blond hair color. In other words, the island kingdom is a melting pot of many different basic human races, but they are more like a cross between Kumo's races in the ninja world.

Then Ruto changed the subject, "There's still more to come. There's another girl, a few years older than me, who is trained in the art of Samurai-style swordplay. Her name is Motoko Aoyama. She usually tries to follow in her older sister's footsteps as the next successor in the art of Shinmei-ryuu (God's Cry Style) kenjutsu." Ruto told Hinata what Motoko looks like: long, ebony hair that goes down to just above her hips, a serious look that is not-so-much like Hiashi's, has a slightly gangly physique, and is a bit taller than his school teacher (Kurenai Yuhi). That is what Motoko looks like."

And he shows a quick sketch of Motoko and her close-up face to help her get inspired, "We're trying to help her adapt to the modern world, so she wouldn't easily get caught in situation where she couldn't get herself out of it, such as getting over her fear of man's 'pride' and turtles. She'd scream with a very terrible, high-octaved shriek that can give a famous singer a run for the money."

 _(Hinata remembered a few times when her friend Sakura, Ino, and the other girls often screamed loudly whenever they get angry over the slightest reaction, whenever it's from Naruto being nice or him just acting rather foolish.)_

"We also have another dormmate that is my next-door neighbor, Shinobu Maehara. She is what to be called the 'cook' in the dorm that helps provide the table with dinner while we finished with our studies. Sometimes I help her with the dishes. Believe it or not, she and I are very close friends. You know, reaching past first-base kind of close. Anyway, Shinobu-chan is a lot like you, she's a hard worker while having troubles with her family and has good friends that kept her in good company."

 _(Confidentially, Ruto didn't want to break out the news about the further relationships between him and Shinobu, Kaolla, Motoko, and Kitsune. The first two are really close while the latter is more like "easy come, easy go" kind of relationship. He also didn't want to mention that all 4 of them had kissed him in a strange manner from their bedside habits, and Kitsune was the officially the first woman to actually kiss him without much of a complication.)_

Hinata wondered what it was like to be in Shinobu's shoes, but every time she tried to imagine what's like to be in the lifestyle of a housewife, she thinks that she'll fuddle up everything. But Ruto said, "Hinata-san, Shinobu-chan is Shinobu-chan and you're still you. You can't be a housewife in just one day. All you'll have to do is practice, practice, practice until you can get things right, whether as a soldier or living the life as a civilian."

Hinata understood what Ruto meant. Maybe she can get some advice about trying to get her beau's attention. So she asked that particular question, but was interrupted when Shizune knocked on the door, As she entered, she forgot that Tsunade isn't around. But then, she noticed that the papers are strangely and neatly stacked in order, with paperweights on top of them. That's when she read the reminder on the desk that the Madam Hokage being away at the Daimyo's Pagoda for a very important inquiry. Then, suddenly, Shizune started to have the feeling that she's being watched by the strangest eyes set upon her. And when she sees the gaze of Ruto's beast-like eyes fixating at her face, she scurries out of the room in a flash and in a panic, "Ahiiiii~!"

The original Ruto breathed a sigh of relief as he dropped the Optical Delusory Art and said, "That was a close one, 'ttébayo. It's much too soon for me to spread the news just yet."

"You said it, boss!" the doubles agreed.

"Ruto-san, how come you can use genjutsu (Illusion Arts)? I thought that it's for people with weaker amount of chakra," Hinata said as she experienced deja vu from a certain exam a few months earlier.

"Let's just say that I'm just one of the exceptional, Hinata-san," the Urashima explained, "I trained my body and spirit every morning and whenever I needed to get something off my mind, 'ttébayo."

But then, it's about a few hours before sunset as Ruto straightened everything out for the Hokage to finish. The blond Urashima never knew that being a Hokage for a day can make anybody want to go absolutely berserk... but it's worth it.

Then Hinata asked, "Are you in a relationship with any of the women, Urashima-san?"

He hesitated for a moment and slightly blushed and admitted, "Well, Hinata-san, most of the girls and I are close friends, and Naru-sempai is trying to get my older brother's attention and her former crush's, but I rather not go any further than what I can explain. It's rather complicated, 'ttébayo."

That's when Ruto's and Hinata's stomachs began to growl. So the latter suggested, "H-how about...we visit I-I-Ichiraku's Ramen B-B-Bar? I...I haven't been th-there in a while."

{Ichiraku's?} the Urashima thought, {Aren't they the father and daughter team back in my world that are the top sellers of high-quality, reasonably priced cup ramen and the consumers can add whatever they want into the cup before adding the hot water? Well, I guess trying their variety of ramen wouldn't hurt.} "Okay, Hinata-san, can you guide me to where this ramen bar is at?"

And she takes Ruto to near the slums (AKA - the red-light district), where the finest quality ramen and fixings combine into one bowl. Before they left, he secretly stop activating the hidden seals set inside the office, used for real, private hush-hush meetings.

 **-LNH-**

[Meanwhile, with Teams 8 and 10]

Kurenai is getting very impatient that her female student is missing for a few hours and everybody else is getting tired of going on a wild goose chase on searching for the so-called prison escapee. And the Hokage won't be back from the meeting from the Daimyo until later tonight. Asuma was getting worried that, sooner or later, somebody's going to get hurt.

Kiba and Shino are in overdrive while using their senses to sniff out where the suspect is hiding. They realized that the target escaped with Hinata and they had just missed them by a good 20 minutes. Then Shino logically suggested that the escapee and Hinata are likely to be in the Slums where (their) Naruto lives and where the Ramen Bar is not far from there.

"We could use a break from all this searching, you know," Ino grumbled, "I haven't even run for this long in like...never!"

"What a drag," Shikamaru whined, "I usually take frequent breaks after running so much. Now my joints are troublesomely sore."

"I'm running out of snacks to keep my energy going," Choji thinking with his stomach, "I could use a ramen bowl with good cuts of pork to fill me up."

"Well, we all could use a quick bite to eat," Asuma suggested, "And we don't want to waste ourselves on soldier pills to make ourselves even more fatigued."

Kurenai agreed as they decided to take a short break and let the other ninja continue with the search.

"Alright!" Kiba cheered, "Let's go get ourselves a bowl of beef ramen and you a good chunk of meat. Right, Akamaru?"

"Arf!" Akamaru, the young Pyrenees pup lain on top of his 'pet's' head, barked in agreement. And the teams respited as they went on their way.

 **-LNH-**

[At Ichiraku's Ramen Bar]

Hinata and Ruto entered the bar and were welcomed by Ayane and her father Teuchi as the customers seated in the stools. They ordered their choice of ramen and Ruto paid the bill with what change he scrounged.

As the cooks prepared the soup, Hinata asked Ruto about any more relatives, after the interruption.

The Urashima answered with a photo of 3 people, "Then, I have family in my mother's side that have their occupations in my school. There's Yahiko-ojisan (Uncle) who is my late mother's younger brother." He whispered to Hinata's ear that he goes by PAIN-sensei because of his occupation as a teacher and the piercings on his face.

 _(Hinata can't help but wonder how 'painful' it was, having piercings over the bridge of the nose, the whole part of the ears, and lip.)_

The Urashima pointed to the woman with the paper rose on her hair, "Then there's Konan-obasan (Aunt). She's not only Sensei's assistant teacher, but also his wife. She, too, has a piercing on her lip."

And finally, to the redheaded girl with the glasses, "That's Karin-neechan. She's about 4 months older than me. But believe it or not, she also happens to be my aunt."

"No!" Hinata softly gasped.

"Yes. She's my late mother's youngest sister. We go in the same class together along with some friends of mine. Of course, in your realm, I don't know if their counterparts can get along with 'your' Naruto, despite his heritage."

Then the Urashima came up with a picture of a black-haired baby girl that he and the tenants occasionally baby-sitted, "That's Sarada-chan. She happens to be one of my friend's 'unexpected blessing' that my dormmates and I are willing to help take care of, from time to time. Sarada-chan takes after her mother with her personality and she's a smart baby. And you know, I kinda felt like being an uncle or perhaps like a daddy to that precious little girl after taking care of her mother. It makes me feel older than I should be, doesn't it?"

The busty Hyuga gasped at how the Urashima from another world had to be responsible for helping to raise a baby at that age. But when she began to notice the resemblance with a certain team member, the thought was interrupted as the head chef and his daughter finished preparing the dishes.

"Here you are, patrons," Teuchi said as he passed the bowls. Hinata got the Miso Ramen while Ruto got a bowl of Curry Ramen. Both customers thanked Teuchi, broke their chopsticks, and said [grace] before eating their meal.

[A few minutes later...]

Ruto and Hinata finished their bowl and drank their water and return the bowls to Teuchi. "Tasted just the way I make it back home," the boy said.

Then the middle-aged cook asked Ruto if he wants another, but the Urashima kindly declined. This is rather strange to the Ichirakus; normally 'Naruto' would like another bowl like a ravenous wolf, but this situation seemed to be... a little bit off, as the mystery is left unanswered as the two teenagers left the bar.

 **-LNH-**

As Ruto asked Hinata if he wanted to guide her back to her clan's compound. And just as Hinata was about to answer, the Urashima hears a growl that mimics a dog's voice and was taken down from behind. Kiba attacked their target with a Tornado Fang to tackle with the momentum of a spinning drill... But, wait a minute! The fleabitten ninja hit something hard, instead; it was a substitution, or rather, a piece of log. The mangy 'dog' is stuck in a tunnel vision as he wonders where Ruto was hiding, until it's too late...

"«BIG TORNADO!»"

 ***Fwoooom!***

Ruto retaliated against Kiba with a whirlwind from the force of his palms, sending him toppling hard into the ground, face first.

Shino stepped forward and tried to use his parasitic bugs to keep Ruto still before capturing him. But the bug user didn't count on the taller Urashima using some smoke bombs that he 'borrowed' from the crooked jailors and used a herbal smoke bomb from one of his experiments to repel the insects away from biting the target (without killing them off) and then kicked the stunned Shino in the face with a flying Leg Tomahawk, making him seeing stars.

Ruto apologized to Hinata while petting the trusting Akamaru as he senses a powerful person is rapidly approaching their way. She forgave the Urashima and let him make his escape, as he pulled a shunshin.

* * *

 _(Karin Uzumaki, back in his world, worked part-time at the Inuzuka Pet Shoppe with its resident dog. 'Akamaru' was one of the puppies that was examined by Hana Inuzuka, the local veterinarian, before she decided to keep it at her house, with her older brother's consent. Ruto stopped by now and then to give Akamaru a good comfortable scratch, and sometimes gave it a bath. That's how he's a natural when it comes to dogs.)_

* * *

 **-LNH-**

Kurenai shunshin'd to the scene and found that she had just missed the criminal by one minute, as she found her students knocked out... except for Hinata and Akamaru, who were left behind in the scuffle.

The Genjutsu specialist was worried as she hugged Hinata and asked her if she's all right, and the Hyuga answered, "I'm fine, Sensei. I m-must have for-forgotten about today's meeting. I...I'm very sorry."

She knew that the Hyuga heiress is safe and sound, but the boys were knocked out, possibly having their pride bruised in the end. When they came out from unconsciousness, they told their Jonin teacher about a guy that looked like Naruto and how quickly they were subdued with ease. The boys just didn't stand a chance in battle, let alone in mortal combat.

Kurenai felt frustrated that their target is getting away as they regrouped and briefed with Hinata about what happened during the so-called kidnapping.

 **-LNH-**

[Near the Dango Stand]

Ruto is busy trying to stay hidden from his pursuers. He decided to get himself some dessert to compliment the ramen. So, with some extra change, he bought some dango with mitarashi sauce and green tea. As he was seated down a bench and began to feast, the Urashima is accompanied by a shamelessly sexy woman in a see-through fishnet shirt, short skirt, questionable undergarments (if there were a sign of wearing them), and a long trenchcoat. Her name: Anko Mitarashi.

Ruto know that this woman is as flirtatious as her counterpart, the girls' gym teacher.

 _(The latter wears some skintight gym bloomers and a school shirt (without wearing a sports bra) during classes to intentionally distract the boys with her sexiness while she trains the girls. And both Ankos leave very little for imagination in the minds of lovestrucked idiots; mostly with boys and a few admiring girls, that is, the selected group except for Ruto Urashima. He has other things on his mind than just case of a simple infatuation.)_

She was eating a small pile of dango on a plate and sweet soup in a ceramic cup that compliments the palate when she notices the blond Urashima minding his own business. So she tries to entice the young man (of her height) and coos, "Well, gaki (brat), what are you doing here? I thought that you're supposed be with your team? I thought you usually eat a lot of ramen, but here?" And she tries to steal his snack, Ruto quickly smacked her hand and said, "It's rude to take somebody's snack that doesn't belong to you, 'ttébayo. And actually, I'm not 'your' brat." And he stood up from the bench, showing that he's not the short, hyperactive go-getter that the Special Jonin personally knows about. In fact, this blonde brat is a little bit taller than her by a few centimeters.

But Anko isn't discouraged so easily as she tried to pull a fast one by passing fancy as she intentionally tried to pull one of Ruto's hand as it was about to grope one of her unstrapped low E-cup breasts, "Then why don't you say we'll have a little time together, gaki? I'm sure we'll be 'diving' into some fun and get wet."

Ruto isn't liking what the snake femme is trying to pull, as he was having a brief déjà vu moment with Kitsune, so he disagreed, "Listen, gym teacher. You're talking to the wrong guy. I'm only 13½ and I'm not interested with your one-night stands and I don't want to give you any wrong ideas. And besides, I'm already been taken."

And he removed himself from the stunned snake charmer and he took his cleaned-out dishes back to the stand and kindly leaves the scene. But Anko is incensed that the tall man, who is younger than he looks, rejected her offer and called her a gym teacher, like it's somebody else's job. She's an interrogator, not a workout specialist.

And just when the Mitarashi woman isn't going to take NO for an answer, she tried to nab him, but her prey took her by surprise and put her to sleep with a Nirvana Temple Jutsu ( _a vision of feathers_ ) and dragged her unconscious body into a secluded alley. Then he and his doubles gave the lovestruck adder a lesson she'll never forget. And that lesson is: "How to Keep the Bikini Line Trimmed for Formal Occasions." With some latex gloves, unused clean razors, sterilized trimming scissors, shaving cream, a jug of water for washing, and a towel. He always kept them in a separate compartment in the storage scroll for just such an occasion, primarily for his dormmates' needs. He apologized to the sleeping serpentress as he was forced to face her [Medusa] ( _a form of intentional censorship_ ) and its stony gaze.

 **-LNH-**

 _This isn't exactly the first time Ruto faced a woman's [Medusa], let alone trimming one._

 _The other day before he left his world, Kitsune invited_ _the Urashima to the onsen_ _and personally instructed_ _on how to assist on shaving the bikini line and possibly to just shave it completely off for personal reasons, (such as looking good in a swimsuit), with Motoko consentingly being used as a model, because she never used the razor in that area. After watching the vixen showed all the steps for a clean cut (via a self-demonstration), Ruto carefully shaved the kendo maiden's bikini area_ ( **alias:** the Medusa) _; she not only blushed in embarrassment in front of a guy, but she feels a form of ecstasy from her underclassman's fingers. Sure, Motoko personally watched Naru-sempai and Kitsune trimmed their bikini line, but she was either afraid to ask or never wanted to do it, because it was too much of a hassle (in her line of thinking). But if she wants to look good in any kind of bikini, now would be a good time as any to learn to keep oneself groomed._

 _After the session is finished Kitsune inspected the job and gave her 'student' a peck on the cheek as a bit of a reward. So did Motoko, for she knew that the male dormmate did such fine work._

 _Maybe someday Ruto would make a fine massage and spa specialist, says the older women._

 **-LNH-**

By the time Anko woke up, she found herself lying on a bench, in a fetal position, and she suddenly felt a draft coming from under her skirt. She knows that she sometimes like to go 'Commando' just to try to get herself laid, but every time the johns came near her and try to get 'casual', they see the [gorgon] between her legs and forced themselves to back off just because of her scandalous habit and resigned to turn themselves in towards the authorities for their admittance of attempting to rape a fellow kunoichi and confessed to their other hideous crimes. She still hasn't found a proper steady, let alone have any means of bearing a child of her own to carry on her legacy.

[Later on...]

 _(The camera can't and won't show the woman directly on the toilet seat for intentional reasons, mind you.)_

Anko went to the ladies' public restroom nearby, closed the stall door, and pulled out a small personal mirror from her skirt pocket to see why is there a sudden draft that made feel unusually relaxed. And then, she shrieked in horror when she sees that her [gorgon] was shaved completely and cleanly off. What's more strange is that when the snake femme got off of the throne and looked at the giant restroom mirror, she started to see some scribbles on her cheeks by a disappearing and reappearing (and washable) black marker _(a prototype inspired off of a live-action/animated movie)_ saying in Japanese (translated into English), "Snake Charmer" on one cheek, and "You need a husband" on the other cheek, and "Check your shoulder" on her forehead after removing her headband.

When Anko partially removes her left shoulder part of her shirt, she noticed that her curse mark placed by her ex-teacher was gone and she felt like her chakra pathways are running smoother than ever before.

"THAT LITTLE TRAMP!" the Special Jonin yelled as she washes the marker off, "Thinks that he got smart and can get away with what he did to me? Never have I been so humiliated by a kid who happens to be a trimming specialist and a sealing savvy! Hmmhmmhmm... I'll get him... *slurp!* Bones and all... *cackle*"

And Anko was forced to put on her panties, (hidden from inside the pocket of her coat), and started searching for that potentially particular mate to personally...'torture' with.

 **-LNH-**

[Elsewhere, in the Land of Sound]

Orochimaru began to grimace as he felt tremendous pain as his old wounds began to rend across his 'borrowed' body from having one of his horcruxes removed from somewhere, causing a backlash. "Curse that meddler! He killed off the curse seal from one of my victims! He'll rue the day for messing with a genius like me. Kabuto!"

"Yes, sir?" Kabuto Yakushi, the double-crossing doctor formally of Konoha, replied.

"Prepare the Sound 4 for capturing Sasuke-kun as soon as possible. He'll likely be returning from an important mission, seeking my guidance soon enough."

"Right away, Orochimaru-sama. By the way, what about Kimimaro? Even with my skills, he won't have long to live."

"He is of no consequence, Kabuto. All we need is to position him close enough just to stall any oncoming Konoha or any allied shinobi from stealing my prized progeny back. If that won't work, there's always the Konoha councilmen that will help make both Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun all mine. I'll watch closely for this to happen. Hee hee hee... Kyaaaahahahaha!"

 **-LNH-**

[Near the Academy]

Konohamaru Sarutobi (9) is having another boring day in the classroom as he was seated near the sunlighted windows. He looked out of the side as he was anticipating the lecture to be over, when he sees a unusual blond young man sitting on top of the tree as he was viewed the location where Yuki Nagato's house is at. But he was caught by his residing teacher, Iruka Umino, who is trying to get his distracted student's attention.

"But, Sensei!" the young Sarutobi complained, "I thought I saw someone that looked like Naruto facing the new projects, koré!"

Iruka looked out the window and was shocked, believing that Naruto must have returned so soon. So he dismisses the class for the day as he checks out the scene outside of the academy.

By the time Iruka arrived near the tree, Ruto had just finished with his umeboshi onigiri set as he was prepared to leave. So, the chunin teacher called out, "Naruto! What are you doing here?"

The Urashima looked at the Umino from the distance; at first, he thought that he saw a ghost of the teacher of his world that was murdered by what he thought was the teacher's close friend. But the young man turned away and say, "You must be mistaking for somebody else. I'm sorry, but I'm in the middle of a personal mission."

Iruka was a bit confused, thinking that 'Naruto' is a bit out of character, but as he got closer and tried to put his hand on Ruto's shoulder, but the Urashima reflexively grabbed Iruka's wrist and threw him with an Arm Throw technique. Iruka was stunned and was seeing stars from the impact after being tossed to the hard ground as he saw something off with 'Naruto'; he isn't normally this tall nor did he have fewer than 3 marks on each of the boy's cheeks. Ruto apologized for the action and then shunshin'd away to a different location.

The chunin teacher tried to use his detection skills to pinpoint where his former student is at, but he suddenly realized that this 'Naruto' hid his signature from him, making things difficult to catch up with the elusive blond. That's when Anko ran into him, requesting for assistance. She said that she is looking for that same blond young man that resembled Naruto, but with slight differences.

{And Naruto shouldn't be returning back from his mission, along with Sasuke and Sakura just yet,} the chunin thought as he puzzled, {But this guy looked like he could be Naruto's long-lost relative. Possibly his long-lost brother?} So he joined Anko in the pursuit of the wayward, mysterious blonde.

 **-LNH-**

[In the Old Uchiha District]

Ruto is searching for his client's house somewhere in the district where the massacre was just cleared up and people began to live there. As he prepares to zipline the route by means of his chakra chains, all of the sudden, some civilians with misguided intentions began to jeer and provoke Ruto as he was on his own way, minding his own business, and then one of the idiots threw a rock in the attempt to belt the Urashima on his noggin. Instinctively, Ruto unsheathes his blade in hand and masterfully deflected the rock back the instigator, knocking him out. The Urashima withdrew his weapon and called out, "So you like to pick on weaker people, huh? Then why do you want to pick on me?"

The civilians are getting stark-raving mad as they wanted a chance on getting a piece of that 'demon's' hide and they surrounded Ruto with anything not tied down, including chains, knives, and pitchforks. Then one of the rioters shouted, "You m************ demon fox, you're as good as f****** dead!"

But then the rioters are starting to get intimidated as Ruto began to tense up in a high state as he declared, "I think it's fair to warn you that I will not be your scapegoat for you to get me killed for the irrelevant of reasons, dattebayo. If you want to value what's left of your sorry life, go home and say your peace to the Hokage. If not, then... «START PRAYING AND FILL YOUR HANDS, YOU SONS OF BITCHES!»"

Then the battle commences. One by one, the rioters were struck down by either blade, fist, wrestling moves, and Ninja Arts by the overpowering warrior. Even the crooked ninja of all ranks, active and retired, wanted a piece of the action and tried to pull a cheap shot or two against their assailant, but they didn't realize what got themselves into when they see an extremely angry, sword-wielding 'Naruto' in a Super-High State as he slowly moves closer to the intimidated crowd.

 _(Think Dragon Quest series with the character is being covered in a purplish-tinted aura, ready to attack their enemies and hit them hard or give support to their allies. In this case, it's the former.)_

 ***Zashiin!* (Stomp!)**

 ***Zashiin!***

 ***Zashiin!***

Every step that Ruto makes, the crowd began to cower and back off, but when the Urashima called out, "Kage Bunshin!", summoning a whole army of doubles and the words, "«STOMPIN' TIME!»"

...

 **-LNH-**

[A little later...]

Asuma's team came by after they heard the ruckus and they saw the aftermath of a battle. They noticed that nobody died in the scene, but are just terribly, terribly hurt. There were bruises from being bashed, showing some burn marks from a shoeprint and singed burns from what the victims appeared to be struck by lightning (even though it's only clear skies and barely any clouds overhanging). Some looked like they've been taken down by a wrestler from a federation. Not even the properties were safe from getting damaged. Then Asuma came across a chunin whose shoulder is totally out of alignment and asked what happened.

"It was a devil!" the injured man groaned, "A devil was in the wreckage!"

"What did he do?" the ape-man Jonin questioned as he noticed bruises from a blunt instrument, "Did the man use a steel pipe, a crowbar, a fireplace poker, or even a blowpipe?"

"None of these!" an older genin commented with a broken femur on one leg and a broken tibia on the other, "It was an unusual blade and his martial arts! He made us feel like were monkeys, ostriches, and lampshades! OH GAAAWW~D!"

"What do mean by an 'unusual blade'?" Asuma questioned.

A crooked shopkeeper of ninja tools, sporting a black eye, said to the ape-man, "His blade... It's edge is on the wrong side. The sharp side is on its back."

"Yeah, and it's actually a shorter blade hidden in a long sheath...! *coughs*" a sobered chunin remarked with a few fractured ribs.

"Not to mention, that devil must have been a grappler or a wrestler of some sort!" an inexperienced jonin remarked with his whole body being covered in mud like a nail being hit by a hammer, "I felt dizzy after he grabbed me and then he slammed me to the dirt."

"That was a Piledriver, nitwit!" a half-drunk chunin with a badly sprained right arm declared, "That demon knocked me to the ground after I tried to attack him with a broken bottle in my hand when he bended by arm backwards!"

The Medical Corps, Anko, and Iruka came by when the Sarutobi dispatched the location. From what the emergency crew noticed that the place is a living massacre. It's so bad, the patients are out of action; they were forced to temporarily retire until they are cleared.

But Asuma and Anko knew that these 'victims' were hiding more than what they're telling. And the snake user is disappointed that she had to give up getting her jollies from the taller 'Naruto'. So, she'll have her fun interrogating the suspects while they were getting stitched, bound, and burned with alcoholic solutions.

Asuma commanded his students that they'll have to capture 'Naruto' on their own, while he has to help carry the wounded to the infirmary, since the staff is a bit shorthanded. The trio realized that whining and complaining won't get them anywhere, so they trail for their missing suspect.

 **-LNH-**

[In the middle of the Uchiha Streets]

Ruto was sitting down on the bench, guzzling a bottle of an improvised sports drink _(combined diluted fruit juice with a small amount of salt)_ after having a good 'workout' giving the blackguards what for. Yuki Nagato's house is still quite a ways off from here. It's said to be a close to the end of the district, in a newer building. But just as the Urashima was facing into the right direction, Shikamaru declared, "Naruto! I don't know what's gotten into you, but surrender peacefully or we'll have to use force to take you in!"

Ruto turned and noticed that the Ino-Shika-Cho team is a bit tired out from all the running and searching. So he asked as the considerably weak-sauced trio, "What do you want, Chibi (Shorty)?"

When he puts away the drink and stood up in front of Team 10, they were stunned by the sheer size of the Naruto they saw.

 _(The trio are a bit on the shrimpy size, standing at the average height of 150 cm (or about 4'11") compared to Ruto's 170 cm stature.)_

They wanted to believe it's a genjutsu, but Ruto said, "Uh-uh. You are looking a person who went through many trials and hardships and yet still thirsts for knowledge, 'ttébayo. And besides, I'm about the same age as you are."

Ino is beginning to lose a bit of her confidence as she is preparing to use her family-style ninjutsu, but Shikamaru cried out, "Wait, Ino! Don't do it!"

"Ninpo: Shintenshin no Jutsu! (Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!)" Ino nervously called out her ninja art before her body collapsed to the ground and her spirit is aimed at Ruto like Cupid aiming his arrow and made its mark.

 **-LNH-**

[ _Inside Ruto's Mindscape_ ]

 _Ino finds herself out of this world. She sees that instead of being in a simple darkish room, full of manuscripts stacked into multiple file cabinets, the location appears to be on a chain of islands in a vast ocean and lands full of mountainous jungles, wavy deserts, rocky terrain, pristine lakes, flowing rivers, secluded swamps, giant waterfalls, a delta area jotting into the sea named 'the Pointe of Know Return', luscious flora, and unusual species of fauna with the night sky covering the lands with bright stars and moons of different colors from her perspective. It's like one of those realistic dreams that are made to be possible. As she searches for a way to cripple her target by messing with Ruto's head, an enigmatic entity appeared in front of her. He looked like Naruto, but is more handsome looking and has a priestly appearance, and the Engima asked, **"Ino Yamanaka. Why do you approach this sanctity?"**_

 _"Sanctity‽" Ino parroted in question, "You mean that this is your mindscape?"_

 ** _"It's more than that. This is my home away from home, where time and selfness are of little importance. You might think it's heaven or it's the Never-Neverland, but it isn't. However, you have trespassed into my territory and I learned all about you and your counterpart from my dimension. You wanted to impress 'this' Sasuke Uchiha just to get inside his pitiful pants. The Sasuke that I know had been messing around, cheating on a certain girl and get herself pregnant while still trying to get an education. Now, she has to face the consequences of motherhood. 'Your' so-called "Sasuke-kun" is just no different than the one in my world."_**

 _"Sasuke-kun is not pitiful!" Ino interrupted loudly, "He's just..." But suddenly she hears the sound of a zipping noise as her mouth suddenly closed itself like zipper on a jacket, preventing her from talking. She can still breathe, but Ino can't seem to get her obnoxious mouth to move._

 _" **Silence until you learn some manners!"** the Enigma declared, " **You have a big mouth and little sense, just like a grasshopper."**_

 _Ino cried with a muffled sound from her sealed mouth and in total embarrassment as the enigma said, " **As I said before, this Sasuke is nothing but a spoiled brat, pampered by the crooked councilmen, believing that the Sharingan will be their salvation. Well, it won't! Unfortunately, the way Sasuke is right now, he'll be like Cain from Biblical times. Unless he controls his anger and get rid of his self-righteous arrogance, his sin will come knocking at his chambers with an opportunity to take over his mindset if he doesn't change his ways. Otherwise, somebody's going to get killed over simpler things. And the same thing could happen to you. Understand, now?** "_

 _Ino nodded and the Enigma 'unzipped' her mouth open to let her breathe out._

 _" **But you, «MISS PIGGY», right now, you are currently a disgrace as a growing kunoichi. Why spend your time on too much shopping, makeup, dieting, when you should've put your effort into becoming a proper soldier?** "_

 _"Because I'll grow fat from eating too much food! Dieting is the only way I know how to keep myself slim and I don't want to look bulky like a bodybuilder."_

 _" **A likeable excuse, of which I'm not buying!" the Enigma disagreed bluntly, making the Yamanaka flinch in fear, "When you work hard as a kunoichi, you'll burn out the excess calories, fat, or whatever's been inside your girth while developing proper muscle. It's important to eat the right foods to help facilitate your body and you must also have a good enough sleep without having fast, sudden movements of awakening, so you'll be fresh as a daisy every day."**_

 _He points his index finger out and said, " **To reflect on your behavior, you'll be a scared 3 Year old kid who just had a nightmare. By the next morning, you'll be back to normal and you'll take those important lessons to heart and to share the advice with other people."** And he pointed his finger as it began to glow and Ino's mind/body begins to regress until she in the form of a young toddler with baggy clothing as she started to cry her tears off like she just had an bad dream._

 _Before the entity sent Ino's astral self back to her body, he hugged and comforted the regressed toddler and said with a somewhat paternal comment, " **Aww, bless her little heart."**_

 _"Bwess my wittol heawt," baby Ino sniffled as she cried a little less before she leaves the landscape by the enigma's guidance._

 _Then the Enigma and his companion, the Alkaid, decided to have a brief conversation between themselves before returning to the world of the living_.

 **-LNH-**

[Back to Real World]

A few seconds of real time have passed and Ino is conscious again as Shikamaru questioned his partner if she's all right.

 _ **[[Cue: Sad Violin Music]]**_

"Ahh~! Mama!" Ino teared up and cried like a baby as she is sucking her thumb with one hand and tugging her ear with the other, telling her companions that she doesn't want to play, as she curled herself on the ground.

"What did you do to Ino, you bastard‽" the Nara demanded.

But the Urashima chuckled and said, "Nothing. That woman shouldn't have trespassed into my mindscape and got what she deserved. I turned her dimwitted peabrain into that of a toddler for her transgressions. Now she'll understand that she shouldn't pry into somebody's mind like that without repercussions, especially against a person with unusual mental facilities. Know that I'm just being merciful to her, otherwise, the 'beasts within' will tear her apart, no matter how... 'unappetizing' she may be."

 ** _[[Stop Music]]_**

This made Shikamaru very angry as he utilizes his family-style jutsu, "Ninpo: Kagémané no Jutsu! (Ninja Art: Shadow Possession Jutsu!)" And he extended his shadow to try to pin his target down. But the lazy Nara didn't count on Ruto's ingenuity as he pulled out a flashlight and used it's strobe feature to dazzle the Nara's eyes before he gets jabbed to the gut by Ruto's sheath, knocking him down as he doubled over. Then the schnook was given a bump and was knocked out.

Ruto explained, "This little device is reformatted to keep targets at bay. My friend and I made this little prototype, but it's still not ready yet; needs a completely different type of light bulb."

Then Choji is getting sweaty from being frightened by Ruto's skills. But the Urashima decided to bold things up a bit and taunted, "What's the matter? Don't tell me you're all fat and no will, butterball?"

The provocation made the Akimichi riled up as he shouted, "I am not fat! I'm just pleasingly plumped!" He uses his family-style jutsu, "Ninpo: Baika no Jutsu! (Ninja Art: Expansion Jutsu!)" And Choji's torso is expanded to the size giant, round object and rolled his body over at a fast rate of speed, "Human Boulder! Rooaaarrr!"

Ruto braced himself on the ground and placed himself in a defensive stance. With his strength, he was dragged back from the impact, but managed to stop the giant rolling attack. "You know, for once, you actually almost make me break a sweat from holding you back!" he said with a smirk.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Choji shouted, still with his body expanded, "Your punches won't hurt me!"

Ruto sighed in exasperation as he cracks his knuckles, "Apparently, you don't know about the physics of humans, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, humans contain mostly water, I've heard it all before. So what?"

"What it means is that not only sound moves faster in water, but water is a conductor of electricity. So, say good night, lard-ass. «SPARK FINGER!»*" And he uses his electrical attack to light up the Akimichi's life with the voltage of a powerful tazer until Choji is back to his original size, (only a bit thinner), knocked out and twitching from being shocked. "He should have been eating more vegetables and fruits if he want to stand a chance against me, Ho-hum," the experienced blond warrior commented, "You three are a joke! If you don't have what it takes to handle against my skills, then how can you fare against other enemy soldiers? If I was them, you'll be already dead twice over before you know it."

The Urashima decides to summon his doubles to help drag the big lummox (Choji) and the lazy schnook (Shikamaru) by the ankle, while the original carried Ino like a baby in his arms as she called him 'daddy' as he take the trio back to the Hokage office, for he senses that the Hokage is returning from the meeting. He also sent another of his doubles to deliver the package to the destination and to take her to the location where the original is heading to.

* * *

 _(_ * - **Spark Finger** _is a less lethal version of Chidori/Raikiri, but nevertheless very shocking.)_

* * *

 **-LNH-**

[A few hours later as it drew itself into the dark of the night - Back at the Front Gate]

Tsunade, her escorts, and Kakashi (who caught up with the Hokage) had just returned from the meeting with the Daimyo. But when they arrived in the lighted areas in the village, what they saw completely and utterly shocked themselves as they see many people waiting in line for the infirmary. Not to mention, almost every shop in town was covered in glow-in-the-dark paint bombs that a certain somebody went into. The local gambling halls were also shut down, due to bankruptcy.

The ANBU company's spare clothes were dyed in hot pink during the washing and their extra masks were drawn with doodles, mustaches, and beards, (like the way Jigglypuff do to its unfortunate, sleeping victims). The ANBU were giving off some funny faces, somewhat scary, and/or frightened expressions in the aftermath, they can't tell if they doubled over in laughter, become angered at the prank, or just despaired from what the practical joker just did. Either way, they've been skunked by a vandal.

The elders of the clans and council were also Punk'd after a certain 'wise guy' slipped with either a laxative or prune juice in their water and were forced to stay in the toilets and other people have to relieve themselves elsewhere. Not to mention that the sanitation workers are shifting themselves into overtime as they try their hardest to disinfect the defecation lain everywhere in the sewer lines and on the streets.

It's a mess!

Not even Danzo Shimura and his ROOT FOUNDATION squads were safe from somebody's childish prank as they were rooted out of their hiding places, leaving them practically 'homeless' by means of a cache of stink bombs (filled with either skunk spray, manure, and/or other things nasty), real dirty skunks, dud eggs from various types of poultry, rotten trash, and even stinkbugs (that are giving the flippin' the bird/the "middle finger" expression) were threatening to explode their nauseous gases near the sewer lines above their hideout and on the ground. Anyhow, the tactic succeeded and they were forced to escape the compound before they retched out what's left inside of their stomachs. Even the elder couldn't hide his true secret on his right arm and right eye as they were blinded by the brunt of the fumes and the skunk spray. He came at the Hokage who gave him the strangest look, "By Kami-sama, what just happened?"

Danzo exclaimed with watery eyes, "That settles it, Tsunade! The moment I become the Hokage, I'll be taking your seat and hat and your demonic brat is as good as gone and his bijuu will be given to the Akatsuki! And all the riches from the clans will be mine for the taking! All for the sake of the Will of Fire! *laughs!*"

"Danzo, you bastard!" Tsunade growled at the realization, "So it was _you_ that gave our allies a reason for starting this farce, gave off important secrets, killing off clans for your selfish gains while their children went missing, and you set us up this entire time while the Sandaime was in office!"

"Brilliant deducing, Tsunade. But that won't stop me from getting what I wanted. Fu! Torune!"

Fu Yamanaka and Torune Aburame shunshin'd before the would-be Hokage, guarding both flanks, preparing to do their worst.

"Fu taking the side of that scoundel? It can't be!" Inoichi Yamanaka, head of his mindwalking clan and one of the escorts, murmured in growing anger because of his relative's act of betrayal.

"Torune, I don't know why you had to follow with that old double-crosser, but the hive tells me that you are declared to be unfit as an Aburame," Shibi Aburame, head of his hive-minded clan and another of the escorts, softly declared with his fists are clenched in rage.

The army of the blank ANBU masks known as ROOT begin to gather close, with their deadly-laced weapons poised for the destruction of their enemies, they were given the order by Danzo to kill Tsunade and the shinobi that are defending their Kage and the innocent bystanders.

Suddenly, a voice thundered at the region, "Everybody, STOP!"

Both sides either were stunned enough to drop their arms or fainted from the sensation of being dominated by strong ruling authority. Tsunade never felt this intense pressure since her battle against Hanzo the Salamander, while the other clan chieftains hadn't felt this intimidated since the 3rd War. Not even the ROOT lackeys wouldn't dare to challenge their so-called superiority against the mysterious power.

That's when Ruto and Yuki Nagato _(a young woman about a head shorter than Ruto, has short lavender colored hair, wears eyeglasses, and a scientist's garbs that are neatly worn and is a member of the Crypto-analysis Unit and an honorary member of the Torture & Interrogation Unit)_ made their appearance, with the package in her hand.

Danzo was gasping for air when he notices that his prey and the escaped prisoner were one in the same, so he boldly declared, "So! You're the one who instigated this bull****, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Call it a part of justice, you old mummy," Ruto sarcastically replied as he began to prove, "For your information, I am not 'your' Naruto Uzumaki, so get this memorized. For you see, my little nimrod, I've got information and dirt from confidential informants saying that you used whatever fair or foul means to recruit orphan children from the matrons, including the kidnapped students and ninja, to send them into your so-called boot camp so you can assigned them to do dirty deeds later on in their short, miserable lives; from stealing money, to causing intentional sabotage between clans and villages, you even sent some of them in the guise of trainees for Bushido (the Samurai alma mater) so you would cause even more trouble in the Neutral Grounds. And we also have the evidence to prove it!"

"Even your techniques of encrypting the codes in your writing to hide the evidence are still ways from being called perfect," Yuki explained with a monotonous, yet with a sweet mezzo-soprano voice that calms the nerves of many people, "You left far too many holes that makes the claim far too obvious not to deny." She grabbed one of the stunned ROOT members, removed their masks and used a pair of pliers to forcefully make the goon stick his tongue to show the markings 'tattooed' on the regenerative muscle.

The crowd and Tsunade gasped at what they saw as they began to realize that the once-prominent elder of Konoha is nothing but a big sham that turned out to be plaguing the village itself for far too long, claiming that Konohagakure is the strongest in the known world.

Danzo then cold-heartedly denounced the allegations, "Your accusations will not fall upon a heart of stone. But traitors to the Hokage must die!"

But Ruto quickly exclaimed, "Traitors to the Hokage‽ That hat belongs to Tsunade-obasan! LONG LIVE TSUNADE SENJU!"

"Long live Tsunade Senju!" the innocent bystanders shouted out again and again within the village, proving that she's their rightful ruler of the village. And Tsunade was touched by 'Naruto', despite being slightly irked by him calling her an aunt; must be a reactive force of habit.

But Danzo, sporting visible blood vessels, as if he's about to pop, then shouted in a fit of rage, "Enough! I am Hokage! Hokage! Hokage! Agh! ROOT, off with their heads!"

But then, the orb that Yuki was holding began to glow as the light made the marked ROOT soldiers feel intense pain and agony. Not even Fu and Torune were safe from being excluded. Their veins began to show outside of their skin as they being cursed by the radiant power that counteracts their tattooed mouths and then their bodies begin to turn brighter and brighter.

"What's happening to them, Nagato-san?" Ruto asked.

"The orb that Washu personally made was used to stop the ROOT from intentionally trying to make their plans to conquer this world, capture your counterpart from his role, and then use him as one of their new brainwashed soldiers," Yuki explained, "The situation would have considerably hazardous consequences to not only the bearer, but it will lead to self-destruction against everybody and anything that goes with the Bijuu's emotional power. The ROOT-nin were too far gone from being truly innocent from all of their crimes. Even those that did the most unmentionable will come to the light. '* _indistinguishable coding language_ * ROOT FOUNDATION'; Judged to be hostile, were proven by the Shinigami Soul Society to be found guilty of crimes against humanity. Nullifying concerned targets' connections to life-forms and transferring targets' souls into Tartarus to await sentencing."

And then, after witnessing a few painstaking minutes, the ROOT-nin are no more, as if they were wiped out by a Megido attack, as Ruto declared, "Good heavens! They've been evaporated, dattébayo! I thought the scenes with the Ark of The Covenant were crazy enough, but THIS takes the cake!"

The orb that Yuki was holding broke and was scattered into dust from its usage.

Every single ROOT-nin that were sent across the known world that have committed the evil deeds were spacially dissolved into spiritual reishi. Not a trace of DNA, hide, hair, or whatever's left of them were ever found; only their possessions and clothing were left.

Now Danzo Shimura, the fifth columnist in the Village of Konohagakure, was the only suspect left at the scene, along with a few loose number of unmarked ROOT soldiers and trainees that were hidden.

"You... You... you despicable, meddling brats! Thanks to you, my soldiers are gone and my secrets were revealed to the public!" the elder Shimura snarled with disgust, "Now I will have to force my hand!" And the tear-gas effect wore off as he was to unleash his secret weapon: Uchiha Eyes attached to a Senju-grafted right arm. "Now you and your children will forever be my slaves trapped with the village walls and in your own minds! Prepare to die! Kotoamatsukami!"

· · · · · · ·

Nothing's happened. Danzo tries again, but it didn't work. He tries it again, and again, and again. Then he realized that something went wrong with the Uchiha Eyes. They are not closed, but soon noticed that the eyes are now just ordinary pieces of optical muscle.

"The orb also removed the evil contained within your stolen set of eyes," Yuki calmly explained, "The [Kotoamatsukami] was meant to make people get stuck in a mental loop until they found a way out of the forbidden jutsu, but by the time they snapped out of the trance, they will surely die by the user's other brainwashed slaves. Even with the Izanagi from the stolen set of eyes won't excuse you from escaping the crimes that you had made."

"It's over, Danzo!" Tsunade stepped in, "You've lied, you've cheated, you've stolen many innocent lives from their homes, and your intentions of proving our village's strength are nothing but ruses and lies. There's nowhere to run!"

But the crooked, washed-up, old has-been tried to pull one last trick in his sleeve. He activated a seal on his chest and declared with a sick laughter, "Within the next 30 seconds, I'm going to take everybody down with me with my forbidden fuinjutsu! This time, I, Danzo Shimura, the real 5th Hokage, will have the last laugh! AH HA HA HA HA! You can have your peace and ROT IN IT!"

"Hey, loudmouth!" Ruto called out as he cracked his knuckles and said, "Laugh this up!" And he swiftly charges at Danzo and connects a powerful attack with a left jab to the midsection, "SHIN..." Followed by a powerful right jumping uppercut, "SHO-RYU-KEN~!", sending the pitiful soul flying very high with a busted jaw, and finished him off with a powerful Raida chakra sphere attack (one of his family's techniques) while still flying from the recoil, blasting the crooked politician as he spins over the horizon by several hundred feet, past the over the village walls and into a random enemy encampment as Danzo was flown through the air until the timer went off and a black hole begins to appear as the witnesses see the deadly Fuinjutsu do its work as the hole began to show as the vacuum started to pull and draw in anybody and anything that wasn't anchored to the ground. The black hole kept going until, after a few minutes, the power of the jutsu turned on him and sucked the decrepit into the creation of his own and the hole began to collapse within itself. Where the contents and Danzo went into is anybody's bet.

 _(To this day, the location where Danzo met his doom was called the Black Hole, a deep canyon carved several hundred feet into the rocky earth. There are practically no inner waterways flowing in nor out of its terrain. Instead, the hole is covered in sharp obsidian-colored crystals, ironically named [Danzotite].)_

* * *

Danzo Shimura, Fu Yamanaka, Torune Aburame, and the ROOT Squad -

Status:Destroyed

* * *

After lightly touching down on the ground, Ruto made a comment to tell about what happened to Danzo to Yuki and the witnesses, "Well, it looks like the old geezer wanted to take something with him after he's already dead. Just not the way he wanted."

"Agreeable," the bookworm replied.

* * *

 _( **A/N:** Note that this isn't technically Ruto's first kill against another person, despite the said enemy did himself in. His teacher, Tsuruko Aoyama, had trained him to handle the consequences of the taking and protecting a life by means of hunting rogue demons and wild game. Ruto learned that the art of killing never gets any easier, but he learned to live with it.)_

* * *

 **-LNH-**

[Later In the Hokage's office]

Tsunade sat in her chair, facing the Urashima. Teams 8 and 10 (excluding Ino who fell asleep, still sucking her thumb) and their parents, their fellow teachers, Kakashi, Anko, Iruka, Shizune, and Yuki. Then the Madam Hokage said, "Young man, I'm convinced that you're not the same little brat that I know about. And I've heard some great deeds about you. You broke out of an unauthorized prison, stole some soldiers' tools, intrude into my office, pried into business matters, attacked my ninja and civilians, humiliated one of my interrogators, busted every gambling hall, publicly vandalized my village, put our security on edge, called me an Aunt, and you..."

Ruto was anticipating what will be happening to him next. It could be the end of the line for the blond Urashima, but then the seated Hokage finished her speech. "...have saved us all. I salute you."

The witnesses gave the Urashima an honorary bow. Ruto thanked them for the support.

Then Ruto was given a chair as Tsunade asked the Urashima what really happened. With the help of Inoichi's noting, Ruto explained from what happened from where the incident started, all the way into the end of Danzo's destruction. The time for the statement took about less than half an hour.

Tsunade also thanked Ruto for sorting out the papers that need to be looked over. She then asked, "By the way, how did you figure out the secret of defeating the paperwork?"

"Shadow doubles are the trick to straighten everything out. Their memories and helping with the strong user mentally as they finished their job before they go *poof*," the Urashima explained.

Tsunade pulled out a large beanbag that was placed on the desk, set aside for self-dunces and she knocked her head on it a few times.

Ruto continued, "But when I examined the lawbooks, there were many inconsistencies describing some outrageous laws that were passed and have made things harder for many people, including 'your' Naruto. That guy has been busting his butt off while trying to make ends meet. And what thanks did he get, 'ttébayo? Living in a condemned apartment on a unfirm foundation? Tilling on his renting and utility bills while smacking him in the mouth? People kicking him in and out of stores for not selling him the needed demands, whether it's food, clothing or even quailty weapons for ninja? Overpricing him for rotten goods, or even charge him for things he didn't buy? Being bullied by your people because of old, festering grudges, even on his birthday that wasn't really his fault while the real suspect is at large and still roaming the known world alive? Setting up false festivals because of a half-truth? Poorly treating his wounds and poison him at the same time? Can't even give him a chance to help raise the poor boy without the sense of what family matters are like? Sabotaging his training and mentality so he could wind up dropped dead inside or outside of battles? All because of trying to keep the enemy from ever knowing? And keeping the truth about the Uzumaki Clan away from him by robbing him of his inheritance?"

 ***pounding fists on the desk***

"You stupid, ignorant fools and cheats! You lot should be ashamed of yourselves, dattébayo! 'Your' Naruto is trying keep the bijuu from getting out of control! Why can't you just said that you're sorry to him for your failures and make things up to him? Because right now, he has 13 years of making up to do that is almost considered to be a hazardous S-Ω (Omega) Ranked mission, and he can't even grow up with proper education! So you better WISE up, dattébayo!"

The adults in the group realized that they not only done themselves a great wrong, but with Naruto's as well. The "Will of Fire", the way it is now, is nothing but flames meant for destruction set against their fellow brothers and sisters of the village and other people in the whole country.

Then the Urashima pointed to Kakashi, "And where were you? The synonymous meaning of a billowing bale of bovine fodder slacking and goofing off by the memorial just because of 3 near-fatal mistakes? While you were procrastinating, your students weren't being given proper training! They could have been killed because of your hesitation and pride! And for what, reminiscing about how your teammates would had been? You dope! Your students are not your deceased teammates and yourself! They are uniquely different individuals that have their positives and negatives. Also, you focused on too much training with 'your' Sasuke Uchiha while neglecting his teammates' potentials! That action would be enough to break the team apart, but good! Your late sensei would be utterly disappointed and ashamed with you, 'ttébayo!"

Kakashi felt like the words had cut him to the bone as he realized that he had made many terrible mistakes that not only made his students suffer, but he also disgraced his former teammates' and teacher's honor. He has a lot to soul-searching to do if he wanted to make things right to Naruto and his friends.

Ruto then pointed to Tsunade, "Then what about you, Oba-san? Where were you when 'your' Naruto should have been taken care of in his early years? And don't give me that pitiful excuse about being heartbroken. You should have stayed by him through thick and thin, just like he's your son or grandson. Because of your so-called council, they have denied him the rights as a citizen and a shinobi! Here are the names of the people responsible for intentionally sabotaging the boy from Day 1 of his life."

He shows a stapled stack of papers of the meticulous details of the listed people responsible for giving the Uzumaki a hard-knocked life that he didn't (quite) deserve. Tsunade and the adults reviewed every name and gasped and became disgusted when some of which of the people they talked with and/or thought they were their friends did terrible deeds of extreme prejudicial ignorance against Naruto; some were the shopkeepers that are listed were not being honestly truthful and have a dark secret or two that they were hiding, some were not who they say they are as citizens, and some were clan elders that were intentionally trying to harm him for the even the insignificant of reasoning. Not even the late Hiruzen Sarutobi is left unchallenged for his incompetency and his intentional role on making his grandson-figure a (pitiful) lethal weapon.

The orphanages that are responsible for neglecting and abusing the Uzumaki (by the wards and other orphans who treat him like he's a nothing; an 'it') and providing Danzo with the children for him to add more of his mindless drones in exchange for a sum amount of Ryo.

Ruto also presented the accounting logs of some people in the population that are cheating with their taxes and billings, just for the sake of money and their greediness. Even the elders of the council, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado, were also involved in the extortion and embezzling racket.

But just when things are can't seem to get any worse, Jiraiya entered the office... with one of the worst timings of all. "Jiraiya has arrived... huh?" He spotted Ruto, mistaking him for his other self and tried to hug the taller young man, claiming that the boy must hit a growth spurt or something. But Ruto, sporting with a tick mark, gave the toad sage an Urashima Chop, making an toonish indenture on Jiraiya's head and questioned, "Are you trying to start something, you old goat?"

"Naruto‽ How dare you even strike your old teacher like that?" Jiraiya demanded, but this time, Tsunade gave him a patented chop of her own and said, "You idiot! The young man in front of you is not the Naruto you know about. You must be having the sight of naked floozies on the brain or something!"

"That's right. For you see, I am Ruto Urashima. I'm an Uzumaki from another space and time," the blond Urashima explained while perverted wanderer's eyes went buggy, "And you, sir, from the way I heard about you, you are a terrible grandmaster and a lousy godfather to 'your' Naruto. All you do is peep on the women in the baths, while neglecting proper training and not giving quality family time with your godson. Aren't you even ashamed of yourself? And don't give me that running a spy informant fit. It's a big fat lie and you know it!"

Jiraiya felt like having an arrow being pierced into his head, right between the eyes. That 'Naruto' look-alike had proved that he is not only ending up fooling 'their' Naruto, his friends, and his allies, but also himself. His overseeing business on tracking certain ninja isn't giving young Naruto a heart-to-heart moment together like he's supposed to.

And then the group filled in to Jiraiya what happened while he was away. And the wanderer was glad that there is one less enemy to deal with that had done a real considerable, underhanded inside-job. Now all that's left are the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and other Third Party factions that are needed to be concerned with.

That's when Ruto came in with an important detail, "While digging into the books, I've learned that the Akatsuki's intentions were said to be on a quest for peace by kidnapping and forcibly extract the jinchuuriki's bijuu, thus killing the bearers in the process, but that is a big cover-up and an even bigger and fatter lie. The true leader of the Akatsuki will likely be using the extracted bijuu to unleash a form of a Pandora's Box: a giant statue that is holding the original source of the 9 Tailed Beasts to get what he selfishly desires. The Akatsuki even destroyed towns and villages to get what they wanted; whether it's the treasures, the jinchuuriki, and possibly money from bounties. Not even 'your' Naruto is less exceptional to all this. And even if you try to hold him back, he'll come up with a way out to help you, despite how bleak the situations will become. But he'll be killed sooner before he'll know it. So I suggest that you should give that guy some **real** proper training in battling, etiquette, the joy of being with a family, teaching him about the lessons with Shadow Doubles, AND... give him what he deserved; not just because of him being an Uzumaki, but as a shinobi in the ranks of Konohagakure. However, if you don't comply to these demands and refuse to change your ways right now, you will forced to take the consequences worse than the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and the frying pan combined."

He asked Inoichi for a little assistance with his mind jutsu to help transmit a portion of his memory of what happens to not only Konoha, but the other villages in the known world, from a third-person perspective. The witnessed watched in terror of what happened to Naruto and Hinata and the consequences for the peoples' blasphemous deeds done to the innocents. But then, they saw what the Usagi no Megami (rabbit goddess) and the demons from the expanse do to the guilty parties in their own indomitable fashions and then the real victims that were killed in action from different timelines were reborn as they and the remaining survivors were stripped of their chakra, bloodline abilities, and eidolons' contracts before their realm became the country known as Nippon (Japan).

After finishing with the vision, Ruto then says, "This is what happened when your people successfully killed me and my dear friend in my lifetime and have paid the ultimate price as they lived with the consequences of the real truth behind the façade of lies. Do you understand, dattébayo?"

Tsunade was moved emotionally after witnessing the horror and understood the terms of the Urashima's negotiations as she knew that she and the entire village has a long way before being reformed and refined as truly one of the strongest villages in the known lands. Then the group converses with Ruto about how is his world is different from this one, including its technologies.

The conversation went on until they realized that everybody in the office is growing tired after all of the excitement. So they decided to turn in for the night before they begin they set things right. Tsunade asked Ruto where he can spend the night and he said, "Nagato-san's house." At first, the Hokage objected to the unusual answer, but Yuki already gave her consent to stay at her house until he can get back home.

 _(She has separate futons for her and her guests to sleep in, so there's no need for any need for 'bunking'.)_

Ruto then gave Tsunade a mini scroll, containing millions of Ryo that he and his doubles won and cashed at the casinos, except for a small amount of money kept for the main principal of collecting and displaying. He said that the banks should double check 'their' Naruto's family's account(s) before depositing them as the result of the suicidal mission. And if the banks were found to be taking one ryo out of pocket in the accounting books and/or not paying the amount with interest, then there's going to be hell to pay for their fraudulence and embezzlement.

The Madam Hokage agreed to the suggestions as she accepted the scroll. Then the people left the office to turn in to their humble abodes.

Before Ruto leaves the office, Inoichi questioned, "Excuse me, about my daughter, will she be alright?"

"Oh, don't be losing your head, sir. We wouldn't want that," the Urashima calmly explained to the mindwalker, "Ino-san made a simple mistake and had to pay the penalty. But never fear. She'll be back to normal by tomorrow morning." He pulled out his Polaroid Camera picture and created a bit of a blackmail moment and gave it to her dad and told him to keep a secret between father and daughter.

Hinata then asked Naruto, "Excuse me, about baby Sarada in the picture, is the child yours?"

The crowd went buggy-eyed about Ruto, thinking he's the kind that is screwing around with women and impregnating them, but the Urashima replied, "Positively not. Her real father is a real, pitiful, ungrateful bastard that had way too much to lose after he had raped her mother, resulting to what had transpired in my world. However, that doesn't mean that I shouldn't treat Sarada-chan and her mother any less," He then asked the busty Hyuga a question of his own, "Do you love 'your' Naruto, Hinata-san?"

"Yes," the busty Hyuga blushingly replied.

"You got to remember that in time, 'your' Naruto will come to understand what love and being loved are all about. Right now, 'your' Naruto is a lugnut. But, he's YOUR lugnut. Don't give up hope on him, yet. Once you get through my dipstick counterpart's head, he'll be like putty in your fingers and vice versa, dattébayo," the Urashima consulted to Hinata; for he knew that someday, those two would make a charmingly attractive couple.

Hiashi, who was nearby, didn't know what a 'lugnut' or a 'dipstick' means, but he knows that his first daughter is growing up. Maybe this time, he'll treat his daughters and his neighbors better. Someday...

 **-LNH-**

[At Yuki Nagato's apartment, Apt. 708]

Yuki's house is a modest living place in the newly constructed building. She takes Ruto to a bedroom that is a more traditional design with tatami flooring and it shows a neatly spreaded futon and pillow on the floor. In fact, the room looked awfully familiar as it has everything arranged the same way as his bedroom, including the spare bed for the other guests. Ruto puts his belongings and his 'borrowed' pair of shoes next to his side of the bed.

"I know that it's nice and all," he skeptically commented, "Don't get me wrong about this, but are you sure that this can get me back to my natural habitat? And how will you be staying in my world?"

"How it was processed does not matter," Yuki monotonously said, "The transfer of the identical [Thought Data] will be suffice in order to bring you there."

 _(And Ruto knows (from his double's memory) that Yuki is not what you readers call an ordinary flesh-and-blood woman. She is what her master (or in this case, her creator) calls, a [Data Integrated Thought Entity]. Or in layman's terms, a cybernetic digital alien. Although she lacks the strongest of emotions similar to the ROOT-nin, but that doesn't that she and the other DITE characters can't make the wisest decisions given by their master or with their own mental facilities. They even have backup programs in the form of other people that are meant to be the extra set of eyes for their current situations._

 _Of course, even the programs and backup data tends to get bugged and have internal errors in their systems, causing the subjects to become rogue Mavericks who then turned against their creators to prove that they are completely independent from the system.)_

Then Yuki instructed Ruto to just sleep in the futon and rest for a while until he is back in his world. Well, the Urashima is a little bit fatigued from wandering around the village for a while. But she says, "Rest now. All you have to do is sleep. That's all you'll ever need." And Ruto understood as he decided to turn in for the night as Yuki turned off the overhanging light switch.

 **-LNH-**

[An undisclosed amount of time has passed]

The sun broke out in the room as Ruto woke up in the room. He checked his wristwatch and found that it's 06:00 hours. At first, the incident in the other world must have been a dream, that is until he sees the open-toed shoes next to him and his collection of other things contained in his compact scrolls, and even Yuki Nagato knocked on the door and made entry while in her bright green pajamas, the harrowing adventure that he experienced is anything but. She told Ruto that the room's data was transferred into the precise location where his room is located at the Hinata-sou. Now the blonde Urashima knows that it isn't really a dream at all and he wouldn't want to dare to press into Yuki's complex details, but he thanked her for bringing him back home. He invited her for some breakfast before she leaves back to her apartment in Hyogo (due south and west from Kyoto) to await her assignment from her creator (supervisor to the other roommates) after they dressed to start the day.

Ruto then asked a question that's been on his mind while he finished eating, "Nagato-san, what about your occupation from 'overseas'? Won't your supervisors be suspicious of you leaving your job?"

"Please do not be alarmed," Yuki replied in confidence without showing much emotion, "I have 'connections' that can handle the strenuous job over there."

* * *

 _Shiho Sajima sneezed after finishing her job in the Crypto-analysis assignment, nearly dropping her coke-bottle eyeglasses. Yuki (actually, a complete double of the original's data) helped her colleague with some medicine and suggested to let her rest for the night._

* * *

Ruto knows that he shouldn't pry into the Nagato's business any further than it already is, because his friends couldn't handle the complexity and the seriousness of her details would make their craniums mentally explode and fill it full of air from the complicated mathematics and science details far too advanced for its own good.

After Yuki packed her belongings, Ruto and his friends escorted the now dressed student of North High in Hyogo to the train stop and said their farewells to each other.

 _(Little do they know, a destined encounter in Hyogo between a time-traveling young woman and a normal, civilian-looking young man is about to happen some time later. But that's another story.)_

§

To be continued...==»

* * *

 **Extra Scene: How Ruto Meets Yuki Nagato**

[At the Apartment Complex in the Old Uchiha District]

Ruto's double managed to make it to the new high rise building; it was a 6-Floor Apartment space, plus roof access, fit for people starting out in their lives as either in their careers and/or starting out in marriage in the modest living place. There's no [4th floor] in the premises, due to superstitions and that 4 means "Death" to the native people.

He went to the intercom with many room numbers. Most of them were unnamed since nobody had moved in yet, while there are some new tenants that just started to live here. He remembered the room number that Washu left in her letter. The Urashima pressed the APT. 708 button (Yuki Nagato) and then asked, "Hello? Is this Yuki Nagato's residence? It may sound funny, but I happened to be an acquaintance of Washu Hakubi and I have the requested package."

And a moment of silence, the person in the intercom said, "Come in."

And the door from the main entrance was unlocked for him to gain entry. Ruto took the elevator (there's also some stairwells in case the elevator is out of order) until he reached the 7th Floor, near the Roof Access. He looked for the 8th room and found the location. The Urashima rang the doorbell and the door slowly opened and sure enough, Yuki Nagato _(Not to be confused with the other Nagato, AKA 'PAIN')_ shows up and made her appearance and allowed him entry into the apartment.

As Ruto seated himself in the low tables with the cushions seated next to it, he gave a rundown on what happened on the way coming here and he gave her a card that came along with the package that Washu prepared. Yuki, being an inorganic alien, looked at the card that has unusual lettering like it was a bar code.

"Understood," she said and nodded at what message had said, "The Data Overmind and Washu Hakubi used to be classmates in the academy many Stardate years ago. They have their own ways of creating life the way they've designed them, such as myself, Ryoko, and Ryo-ohki."

Then she looked at the orange orb and stated, "Lately, I've been getting news from the Creator saying that this village has what you people called 'a fifth columnist'. This person and his associates are sabotaging the known world under the false sense of superiority, and is providing Orochimaru and the Akatsuki the means to conquer it."

Ruto remembered that this Orochimaru and the Akatsuki are not like the ones in his world. Though they have similar motives, the enemies have far more sinister ways to do any unfortunate victim with more than just serious hurt; they would outright kill anybody on the spot and take whatever they want from their corpses: their jutsu, their special organs, and/or possessions.

So he said, "I've got a message from the original saying that he's waiting at the Hokage's office, with some prisoners that he's holding. Would you like to come to meet him?"

Yuki agreed and she prepares her package and she locked the door as left with Ruto's double as they moved towards the Hokage Building.

A few minutes and shunshins later, Yuki meets the original Ruto as the one of his doubles poofed from finishing his work. He came across some encrypted messages that were intercepted by the Hokage's crystal ball that he borrowed. The message was written with a decoding marker that needs to be double checked for confirmation. Yuki analyzed the inscription and it said that Danzo is preparing to take over the Hokage's seat and kill Tsunade for her interference and capture Naruto and turn him over to the Akatsuki for the immediate removal of the sealed Bijuu, murdering him in the process. Thus he'll get the Uzumaki's prized treasures and be living in averice dirt cheap.

This is enough to make Ruto very mad for what the old mobster is about to do. So he devised ways to make the town run amok and to draw Danzo and the ROOT FOUNDATION out of their hiding place and confess their crimes to the Hokage.

Yuki suggested a few ideas to where the likeliest locations where the suspects involved with Danzo would be at. So Ruto unsealed his arsenal scroll and came up with a myriad of experiments perfect for pranking the pants out of every punk that had dared to give 'this' Naruto a lot of grief.

So many tools, so little time.

Unless it's the use of the Kage Bunshin, that is.

* * *

 **Omake: Meanwhile, with the Akatsuki**

[In the Hideout in Amegakure (Hidden Rain Village)]

'Madara' Uchiha was looking at his creation, a crystal that amplifies the power of the Genjutsu to transfer one body into another world. But the plan hit a few snags: the test subject was already transported to this world, Danzo is out of the picture, the town was already raided by the same subject who didn't hold the 9-tailed Fox in his body, and somebody had found a way to counteract the jutsu and shattered the crystal that he was holding.

"Blast that meddling kid!" 'Madara' grumbled, "That Naruto didn't follow my script! Now I'll have to find me another naturally made crystal and polish it. And I hate wasting my time searching for a no-good hunk of rock!"

The rogue Uchiha's plans to test out his Moon's Eye Plan will simply just have to wait...

* * *

 **Extra Scene: A Big Surprise for Naruto**

[A few days after the incident]

Team 7 and Ibiki Morino had just returned from their mission. They managed to capture the crippled Aoi Rokusho, the wanted rogue-nin from Konoha and Jonin of Ame, (after Naruto defeated him and reclaimed the Senju's Lightning Saber), and settled matters with the Wasabi Familia while the Tea Daimyo puts his crooked minister and the Watarashis in their places. When they got back, the whole village looked like they were vandalized by covey of wildcats, and Naruto's usually the kind that pranks people for wronging him. He wondered if somebody had done the part for him.

Sasuke was still injured from the battle with Aoi and had to be treated in the Hospital, while Ibiki, Sakura, and Naruto reports to Tsunade. When they entered the office, they saw multiple Tsunades sorting out every paper to be sorted before they are processed. Naruto called out, "Grandma Tsunade! We're back!"

"Shut up!" the original Tsunade and her doubles exclaimed loudly, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me like that!"

"I'm sorry, Grandma," the hyperactive Uzumaki muttered while being intimidated, "But we completed the mission and brought not only that umbrella man alive, but we also brought this back." And he unwrapped the cloth containing the Lightning Sword of the 2nd Hokage.

The Senju never thought to see the day when her great-uncle Tobirama's blade finally returned home where it belongs. Before the Madam Hokage deals with the reward money of both the mission and the bounty, she ordered Ibiki to send that disgraceful rogue-nin to T&I before awaiting his sentencing, and to send Sakura outside before she is being called back in. And they did, and Tsunade activated her secretive Silencing Fuinjutsu to address what had happened while he was away.

[A few minutes later...]

Naruto was gaping like a Koifish when somebody finally brought justice against the villagers and ninja that causing him many a trouble for the wrong reasons. He learned that the elder councilman Danzo was the one who started this whole big, modern mess by making him being sent into the slums where living there is already bad enough as it is, and why he was being bullied in the first place. Naruto was also given the news that he is just moving out of the seedy apartment and temporarily stay at the Senju compound where he have to start over from scratch on his already sabotaged education and how to eat other kinds of food besides ramen. Normally, he doesn't like vegetables because of what the shopkeepers sold him with, and it's rotten.

Speaking of shopkeepers, they were subsequently arrested for their crimes involving selling bad quality goods, till-tapping on their bookkeeping, and unlawful assaults on fellow ninja and citizens.

The Council members were reorganized and most of the current Civilian Council and the Elder Council were immediately ousted and are arrested, awaiting trial for their share of crimes.

Even the Jonin teachers were taught a lesson that they will never forget as they overhauled their teaching regiments in order to prepare for the battles before they get caught unaware by the enemy.

The security guards were also beefed up in their regulations after realizing that they've been slouching with their positions again. This hadn't happened since Naruto and Kakashi captured the Taki kunoichi trio alive and were shown how there was utter laxness in their routine.

The ninja were properly examined were proven to be spies from different nations. So far, there were at least 200 nin (counting both men and women) within the ranks that positively considered to be an enemy and were given to the rather excited Anko for giving her something she can sink her teeth into. The others that are still at large, (including Kabuto Yakushi), were among those that are considered as such.

Naruto asked, "Just who did all of this, Grandma? I thought I was the only prankster on this side of the village."

The Madam Hokage gave it some thought and said, "Let's just say that a fellow citizen came by and took matters into his own hands and...well, he straightened everything out. And as for you, you deserved this token for doing your part for the village and the future generations."

She brought out a Chunin vest and said, "For your services of protecting the village from the enemy of both Sound and Sand and for safely escorting me back here, I, Tsunade Senju, the 5th Hokage, am giving you the promotional rank of Chunin. Congratulations."

Naruto couldn't believe it. He's now one step closer to his dream of being the Hokage. But then, some questions came across his mind. One of which was, "Then what's going to happen to me, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, and Kaka-sensei?"

"Because of what had transpired, you were given an education that was nothing but a sham by your previous teachers and you weren't given the necessary needs from your Jonin sensei. We suggested that we should train you properly so you would be prepared for the upcoming tasks at hand," the Hokage explained, "And there's something that you should know. There's a certain girl that wanted to have a talk with you, and no, I'm not talking about Sakura."

"Who could it be, Grandma?" Naruto curiously questioned and then the secret passage behind the bookcase revealed to be Hinata Hyuga, the friendly stalk- -, um, admirer of Naruto. She apologized for coming here like this, but she wanted to thank the Uzumaki for giving her hope after the Chunin Exams. But Naruto is stuck with a dilemma: Hang around with Hinata and likely fuddle up on his conversation, or stick with Sakura who just beats him up with little to no reason at all.

But Tsunade intervened and said to Hinata, "Give him time to think things over and he'll make a decision. You'll see." And the Hyuga calmed herself from almost fainting in front of her admirer and the Hokage. The Hyuga promised to see Naruto later and then she left through the passage, with the ANBU'S guidance and a special blindfold (to prevent the Byakugan from working).

Tsunade deactivated the Fuinjutsu and called Sakura back inside the office. The Haruno noticed that Naruto got himself a Chunin vest and complained, "Madam Hokage, why does Naruto-no-baka deserved to be a Chunin? He didn't do anything considerable to earn it! It should be given to Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura, stop right there and shut your big mouth right now!" Tsunade said and gave the shrimpy Haruno the 'evil eye', "Those are the kind of words that a only a fool would say. Let's be frank, Naruto Uzumaki had earned enough credentials to gain him the right to wear it, after giving some consideration. Because of doing his part of stopping the invasion of Sound and Sand, Uzumaki-san deserved the field promotion for his bravery and valor. But to become Chunin is more than just handling harder missions. Like my role as Hokage, the Chunin has to do one's part of handling paperwork properly. But since Naruto just became one, he'll have to handle more training regiments to pull off not just more difficult ninja arts, but also taking leadership roles, better access to Fuinjutsu, proper penmanship, and more information that is real necessity as a Journeyman Ninja. Do you understand now on what it takes to be a Chunin, Haruno-genin?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sakura replied with her head hung low.

Then Tsunade brought out the reward money from both the mission and the bounty and split it three ways and gave Naruto 'the lion's share' from the leftover spliting. Sasuke's share will just have to wait until he's properly examined for signs of rebelling within the village. If Sasuke wanted Itachi to spill the beans and exact vengeance upon him, the younger Uchiha has another thing coming, and asking for Orochimaru's guidance is definitely out of the question; curse mark or no.

Tsunade then told Naruto to come to the Senju compound and return to the office tomorrow to begin using the grindstone, known as Chunin Training, and that means go less on ramen and more on getting the real food for proper nutrition.

Then the soldiers left the Hokage office to call it a night.

The village still has a long way to go before making things right between their neighbors and the foreign nations.

 **-LNH-**

Little do they know, Orochimaru's Sound Four is approaching Konohagakure with the intentions of either kidnapping or let their target willingly come with them...

* * *

 **Omaké: How Ino's Changes Do Her Good**

Ino woke up out of the bed with a wet, wrinkly thumb, much to her horror. She found herself in her bedroom with posters of Sasuke Uchiha's image on some parts of the wall.

The last thing she remembered was that she was fighting against Naruto...or at least someone who looked a lot like him, only taller, healthier, more handsome, and is well experienced in the fighting arts. Then she tried to use the Mind Transfer Jutsu, but was caught by an enigmatic version of the suspect, was scolded and getting her reality checked, and then she felt like being a baby again, hence why she had a dirty thumb.

Then she removed her clothes and wrappings and examined herself in her personal full-sized mirror. From what the imposter had said about her physique, he was right, as she looked very scrawny, despite having her developing B-sized breasts. She's supposed to be more physically fit to help complement her growing bust, but all of this unnecessary dieting, excessive shopping, and boy-chasing with her now former crush, Sasuke, is making feel and look uglier in appearance and to her name. If Ino wanted to be a better kunoichi, she has to take what the Enigma had said to heart, and the first thing to do is to take a much-needed shower before wearing better clothing suited for a kunoichi in training. She also ripped the "My Sasuke" posters off the walls and tore them to shreds and throwing them into the rubbish bin.

Then Ino came downstairs in her family's estate in the compound and was prepared breakfast by her mother. When the daughter said [grace], she eats her share of breakfast, without leaving the important parts out. It makes Inoichi and the missus puzzled about the sudden change with their only daughter. So the father asked, "Ino, dearest, what's with the sudden change? Usually, you just skip breakfast to try to keep yourself slim, but this is a big surprise."

"Tou-san (Daddy), I just realized that I've been doing that dieting all wrong," the Yamanaka heiress answered after finishing her portion, "I should have just eaten better and exercise more if I want to keep up with everybody. By the way, where is the Naruto look-alike?"

"Ruto Urashima-san left to get back to his home," the chieftain of his clan explained, "He came along and put us in our places and we had learned our lessons. He also helped us realize of Naruto-san's real potential as a tried-and-true shinobi after we've done him with a great wrong."

Ino also realized that all the times she pushed and shoved the so-called "dunce" (that is, Naruto), she came to understand that even she was wrong about her former classmate, and why she had fawned over Sasuke (dropping the '-kun' suffix) after learning from her past mistakes that the Uchiha, right now, is too good to be true; he's just a brooder who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted and not be satisfied with contention of what others gave him. Maybe she would try making up with Naruto whenever the time is right.

Then after finishing breakfast, Ino leaves the estate/flower shoppe to try to go to Naruto's apartment. But for strange reason, Naruto is packing his belongings from the condemned apartment in the slums after learning the fuinjutsu of sealing objects into his scrolls (with the help of his Kage Bunshin and a few pointers). She greeted Naruto and said, "Naruto, I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"What for, Ino?" Naruto curiously asked, "I thought you would just yell at me for some that is not 'Sasuke-kun' and all that jazz."

"It's not that. You've been friends with Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba, but I've come to realize that being around with the fanclub and Forehead- -um... Sakura were nothing but a pack of lies. Nothing but fake friends. I also noticed that Hinata wanted to get to know you as friend after you saved her life a few years back."

"She did? All this time, I thought she was turning red from either getting sick or just getting mad at me."

"Naruto-ku... Sorry, but you got to understand and read emotions better. Whenever Hinata turns red from her fidgeting and nervousness, she is blushing. And whenever a person blushes in a rose madder color, they may be be proned to fainting and just pass out from the overexcitement."

"...I'm sorry. I didn't know. Ever since the teachers kicked me out of the classrooms a lot, I never did understood anybody's feelings. And...wait a minute. Did you just say my name with that particular honorific?"

"*Covering her mouth* Did I say that‽ Must be a slip of the tongue. Anyway, I was wondering if we can invite you to come to the Yakiniku Q (Korean-style Bull's Horn BBQ restaurant)? Shikamaru also got promoted for becoming Chunin. Want to come?"

Naruto is a bit skeptical about going into restaurants other than Ichiraku's. Normally they just throw him out bodily out of their enterprises for what he is, but Ino informed, "You know, Naruto? Recently, Choji's dad kicked out those ruffians in his franchise and grocery stores for doing improper stuff and dirty deeds behind his back and hired more honest and decent workers who wouldn't be prejudicial towards you."

Convinced, Naruto decided to come to the BBQ restaurant after he finishing packing and hauling his goods out to his new home. And Ino said goodbye to her former classmate and went on her way to begin her new training regiment. As she was heading to the training ground to wait for Asuma and the boys to come around, one particular thought came to her mind after calling Naruto something much closer that just a friend. In fact, Hinata's habit must be getting to her as if she has a crush on the Uzumaki. Was it Hinata-itis, a case of the love-bug? Whatever it was, she is starting to understand about what real men are like. Maybe she won't mind asking the Hyuga if she wanted to join in on dating Naruto...

 _Looks like Naruto is getting more than his just rewards after all..._

* * *

 **Brief Epilogue to the Chapter**

Naruto Uzumaki now currently stays at the Senju compound as he was working his major kinks in his education. Normally, he would splurge on eating out on ramen (store bought and Restaurant-style), but after some convincing, he decided to eat on other kinds of food; this time, no cheating from the shopkeepers; no expiring, rotten produce, and better service, Naruto is now one step closer to his dreams.

Sakura Haruno was a real killjoy after she gave Naruto a hard time. At first, she wanted to give what's best for her beau, "Sasuke-kun"; but her superiors and Tsunade wouldn't allow it, because the pinkette has another thing coming because of her one-sidedness on love and antipathy towards her friends and teammates. So for her reflection of her behavior, Tsunade temporarily demoted the Haruno and sentenced her to the elite genin camp to intensely straightened out her behavior. (But don't worry, though. She'll be properly redeemable... in about at least 3 years' time.)

Sasuke... Let's just say he's the same as canon, but is still a spoiled brat, enough said.

Hinata rededicates herself to become a better kunoichi after the elders of the clan were arrested for their crimes against their own kind, against Naruto, and against the village for their treasonous actions. However, she has some competition on gaining Naruto's attention, but she can still hold out against the odds. Currently, she, Team 8, and Kurenai are reevaluating their ways after their defeat against the 'Other' Naruto.

Ino began to develop feelings with her former annoyance (Naruto). She willingly got rid of most of her bad habits with herself , as well as breaking with the fanclub, and the lust and infatuation of her former crush, Sasuke. Ino and Team 10 got a different Jonin teacher (Anko) after Asuma resigned as their teacher, because his methods and his laid-back personality didn't mesh together; and with Shikamaru, who just became Chunin.

Sai Gashi, one of the many remaining unmarked members of ROOT, was subsequently captured and spilled the information of his former employer's hideouts and its secrets, in exchange for clemency. He witnessed his 'associates' being disintegrated and that he's among the few that were unaffected by the mysterious light. After finishing his sentencing term in probation, he and Yakumo Kurama later became good friends (for they love to do art) after he and Naruto (whom of which the incident happened at a later date) rescued her from a deadly illusion that almost turned realistic.

Kakashi Hatake's records were reviewed by the Hokage and Shinobi Council and they prove that not only he has been instructed by the civilian and elder councils to give Sasuke more attention to his training and left out Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno on individual efforts, where the problem lies. Tsunade is disappointed in Kakashi and the other Jonin for not putting enough appropriate effort to their students. The guilty Jonin were given probationary sentences no more than 6 months until they know better of their actions.

The Academy were also reviewed for their judgments toward their students and were eventually straightened out by firing the guilty teachers and returned the history of the Senju and Uzumaki along with more important matters such as mathematics and other hands-on projects.

Iruka Umino was given a promotion to Special Jonin after given important advice by Tsunade on being a better teacher and to apologize to Naruto for his grievances for not being totally honest with him. He later married Tsubaki (Mizuki's ex-fiancé).

Anko Mitarashi is having a ball after getting her quota of prisoners confessed to her and the other interrogators. Her searching for a date is just getting started.

Tsunade began to stay sober after she went less saké to more on high-quality milk and kept her vices to a bare minimum. She and Shizune are developing a further relationship with young Naruto as he's one in the family. She finally got through with the councilmen of three categories and fired the greedy Civilian side until she can find more competent members that can handle the job right and not overstep their boundaries ever again. She even straightened out every businesses and banks that were proven guilty because their crimes. Other than that, life as the 5th Hokage proper never has been much sweeter.

As for Ruto Urashima, his adventures are far from over...

* * *

 **Afterthought** : I somewhat borrowed a few other Fanfiction stories and movies to get some ideas to this chapter. Things like "The Unforgivable Act" by slythefoxx2. Try reading the story, even though it's unfinished. It involves Naruto playing a completely pivotal role when he kills Sasuke during Sand and Sound invasion, and he is still being hated by Konoha for they call a "traitorous" action towards the village and he knows what to do about what really happened insides Konoha's real ill intentions that drove him this way. Ino and the Yamanakas are one of many in Naruto's hitlist; no unneccessary killing involved, mind you.

"Who or What am I" by ChaosMagemon is a good story, too.. if you mind some sexual scenes involved. It involves Naruto being exiled by Danzo and the councilmen for returning Sasuke alive; all beat up, but still alive. Naruto gains a power used in Chronicle that involves ESP-like abilities and meet a lot of girls that helped made his life less miserable. It's a journey of redemption in this story, so try it out.

To those who complain about Naruto (Urashima) being different, I made this chapter to show you that he is NOT quite the same character as the regular original Naruto, so there.

And remember, the heat will be on!

\- blukmage19


End file.
